High School High
by jslurpie19
Summary: Leo and Piper go to heaven to talk to Lana and June Bug for the last time, while Max finds that Glenn was actually possed for months.
1. Dance Probs

High School High  
  
101: Pilot- Dance Probs Part One  
  
I do not own any of the caraters from Charmed or Dark Angel. But I do own the ones I made up!  
  
Busy High School Everyone rushing , laughing, playing, you know having a good time  
  
June Bug walks up to his locker and next to him is Piper Halliwell  
  
Piper: Hey June Bug, what's up?  
  
June Bug taking out books  
  
June Bug: Nothin', just another year to fail at High School High.  
  
Piper: Hey, you never know, maybe you won't fail this time.  
  
Piper leaves and June Bug closes his locker but kinda gets his head stuck inbetween to door and the locker ouch!  
  
Daryl is in the corner of the  
  
Daryl: Are you okay?  
  
June Bug Closes his locker Dan: Yeah. I gotta watch out for those. Daryl: (Looks at him strange) Yeah, they are easy to miss.  
  
They Walk around the corner and run into Dan McClaster  
  
June Bug: Hey Dan. What's up?  
  
Dan: Leo Wyatt is going to ask out Piper to the dance.  
  
June Bug: So?  
  
Dan stops and turns around at June Bug  
  
Dan: So?! You know that I have loved Piper since Kindergarden!  
  
June Bug: So, what are you going to do?  
  
Dan: I'll, uh, ask Piper before he does.  
  
June Bug: Yeah right, you freeze, every time.  
  
Daryl stops them  
  
Daryl: Look. Here's you chance.  
  
Piper walking out of the office  
  
Dan: Okay, uh I'm, uh, going.  
  
Dan tries to look cool but freezes he walks up to Piper  
  
Dan:(Voice shakes) Hey, uh, Piper?  
  
Piper: Yeah, Dan?  
  
Dan: (Thought) She knows my name!  
  
Waves hand in front of Dan face  
  
Piper: Dan. . . Earth to Dan?  
  
Dan: Oh! Yeah, uh, Piper, I wanted to ask you-  
  
Leo walks up and interrupts  
  
Leo: Uh, Piper. I have to talk to you.  
  
Pipers attention changes to Leo  
  
Leo: Dan, can you leave for a second?  
  
Dan bubbling up inside  
  
Dan: Yeah, uh, sure.  
  
Dan walks away  
  
Leo: Piper, I wanted to ask you-  
  
Phoebe, Paige, and Max run up  
  
Phoebe: You would never guess what happened to us!  
  
Leo: It can wait.  
  
Max: No it can't! This could change our lives for ever!  
  
Piper: Leo, can we uh, finish this later?  
  
Leo: Yeah, uh, sure.  
  
Walks away he looks at Dan  
  
Leo: What are waiting for? Go to class.  
  
Dan looks at him  
  
Leo: Go!  
  
Leo points and Dan runs to June Bug and Daryl  
  
Daryl: He handled you!  
  
June Bug: You're never going to get Piper like that!  
  
They walk away back to Piper , Phoebe, Max, and Paige  
  
Max: We got dates to the Spring Fling!  
  
Piper :(stunned while they jump around Piper) By who?  
  
Phoebe: Well, I am going with Cole, Max, Logan, and Paige, Glenn!  
  
Piper: (Scarcastic)Wow, I'm so happy for you!  
  
Paige: Speaking of guys, did you get asked out yet?  
  
Piper: No, but Dan and Leo were going to tell me something before you interrupted me.  
  
Max: Hmm. I wonder what's that's about.  
  
Phoebe: Well, We'll keep out look out for guys for you.  
  
Piper: Yeah.  
  
Paige: Bye.  
  
They walk away and three guys approach them  
  
Guy1: Hey do you girls want to-  
  
Phoebe cuts him off walks fast guys run  
  
Phoebe: No.  
  
Guy2: You wont even think about-  
  
Max: No.  
  
Guy3: Plea-  
  
Paige: We said no!  
  
Leaves guys behind and all walk into their class rooms simultaneously  
  
Piper Laughs  
  
Piper goes into her classroom  
  
Teacher: Late again Miss Halliwell. Maybe a detention will set you in your ways?  
  
Piper: No Mr. Myers. It won't happen again.  
  
Mr. Myers: Very well.  
  
He goes back to teaching and Piper walks past June Bug, Daryl, and Dan, and Glenn, Logan and Cole throw balled up papers them and Piper look at them at they laugh while Leo is ashamed as she walks to her seat  
  
Lenni Michaels whispers into Piper's ear  
  
Lenni: We know what you, your sisters, and Max are up to. Stay away from them their ours.  
  
Mr. Myers: Piper Halliwell I've had enough! Outside!  
  
Piper leaves Lenni laughs  
  
Leo: Uh, sir, can I go to the bathroom?  
  
Cole: Yeah me to.  
  
Glenn: Can I go? I got a bladder prob.  
  
Mr. Myers: Just go boys.  
  
They all leave and go outside  
  
Piper: What are you doing out here?  
  
Leo: Uh, nothing. Hey uh, about this morning-  
  
Piper: I am so sorry! When Max and sisters talk, they talk!  
  
They laugh  
  
Leo: I wanted to ask you-  
  
Cole's phone rings  
  
Cole: Hello? He Phoebs. What's up? Meet you outside the girls bathroom? Yeah okay. Bye.  
  
He hangs up  
  
Cole: Everyone heard that?  
  
Piper: Yeah.  
  
Cole: She wants you to come, too.  
  
Piper: I can't. What if he comes out here and I'm not here? He be furious, he give me detention for a month-  
  
Leo: Piper, he never comes out here anyways.  
  
Logan: Come on. Before he actually does come out here.  
  
Piper: Okay, fine. But, if I get caught you're comin' down with me.  
  
She gets up  
  
At the bathrooms  
  
Cole: You figured since they called us, they would be here.  
  
Piper: Well you know my sisters, they always take a lot longer than expected.  
  
Logan: Here they are now.  
  
Phoebe: Piper: We have news! Quid Polet just broke up with Stefanie Mark so that makes him free!  
  
Leo gets uncomfortable  
  
Piper: Phoebe, I don't want to be a rebound.  
  
Max: Well, that's okay. Daryl Masterson, June Bug, and Dan McAlester are free.  
  
Piper: Eww. Maybe Dan, he sweet, but not June Bug and Daryl. They are just weird .  
  
Max: Yeah good point. There's still Matt Kiger , James Bolb, Brian O' Conner, and Larry Honbonet.  
  
Piper: Matt Kiger is just a friend, we all know that Brian and Kylie like each other, and James and Larry are just crazy.  
  
Paige: Well every other guy is taken.  
  
Glenn: Except for Leo here.  
  
Shakes Leo shoulders and Leo is shocked that Glenn said that, Piper turns around, Leo tries to smile  
  
Leo: I wanted to ask you but, something always came up.  
  
Now Piper is shocked  
  
Cole: Well here is your chance.  
  
Phoebe: It won't be official until he ask you.  
  
Phoebe, Paige, and Max all smile Cole looks serious  
  
Leo: Piper, can I take you to the-  
  
Mr. Myers: Piper, Cole, Leo, Glenn! What are you doing down here! You all have detention! And you to girls! March!  
  
Mr. Myers: Sit all of you!  
  
Leo stops and in front the whole class he asks Piper  
  
Leo: Piper, will you be my date for the dance?  
  
Piper: Yes, Leo!  
  
They Hug, Danni, Karen, and Lenei all scream, Dan starts to cry some people cheer some people go aww  
  
Mr. Myers: That still doesn't change this afternoon, and if you don't get in that seat, none of you will be going to the dance!  
  
Dan jumps up and his chair falls back  
  
Dan: But Piper, I love you!  
  
Cole: A little too, late for that isn't it? When don't you just sit down and do blend in with the backround like you always do.  
  
Mr. Myers: Cole! One more word, Cole, one more! Dan sit down! Now you have detention also! Anyone else want to join them?  
  
Dan: Guys?  
  
June Bug: (turns and looks around)Who you lookin' at? I don't know you!  
  
Dan sits down  
  
Later that day the whole gang including Dan are in the detention room in total silence  
  
DetetentionTeacher: I will be gone for one minute no talking. Mrs. Garble is going to watch you.  
  
Mrs. Garble walks in and smiles and Cole starts talking  
  
Piper: Cole, do you know what you're doing? You don't want to miss the dance do you?!  
  
Cole: Obviously, you have never been in detention before.  
  
Logan: She blind in one eye and she's deaf.  
  
Glenn: Amateur.  
  
Piper: Sorry if I'm not a delinquent like you guys. I try to keep a straight head, and I-  
  
Leo: Piper, it's okay. one detention isn't going to hurt you. Loosen up a little.  
  
Logan: He you guys wanna blow this place?  
  
Paige: Yeah, I had enough of this. Let's go.  
  
Cole: She's blind in the right eye right?  
  
Logan: Yeah I think so.  
  
Cole: Glenn, you can uhh, copy things right?  
  
Glenn: Yeah.  
  
Cole: Well write a letter saying she let us go. With her sig, too make it look real.  
  
Glenn starts working on the letter  
  
Cole: Paige Get the air vent.  
  
Paige: Air vent.  
  
Air vent comes to her  
  
Cole: Piper: It Miss Bonged comes back, freeze her and move her back a couple of steps.  
  
Piper: (Piper starts walking to the door) I can believe I'm doing this.  
  
Glenn: Done.  
  
Cole: Okay, uhh, Phoebe first, then Glenn, Logan, Max, Leo, Piper, Paige, and then me. Okay?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
Piper: All clear.  
  
They all go into the air vent successfully Miss Bonged comes in with a room empty even Miss Garble  
  
Miss Bonged: Where is everyone? (Reads letter) Miss Bonged, I let the children go early from good behavior. Signed, Mrs. Garble. Oh well, one less pack of kids to worry about.  
  
Walks out  
  
Meanwhile , at the mall Piper and Leo are falling behind in the group and talking  
  
Piper: You know how many rules we just broke?!  
  
Leo: Piper, calm down. Jeez, are you always like this?  
  
Piper: No, It's just that I never do those kinds of things. And it looks like you do it regularly.  
  
Leo: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Piper: That maybe you need to cool it for a while.  
  
Leo: Cool what?  
  
Piper: Leo, we just cut detention and you don't know that you need to stop?! You can get expelled for this! You could ruin you life. Maybe you should get you priorities straight.  
  
Leo starts to leave  
  
Piper: Leo, where are you going?  
  
Leo: Away from your a$$. Get your own d@mn priorities strait.  
  
Piper yells after him  
  
Piper: Leo  
  
Piper drops her head down and cries  
  
(Time has passed)Meanwhile Piper is crying at the table and Phoebe, Paige, and Max are all comforting her  
  
Max: I've never seen a date that short.  
  
Phoebe: How long was it?  
  
Paige: 45 Minutes.  
  
Piper: Great Paige, You kept my all time world record.  
  
Piage: No, the last one was only 12 minutes.  
  
They hear a noise outside  
  
Narrator: The girls all walked around outside and up in a tree was Dan trying to win back Piper.  
  
Dan: (Like Get Over It when he's singing to Alison)P-iiii-pppp-eer , I know my heart is killing you-  
  
Paige screams  
  
Paige: Please shut up your stalker, Piper!  
  
Dan stops singing  
  
Dan: Piper, I came here to ask you will you go to the dance with me-  
  
Piper: Dan I-  
  
Dan: I know that Leo asked you and you said yes, but-  
  
Piper: We broke up at the mall today.  
  
Dan: Oh. Uh, I'm so sorry.  
  
Piper: Don't be.  
  
Dan: Since Leo is uh, not taking you, then ,uh, can I?  
  
Piper: Dan, I'm flattered, really I am, but after what happened today, I don't think I'm going.  
  
Max: You're not going?!  
  
Paige: How can you not go!  
  
Phoebe: You have to go! I mean everyone is expecting you! You can't just give up like that!  
  
Piper: I not giving up. I just- Okay I'm giving up. You happy?! Not can you just leave me alone!  
  
She storms out into the house  
  
Dan: Is that, a no?  
  
Phoebe: I think so Dan.  
  
They all leave  
  
Max: Guys, hate to make this night any worse, but, she locked the door.  
  
Paige: Oh great.  
  
Phoebe: Do you know how to orb yet?  
  
Paige: No!  
  
They start banging on the door screaming  
  
The next day at school before the dance  
  
Cole: Who are you going to the dance with now?  
  
Leo: The first girl who asks me.  
  
Glenn: Man, do you have low standards.  
  
Karen James walks up  
  
Karen: Leo, can you take me to the dance?  
  
Leo looks at Cole, Logan, and Glenn and they shake their heads  
  
Leo: I don't see who not-  
  
Karen: Great pick me up at seven. By the way I have some ideas for our outfits so that we can match. . . . .  
  
She pulls Leo away and Leo looks back at them with them gesturing him to go  
  
Meanwhile. . . . . June Bug and Daryl talk about Dan at their lockers  
  
Daryl: Do you think she said yes?  
  
June Bug: No, but she will later after she finds out that Leo has a date.  
  
Daryl: How do you know?  
  
June Bug: Dude, it happens in all the movies.  
  
Dan walks up smiling  
  
Daryl: What up with you?  
  
Dan: I think that Piper is going to say yes.  
  
Daryl: What did she say yesterday.?  
  
Dan: She said she wasn't ready. She isn't even sure she's going.  
  
June Bug and Daryl exchange glances  
  
Dan: What?  
  
June Bug: Uh, nothing. There comes Piper now.  
  
Dan: Now's my chance.  
  
He runs up to Piper  
  
Dan: He what's up? Still mad about last night?  
  
Piper: No. Why?  
  
Dan: Well, because you stormed off into your house locking you sisters and Max out. By the way, did they even get in?  
  
Piper: Yeah, I think so. They climbed in through the window upstairs.  
  
Karen: Watch where you're going, next time.  
  
She looks at Piper and Dan up and down in disgust then looks at Leo  
  
Karen: Bye baby.  
  
She hugs Leo and looks at Piper in disgust  
  
Piper: Is that your date?  
  
Leo: (Clears Throat) Yeah, um, I'm taking her. You going with him?  
  
Piper panics and looks at Dan then back at Leo  
  
Piper: Yeah, um, yeah, um, yeah I am.  
  
Dan looks at Piper in astonishment  
  
Leo: Well?  
  
Dan: Yeah, I,-I-I-I-I-I am.  
  
Leo doesn't believe them  
  
Leo: Well, then, I'll see you two at the dance.  
  
Piper: You will.  
  
Leo: I will. I'll LOOK forward to it.  
  
Glares at Dan then walks away  
  
Piper hits her head against the locker  
  
Dan:(hopefully) Uh, I'll meet you at seven?  
  
Quid pulls June Bug into the bathroom with Brian and Larry with him  
  
Smacks him against the wall  
  
Quid: I heard that your friend, Dan, is going out Piper to the dance.  
  
June Bug: Yeah, uh, yeah, uh, that's right.  
  
Brian: Well, Cole doesn't want Dan to have anything to do with Piper.  
  
Larry: You know, what's your friends doing?  
  
June Bug: He's going to the dance with Piper.  
  
Quid: And what does that do?  
  
June Bug: That makes Cole mad.  
  
Larry: Yeah, but since we have you here you can tell your friend that if we see him anywhere near any of them tell him to watch his back. As a matter of fact maybe you should do that to.  
  
June Bug: What?  
  
They start beating up June Bug as they laugh furiously kicking and punching him then they turn him up side down  
  
June Bug: Please, please, no, no, no, no!  
  
They turn him upside down and give him a swirlie  
  
Then they throw him down kick one more time and they leave  
  
Brian, Larry, and Quid are all standing in front of Cole and other people of high rank on the Popular side of the works  
  
Cole: Did you do what I asked?  
  
Quid: Yeah, we took care of him.  
  
They all laugh then they stop abruptly  
  
Cole: Then only problem is, you didn't get rid of my main problem. Dan, needs to be put down before it too late. Once Piper falls into his charm, there is no taking her back  
  
Quid: Dude, it's not that serious. I mean, Piper doesn't even like him that much.  
  
Cole gets angry  
  
Cole: Don't tell me it's not seious. I lknow what I'm talking about! Are you calling me dumb. That I don't even know my own plan?  
  
Larry: No, Cole, he was just saying-  
  
Cole: Talk is cheap. I want you to take care of Dan now!  
  
They start to leave  
  
Cole: And boys, don't make a scene.  
  
Cole walks into the classroom unnoticed by the teacher  
  
Leo: Cole where have you been?  
  
Cole: On business.  
  
Leo: What business? Cole what's going on?  
  
Cole: Nothing that concerns you.  
  
Mrs. Turano: Mr. Tuner and Mr. Wyatt! Stop talking!  
  
Bell rings  
  
Mrs. Turano: Class dismessed.  
  
Cole gets up and goes to Phoebe waiting at the door as Leo watches him  
  
Karen: What's wrong?  
  
Leo: Nothing. Let's go.  
  
Narrator: The night of the dance finally came and everyone was very snazzy.  
  
But little did they know someone was in a big suprise.  
  
DJ: Hey freashmen! And welcome to the 150 Annual Freat Meat Dance! Have a good time because you escpically won't this year! Piper and Dan walk in  
  
Piper: I'm going to go put my jacket up.  
  
Dan: Okay.  
  
Quid, Larry and Brian throw June Bug out of the back room and Dan notices Dan runs up to him June Bug is bleeding from the nose and mouth  
  
Dan: June Bug, are you okay? What happened.  
  
June Bug: Stay away from Piper.  
  
Dan looks confused  
  
Dan: Wha- what? Come on. Lets wash you up.  
  
Phoebe, Cole, Max, Logan, Paige, Glenn, Leo, and Karen all enter at the same time  
  
Piper walks back and doesn't see Dan  
  
Piper: That's strange. Where did he go?  
  
The girls walk up  
  
Phoebe: Hey where's, uh, Dan?  
  
Piper: I don't know. He was here a minute ago.  
  
Max: Maybe we should look for him.  
  
Paige: Let's not.  
  
Karen walks up  
  
Karen: Looks like Dan wouldnt't even date Piper!  
  
Karen starts to laugh  
  
Piper:(Gets agigitated) Okay. You wanna do this now because I am getting tired of hearing your sh-  
  
Max: Piper! Mr. Boyd is right there. He has acute hearing! And anyways, of all the as- I mean butt, that I've kicked, she not worth it.  
  
Paige: Yeah, even I wouldn't take her and I have very low standard and a bad temper.  
  
Karen: I can take you. Say it with me, sunlight.  
  
Paige lunges at her  
  
Paige: That's it you son of a-  
  
The boys run up  
  
In Unison  
  
Glenn: Paige!  
  
Leo: Karen!  
  
They rip Karen and Paige off each other  
  
Karen: Come on bit-  
  
Cole: Enough! I had enough of this! Just shut up all of you!  
  
Logan: Cole, come down, how about you and Phoebe go get some punch? Phoebe: Yeah, come on Cole.  
  
They walk away and Cole looks back glaring  
  
Leo: Karen, lets go dance.  
  
Karen: Okay.  
  
Paige: Yeah me too.  
  
Max: Same here.  
  
Piper goes to go sit down but Dan runs up with June Bug around him  
  
Dan: Piper!  
  
Piper turns around  
  
Piper: Dan where have you been? God, what happened to June Bug?  
  
Dan put June bug in a chair and takes off his jacket and props his head up  
  
Dan: Cole.  
  
Dan keeps on cleaning him up  
  
Piper:What, Cole? Cole did this to him?  
  
Dan: Yeah he did Piper.  
  
Piper: I'll go get Leo.  
  
DJ's talking  
  
DJ: And now ladies and gentlemen it's time to crown the Prince and Princess of the Freashmen Meat Dance. Don't blame me for the name the seniors did it.  
  
DJ: And the prince for the Freashmen Meat dance is. . . . . .  
  
Drumroll  
  
DJ: Cole Turner!  
  
Cole gets up and accepts his award  
  
Piper finds Leo  
  
Piper: Leo I need you.  
  
Leo: Piper, I told you. It isn't going to work out.  
  
Piper rolls her eyes  
  
Piper: No. June Bug is badly hurt.  
  
Leo: Okay.  
  
Leo starts to leave but Karen pulls him back  
  
Karen: If you leave, don't ever expect to be my boyfriend again.  
  
Leo: Baby, you were just a rebound.  
  
Karen: Uh!  
  
Leo runs over to June Bug  
  
Leo: Who did this?  
  
Dan: Cole. Leo turns around and sees Cole  
  
DJ:. . . . The princess of the Freashmen Meat Dance is Phoebe Halliwell!  
  
Phoebe walks up on the stage and stood by Cole and accepted her award Leo starts to heal him and then runs up to Cole while he was dancing with Phoebe and punches him  
  
Cole: What was that for?  
  
Leo: What were you thinking when you beat up June Bug like that?  
  
Phoebe: He- he- what?!  
  
Cole: It was for his own good.  
  
Leo: What good?  
  
Cole: He is a Leoir.  
  
Leo: A Leoir? I thought he was a gremlin.  
  
Cole: Well you thought wrong. For any of you who don't what a Leoir is, its a beast that finds powerful witches, become buddy buddy, then they impregnate them. After the baby is born they kill they mother and eat them.  
  
That's what Dan is.  
  
Piper: Dan., is this true?  
  
Dan grabs Piper and then turns into his true form and flys away  
  
Leo: Piper!  
  
The gang runs after Dan  
  
Cole: We're not going to get there in time.  
  
Cole looks at the car next to him and the with his elbow breaks open the window and hot wires the car  
  
Leo: Hurry!  
  
Cole: Don't you think I'm trying!  
  
Logan: We're never going to make like this. Take that short cut.  
  
Cole abruptly turns the street Logan opens up his laptop and starts looking up the Leoir  
  
Logan: It says here that if his mistress is not will to be his bride, he will then perform a very painful ritual on the top of a mountain by taking out her heart and replacing it with another, one that only desires him. If , in any way the ritual is not successful, he shall sacrifice and eat the victim.  
  
Paige: Go the the Golden Gate Bridge!  
  
Cole: Why would he go there?  
  
Paige: We did a project together once and said he would like to get married right up on the mountian of Golden Gate Bridge!  
  
Cole: I know the short cut.  
  
Cole makes another sharp turn and goes off road  
  
Meanwhile, Dan has tied up Piper on a flat rock and is preparing the ritual  
  
Dan: Since you won't come to me willingly, I shall make you by force!  
  
Pulls out big butcher knife Piper get very nervous  
  
Piper: Uh, what are you doing with that? I don't think you need to be holding it, you can uh, trip and the knife stabs you right in the heart.  
  
Dan: No, this knife is set on your heart, my dear.  
  
Piper: My dear?! Please! Are you from the 1800's? Nobody talks like that anymore.  
  
Dan glares up at her  
  
Dan: This very knife will cut open your body and replace you heart with this one, one that render yourself to me.  
  
Piper freezes him and tries to get loose  
  
Freeze wears off  
  
Piper: Dan, you're a really nice guy and all but I don't think this could work out.  
  
Dan: What I'm not good enough for you?!  
  
Piper: No, it's not that-  
  
Cole pulls up  
  
Cole: Hey Dan!  
  
Throws energy ball at his back  
  
Dan: Oh, great. Do we really have to fight now? I'm in the middle of a ritual.  
  
They all run torward him and start to fight him and Piper freezes All the guys  
  
Phoebe: How come you're not frozen?  
  
Max: I'm immune to everything. Even magic.  
  
Piper: Never mind that. Untie me.  
  
They start to untie her but the freeze wears off  
  
Dan: What are you doing?  
  
He uses his powers and Phoebe and Paige fling across the room Cole is making huge energy ball behind him  
  
Dan: How come-  
  
Max: I'm immune.  
  
Cole throws the energy ball and it destroys Dan's demonic form Leo runs torward Piper  
  
Leo: I'm sorry about what I've said. I love you, and I'll never break up with again.  
  
Piper: So now we're back together?  
  
Leo: Do you want me to ask you again?  
  
Piper: If you did, I would say no.  
  
Leo: Why?  
  
Piper: Because, having a boyfriend and being a girlfriend was way too much work. Look at how this turned out.  
  
Leo: I understand.  
  
Cole: It's late, lets go.  
  
They all get up and get into the stolen minivan with the broken window  
  
The next day at High School High. . . . . . . .  
  
Piper(VO):Dan is still at school but now he is powerless. Everyone is either scared of him or they hate him. Daryl keeps his distance from Dan. June Bug is still his friend he says he doesn't care what he is. A friend's a friend. No matter what. I guess that is true if you think about it.  
  
End 


	2. Say Goodbye Romeo

High School High #102 Say Goodbye Romeo  
  
Out side of High School High on the camp grounds Max, Paige, and Piper are all standing outside. Phoebe walks up  
  
Piper: Aren't you supposed to be in History?  
  
Phoebe sits down  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but today we have this big test that's worth over half our grade- never mind that, tonight is our date with the guys!  
  
Paige: Oh, yeah! You know I almost forgot about that. We have to get the works.  
  
Piper: The works?  
  
Max: Hair, makeup, nails.  
  
Phoebe: Why don't you have a date Piper?  
  
Piper: Oh, I don't know maybe because every guy that has asked out turned out to be a complete and total waste.  
  
Paige: But that doesn't mean you shouldn't stop trying.  
  
Piper: Stop trying for what? Unlike you I don't need a guy to be happy.  
  
Max: Yeah, but you are left out of a lot of things.  
  
Piper: So, I just know that I can as happy and content without a guy than with one.  
  
Phoebe: Suit yourself. So are you going to take Leo up on his offer?  
  
Piper turns all the way around and looks at Phoebe  
  
Piper: Did you not understand a word that I just said? I don't need guys like Cole, Logan, Glenn and definitely not Leo. I'm not even like you guys at all. See, you're the airhead bimbo's-  
  
Paige: Hey!  
  
Piper: No offence, and I'm, the straight and narrow teenager who just wants to get through everyday with a clear head.  
  
Phoebe: You kinda lost me there on the straight and narrow.  
  
Piper glares at her again  
  
Piper: I don't run and jump up every time I see Cole, unlike you.  
  
Phoebe: Of coarse not silly, Cole's my boyfriend.  
  
Piper screams and storms off. The guys walk up  
  
Leo sees Piper runs off after her  
  
Phoebe: Cole!  
  
She jumps up and hugs Cole  
  
Cole: What's up with Piper?  
  
Max: Nothin' just moody about Phoebe being a moron.  
  
Paige: Tonight is going to be great. By the way, where are you taking us?  
  
Logan: Taking you where? what are you talking about?  
  
Phoebe: About the date tonight. All of you said so.  
  
Guys look at each other still confused  
  
Glenn: Oh, yeah! I remember. We're, uh, taking you to only the fanciest restaurant in the state. McDonalds.  
  
Max: Maybe to you it is. But lets go somewhere less third world and come back to America.  
  
Glenn: They have McDonald's in America. Oh man Osama lives!  
  
Paige: Don't think to hard Glenn before you hurt yourself. Seriously.  
  
Cole: How about Cha-Cha-Cha's on Fourth Street?  
  
Phoebe: Perfect! See you tonight boys!  
  
Girls walk away  
  
Glenn: That was close.  
  
Logan: So, Cole, what were you going to show us?  
  
Cole: Find Leo, then meet at my locker, I've got something to show you.  
  
Cole shimmers out  
  
Glenn: God, I hate being human.  
  
Logan: You're not the only one.  
  
Glenn and Logan leave  
  
In the underworld  
  
Guy: Sir, we have an idea to beat the Charmed Ones once and for all.  
  
Source: How?  
  
Guy2: By killing them through Cole.  
  
Source: Cole?  
  
Guy: Balthazor, he is romantically involved with one of the girls and if we kidnap and brainwash him, we should be able to kill them.  
  
Source: He is not ready. Demon's have died trying to kill them. I almost died and I am the Source of all Evil.  
  
Guy2: Yes, my lord, but Cole can get with them alone unlike us. That leaves them in no position to fight a demon at their age especially with Cole, they won't expect it.  
  
Source: Fine. If you fail, you die.  
  
Whispers into Guy2's ear  
  
Guy: Heard that one before.  
  
They leave  
  
  
  
Piper is on top of the school roof Leo finds her and sits beside her  
  
Leo: How you doin'? Piper: No so good. While everyone else is having a good time, I'm home stuck studying because, well, you know.......  
  
Leo: You won't go out with me?  
  
Piper: Yeah, exactly. I'm tired of being left out of everything.  
  
Leo: You're not the only one.  
  
Piper: Oh yeah. I almost forgot. You're just like me, left home alone-  
  
Piper looks at him  
  
Piper: Leo, where do you live?  
  
Leo: Up there.  
  
Points up to clouds  
  
Piper: What, I don't see any skyscrapers.  
  
Leo: No, up there beyond the skyscrapers. Heaven.  
  
Silence  
  
Piper: Leo, is God up there?  
  
Leo: Piper, whatever you believe in is up there. Buddha, God, and even Jehovah.  
  
Piper: What about Jehovah witnesses?  
  
Leo: I don't think we have a Jehovah witness god, just Jehovah.  
  
Piper: Leo, have you ever seen Him? God I mean.  
  
Leo: You have too. He lives in everyone. Throughout your body and soul. In your mind (touches her forehead), body (holds her hands and she laughs)  
  
Piper: I feel really stupid right now.  
  
Leo: Nothing what you do is stupid Piper.  
  
They do the whole look in to each other eyes and they are kissing when Cole shimmers in not noticing what they are doing  
  
Cole: I send Glenn and Logan to do one simple thing-  
  
He turns around and sees them kissing they notice him and they stop and are surprised  
  
Piper: Cole, how did you find us here?!  
  
In Unison  
  
Leo: Cole, how did you find us here?!  
  
Cole: Was I interrupting anything?  
  
In unison  
  
Piper: No!  
  
Leo: Yes!  
  
Cole laughs  
  
Cole: Piper and Leo, I knew you two couldn't stay away from each other! And of all places, on top of a rooftop! How long has this been going on?  
  
Piper gets her stuff and on the way off the roof she runs into Cole intentionally and Cole spins  
  
Leo and Cole watch her go  
  
Cole: You could've of least told why you ran after Piper so I wouldn't chase after you!  
  
Still laughing  
  
Leo: It wasn't like that. It just happened.  
  
Cole: Yeah, for five minutes! So, is she good?  
  
Leo: Oh yeah!  
  
Cole: I knew it!  
  
They orb and shimmer out and you can still hear Cole's voice  
  
Cole: Runs in the family.  
  
Cole and Leo appear in front of the Glenn and Logan at Cole's lockers  
  
Glenn: What took you so long?  
  
Cole: Looks like Leo and Piper were having a little tongue action on top of the roof!  
  
They start howling Glenn starts singing a parody of Britney Spears "I'm not a girl not yet a woman"  
  
Glenn: He's not boy not yet a man-  
  
Logan: Leo, you dog!  
  
Cole: Yeah, I bet she couldn't get enough of him!  
  
Leo: Come on guys, lets get started.  
  
Guys still laughing  
  
Cole: Okay, okay! (keeps laughing) Oh, oh, okay, okay! Follow me!  
  
With everyone still laughing they follow Cole into his locker  
  
They are now into a room with luxurious furniture  
  
Logan: Cole how did you get this stuff?  
  
Cole: One of the janitor's needed some help on his taxes.  
  
Logan: Can you help me out, I need a computer room.  
  
Cole: Okay. Richie.  
  
Richie walks up  
  
Richie: Yeah, boss?  
  
Cole: Tell the janitor that we need a computer room with the latest technology. A.S.A.P.  
  
Richie: Okay boss.  
  
Richie leaves  
  
Cole: Grab a phone.  
  
They all grab a phone  
  
Cole: Dial this number- 555-576-9030.  
  
Glenn: Why?  
  
Cole, just do it.  
  
Bobby: Boss I got through.  
  
Hands phone to Cole  
  
Cole: Thanks Bobby. (talking on phone)Hi. Yeah, Fine how are you? Good? We won?! Okay, eight tonight? Okay, Bye(Hangs up the phone)Guys we got tickets to the Area Code concert!  
  
In the underworld  
  
Guy: Everything is ready sir.  
  
Source: Perfect.  
  
Meanwhile on Lunch the Max, Paige, and Phoebe are all talking about Piper and Piper walks up  
  
Whispering  
  
Phoebe: Here she comes now!  
  
Max: Shhhh!  
  
They start shuffling. Piper sits down and looks at them  
  
Silence  
  
Phoebe: Uh, Piper is there something you want to tell us?  
  
Piper: Noooooo........ What are you up to?  
  
Max: No the question is what are YOU up to?!  
  
Piper: Wha- What are you talking about?!  
  
Paige: Everyone knows about you and Leo on the rooftop! Even some of the teachers do! When Grams gets a hold of this-  
  
Piper: Cole, that bi-  
  
Phoebe: How could you not tell us about this! We should have been you top priority!  
  
Max: We're family!  
  
Piper: Just because we are family doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything that happens in my love life. Now if you mind I would just like to get back to eating my sandwich thank you very much.  
  
Silence  
  
Paige: So what happened?  
  
Piper stops eating her sandwich and turns around  
  
Piper: We were talking about where is God in the world and-  
  
Phoebe: He got to score from talking about Gods?  
  
Max: God, forbid. No pun intended.  
  
Piper: Yes and then we just started kissing. Then Cole had to come and ruin everything.  
  
Paige: Oh, so you liked it!  
  
Piper: I didn't say that he was that good- Yeah, it was!  
  
They all get up and walk away  
  
Guys are in class  
  
Leo: So what are you going to do? Go out with the girls or go to the Area Code concert?  
  
Cole: To the concert where else?  
  
Throws a paper airplane  
  
Leo: The girls were really looking forward to going out tonight.  
  
Glenn: And we are very looking forward to going out to the Area Code concert.  
  
Leo: They'll never speak to you again.  
  
Logan: They will understand once we tell them about the concert. A once in a lifetime chance! And what do you care anyways Casanova!  
  
They all start laughing  
  
Leo looks out of the door bell rings and he leaves without saying anything to them  
  
Piper sees Leo in the hallway  
  
Piper: Leo, what's wrong?  
  
Leo: Nothin'.  
  
Piper: I've known you too long to know that nothin' is somethin'.  
  
He stops turns toward her  
  
Leo: The guys found out about us on the roof.  
  
Piper: Yeah, them and the whole school.  
  
Silence  
  
Piper: What, is it me?  
  
Leo: No it's not. They are making it a big deal and everything and I don't like it.  
  
Piper: I don't like it either but I still hangin' in there, and I'm the girl we get the worst rep of it all.  
  
Leo: Yeah, I guess you're right. The guys are planning to-  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Leo: Nothin', I'll tell you later.  
  
Leo tries to kiss her but she avoids it and gives him a hug  
  
Piper: Gotta' go to class.  
  
Leo: Yeah, right. I guess I'll see you around somewhere.  
  
Piper: Yeah, I guess you will.  
  
She turns and walks away  
  
Leo: Piper. Does this mean that you and I are-  
  
Piper: Maybe.  
  
She turns and walks away  
  
Night at the manor the girls are all dressed up and ready to go Piper is sitting on her bed in regular clothes while the are in gowns  
  
Max: Piper does my hair look good?  
  
Piper: It looks great.  
  
Phoebe: Piper, can you get me my shoes?  
  
Paige: Yeah me too, I kinda forgot them.  
  
Piper: Forgot them. Yeah, right.  
  
Piper leaves the room and gets their shoes and on the way up the phone rings  
  
Piper: I'll get it!  
  
Picks up phone  
  
Piper: Hello?  
  
Leo(VO): Hey Piper I wanted to tell you something but I never had there nerve to till now.  
  
Piper day dreams  
  
In a great restaurant her and Leo are having dinner Leo gets down on one knee  
  
Leo: Piper Will you marry me?  
  
Day dream fades out  
  
Piper: Yes, Leo, I will.  
  
Leo(VO): Piper what are you talking about? Glenn, Cole and Logan are ditching the girls to go to a concert. Tell them not to go to Cha-Cha- Cha's.  
  
Piper: Okay Leo, bye.  
  
Piper hangs up  
  
By now all of the girls are down stairs  
  
Grams: Would you girls like some cookies before you go?  
  
Paige: Grams we are going out to eat. I think we should pass on the cookies.  
  
Phoebe was already digging into the plate stuffing them everywhere and she stops when she sees them looking at her she drops them all back on the plate  
  
Grams: Suit yourself.  
  
She starts to walk away and whispers into Phoebe's ear  
  
Grams: They'll be waiting for you on the kitchen table.  
  
She looks at the rest of the girls and leave  
  
Max: That's our ride! Lets go!  
  
They all shuffle out of the house Getting into car  
  
Piper: Wait don't go to the-  
  
Paige: Piper, it can wait till we get home! Have a nice time without us!  
  
They drive off in a taxi  
  
Leo in house in the clouds on his computer looking up the Zone instead he comes across a demon website called The Zone  
  
At Logan's house  
  
Butler: Master, your limo is here.  
  
Logan: Thanks Godfrey.  
  
Butler leaves  
  
Logan: That's our cue.  
  
They're getting into the limo when Leo runs up  
  
Leo: Don't go! Don't go!  
  
Cole: Don't worry about us or the girls. They'll forgive us!  
  
Glenn: Yeah, and shouldn't you be with Piper, anyways?!  
  
They all start laughing at him hysterically  
  
Logan: Floor it!  
  
Driver speeds off and leave Leo in the dust  
  
At Cha Cha Cha's  
  
Phoebe: Where are they?!  
  
Max: They were supposed to be here an hour ago!  
  
Paige: We are going to kill them!  
  
Max: Let's go.  
  
They storm out  
  
Meanwhile in Piper's room Leo and Piper are looking up the website  
  
Piper: I don't see any web pages matching demon occult "The Zone" anywhere and Yahoo! never lies.  
  
Leo: Maybe since it was a demonic website it will only appear on magical computers.  
  
Piper: Now I've heard everything.  
  
Leo: Come on.  
  
They orb out  
  
The guys arrive at the Concert along with Lenni and Kirsten Jaime  
  
Lenni: Hey Guys.  
  
Cole turns around and sees them  
  
Cole: Lenni! (he kisses her on the cheek) where have you been?  
  
Lenni: In the Bahamas.  
  
Cole: I hear it's nice there this time of the year.  
  
Cole notices Glenn and Logan just standing there  
  
Cole: I believe you've met my close friends Glenn and Logan?  
  
Kirsten: We've met once or twice.  
  
Man walks up  
  
Guy: Are you Cole Turner?  
  
Cole: Yeah.  
  
Guy: Come with us we have a special prize in the back from you.  
  
Guy: Are these you girlfriends?  
  
Lenni: No, but we will be.  
  
Guy: You're not now so we don't need you.  
  
Lenni: Fine. Bye Cole.  
  
Cole: By girls.  
  
They wave back and forth at each other Glenn and Logan follow while the Guys lead them into a dark hallway  
  
Cole: So where is my prize?  
  
Guy: Right here.  
  
Two guys jump out of nowhere and take out Glenn and Logan and the Guy hits Cole and throws them all into a truck  
  
Leo and Piper are in the clouds  
  
Piper: Leo you never told me you lived here! This is beautiful.  
  
She looks to her left and sees a older picture of themselves with a baby  
  
Piper: They kinda look like us don't they?  
  
Leo: Cute couple.  
  
They shake heads and not in agreement then start walking again  
  
Leo: Here it is.  
  
Piper: Here's what is?  
  
Leo: My house.  
  
Piper: Leo it's just a bunch of clouds.  
  
Leo: Look closer.  
  
He opens the door to his house and it looks just like a regular old house  
  
Piper: Whoa.  
  
Phoebe, Paige, and Max all storm into the Manor  
  
Phoebe: Where is Piper?!  
  
Grams: She left about an hour ago with Leo. Aren't you supposed to be at Cha Cha Cha's?  
  
Max: They stood us up.  
  
Grams: Who stood whom up?  
  
Paige: The guys. They were supposed to be at the restaurant but they never showed.  
  
Max: I wished I had a boyfriend like Leo. I bet he'll never stand me up.  
  
Phoebe: Speaking of Leo, what did you say about Piper and Leo?  
  
Grams: They left an hour ago.  
  
Paige: Did you know where they go?  
  
Grams: No but they sure where excited about it.  
  
Max: Oh really. Huh.  
  
Phoebe: Operation Romeo & Juliet.  
  
Paige: Let's go.  
  
They all run up stairs  
  
In a dark room Cole, Logan, and Glenn are all tied up and nowhere to go Glenn and Logan are unconscious  
  
Cole: What do you want from us?!  
  
Guy: It's not what we want from them, it what we want for you.  
  
Guy2: It's your time.  
  
Cole: Time for what?  
  
Guy: To be with us. As Balthazor.  
  
Cole: Balthazor no longer exists.  
  
Guy: Yes, it does. Inside of you. All you have to do is grasp you evil and pull it out of you. You are the underworld's most magnificent liege yet. With you we can finally defeat the Charmed Ones.  
  
Cole: You can't make me. Never.  
  
Guy2: Oh you don't want to hurt your beautiful witch Phoebe? Well guess what? It doesn't matter how long it takes, how much pain we have to inflict on you, we are going to kill them through you.  
  
Cole: I guess you'll have to kill me.  
  
Guy: That could be arranged.  
  
Manor  
  
Phoebe: Leo? Leo? Leo!  
  
Paige: I don't think it's working.  
  
Phoebe: You don't think something's wrong do you?  
  
Max: No, the only way we couldn't reach Leo if he was dead or with one of us in the Heaven.  
  
Paige: Don't you get it? Leo Piper together.........  
  
Max: Maybe they're looking for demons.  
  
Phoebe: No look at this.  
  
She turns the laptop to everyone showing a popup ad of flowers  
  
Phoebe: They're going to get married and didn't even tell us!  
  
Max: Sometimes we worry about you.  
  
Paige: Phoebe, It's just a popup ad; that doesn't mean anything.  
  
Phoebe: I know for a fact that flowers ad popup's only appear on flower websites!  
  
Max and Paige groan  
  
Leo and Piper are in Leo's room printing out the information  
  
Piper: We're a pretty good team.  
  
Leo: Yeah, we are aren't we?  
  
Piper: I never knew that being with you would be so much fun!  
  
Leo: Yeah, me neither.  
  
Piper turns back to the printer and Leo tries to kiss her but Leo's dad came in  
  
Dad: Leo, your mother said don't forget to fold up you underwear tonight.  
  
Leo blushes  
  
Leo: Thanks dad.  
  
Dad: Took a really long time to get those urine stains out. Piper that kids run through water like day and night. He never quits! One time-  
  
Piper is laughing Leo grits through his teeth  
  
Leo: THANKS DAD!  
  
Dad: Okay if you ever need me just call.  
  
Piper's still laughing  
  
Leo: Come on let's go.  
  
They orb out while Piper is still laughing hysterically  
  
They orb back into the manor  
  
Phoebe: Where have you been?  
  
Piper: Around. Look Cole, Glenn, and Logan are in trouble.  
  
Leo: Tell me about it.  
  
Max: They stood us up!  
  
Piper: I know.  
  
Paige: You mean you knew?  
  
Piper: I tried to tell you! Look all that matters is that they are in trouble and if we save you have anyone to scream at anymore!  
  
Max: What if you don't want to save them?  
  
Paige: Yeah, let 'em suffer.  
  
Leo: Just hold my hand.  
  
They all orb out  
  
Back in the dark cave Cole is badly beaten separated from Glenn and Logan who are still unconscious in a cage  
  
Guy: So Balthazor, want to go willingly? We could use some more practice with our punching bags.  
  
They laugh  
  
Cole: You'll never take me alive.  
  
Guy: So many comebacks, so little time.  
  
Leo and the gang orbs in  
  
Piper: Hey hiya doin'?  
  
They start fighting while Leo unties the guys. The demons throw a really big punch at the girls. While the girls are knocked out, they grab Cole.  
  
Phoebe: Cole!  
  
Cole: Phoebe!  
  
Guy: Say goodbye Romeo!  
  
They shimmer out  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........ 


	3. Missing

High School High #103 Missing  
  
At the school having an assembly for Cole's absence at night and hundreds of candles are light by his picture and in the front row you see everyone crying: Leo, Piper, Glenn, Logan, Max, Paige, Phoebe, Cole's adoptive parents(who have no idea that Cole is a demon), and just about everyone else at the school.  
  
Principal: Our deepest thoughts, prayers, and hopes goes out to Cole and his family to bring him back. Everyone is working around the clock to find Cole Turner, and we hope, to have good results for all of our efforts, but if not, least he is in a better place far beyond time itself.  
  
The principal then lights a candle and puts it with the others and walks away everyone slow puts their candles up and wanders and talks you know what you would after someone died  
  
At the manor, Phoebe is crying in her room and Piper walks in  
  
Piper: Are you holding up okay?  
  
Phoebe: What do you think?  
  
Piper walks over to Phoebe and sits beside her on her bed  
  
Piper: We'll find him Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: How do even know if he's dead or not?  
  
Piper: Because, wouldn't you think that would kill him right then and there?  
  
Phoebe: What if they just wanted to take him the Source so that he could kill him, he has broken about every demonic rule there is.  
  
Piper: I know that Cole is very strong and he will find a way to stay alive. Trust me, he is not dead.  
  
Phoebe: Let's just hope so. It's just amazing how you can still hold on to the fact that he might be alive. But, it's just so hard to believe. I mean, he was kidnapped by bounty hunters.  
  
Piper: Yeah, but they didn't. So that means that they are holding him for something. Phoebe, they don't want him dead. They need him for something.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but what?  
  
Piper: Maybe for some kind of plan to kill us.  
  
Phoebe: No, Cole would never fall for something like that. All the more reason to think that he is dead.  
  
Piper: All the more reason to look in the book.  
  
She pulls out the book  
  
Phoebe: Piper, we have been searching for hours.  
  
Piper: So, we have to keep looking. You just don't want us to give up do you? Or have you already done that? Oh.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Piper: Look at this: The Demon Academy, when demons reach a certain age, they are forced to go to the Academy to learn the demonic ways of the Source.  
  
Phoebe: You think he might be there? Piper: We can only hope.  
  
Leo Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Max are walking down a sidewalk  
  
Leo: Do you really think he's down there? I mean, they didn't look like they were taking off to a academy.  
  
Paige: And it wasn't like Cole wanted anything to do with being evil either.  
  
Phoebe: Do you think we should give it a shot?  
  
Leo: I mean we have nothin else to loose. It's better than staying here.  
  
Max: The only problem is finding it.  
  
Back at the manor scrying for the academy  
  
Piper: Nope.  
  
Max: Maybe you should try scrying for a lot of demonic activity in one area than the academy it could be hidden.  
  
Piper: Good idea.  
  
She keeps on scrying  
  
Piper: Looks it doesn't look like any demonic activity anywhere. Wait, I got something. There is a whole lot of demonic activity here. I mean a LOT!  
  
Leo: Come on lets go.  
  
They orb out  
  
Leo: This is it.  
  
They try to use their magic but it doesn't work  
  
Phoebe: How are we supposed to get in there?  
  
Leo: The gate is protected by magic, so why don't you try to climb in there?  
  
Piper: Leo, climb? I mean why would they protect a academy for demons from magic but not humans?  
  
By then Max had already got ever the fence and knocked out two of the gaurds  
  
Max: Got it.  
  
Max opens the gate while Piper stands in awe  
  
Max: Well, come on.  
  
They walk in  
  
Inside the of the academy  
  
Leo: Come on the headmasters office should be up here.  
  
Piper: What if he's in there?  
  
Leo: Then we'll wait, what else?  
  
They sneak around the corner slip into the headmasters office  
  
Phoebe: Good he's not in here.  
  
Paige: Thank you captain obvious.  
  
Leo: Search the room for Cole's file. If he's in here.  
  
They search and search but find nothing and they hear the headmaster coming so they all find a place to sit and Leo hides under his desk  
  
Headmaster: Come in so we can talk privately.  
  
Demon: The Source sent you this news.  
  
Hands him papers  
  
Headmaster: So, he wants me to teach this Cole Turner, huh?  
  
Phoebe almost stumbles  
  
Demon: What was that?  
  
Headmaster: Probably just some rats.  
  
Demon: He says that this Cole Turner could be the prophecy.  
  
Headmaster: The prophecy?  
  
Demon: He alone can kill off the who planet if he is taught properly.  
  
Headmaster: How? Not ever the Source can do that.  
  
Demon: The Grimwar tells us that one demon half human, half demon, unwilling to go to the side of evil is the most powerful evil being ever. More than the Source himself. Even now he shows powers that even the greatest demons don't have.  
  
Headmaster: You want me to teach him?  
  
Demon: No. We need you to do the resurrection. At midnight tonight, we need you to pull him to his complete and final demonic form.  
  
Headmaster: You know that we all might die in the process?  
  
Demon: That is a risk that the Source is willing to make.  
  
Headmaster: What if he doesn't make it through the resurrection?  
  
Demon: Then all is lost.  
  
They are out of the school back in the manor looking through the book  
  
Leo: There is no way that we can save him. The hundreds of demons are going to be there it's suicide.  
  
Piper: Leo, would you just shut up for God's sake? You're a freakin' whitelighter act like one.  
  
Leo: Well I'm sorry Piper if I care about the benefit of the majority. Not just Cole. It's better that one person die then all of you.  
  
Piper: Least I went like a soldier, not like a coward like you Leo. That's all you'll ever be. Giving advice but not even taking you own. Sitting on the sidelines.  
  
Leo: At least cowards live longer.  
  
He walks out  
  
Phoebe walks back in  
  
Phoebe: Where's Leo?  
  
Piper: Who cares.  
  
Phoebe: Well I have some potions but that's the best that we can do. And a time vortex.  
  
Piper: A time vortex?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, it'll get us out of there without anyone tracking us or Cole and closes after we go in. But, it'll only stay open for two hours.  
  
Piper: That's more than enough time.  
  
Phoebe: Where's Leo?  
  
Piper: Outside.  
  
Phoebe: Well, aren't you going to go get him?  
  
Piper: I guess I'll have to.  
  
Leo is on the side of the house throwing rocks at the house  
  
Piper: Leo?  
  
Leo: What do you want?  
  
Piper: Look, I'm sorry. It's just that, I want to try to save Cole, even if it means dying. I know that he will do the some for me if that was me. And I'm sorry if I made you feel worthless.  
  
Leo: You don't make me feel worthless Piper. Unlike you, I see if the other options are for the best. Unlike you, I care about others not just about me and my pride.  
  
Piper: Okay, maybe I deserved that.  
  
Leo: Yeah, you did. Just for once in your life care about someone else and your dream to die in a battle against all evil you your pride.  
  
He leaves and Piper looks out into space then she leaves.  
  
They orb out  
  
Demons: (mumbo jumbo, tongue repeats it)  
  
They orb in they hide behind a giant rock  
  
Paige: Oh my god. Is this what they do for kicks?  
  
Phoebe: There's Cole.  
  
Four demons bring out Cole in a cage he tries throwing energy balls to try to get out but he can't  
  
Source: It's useless Balthazor.  
  
He keeps on throwing energy balls they set him down and the four demons walk away.  
  
Headmaster: We'll need blood.  
  
They open the cadge and Cole tries to fight them but they over power him  
  
Cole is lying on a stone plate and they start to cut him so he drips blood onto the floor  
  
Phoebe: He's going to die.  
  
Piper: Phoebe, no!  
  
Phoebe runs out but they take over her too and throws her into the cadge and they find Leo Max Piper and Paige and throw them in also  
  
Source: All of the Charmed Ones at once. We can kill them while we take over the world. This just keeps getting better and better.  
  
He starts to laugh and the Headmaster comes up and speaks in tongue  
  
Headmaster: (mumbo jumbo, tongue)  
  
Cole rises  
  
More tongues  
  
Then this giant light comes and goes strait through Cole's body he looks dead  
  
Phoebe: Cole!  
  
Source: There's nothing to save him witch!  
  
He starts to laugh  
  
Then Cole just plummets down on the tablet  
  
He starts gagging up blood but then he feels fine and his eyes turn completely black  
  
Source: How do you feel.  
  
Cole says nothing  
  
Source :I said how do you feel?!  
  
Cole picks up the Source  
  
Cole: What up?  
  
He starts fighting and gets them out of the cadge and starts fighting them off  
  
Cole: Run!  
  
They start running toward the vortex narrowly missing energy balls  
  
Cole gets hit and he falls Phoebe runs back to get him  
  
Cole: Go!  
  
Phoebe: I'm not loosing you again.  
  
She tries to drag him to the vortex but it closes just as they get there  
  
Source: Well, now this just keeps getting better and better. A witch and a traitor demon.  
  
Cole and Phoebe look at the Source 


	4. Help Wanted

High School High #104 Help Wanted The Charaters used from the Fast And The Furious are not Mine! Lets just put that outta the way. And it's pretty obvious that neither are the ones from Charmed. Enjoy the Show  
  
Source is turned around with his chair facing the headmaster  
  
Headmaster: Sir, I have good news.  
  
Source: Go on.  
  
Headmaster: Like the witches scry for us maybe, we can do the same.  
  
Source: What good will that do us? We know where they are.  
  
Headmaster: Yes, but since we have one of the witches, we can scry a little differently.  
  
Source: How?  
  
Headmaster: We can inflict pain upon the witch we have now, and both will feel the pain.  
  
Source: Excellent. How long will this take?  
  
Headmaster: A couple of hours.  
  
Source: Well go now. (Headmaster stands there) Now!  
  
Source sits there for a while and then gets up and walks into the room where Cole and Phoebe are huddled up in a corner  
  
Source: Having fun are we?  
  
Cole glares at him  
  
Source: I guess not. (He walks inside) I have something planned for you witch.  
  
He grabs Phoebe Cole gets up and tries to take Phoebe  
  
Cole: Leave her alone!  
  
He pushes him to the ground  
  
Source: Afraid for your witch are you? You brought her into this so you can watch her and precious sisters die.  
  
Cole tries to jump on him but he shocked by this force field and is flung back  
  
Source: We'll be watching you.  
  
He turns around and starts laughing as he leaves and Cole drops to his knees and starts crying  
  
Meanwhile at the manor  
  
Piper: Is there anything?  
  
Grams: Nothing.  
  
Paige: I mean there has to be something in the book.  
  
Piper: Leo, can you trace her?  
  
Leo: I can't trace anyone in the underworld.  
  
Grams: Just go to school, I'll find something.  
  
They all leave  
  
At the school Paige, Piper and Leo are sitting outside on a bench and Logan, Glenn, and Max walk up  
  
Logan: Hey, where's Phoebe?  
  
Leo: We don't know.  
  
Max: What do you mean you know?  
  
Piper: He means that Phoebe is somewhere stuck in the underworld with Cole.  
  
Glenn: What? Can't we do something?  
  
Paige: No. Not for now anyways. We just wait.  
  
Glenn: We'll, I just met these guys they've just risen from the underworld. Maybe they can help you out.  
  
Piper: Let's go.  
  
They see them from a distance  
  
Glenn: That's them. Come on.  
  
They follow Glenn  
  
Glenn: Dom.  
  
Dom: Yeah?  
  
Glenn: We need some help. Our friend Phoebe and Cole Turner are-  
  
Dom: Wait, did you say Cole Turner? Balthazor?  
  
Glenn: Yeah.  
  
Dom: Man, he is in some sh!t. Word is, dude bout' to get resurrected.  
  
  
  
Glenn: Resurrected?  
  
Dom: Yeah, the Source is about to fry his @$$. Gonna steal his power for some Sh!t. And I mean it's gonna be big. They sendin all kinda stuff here. supposed to end all good. Wipe em' off the map. Heard they got some witch wit' em' too. Watch out it's gonna be big. Me and my boys trying to stop it too. It could end the whole world. You in?  
  
Glenn: No, I have some business of my own. But they are.  
  
Dom: Then come wit' me.  
  
Max pulls Piper aside  
  
Max: I can't do it.  
  
Piper: What do you mean?!  
  
Max: I just can't.  
  
She runs away  
  
They follow him outside  
  
Dom: Get in.  
  
They stand there and look around  
  
Dom: Come on get in.  
  
They each get in a car with Dom's friends and drive off  
  
Piper and Lenni are in the same car  
  
Letty: Why do you wanna help us anyway?  
  
Piper: Because my sister is trapped down there. I don't know if she's alive or dead.  
  
Letty: That sucks.  
  
Silence  
  
Piper: Why did you surface?  
  
Letty: They wanted us to kill off as much of "good" people there was. But Dom said f*ck that, he was tired of it.  
  
Piper: Do you feel the same way?  
  
Letty: H*ll yeah! I would've killed you by now if I wasn't.  
  
Piper and Lenni start laughing  
  
Outside view of the street racing cars as they are turning to get on the interstate  
  
They pull up into this warehouse and get out  
  
Leo: Is there anyone here?  
  
Leon: Yeah.  
  
In the underworld Cole is watching The Source prep Phoebe while she is struggling  
  
Source: There is nothing you can do.  
  
Phoebe: Oh really? ( she tries to break loose by levitating, after that fails she tries to bite the ropes off)  
  
Source: He can't hear you cries. No one can. But you don't have to die here. You can rule along beside me. As the queen of the underworld.  
  
He rubs his finger across her cheek and she spits in his face and slaps her so hard that she bleeds but doesn't cry or flinch  
  
Source: Get out of my face!  
  
They scramble to get out of the room Source turns back around to like this project of Cole's cell as he's going crazy  
  
Source: Then you die, witch. You die.  
  
Inside a dark room with everyone  
  
Max: What, don't know anything?  
  
Demon: Yeah, I know that you don't have enough time because the resurrection is in 4 hours.  
  
Dom: Four hours?! Triz, 2 hours ago you said we have three days!  
  
Triz: Well I though wrong. I did some lookin' around the Source ain't waitin' fo' nobody. He's pulling out all the cards on the table. Which probally means that this is your best time to kill him.  
  
Piper: But what about the other demons? Last time we went there were at least a hundred upper level demons.  
  
Triz: Yeah, but with the right connections you could pull this off. You come up with a spell to kill the Source and meet me back here in 3 hours.  
  
Dom: We'll be here.  
  
They leave  
  
Back at the manor  
  
Piper: We need a power of three spell.  
  
Jesse: A power of three spell? What's that?  
  
Paige: It's the most powerful spell that we got. And it's our last hope.  
  
Letty: Dom can I speak to you for a second?  
  
Dom: Yeah, sure.  
  
They walk out of the room and close the door  
  
Dom: What?  
  
Letty: Are you sure this is going to work?  
  
Dom: Yeah. I do.  
  
Letty: There is no way that we can pull that off and you know that.  
  
Dom: What are you saying?  
  
Letty: We gotta go all out on this. We only have one chance, let's do this right, cuz' there won't be a second time.  
  
Dom: You're right.  
  
They walk back into the room  
  
Dom: We're going to be gone for a lil' bit. You stay here and help figure out a spell. We're gonna end this for good.  
  
Jesse: Okay.  
  
Leon: You got it.  
  
Dom and Letty shimmer out  
  
They shimmer into this dark alley  
  
Demon: Dom! Where have you been? They Source is definitely going to end the world!  
  
Dom: I know. That's why we came here. We need your help.  
  
Demon: Yeah.  
  
Letty: We're gonna kill the Source.  
  
Demon: Kill the Source? We can't do that! We're not powerful enough!  
  
Dom: We are with your help. Tell everyone that's willing to help, but watch your tongue, you don't know who you're talking to. Meet me at Triz in 2 hours. Come prepared.  
  
They shimmer back into the manor  
  
Paige: We're almost done with the spell.  
  
Letty: Almost?  
  
Paige: Yeah, spell writing isn't as easy as you think.  
  
Letty: Well how about: Demons and witches have gathered to say, Your a$$ is dead good day.  
  
Paige: Good enough for me.  
  
She closes the book and goes downstairs with Leo and Piper at the kitchen table  
  
Paige: We got the spell.  
  
Dom: 45 minutes and counting down.  
  
Piper: Time to go.  
  
They start to leave but grams calls back Piper and Paige  
  
Grams: I love you.  
  
Paige: We love you too.  
  
They hug  
  
Grams: Take this with you.  
  
Piper: What does it do?  
  
Grams: It's your mothers necklace. Take it with you.  
  
Piper: Thanks Grams.  
  
Dom beeps the horn  
  
Dom: Come on, lets go!  
  
Piper and Paige leaves and Grams watches them speed off  
  
At Triz  
  
Dom: This was more than I expected. Q, what's this.  
  
Q: You said you wanted help. So I got it.  
  
Dom: How?  
  
Q: Well it turns out that a lot of demons don't wanna die.  
  
Triz: You've arrived. Come on follow me.  
  
In Triz's office  
  
Triz: Take this: The Kiw; for Piper it will allow you to freeze everyone but the Source. The Yitase; for Paige, it allows your power to excel their average limit. And for Leo, the Qopi, it allows you to have demons powers for 12 hours. Dom: We have 20 minutes till the resurrection.  
  
In the under world this ritual is up and running Cole is chained up to the wall and Phoebe is tied up onto the table  
  
Source: Let's do it now. They are coming. I can feel it.  
  
Headmaster: As you wish.  
  
They headmaster walks up to Phoebe all goes quiet  
  
Headmaster speaks some mumbo jumbo and then stabs Phoebe in the stomach wit ha knife and Cole and Phoebe scream in pain and simultaneously Piper cries out in pain and collapses  
  
Leo: Piper!  
  
He kneels down next to Piper and moves her arms from her stomach and sees that she is bleeding from the stomach  
  
Paige: Come on heal her!  
  
Leo tries  
  
Leo: I can't!  
  
Dom: Whaddya you can't you're a whitelighter ain't you?!  
  
Leo: Something is wrong!  
  
Letty: No you think?!  
  
Paige: We gotta get her to a hospital!  
  
Letty: I'll meet you there.  
  
Dom and Leo pick her up and carry her out of the room  
  
Back at the underworld  
  
The headmaster touches Phoebe's wound  
  
Headmaster: The other is feeling the pain, sir.  
  
Source: Excellent.  
  
Cole: You son of a b!tch!  
  
Source: Shut up boy!  
  
He knocks out Cole  
  
Source: Keep going.  
  
The headmaster then slits her wrists  
  
She screams in pain  
  
They are in a car with Piper holding her wound  
  
Back at the underworld  
  
Headmaster: Again?  
  
Source: No. Let her suffer.  
  
At the hospital Dom and Leo carry Piper in  
  
Leo: Doctor! Doctor!  
  
A doctor runs up  
  
Doctor: What happened.  
  
Dom: We don't know.  
  
Doctor: Nurse! If we don't get her into ER fast she's going to die!  
  
They rush off down a hall  
  
Dom: Come on.  
  
Leo: What?!  
  
Dom: If we want to end this now.  
  
Leo: We can't just leave Piper! WE don't even have the power of three!  
  
Letty and Prue shimmer in  
  
Prue: Where's Piper?!  
  
Dom: She okay. Lets go.  
  
Prue: I'm not leaving till I see Piper!  
  
Letty: You won't see anyone if you don't come with us!  
  
They shimmer into the Underworld  
  
Dom: Leo, take Pipers powers.  
  
Leo: How.  
  
Dom: Think about her. Freeze him.  
  
He freezes a demon  
  
Dom: Now use the rest of the stones. Lets get outta here alive.  
  
Leo freezes everyone and Paige then orbs Cole and Phoebe while Dom, Letty, Jesse, and Leon hit the Source with energy balls while Prue and Paige stand Phoebe up  
  
Paige: Come on Phoebe, say the spell.  
  
Paige, Prue, and Phoebe: Demons and witches have gathered to say, Your a$$ is dead good day.  
  
They stop throwing energy balls and the Source starts burning up but instead of blowing up he shimmers out  
  
Paige: Was that supposed to happen? Is he dead?  
  
Dom: No. When demons blow up they don't shimmer. He must be hurt pretty bad.  
  
Phoebe collapses and Leo tries to heal her  
  
Leo: My powers don't work on her either.  
  
Letty: I got it. Their wound are in the exact same place. Maybe they have to be healed at the same time.  
  
Leo: I'm on my way.  
  
Leo orbs out into the hospital bed beside Piper he freezes the doctors as he heals Piper while Paige heals Phoebe Piper wakes up suddenly and grabs Leo he hugs her and Cole wakes back up suddenly too and starts to cry  
  
Outside of school  
  
Cole: I couldn't thank you enough, man.  
  
Dom: It's okay. We all had a benefit in this.  
  
Phoebe: Do you have to go? I mean I never really got a chance to meet you.  
  
Piper: Yeah, and we could use some more on the team.  
  
Dom: I'm gonna have to pass it up. We have to leave, but we'll promise to keep in touch.  
  
Letty: you never know, maybe we'll meet someday again.  
  
Paige: Lets just hope it's under better circumstances.  
  
They laugh  
  
Leo: I'll guess we'll see you.  
  
Dom: Yeah, I guess you will.  
  
They all hug and get into their cars and speed off  
  
End 


	5. Amusement

High School High #105 A"muse"ment  
  
In a dark alley three guys surround Max  
  
Guy1: Do you have our money?  
  
Max: No.  
  
Guy2 and Guy3 pulls Max up by her shirt  
  
Guy1: When Max, when?  
  
Max: I have it Friday.  
  
Guy1: You said that before Max. I don't know if I can trust you this time.  
  
Max: I'll have it.  
  
Guy1: Okay let her down. (they let her down) I let you go, but if I don't have my money, you'll die. Seriously. See, I know that you can't live without your Tryptophan. Your seizures will get too severe and eventually kill you. And don't think you can just find someone else. I have the only supply of Tryptophan in this state. Better yet, come with us.  
  
At the manor Prue is fixing up the place as fast as she can early in the morning Piper and Phoebe come downstairs  
  
Phoebe: What are you doing?  
  
Prue: Cleaning, what else?  
  
Piper: Why? You never clean unless it's a special occasion.  
  
Prue: This is a special occasion.  
  
Phoebe: It isn't Christmas. I think.  
  
Prue: Some of my friends are coming to stay a couple of months with me so I can watch over you while Grams is gone on vacation.  
  
Phoebe: Grams went on vacation? Where?  
  
Prue: I think to Vegas.  
  
Piper: For a month?  
  
Prue: Some kind of witches workshop. You know like when your teachers leave learn something new to teach you? Kinda like that. They are putting together more spells, they feel that the Source is going to come back hard.  
  
Piper: Okay. So where are they from?  
  
Prue: From my university. Go get dressed. We have to leave and get them soon. Where's Phoebe?  
  
Piper: She has this thing she has to do with Larry. Don't ask.  
  
Prue: Okay, but hurry we have to meet them in a hour.  
  
In Cole's house His Mother and Father are at his door watching over him  
  
Dad: I can't believe we found him. It seemed impossible.  
  
Mom: I'm just glad that he's here where he should be.  
  
Dad: He finally back home.  
  
She crack the door a little more and knocks on the door then goes in and sits on his bed.  
  
Mom: Cole? Honey? Are you awake?  
  
Cole wakes up  
  
Cole: Huh? Yeah, uh, I'm awake.  
  
Dad: We're so glad that you're home. It's a miracle.  
  
Cole: Yeah. A miracle.  
  
Mom: Cole? Is something wrong?  
  
Cole: Mom, Dad. Did you ever think I was different?  
  
Dad: Yeah. Everyone is different. No one is exactly alike.  
  
Cole: No. I mean really different. Like freak of nature.  
  
Dad: No. Son, you're perfectly normal.  
  
Cole: No I'm not.  
  
He get up and starts walking around in his boxers  
  
Mom: Son, there isn't anything wrong with you.  
  
Cole: Oh really?  
  
He throws a energy ball and goes right through his wall Parents are stunned  
  
Dad: Wow. That's different.  
  
Prue is driving and Piper and Phoebe are in the backseat.  
  
Phoebe: Can you at least tell us who they are?!  
  
Prue: No. You will see them.  
  
Piper: Fine.  
  
At a private airport  
  
Phoebe: Why are we here? I though you said they were flying here?  
  
Prue: They are.  
  
Phoebe: There is no way that your friend can have that much money to get a private plane.  
  
Prue: Oh really.  
  
A plane pulls in and out comes Hypnotic and Piper and Phoebe are have spasms  
  
Ashley: Prue what's up?  
  
Prue: Nothing much, since almost killing the Source.  
  
Brandi: That's great. We should be close to killing his @$$.  
  
Erica: Are these your sisters?  
  
Prue: Yeah. But they don't talk much.  
  
J: Come on. We don't have much time. People are starting to notice.  
  
They look around and see people hiding behind papers, windows, ect........  
  
Erica: Chill J. We're going.  
  
They get into the car with Piper and Phoebe still having spasms  
  
Driving home  
  
Ashley: Are you sure there okay?  
  
Prue: Yeah. You're just their favorite band in the world. You should see their room they covered the place with your posters.  
  
Brandi: Two years ago I would've thought that was weird.  
  
Prue: What, it still is.  
  
At Logan's house Leo, Logan, and Glenn are playing video games  
  
Leo: Come on jump!  
  
Glenn: What do you think I'm doing?!  
  
Videogame: You loose.  
  
Logan: Tough luck, man. I'll go get us some sodas.  
  
He walks downstairs and sees that there is no sodas in the fridge  
  
Logan: Godfrey, uh, where are the sodas?  
  
Godfrey: In the cottage house master.  
  
He goes walks out past his pool, tennis courts, and his basketball court until he finally reaches the cottage and he goes straight to the fridge and when he goes back into his house the doorbell rings  
  
Logan: I'll get it.  
  
He goes and opens the door and guess who he finds................. Max beaten up on his doorstep! (They had to be pretty powerful to take down a transgenic anyways)  
  
Max: Logan..... Help me.  
  
Just stands there in awe  
  
Prue, Hypnotic and their manager get out along with Phoebe and Piper following behind  
  
Prue: This is it.  
  
Ashley: I like it. Very posh.  
  
Erica: Yeah.  
  
They walk inside  
  
Brandi: Where do we sleep?  
  
Prue: Uh....... You can take Piper's, Phoebe's and my room. I'll take Grams. Is that okay with you two.  
  
Piper: Let me take your bags.  
  
Still shaking Phoebe and Piper take their bags and go upstairs  
  
Erica: Well, at least they're talking.  
  
Brandi: Right.  
  
J: Okay. We have a meeting with JNYX radio station to do a interview.  
  
Ashley: I thought we were supposed to have a vacation?  
  
J: You are. JNYX is at High School High. They want to meet you. You are going to "hang" with some of the students at the high school for a month. Now that isn't work is it?  
  
Brandi: H*ll yeah it is. I can not be doin that on my free time.  
  
J: Listen. I make that rules and you follow. So, you are going to go to that d@mn school and have fun god d@mnit so march! They stomp up stairs  
  
J: Kids.  
  
Piper and Phoebe for some reason are in the basement  
  
Phoebe: Hypnotic?! In our house!  
  
Piper: We have got to call everybody!  
  
Start jumping around  
  
Phoebe: Wait. J said, and I quote, we are not to talk about Hypnotic or any of their whereabouts.  
  
Piper: Since when have we listened to anybody?  
  
Phoebe: You right lets go!  
  
They start to run upstairs to go on the phone but Phoebe brushes past Max's jacket and has a premonition  
  
Piper: What? What did you see?  
  
Phoebe: Max. She's in trouble.  
  
Logan is pulling Max into his room without his butler or his parents noticing  
  
Leo: Whaddaya mean you just found her?  
  
Logan: She was on my doorstep.  
  
Glenn: Yeah. Right. Leo, just heal her.  
  
Leo heals her and Max awakes suddenly and trips over Logan's Playstation2  
  
Glenn: Awww man, we were on level 68!  
  
Tries to get the Playstation2 to work  
  
Logan: Max, What happened?  
  
Max: I don't wanna talk about it.  
  
Logan: Max. Someone hurt you, even though I find that hard to believe, you have to tell us.  
  
Max: I said I didn't wanna talk about it!  
  
She pushes down Logan and jumps out of his two story bedroom window and starts running  
  
Glenn: Dude, you got beat by a girl!  
  
He starts to laugh  
  
Logan notices a piece of Paper Max left behind  
  
Logan: Check this out: Tryptophan, Will- $3000.00  
  
Leo: Tryptophan? What's that?  
  
Logan: I don't know let's find out  
  
They start to leave  
  
Glenn: Okay you big hunk of he man you!  
  
Logan pushes Glenn on the bed  
  
Logan: Shut up!  
  
They leave  
  
Meanwhile Piper and Phoebe are searching the streets for Max  
  
Phoebe: I noticed that Max hasn't been around lately.  
  
Piper: Yeah, now that I think about it, she kinda ditched us when we went to go save you and Cole. Said something about she can't, yada, yada, yada.  
  
Phoebe: You don't think she's kidnapped do you?  
  
Piper: I'll call the guys to see if they've seen her.  
  
Starts dialing  
  
Logan answers the Phone as Glenn, Leo, and him walk down a big driveway  
  
Logan: Hello?  
  
Piper(VO): Hey, this is Piper. Have you seen Max?  
  
Logan: Yeah.  
  
Piper(VO): You have thank god.  
  
Logan: Problem is when we found her she was all beaten up and when we tried to get some answers outta her, she ran. Out my bedroom window.  
  
Piper(VO): Are you looking for her?  
  
Logan: Yeah, I think so. We're outside of Cole's house now.  
  
Piper(VO): We'll meet you there in 5 minutes.  
  
Hangs up phone back to Piper and Phoebe  
  
Piper: Come on, lets go.  
  
Logan, Glenn, and Leo are outside Cole's house knocking on the door Leo: Do you think he home?  
  
Glenn: Yeah, his car's here.  
  
Logan: Yeah, with about twenty others. Come on lets go.  
  
They start to leave and guess who? Out pops Cole and his whole family this time  
  
Leo: Hi, uh, Cole. We need to talk to you about, uh, Max.  
  
Dad: You don't need to hide it from us anymore. We know.  
  
Glenn: Know what?  
  
Mom: That you're "supernatural".  
  
Logan: Supernatural? Leo, yes, us no.  
  
Dad: That means you must be the whitelighter!  
  
Leo: (Faking a smile)Yeah, that's me.  
  
Mom: Come on inside we have cookies!  
  
They walk inside Mom and Dad walk into the kitchen and Leo pulls back Cole  
  
Leo: What were you thinking?  
  
Cole: They were going to find out anyway. Better than me dying saying Mom, Dad, I have been hiding something from you: I'm a demon who has a horrible past with killing people for no apparent reason. But now I'm changed, I lie about myself and fight against the people who made me. They may not be my parents by blood, by they are my parents. I think that they deserve to know the truth. I am what I am.  
  
Leo: What you are is a demon that could be very dangerous to the human world if someone finds out about you or anyone for god's sake.  
  
Glenn: Yeah, it was pretty stupid man. Couldn't you could've waited until you were going to die in your parents arms saying I'm a demon good night!  
  
He starts laughing  
  
Cole: This isn't funny!  
  
Cole's parents walk back in and set down the cookies  
  
Mom: Come on boys eat up! You need to fatten up! Skinny as a rail!  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
Dad: I'll get it!  
  
He gets up and opens the door  
  
Dad: You must be Piper and Phoebe! Heard so much about you!  
  
Phoebe: Hi Mr. McMahon. Hi are you doing?  
  
Dad: Good! Vanquished any demons lately?  
  
Piper: Wait a minute, what?!  
  
Leo: He knows.  
  
Phoebe: About what?  
  
Glenn: You're witches trying to keep all evil where it belongs, in he//.  
  
Mom: You wash your mouth out mister!  
  
She pulls Glenn up by his ear and leads him into the bathroom  
  
Whispering  
  
Piper: How do they know?! Who told them?!  
  
Cole: I did. I thought they should know.  
  
Piper: Do you know you just risked exposing all of us?!  
  
Cole: Do you really think they would expose their own son?  
  
Phoebe: Technically, you're not their son.  
  
Cole: Well, untechnicallly I am, and I trust them with my life. All of lives actually.  
  
Leo: Well we don't. We could all regret this later. You butlers and maids could spill.  
  
Cole: They weren't there when I told them.  
  
Leo: They were when your parents screamed it out to the whole world.  
  
Cole: Why are you even here?  
  
They stop whispering and in the background you can hear Glenn getting his mouth washed out with soap  
  
Logan: Max is missing.  
  
Cole: What do you mean missing.  
  
Leo: As in ran out of Logan's bedroom window and ran.  
  
Glenn comes back into the room wiping his tongue with his shirt  
  
Glenn: Yeah, and she owes some guy Will $3000 bucks for some Tryptophan.  
  
Cole: Tryptophan. Sounds familiar. Like a medicine.  
  
Cole walks into the kitchen  
  
Cole: Mom, what's Tryptophan?  
  
Mom: It's a drug for severe seizures, honey. Many doctors won't use it because it has sever side effects.  
  
Cole: Like what?  
  
Mom: Mood swings, coughing up blood, schizophrenia, memory loss, death, addiction, OD, tumors, you know lots of stuff.  
  
Cole: Thanks Mom.  
  
They go out to the front door  
  
Cole: Now lets find this Will, everyone's been talking about.  
  
They leave  
  
There in the inner city Piper, Glenn, Phoebe, Leo, Logan and Cole are look for "Will"  
  
Everyone asking people around Will  
  
Leo: You know a guy named Will?  
  
Guy: No never heard of em.  
  
Cole: Got some Tryptophan?  
  
Guy2: Trypto what? Kid get outta my face.  
  
Phoebe: It's no use. No one knows anything.  
  
Bum: A I know a Will.  
  
Everyone notices the man  
  
Glenn: Keep talking.  
  
Bum: My memory slips without the green. Money or I don't talk.  
  
Piper: That's okay we can beat it outta him.  
  
Cole: $100 come clear? Bum: Crystal. This guy Will comes up here sometimes. He sells all kinds of illegal drugs. Some actually help some people but don't let that fool ya. He adds addictives to his stuff. Keeps em comin back for more.  
  
Phoebe: Do you know where he is now?  
  
Bum: I don't know really this guy moves around. You gotta find him literally. But, Where there's a Will there's a Way.  
  
Piper: Where there's a Will the a Way? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Bum went to sleep  
  
Logan: Wait a minute. Willcox and Wayburg St. that's where he's gotta be.  
  
Leo: We have nothing else to loose.  
  
Piper: Okay lets go.  
  
They walk down the alley and shimmer and orb out  
  
At Willcox and Wayburg St.  
  
Glenn: It's just a alley. Nothin els-  
  
Glenn disappears  
  
Leo: Where'd he go?  
  
Piper: I don't kn-  
  
She disappears  
  
Phoebe: Oh well.  
  
She walks where Piper and Glenn disappeared and walks in then Leo and then Cole  
  
Will: Welcome. What can I do for you?  
  
Cole: Are you Will?  
  
Will: Yeah, as a matter of fact I am. Why?  
  
Piper: Because we believe that our friend, Max, owes you money. Is this true.  
  
Will: Yeah a lot of money. Had to teach her a lesson about people who don't pay.  
  
Cole: Why? It was only 3300 dollars.  
  
Will: Not $3300. That chump change. Try 33,000 for ya buddy. She went crazy on Tryptophan, needs it to stay alive.  
  
Leo: Stay alive?  
  
Will: Turns out the chick has this severe Seizure problem. Some kind of side effect of being one of those freak of nature transgenics.  
  
Cole: Here's $100,000. Pay off what she has now and give me the supply to equal what's left.  
  
Will: Gary. Give the man, 3 cases of Tryptophan.  
  
Gets three boxes  
  
Logan: Oh, yeah and by the way. If you ever touch Max like that again you'll have to go through me. And believe me you don't want to.  
  
They shimmer and orb out  
  
Will: Gary. I have an idea.  
  
into Cole's room  
  
Piper: So we paid off, this Will guy, but we still can't find Max.  
  
Phoebe: We can try scrying.  
  
Piper: Okay lets go.  
  
At the manor Prue and the Hypnotics are looking around for Phoebe and Piper just as they were about to leave to look for them some more the orb and shimmer in  
  
Prue: Where have you been?! We've been looking for you for hours!  
  
J: We missed the meeting for E! already. Now the whole day is ruined.  
  
Prue: What are they doing here?!  
  
The Guys notice Hypnotic  
  
Leo: We were, god you're hot! I mean, I mean, I mean-  
  
Erica: Save it. We know. We hot, you love us, hear it all the time.  
  
Cole: Well ladies. You, me gettin the picture?  
  
Brandi: Yeah, but changing the channel. Look, we're looking for older men, more our height, built at least. Sorry maybe in five years I'll glace your way. Maybe.  
  
Glenn: We'll be waiting, for ya babe. My heart is yours and yours only.  
  
He starts kissing the girls hands and Piper hits him in the head  
  
Glenn: Ow!  
  
Piper: In case you have forgotten, Glenn, you already have a girlfriend.  
  
Glenn: But she isn't here now is she?  
  
He starts singing and dancing to Nsync's "Girlfriend"  
  
Phoebe: Max is missing.  
  
Prue: I just saw her 30 minutes ago.  
  
Piper: Did she say where she was going?  
  
Prue: Yeah. She said to meet her at Da Shack at the mall at five.  
  
Phoebe: Good we still have time.  
  
While dancing Glenn steps on Cole's foot and he runs into Leo who then hits a lamp and it breaks  
  
Ashley: You're gonna get it now!  
  
Erica: Burn!  
  
They start laughing  
  
At the mall Max is waiting in a booth a Da Shack and Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Leo, Logan, Cole, Glenn and the Hypnotics plus their manager arrive  
  
Piper: Hey Max. What's up?  
  
Max: Nothin. Uh, sorry you guys but it's time for me to go sorry.  
  
Max gets up but Phoebe pushes her back into her seat  
  
Phoebe: No you don't. Why didn't you tell us you needed Tryptophan for you seizures? Cole's mom could've gotten it for you free instead of you running away from Will.  
  
Max: Maybe because I don't want help from you. I don't have a family, I don't have a home, or money. I sleep wherever I can go. Why do think I'm always over at your house? When I escaped from Manticore, I didn't have a family or someone to go to. I had no one. I was shipped in and out of homes till I couldn't take it anymore and I just left. I just got up and left. I've been out on the streets since I was ten, nothing gone wrong till now.  
  
Prue: Max, you have a family. Right here. If you would've told us what was going on, you could've stayed with us no question asked. If something is ever wrong you need to tell someone.  
  
Ashley: You could've been killed any one of those nights you were alone. Max, the beset thing you could've done was say something. But, instead you stayed out on the streets alone, by yourself where you could have been killed. You got lucky for 5 years, but, do you really think you'll get lucky again?  
  
Prue: Come on.  
  
They all get up and go home  
  
Outside of the manor All of the girls pull up(guys have been dropped off at their homes)  
  
When they open the door, guess what? There is will strapped up to about 16 bombs with machine guns  
  
Will: Surprise! 


	6. Will Call

High School High #106 Will Call  
  
Okay, back from where we left off, Will is loaded with about 16 A Bombs and lots of guns Max, Hypnotic, their manager, and the Charmed Ones tied up in the front room  
  
Will: You know, when you handed over the money, I though hey, there's probally more where that came from! So I bought my A Bombs and machine guns with that 100,000 dollars that you gave me and I figure to take you hostage to get more money. You know, finally get financially stable for once.  
  
While Will is babbling on about his ideas an old lady across the street sees him from her window and Calls the Police  
  
Dispatcher: 911, how may I help you?  
  
Old Lady: There is someone in the house next door with 8 girls! Hurry this mans armed and dangerous!  
  
Back to Will and his ideas  
  
Will: So where is your money? It's gotta be in here somewhere. Rich people like to keep a low profile, and man, do you keep a low one. You might even think you were poor as me!  
  
Prue: There is no money.  
  
His face turns from happy-go-lucky-I-can't-believe-my-plan-is-working face into I'm-gonna-kill-you-right-now face and shoves the gun right in Prue's face  
  
Will: What did you say?  
  
Prue: I said there is no money.  
  
Will: No, there's money you're lying!  
  
He then starts shooting around the place and the Cops pull up  
  
Sheriff: This is the San Francisco police. Put the gun down and come out with your hands up!  
  
He looks out the window and sees the cops then he turns back around and points the gun at them  
  
Will: Who called the cops?! Did you?  
  
Piper: How can we call the cops?! We tied up, held hostage in the middle of our living room!  
  
Will: Shut up! Don't you think I knew that! I was testing you!  
  
J: You really fooled us. Look if you wanna get outta here alive, why don't you just give up go to jail for two years, then come back to me and talk about your career. I see talent in you. You be the next, next, Eugene Levy!  
  
Will: Really?  
  
J: Y- Yeah! You could be big! With me, They'll be saying American Pie who? Come on. Put the gun down.  
  
Outside the cops are getting the "book" but one cop who isn't so smart shoots his gun off and it almost hits Will  
  
Will: Back off or I'll shoot their freakin heads off!  
  
He points the gun at J  
  
J: Mama!  
  
Will: Shut up, or I'll really make you cry to ya mama! (direction goes back to the cops) Now. If somebody don't get me some money everybody in the place is gonna get a 9 millimeter souvenir in the heads! Somebody better do some talkin!  
  
Newscasters arrive  
  
Anchor Woman: Let blow this lid open.  
  
Camera Man: In five, four, three, two, speed.  
  
Cole's watching the newscast on his TV  
  
Anchor Woman: We are here live outside of the Halliwell Manor where apparently 8 girls are held hostage by this man.  
  
Shows Picture of Will  
  
Anchor Woman: Also, it has just came to my attention that the hit sensation Hypnotic and their manager are also being held hostage inside. Further information on the other hostages will be released shortly.  
  
Turns off the TV  
  
Cole: This is not good.  
  
Back inside the manor Will is talking on the phone with the negotiator  
  
Will: If somebody don't start showing me some zero's, somebody is going out!  
  
Negotiator: Okay, okay. The mayor is on his way with your money and you can just get up and leave safely unharmed. Just don't hurt those girls.  
  
Will hangs up the phone and then looks back at them  
  
Will: Did you hear that? They are coming through with the money, and get this, I get off scotch free!  
  
Brandi: Do you really think that's going to happen? Do you ever watch cops?  
  
Will: Shut up you Britney Spears knockoff! I'm am the ruler, the king, the man, so you better start showing me some respect!  
  
Erica: Dude, no reason to go all A-Wall us, God.  
  
Will: Be quiet or one of you are biting the dust!  
  
Ashley: Right. If you kill one of us, you won't get your money.  
  
He turns away from them and talks to himself  
  
Will: Hello, Willie, how you doing? Not so good. Why? Because I want to kill them so bad but I want my money. If you want your money Willie, you can't kill them. Do it for the money. Don't hurt them if we want to get outta this alive. Thanks W, if I could kiss you I would. Don't count on it.  
  
He turns back around  
  
Phoebe: W's right. You can't kill us. So why don't you just let us go?  
  
Will: I let you go then I won't get my money.  
  
Phoebe: You can if you rob a bank a few blocks down, away from all these cops.  
  
Will: You really thing so?  
  
Ashley: Yeah, all the greats did it. Be in history. In the limelight. Come on, give it a spin. We can show you all the ropes.  
  
Will: Well........... No! I can do it on my own, when I get MY money. There's no tricking me.  
  
He walks over to the window  
  
Will: You have thirty minutes to deliver the money or else red is going to be everyone's favorite color. Or at least mine.  
  
He Starts to laugh  
  
J: Freeze him!  
  
Piper: I can't freeze him! What if it wears off? We could get exposed. Besides, I don't think that would work.  
  
J: Why?  
  
Piper: Because my hands are tied up for one, and if I try I could blow him up and there would be cops swarming this place everyday!  
  
Brandi: And our career would be ruined. Hypnotic charged in bizarre murder.  
  
J: We won't be able to clean that one up.  
  
Prue: Well, it's all over the news, so someone is bound to see it and save us.  
  
J: Unless he has slow reflexes, we can't stop him without getting ourselves blown up. I suggest that Paige, you orb all of his weapons to you and we get outta here. He'll be defenseless.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but we'll be exposed. There is no way.  
  
Piper: Leo.  
  
Erica: What about him?  
  
Piper: He can get us out. After Paige orb all of his weapons to her, we get Leo to dust the cops.  
  
Ashley: Just the cops? People around the world are probally watching this. We are Hypnotic, you know. Even MTV would be in on it. We'll need something bigger.  
  
Erica: A lot bigger. Like..........  
  
J: Tempus.  
  
Piper: Who's Tempus?  
  
J: He is the only one that can reset time.  
  
Prue: What good will that do us? We won't know anything, we'll walk right back into the trap.  
  
J: Not only that he's a demon and he defiantly won't do this for your benefit.  
  
Phoebe: Well, that change's everything. We have no way to get outta here without exposing ourselves or getting killed because they won't give him the money.  
  
Prue: Maybe they will.  
  
Erica: How?  
  
Cops outside  
  
Cop: There's no way that were going to get him to let them go. Maybe we should give him the money and call it quits. I mean, what do we have to loose, if anyone of those girls die, you're going to be ruined. Epically if it's Hypnotic.  
  
Sergeant: Lets hold out a little longer. We can get him. I want to know who they were with and everywhere that those girls have been today. Now go!  
  
Cop scrambles and leaves  
  
Meanwhile at Cole's Mansion  
  
Cole: Mom, I have to go.  
  
Dad: Why son, you're safe here.  
  
Cole: I have to go save them.  
  
Mom: Cole, how can you save all of those girls against some mad man with 16 A Bombs hooked up to him? Maybe it's best that you stay here.  
  
Cole: Mom, if I don't who will?  
  
Doorbell rings Time has passed  
  
Cop: So tonight, you were with all of those girls, paying off some mad man for illegal drugs?  
  
Cole: They were for my friend. If she doesn't get them she'll die.  
  
Cop: Which one of your friends is this?  
  
Cole: Max. Max Guevara.  
  
Cop: So not only you but this "Max" was using and buying illegal drugs?  
  
Cole: No, you're not understanding what I'm saying, I said that I bought the drugs for her because she had no money and if she didn't get them she'll die.  
  
Cop: So she's addicted to this drug, "Tryptophan"?  
  
Cole: She's not addicted.  
  
Cop: Then what is she? Why does she need such a powerful pill that can bring a grown man to his knees?  
  
Cole: Because- she's not like other girls.  
  
Cop: We're going to have to take him downtown, Mr. and Mrs. McMahon.  
  
Trying to fight off the cops  
  
Cole: No! I didn't do anything!  
  
Cop: You just confessed to buying and being in possession with over three boxes of Tryptophan! Take him in.  
  
The cops struggle to try and put him and cuffs and when they finally do his puts up more of a fight he tries to hold on to the door with his feet  
  
Cole: But I didn't do anything!  
  
They pull him out  
  
Cop: I'm sorry for interrupting, but, your son is facing some serious charges. You might want to get some lawyers. This is gonna be nasty.  
  
Dad: I am a lawyer.  
  
Cop: Oh, well then. Goodbye. Have a nice night.  
  
Cop leaves  
  
Back outside of the Manor  
  
Cop1: They apprehended a minor, Cole Turner. Turns out, he bought three boxes of some drug Tryptophan for one of the girls inside, been illegal for sometime now.  
  
Sergeant raises up his megaphone  
  
Sergeant: Come on now Will, we don't need to do this. You have your whole life ahead of you. Put the gun down, son, and come on out.  
  
Will: Listen, alright, I am not your son, and do I need to remind you that this whole city is going out with me if I don't get my freakin money okay?!  
  
Turns to the girls  
  
Will: How was that?  
  
J: You know, I think I'm really seeing some talent in you. The first time was just a lie to let us go, but, you are remarkable! I could see you now, reenacting this very scene in your own movie-  
  
Phoebe: Can we be in it too?  
  
J: Can it, Barbie, we're talking business. We can go somewhere. All you have to do is let me go so I can talk to some of my other agents.  
  
Thinks about it Unties J  
  
J: See how easy that was? It won't be that hard when you get your money and let us go then. Now, let me get my cell phone........... Oh my! My cell phone is just outside in the car. Let me go get it.  
  
Will: Okay. But none of you move!  
  
Outside you see Will letting go J  
  
Cop: Someone's coming out.  
  
J slowly comes out of the building  
  
Will: I'm letting her go, don't shoot!  
  
To the anchor woman  
  
Anchor Woman: The mad man currently known as "Will" just let go J, Hypnotics manager. And........ Breaking news, some of currently unknown other females that are inside are associated with this teenage boy, Cole Turner, who has just been arrested for supposedly buying three boxes of Tryptophan, the recently illegal lethal seizure drug. We'll keep you further posted as this unravels. Back to you John.  
  
J walks up to the car and get one of the girls cell phone and looks in their Phone directory and calls the first number she sees  
  
In his room in heaven is Leo doing sit up's and his cell phone rings and sees Piper's name on the screen and he stops  
  
Leo sighs and gets up  
  
Leo: Piper, no, I can't orb to see you anymore, I told you that.  
  
J: What? This is J.  
  
Leo: J? Who're you?  
  
J: I'm Hypnotic's manager.  
  
Leo: Oh, yeah. What do you want, and why are you calling me on Pipers cell phone?  
  
J: Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because they are currently being held hostage in their house by Will?!  
  
Leo: Will?  
  
J: Yeah, Will. It's all over the news.  
  
Leo: Well you don't exactly get clear reception up here in heaven.  
  
Shows a TV that shows up half a picture but its very fuzzy and it has no sound at all  
  
J: Well, just get down here. Now!  
  
She hangs up her phone  
  
Leo: Oh god. What did they get their selves into?  
  
Having already picked up Logan He orbs into Glenn's room and he's reading a teen magazine specially targeted for teen girls  
  
Glenn: Dude?! What are you doing here?!  
  
Shoves the magazine under his bed  
  
Leo: Did you watch the news today?  
  
Glenn: Why would I do that?  
  
He turns on the TV and sees The manor all over the place  
  
Leo: That's why. They're in serious trouble.  
  
Glenn: Naw, you think? Man, what are we going to do. We can go up against him. I'm just human and you're a whitelighter. You're just a expensive taxi with pretty lights, and I'm just me.  
  
Leo: Yeah, whatever.  
  
They orb into the manor.  
  
Logan: Why are we in the house? What are going to do?  
  
Leo: We can uh, take him from behind.  
  
Glenn: Yeah, that'll work. One push of his button and we're dead.  
  
Leo: Okay the ransom for all of them is 1.3 million.  
  
Logan: We don't have that kinda money. My parents won't give me anything.  
  
Glenn: I'm just as poor as your are. And you don't even have money.  
  
Leo: Cole does.  
  
At Cole Mansion  
  
Dad: So you just want us to give that man 1.3 million dollars?  
  
Glenn: Not give. HOLD.  
  
Logan: They won't let him walk two feet with that money.  
  
Leo: And this will all be over.  
  
Mom: What about Cole?  
  
Logan: We'll be alibi's. They'll have to let him go.  
  
Dad: Okay. Charles!  
  
In the interrogation room  
  
Detective: Cole Turner. I heard about you. You're that rich boy from High School High aren't you?  
  
Cole: Yeah.  
  
Detective: Why would a boy like you buy three boxes of Tryptophan?  
  
Cole: I didn't.  
  
Detective: I have a written statement in my hands that STATES THAT YOU COLE TURNER ADMITTED THAT YOU HAD BOUGHT AND POSSESSED TRYPTOPHAN? IT'S ALL POINTING TO YOU! YOU CAN ADMIT IT, OR RUN IN FEAR CAUSE IT'S GAME TIME NOW BOY. You're parent's are not going to save you this time. No one.  
  
Cops re cuff him and start reading him his rights as they escort him out of the interrogation room  
  
Outside of the manor  
  
Cop1: We have Cole Turner's parents willing to pay 1.3 million dollars to the man. Close friends of the hostages inside.  
  
Sergeant: Where are they?  
  
Cop1: Around the corner. Waiting for your word.  
  
Sergeant: Send em now.  
  
Cop1 leaves  
  
Sergeant: Will?  
  
Will: Yeah?  
  
Sergeant: We got your money comin'. Now let the girls go.  
  
Will: Not until I have the money in MY hands!  
  
Sergeant: Okay. I would've done the same thing. But once you get this money in your hands, you leave and you never comeback. You hear me?  
  
Will: Oh I don't plan to.  
  
Will is looking outside of the shades Big Limo pulls up and out comes Cole's parents with Glenn, Leo, and Logan  
  
Will: Okay. Now which one of you are coming with me?  
  
Prue: I am.  
  
Phoebe: Prue, you don't have to go.  
  
Prue: No, I'm going. I was supposed to take care of you right?  
  
Will unites Prue  
  
Will: The cops can untie the rest of ya. Come now, I ain't got no time for waitin my money's here.  
  
He pulls Prue in front of his body like a shield and walk out of the door and walk outside and one of the cops guns goes off and a stray bullet goes right through Prue  
  
Everyone inside: Prue!  
  
She falls to the ground and went she falls you can see that the bullet went right though him also Leo races towards Prue and starts to heal her, no questions asked the camera man gets this all on camera  
  
Camera Man: What the- 


	7. All Rise

High School High Episode #104- All Rise  
  
Prue awakes suddenly after Leo heals her  
  
Cop: How did you do that?  
  
Leo: Uh.....  
  
Camera man films the anchor woman  
  
Anchor Woman: You've just seen it here live that this boy somehow healed this woman who had a gunshot wound right through her abdomen and now it's gone, no where to be found.  
  
Sergeant: Were going to have to take you in son. Something is going on here, and I'm gonna find out. Cuff him.  
  
Some of the cops are scared to still not believing their eyes  
  
They lead him off to the squad car  
  
Piper tries to stop them but its no use  
  
Piper: He didn't do anything! He just saved her life!  
  
Sergeant: Ma'am, that was not normal. And I have a feeling, a gut feeling, that you all have something to do with this. Voodoo or something. I'm going to find out what's going on even if you have to kill me. Now move and get out of my way. You're only making matters worse.  
  
She moves out the way and they put Leo in the squad car and they leave  
  
Time has elapsed  
  
Phoebe: Cole is in jail?!  
  
Logan: Yeah. He got caught with three boxes of Tryptophan we bought yesterday. Even thought it was a prescription a while back he's still going to get charged as narcotics because the CDC made it illegal to even have the drug in possession and just that can get you a few years in jail.  
  
Erica: Can't we bail him out?  
  
Glenn: No. He's in jail without parole right now. But he's still awaiting trial.  
  
Prue: Well then what are we supposed to do? Leo is in custody probably hooked up to a million machines right now, and Cole is in jail with no way to get him out, and on top of that, they think that we all have something to do with this.  
  
Ashley: Which we do.  
  
Brandi: And if they find out about any of us, we'll all be dead.  
  
Piper: Since Leo is exposed now, lets give them what they want and just use our powers to get Cole and Leo out.  
  
Ashley: What good will that do us? They'll think that we're the bad guys when we fight them everyday, and what do we get? We get all the after taste for trying to save them every time we turn around.  
  
Max: If she's a witch she'll float, if not she'll die. Either way she's guilty.  
  
Paige runs straight through the door  
  
Paige: I came as soon as I could. Leo is all over the news. They transported him the CIA to do some tests on him. Some think he's a alien, some even think that he's a angel.  
  
Piper: How are we going to get to the CIA? There is no way that we can get to Leo without exposing ourselves.  
  
Erica: Just Tempus. He can erase time a leave us with the memory of what's going to happen. It's just so difficult no one has tried before.  
  
Brandi: Yeah, but not a lot of people know where he actually lives, unless you're a high upper level demon.  
  
Ashley: J does.  
  
Piper: How does she know, she's not evil.  
  
Ashley: You wanna bet? My dad is, I mean was, the Source's right hand man, and my Mom is a muse.  
  
Paige: What do you mean was?  
  
Ashley: Once the Source found out, he killed them both.  
  
Paige: I'm so sorry. You know I kinda went through the same thing. Our mom was a witch and my dad was a whitelighter. They didn't really accept that, it was unheard of. So before they were killed, they sent me to a church and left me there. Luckily Grams found out and she took me home.  
  
Ashley: Try having both sides pulling at you constantly, until they're uncontrollable and you can't do anything. Just watching them do good or evil, letting everyone know that you're a freak. You don't have it as bad as we do Paige. At least you're on one side. We are exiled from both. They don't know if we are on the good side or the bad side. We didn't ask to be here, but yet, we're being punished for something that they did.  
  
Logan: So we still have a shot at Tempus, then?  
  
Ashley: Yeah I guess so. J is the only one that knows where it is.  
  
Glenn: Why don't you?  
  
Ashley: It's because that I'm more muse than she is, and she's more demon. It just worked out that way. We did have another sister, but, she couldn't take it and she took her life instead. It was too powerful for her.  
  
Prue: Well, then I guess we can't let anyone else die huh? Where is J, so that she can lead us to Tempus?  
  
J is in the underworld in Tempus's lair  
  
Tempus: J, my favorite half-breed. Care for some genuine human blood?  
  
J: Don't tempt me. I'm here because I need your help.  
  
Tempus: J, I know about your mishap up on Earth. Why were you there in the first place? You know that you should not be with their kind. You're evil, you belong with us.  
  
J: No. I belong with my sister.  
  
Tempus: You belong with me so that we can rule together. I can teach you everything I know.  
  
J: Tempus, if I can get you to reverse time now, we will all die. A whitelighter is already exposed and, on top of that, Cole Turner-  
  
Tempus: You mean that resurrection boy?  
  
J: Yeah him, he's in jail for buying three cases of Tryptophan. It won't be long until we are exposed also.  
  
Tempus: Well then that's it. I won't reverse time until, we are exposed. I can only help out for the demonic benefit.  
  
J: I AM the demonic benefit!  
  
Tempus: It is not enough. You are very close to me, but I cannot. I raised you like you were my own, but I can't do that no matter how much I want to. You need to realize that.  
  
J: Fine.  
  
J starts to walk away  
  
Tempus: J. Wait. I might be able to help you.  
  
J shimmers in from behind a bush and walks into the house everyone looks at her in silence  
  
J: What?  
  
Prue: We need you to talk to Tempus.  
  
J: Well I need you to talk to Cole, right now try to find out why he is exactly in there and why. I have an idea.  
  
Cole is inside a jail cell with another prison mate  
  
Cell Mate: What are you in for?  
  
Cole: Possession of three cases of Tryptophan.  
  
Cell Mate: Get ready for the long ride. You gonna be in here longer than I am.  
  
Cole: How long you in?  
  
Cell Mate: Life.  
  
Prison Guard: Cole Turner, you have a visitor.  
  
Cole is lead by the Prison guard into the visitation center where they have all the bulletproof glass and the phones Prison guard leads him into the stall where Phoebe is at  
  
Cole: Phoebe, I missed you so much. I wanna get outta here. I NEED to get outta here. My trail is in 5 hours. I'm guilty and everyone knows it.  
  
Phoebe: We're working on that but right now I need you to stick it together, okay? Leo got exposed.  
  
Cole: He what?  
  
Phoebe: He healed Prue on live television after a bullet went through her and Will.  
  
Cole: Is Will still alive?  
  
Phoebe: No. He isn't. But Leo is in some pretty serious trouble right now. They just transported him into some government facility. We don't know where he is.  
  
Cole: Oh, god. Is everyone else okay?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, everyone's fine.  
  
Prison Guard: Time's up.  
  
Phoebe is Cole both kiss their hands and put each other's hands to the glass before the Prison Guard sends him away and Phoebe stays there for a minute and leaves.  
  
Back at the underworld  
  
J: Did you find Leo?  
  
Tempus: Yes. Here's the address.  
  
Tempus hands J the paper and she looks at it and then puts in her pocket  
  
Tempus: J, you do not have to go through with this. Let the Charmed Ones do it. That's what they do best.  
  
J: I want to do it. I need to. It's my destiny. In order for me to feel like I mean something I have to do this.  
  
Tempus: You aren't planning on releasing your demonic side?  
  
J: No. That's a part of me. That's all I am. A half breed wannabe demon. I have to find out who I am. I feel empty. There's something inside of me that's missing. Please, help me. Don't stop me. No matter what happens. Don't save me if I die.  
  
Tempus: If you wish.  
  
J shimmers as she walks out into the manor  
  
J: I found out where they are keeping Leo.  
  
Erica: Okay, but that still leaves us knee deep in Cole's mess.  
  
J: You're muse right?  
  
Brandi: Duh. I thought you knew that?  
  
J: I do, but you can fake as Cole's attorney and muse your way outta that. Hypnotize them into saying that Cole's not guilty.  
  
Ashley: Everyone will recognize us.  
  
J: Not if you use some magic. Be creative. Meanwhile I'll work on getting Leo out.  
  
Piper: I'll go with you.  
  
J: No it's too dangerous.  
  
Piper: Yes I AM!  
  
Paige: Don't even try changing her mind.  
  
J: Take my hand.  
  
Phoebe: Piper wait, your jacket.  
  
Phoebe brushes past J and sees her take hundreds of bullets for Leo and Piper she's so surprised that she can't do anything literally  
  
J: What?  
  
Piper: Come on lets just go.  
  
They shimmer out  
  
Erica: Lets do this.  
  
Everyone is all over the kitchen bustling over potions and stuff several blow up  
  
Brandi: Got the face changing potion. Got some other name, but I can't pronounce it.  
  
Prue: How you doing with the voice changer, Ashley?  
  
Ashley (in a squeaky voice): Coming along just fine.  
  
Prue: Phoebe, aren't you going to call Cole?  
  
Phoebe just stands there  
  
Prue: I'll do it myself.  
  
In the CIA Headquarters  
  
CIA: What did you do to that woman?  
  
Leo: I don't know.  
  
CIA: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THAT GIRL TWO DAYS AGO?! SHE WAS SHOT THROUGH THE ABDOMEN, BUT YET AFTER YOU TOUCHED HER, WOUND WAS COMPLETELY GONE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
  
Leo: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
CIA: Get him outta me face. You're gonna talk boy. I will go where you have never been before. And trust me you won't like it.  
  
They throw Leo into a Cell  
  
Outside of the headquarters  
  
Piper: Are we going to go in?  
  
J: Yes. I'm just sensing for Leo and if anyone else is with him.  
  
Piper: Well?  
  
J: Two guards. Heavily armed. Camera's in two corners. Left and right. I gotta a plan.  
  
At the courthouse  
  
Cop: All rise.  
  
Everyone rises as Cole is taken into the room  
  
In the jury you see Ashley and Brandi and Paige, Prue and Phoebe in the crowd  
  
Judge: Where is your lawyer Mr. Cole Turner? Are you representing yourself?  
  
Cole: I-  
  
Erica looking very much like Jennifer Lopez busts into the court room  
  
Judge: Who is this?!  
  
Erica: I am Sandra Cortez. Cole Turners Lawyer.  
  
She winks at Cole and looks baffled expecting to see Erica in her true form  
  
Whispers to Cole  
  
Erica: It's me Erica.  
  
Ashley: Looks like someone went crazy on the face potion.  
  
Brandi: You had to use a picture on who you wanted to look like, and there was Jennifer right on the cover of Seventeen.  
  
Ashley: Whatever.  
  
Judge: Cole Turner, your are being charged on three counts of: abuse of Police, possession of Narcotics, and buying Narcotics. Do you understand?  
  
Cole: Yes. I do.  
  
Time has passed  
  
Erica: Everyone knows the answer. My client has been faced with a crime that he clearly did not commit. Some one framed him. And only being the kind of person that didn't want anyone else to suffer he committed into this unselfish act to save our government time and money.  
  
Time has passed  
  
Lawyer: Your honor, he confessed to doing the crime TWICE. Not once but TWICE. The evidence, three cases of Tryptophan was in his shed. Come on. You know the verdict. This boy if clearly guilty.  
  
Judge: The jury will be given a recess to decide the verdict.  
  
Inside Ashley and Brandi sprinkle some muse stuff all over the room  
  
Brandi: The verdict is not guilty.  
  
Jury: THE VERDICT IS NOT GUILTY.  
  
Phoebe finally warms up  
  
Phoebe: Prue something is wrong.  
  
Prue: What's wrong?  
  
Phoebe: J and Piper. I had a premonition that J took hundreds of bullets for Piper and Leo to escape.  
  
Paige: What?! Phoebe, how come you didn't tell anyone about this?!  
  
Prue: There's no way that we can get to them. Paige doesn't know how to orb yet , and Cole is on trail. There's no way.  
  
Meanwhile at the CIA  
  
J: You ready?  
  
Piper: Ready as I'll ever be.  
  
They shimmer in front of Leo's cell and they do this WWF move on the guards heads and knock out the cameras  
  
Leo: Piper!  
  
They open the cell and Piper and Leo hug  
  
J: Come on we don't have that much time!  
  
Guard notices J and Leo and Piper before the camera go out  
  
Guard: Sir we have a problem.  
  
Jury comes out Prue tries to motion to Ashley and Brandi that they have a problem  
  
Jury Member: NOT GUILTY!  
  
Judge: So say you one, so say you all? I find that the defendant Cole Turner is not guilty.  
  
Crowd screams and Cole's parents rush up to him  
  
Prue: Guys we have a problem.  
  
Erica: What?  
  
Paige: No time. Just follow.  
  
J, Leo, and Piper and running out of the headquarters giving it all they got throwing energy balls and blowing people up and they make it outside but hundreds of soldiers are behind them and they start to let out hitting J  
  
Piper: J!  
  
J: Go!  
  
J falls to her knees and is dead then stray bullets come heading straight forward toward Piper and Leo and three inches away from their face everything starts going backwards but J  
  
All the Girls pull up into the house but J no one remembers her but Phoebe  
  
They walk up to the door and is about to open it  
  
Phoebe: Lets go out instead.  
  
Erica: Sounds good to me.  
  
They turn back around and get in the car  
  
In the underworld you can see Tempus crying one silent tear  
  
END 


	8. Warped

High School High #108 "Warped"  
  
The Gang is sitting hanging out at the manor Phoebe is asking those Thinker Questions  
  
Phoebe: Do fish ever get thirsty?  
  
Prue: No, because fish are in water, and they have gills. I don't think they could get thirsty.  
  
Glenn: Yes they can. When you're swimming do you get thirsty?  
  
Cole: Yeah, sometimes.  
  
Glenn: Well then, why shouldn't it be any different for Fish?  
  
Paige: BECAUSE IT'S A DIFFERENT SPECIES!  
  
Ashley: I think that works the same for them it's air not water.  
  
Glenn: No, it's WATER!  
  
Ashley: AIR!  
  
Glenn: You wanna make something outta this?  
  
Ashley: Let's take it outside!  
  
Phoebe: OKAY! About enough of that question. Ashley, Glenn sit down.  
  
They sit down  
  
Phoebe: Next question, Why is there not a channel one on TV?  
  
Piper: Maybe it's Jinxed. Like there isn't a thirteenth floor on some buildings.  
  
Erica: Yeah.  
  
Brandi: Or, It can be a secret government program that watches over us without being noticed.  
  
Prue: Please, like that will ever happen.  
  
Leo: Actually, there is a channel One.  
  
Phoebe: Really?  
  
Leo: Yeah, it's for the Elders. Few people can pick up that channel.  
  
Piper: What is it?  
  
Leo: I don't know. It could be a conference channel maybe.  
  
Logan: Can we pick it up from here?  
  
Leo: Yeah, if we have the antenna that one of the elders use to pick up the channel.  
  
Cole: Could you get it for us?  
  
Leo: Yeah, My Dad has one.  
  
Logan: Let's go.  
  
Piper: Are you sure it will work?  
  
Leo: Yeah, only problem is, getting from my dad.  
  
Leo and Logan orb out  
  
Erica: What are we supposed to do?  
  
Max: Let's order something to eat.  
  
Prue: Sounds good to me.  
  
They get up and go into the kitchen and look in the phone book  
  
Phoebe: Pizza?  
  
Erica: No, clogs the pores.  
  
Brandi: Tofu?  
  
Everyone: Tofu?!  
  
Piper: Chinese?  
  
Prue: Low fat and healthy.  
  
They look in the Phone Book until they come across Master Lings Chinese Lion Raid  
  
Phoebe: Master Lings Chinese Lion Raid?  
  
Ashley: Well, it's cheap.  
  
Prue: That's enough for me.  
  
Prue picks up the phone book and dials the number  
  
Employee: Master Ling's Chinese Lion Raid? What you order please?  
  
Prue: We'd like the Shrimp Fried Rice, Won Ton Soup, 30 Egg Rolls, 10 orders of Buffalo Wings, and two orders of Sticky Noodles. What do you guys want?  
  
Employee: Okay. That be, hold on. 50.00.  
  
Prue: That's it?  
  
Employee: Yep. $50.00. With three zeros.  
  
Prue: $500?  
  
Employee: No you not smart. Five-Zero-Dot- Triple Zero.  
  
Prue catches on  
  
Prue: That new currency. It get me so confused sometimes.  
  
Employee: Yeah, I help you. Thanks you very much call again.  
  
Leo and Logan orb in  
  
Leo: Okay, we got it, but it wasn't easy.  
  
Logan: His dad almost woke up when we pried the remote from his fingers.  
  
Ashley: Come on, hook it up.  
  
They all gather around the television while Leo hooks up the antenna  
  
Leo: okay, we're all set.  
  
Leo walks in front of the TV and turns it on the changes the channel to Channel One and the TV starts rumbling and shaking and they get sucked into the tube  
  
The Chinese driver pulls up and knocks on the door and it falls over  
  
Driver: Master Ling's Chinese Lion Raid? Hello?  
  
In their same house they roll back out of the TV except something is different  
  
Prue: What just happened?  
  
Cole: I don't know. Everyone okay?  
  
Max: Yeah I think so. Except my clothes kinda shrunk in the TV.  
  
Paige walks up to the mirror  
  
Paige: Oh, my god I'm old!  
  
She staggers back and the rest go and look at themselves  
  
Leo: Piper you're a little bit big in the waist area.  
  
Piper: Yeah, well, you have age lines.  
  
Leo goes in the mirror and looks at himself  
  
Logan: I have a, beard.  
  
Cole: Yeah, me too.  
  
Max rubs her hands across Cole's face  
  
Max: No that's stubble.  
  
Max/Phoebe: We're perfect!  
  
Ashley: Yeah, well speak for yourself. Guys I think Leo's cable is a time travel vortex!  
  
Leo: How was I supposed to know? My dad hardly ever used it.  
  
Piper: I though that we were supposed to watching supernatural TV, not living our life as.....  
  
Erica: Adults.  
  
Glenn: What if we're stuck here forever?!  
  
Everyone starts to scream  
  
Prue: Okay! Listen! We just have to figure out how to get back.  
  
Logan: No, you think?!  
  
Prue: If we came through the TV we can get back through the TV!  
  
She starts to run toward the TV  
  
Phoebe: No, that never works.  
  
Cole: Why don't we just look around?  
  
Piper: Good idea. Maybe we find out something.  
  
They start looking around  
  
Piper: Band auditions at P3. Hey I own a club!  
  
Logan: Look what I found! A album!  
  
They sit down around Logan in a chair  
  
Logan: Leo and Piper forever.  
  
Phoebe: Is that a wedding dress?  
  
Ashley: Sure is! Leo and Piper sitting in a tree, m-a-r-r-i-e-d!  
  
Leo and Piper go and sit in different chairs  
  
Erica: Okay, lets see........ Cole and Phoebe. Looks like you two are still together. Not bad lookin'.  
  
Piper: Okay, enough of this. Let's just go outside.  
  
They go outside  
  
Phoebe: Everything looks normal.  
  
Leo: Yeah, just like old days. Or still days as we are now.  
  
Logan: What?  
  
This woman walks up to Piper  
  
Woman: Piper, how are you doing?  
  
Piper: Fine. I guess.  
  
Woman: How far along are you?  
  
Piper: How far?  
  
Woman: Yeah, the baby.  
  
Piper: What baby?  
  
Woman: Piper, always such a kidder. Do you and Leo know if it's a boy or girl?  
  
In unison  
  
Piper: Leo?!  
  
Leo: Me?!  
  
The rest are laughing  
  
Woman: Oh, yeah by the way, happy anniversary!  
  
Woman walks off  
  
Glenn: Didn't expect that one.  
  
Piper: Not only are we married we have a baby on the way?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!  
  
Leo: ME?! OBVIOUSLY YOU FELL FOR ME! ON TOP OF THE ROOF YOU KNOW LIKED IT.  
  
Piper: Yeah, but I didn't ask me out 3 times!  
  
Cole: Okay. Well.  
  
Phoebe: I wish I had baby.  
  
Everyone looks at Phoebe she touches her belly and has a premonition of her and Cole and the baby shower  
  
Phoebe: I think I did.  
  
Cole: With WHO?!  
  
Phoebe: You idiot.  
  
Cole: Oh. Well, then congratulations.  
  
Phoebe: That's funny I don't feel any different.  
  
Phoebe cell phone rings  
  
Boss: PHOEBE! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE AND DO THIS EDITORIAL, YOU'RE FIRED!  
  
Phoebe: I guess I better hurry before, I get old me fired.  
  
Phoebe goes toward the car  
  
Phoebe: Are you coming?  
  
Piper: Right. We're coming.  
  
Piper walks outside of P3 with Leo walks through the doors  
  
EVERYONE: SURPRISE!  
  
Balloons drops and cakes comes out with all of this baby shower things  
  
Woman: Congratulations Piper. I know that you and Leo have been trying so hard and finally, a BABY!  
  
She hugs her  
  
Woman: What's wrong? Were you not surprised?  
  
Piper: Yeah. I was, surprised.  
  
Guys hall Leo off to one side of the room  
  
Guy: I thought you'd never have a little brat!  
  
Guy2: For a minute there the guys thought you were gay.  
  
Leo: GAY?!  
  
Guy: Yeah after about two years of marriage and no baby? You just had to suspect something.  
  
Guy2: You wanna beer on congrats to your little rat?  
  
Guy3: Brat, Sheen, brat.  
  
Guy2: Right, whatever. Come on. Live a little.  
  
Leo: Okay.  
  
He chugs a whole bottle in one drink  
  
GUYS: YEAH!  
  
Inside of Phoebe's office  
  
Phoebe: Oh, my god.  
  
She sees piles of letters  
  
Max: Hate to have your job. I'll help you.  
  
She picks up a letter  
  
Max: Dear, Phoebe: I think my boyfriend is cheating on me. What should I do? Well, I think she should spoil herself and then order a new boyfriend, and make him jealous. Green with envy.  
  
Phoebe: Good one!  
  
Paige and Glenn walk into the social services office  
  
Paige kisses Glenn  
  
Glenn: By baby.  
  
Glenn walks away and as he leaves the door he disappears  
  
And a woman walks up  
  
Woman3: Who was that?!  
  
Paige: Glenn, my boyfriend.  
  
Woman: I thought you two broke up a long time ago.  
  
Paige: Really.  
  
Woman: Yeah, you said that you two were just friends with benefits. Looks like a lot of benefits apparently.  
  
Paige: What else did I say about Glenn?  
  
Woman: Well, for one, you said that you two would work out fine if you could lie to each other, which you apparently can't because you broke up with him on Christmas because after he kissed you under the mistletoe, you said his breath smelled like garlic and you two broke up on the spot with him leaving for Ghana.  
  
Paige: Wow.  
  
Woman3: Do you have amnesia or something?  
  
Paige: No. Just surprised.  
  
Woman3: Why? It's just your past.  
  
Paige: No. It's my future that's surprising.  
  
Cole, Prue, Hypnotic, and Logan  
  
Cole: So where are we supposed to go? I mean, we had no signs of who we are in the future.  
  
Prue: Uh..... Maybe it's still in the house. We just have to look for it.  
  
They get pulled over by who else Daryl  
  
Prue: Oh great. I don't even have my license.  
  
Daryl: Prue?  
  
Prue: Huh?  
  
Daryl: Oh I thought you look like someone I used to know.  
  
Prue: Daryl, what are you talking about? It's me Prue.  
  
Cole: Prue, we're in the future, remember?  
  
Prue: Oh, yeah. Remember you gave a ticket before, Prue's just my nickname, my real name is, Prunejuice. Yeah, Prunejuice. My parents had issues.  
  
Daryl: Yeah, right. I'll just let you off with a warning.  
  
Prue: Thanks, Daryl.  
  
She drives off leaving Daryl looking at her strangely  
  
Logan disappears  
  
Brandi: Where did he go?  
  
Cole: I don't know.  
  
He waves his hands in where Logan and Max were sitting  
  
Ashley: They're not here anymore.  
  
Erica: Yeah, but where did they go?  
  
Cole: Maybe they astraled somewhere.  
  
Prue: Max and Logan don't have any powers like that.  
  
Cole: Uh... Prue?  
  
Prue: Yeah?  
  
Cole: Hypnotic is gone.  
  
Prue: What?!  
  
Prue stops and turns around and sees that no one is in the backseat  
  
Cole: Great now they're gone too.  
  
Cole turns back towards Prue  
  
Cole: Prue?  
  
Back at P3 Leo is having a great time at the baby shower with his new friends as Piper tries to not fall asleep with all of the talk about her baby(which she still could not see how her and Leo married)  
  
Woman4: Piper, it is going to be a long journey. Diapers, School, those annoying screaming little faces give me more ice cream mommy! Well what if I don't wanna give you ice cream Timmy?! Get your own ice cream! Ask your dad!  
  
Piper looks at the woman strangely as the rest of the woman laugh hysterically as her cell phone rings  
  
Piper: Hello?  
  
Cole is driving the yet familiar Jeep Grand Cherokee that we all know and love so much  
  
Cole: It's Cole. We have a problem. A big problem.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Cole: Everyone's gone.  
  
Piper: What you lost them?  
  
Cole: No they disappeared in front of me. One minute they were with me, in a moving car and the next gone. I'm on my way to get you now.  
  
Piper: Okay. I'll call Paige and Phoebe. Tell them what's up.  
  
Piper gets up and walks over to Leo who is obviously drunk by now  
  
Leo: Hi honey. How's the baby.  
  
Piper: Fine. Leo we have to go.  
  
Leo: But what about our guests?  
  
Piper: NOW!  
  
Leo: Okay. No need to shout. Bye guys I'll call ya.  
  
They walk outside  
  
Piper: Cole says that everyone is disappeared. We don't know where they are, anywhere. Just poof.  
  
Leo: Do you know that your hair smells like, strawberries?  
  
Piper pushes him off of her  
  
Piper: Leo are you drunk?  
  
Cole pulls up and Leo assumes the position  
  
Leo: There's no blood in my alcohol, officer.  
  
Cole: What?  
  
Piper: He's drunk. Help me get him in the car. We have to drop him off at the manor. He isn't much good to us now.  
  
Cole picks him up and throws him in the backseat  
  
Piper walks into Phoebe's office  
  
Woman5: Looking good Piper.  
  
Piper: Yeah. I know.  
  
She rushes past her and barges right into Phoebe office where she is under her desk  
  
Piper: Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Piper! Max is gone!  
  
Piper: I know. She's gone. Everyone is.  
  
Phoebe: Really?  
  
Piper: Yeah, really. You have to come with me now. Paige is already in the car.  
  
Phoebe: But what about my paper?  
  
Piper: Screw the paper. You'll have another chance to ruin your life later.  
  
She pulls Phoebe out by her arm flying past everyone  
  
In the attic Phoebe, Piper, and Paige are looking at the book of Shadows trying to figure out what was going on  
  
Paige: There's nothing in the book.  
  
Piper: There has to be something.  
  
Phoebe: It won't be there if it's never happened before. Look, every time something has happened, we always came straight to the book. Now that book isn't there to help us, we have no idea how to handle this. This is our chance to be remembered other then the charmed ones. It's out time to be know as the people who warped ourselves into the future and tried to get all our friends back. What do you say?  
  
Piper: How are we going to find everybody?  
  
Paige: With magic of coarse.  
  
Cole walks in  
  
Cole: Leo, is passed out on the couch. I think we can leave him here and find the others.  
  
Phoebe: We can find out where everyone is.  
  
Piper: How?  
  
Phoebe: In my dairy.  
  
Paige: You kept a dairy?  
  
Phoebe: Since I could write.  
  
They walk into Phoebe's room  
  
Phoebe: Still looks the same. Mostly.  
  
Phoebe walks into a dark corner a pulls up a floorboard and get out a dairy  
  
Phoebe: Never changes a beat.  
  
Phoebe she sits down and opens the dairy and starts reading  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god.  
  
Cole: What. What happened?  
  
Phoebe: Prue is dead.  
  
Piper: What?! I don't believe that.  
  
Phoebe: Leo never got there in time to save her from Shax.  
  
Cole: Shax.  
  
Phoebe: What, you know him.  
  
Cole: Yeah, he's Larry.  
  
Piper: Larry kills Prue?  
  
Cole: Demons change. Especially pure ones.  
  
Phoebe: Max and Logan are in this time warp, in 2021. She has to run for her life from the government her and Logan don't know if they can make it as a couple. She has this virus and if she touches him he dies. They got lucky a few times though. Glenn, he travels the world, been on every continent. Hypnotic finally took their full muse powers and are currently working some new charges. And Cole, you are....  
  
She stops dead in her tracks Paige takes the book  
  
Paige: The Source.  
  
In year 2021 in Seattle Max and Logan are wandering the streets  
  
Max: Where are we?  
  
Logan: Well apparently in Sector 3 Seattle, Washington.  
  
Max: Seattle? That's thousands of miles from San Francisco!  
  
Logan: I don't know how we got here either. Wherever we are is sure ain't Seattle.  
  
Guy rides up to them on his bike  
  
Guy: Hey, Logan. Didn't expect you to be out here on the streets. Aren't you supposed to be up on that whole Eyes Only thing right now?  
  
Logan: Who are you?  
  
Guy: Alec. Remember? Max? You too? I told you not to those last three beers. I'm Alec, a transgenic that you helped get out of Manticore? Do you even remember what Manticore is, or should I say was?  
  
Max: Yeah, I remember Manticore.  
  
Alec: Good thing you took it out a couple of months ago. Just got word that they were going to blow the whole thing up anyway. Except you saved us Max. You did.  
  
Logan: What year is it? 2021, god, what else did you have last night?!  
  
Alec: Wow, nice. Thought White blew up all your computer stuff?  
  
Logan: I guess not.  
  
Alec: Come on Max. Normal's waitin for ya. Hurry before someone's cover's for ya.  
  
Max looks at Logan then at Alec and walks inside of Jam Pony  
  
Normal: Max, where have you been? One of your delinquent friends almost bailed for ya. Now Bip Bip Bip!  
  
Original Cindy: Max where you been?! I was about to cover for you. He startin' to think I'm lyin.  
  
Normal is staring at her She turns around and Normal looks at someone else  
  
Original Cindy: White's men came lookin' here for you. Might wanna stay low for now. It's gettin hot in here, they been comin around here everyday lookin for you.  
  
Logan walks in Jam Pony  
  
Logan: Piper sent us email.  
  
Max: They can do that? We're in the future.  
  
Original Cindy: The future? Girl, what's up with you?! See I told you not to drink those 2 cocktails.  
  
Logan: Logan, where are you?  
  
Original Cindy: Your friend, Piper, don't even know what state you live in let alone what city? That's just messed up. Not like she can visit you anyway.  
  
Max: Why?  
  
Original Cindy: They closed this place down, a couple months ago. I told you it was gettin hot in here. They takin their time considering that you can't get out anyway.  
  
Max: What are you going to do?  
  
Logan: Open up a chat so that we can communicate faster.  
  
In the manor everyone is looking over Leo to make sure he is comfortable  
  
Leo: Your box is blinking.  
  
He points to the computer  
  
Paige: What?  
  
Cole: The computer.  
  
Piper: Logan must've sent us back a email.  
  
Piper gets on the computer  
  
Piper: Logan, where are you?  
  
Logan: In 2021.  
  
Piper: What? What's 2021?  
  
Logan: As in the year 2021. Max and I are in Seattle, Washington at Jam Pony.  
  
Cole: How did they just go to the future? Shouldn't they be dead?  
  
Piper typed  
  
Logan: We're still.......  
  
Back in Jam Pony  
  
Logan: How old are we?  
  
Original Cindy: What?!  
  
Logan: Old, and we don't how we got here in 2021.  
  
Original Cindy: You don't know how you got here?! Quit playin now, I ain't got no time for this. Cindy don't play no mind games.  
  
In the manor  
  
Piper: How did they get in 2021?!  
  
Paige: I don't know. Problem is getting them back.  
  
Piper: We'll need Leo to get Prue but, I think Cole can get us everywhere else.  
  
Cole: Okay. I'll need the Dairy.  
  
Phoebe hands it to Cole  
  
Cole: Phoebe, you coming?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, sure.  
  
Phoebe and Cole shimmers out but Piper and Paige notice that's it different somehow  
  
Paige: How did he do that? I thought demons shimmer, not........  
  
Piper: Looks like half a shimmer and half a orb. Oh, well. Come on we have to figure out how to get back in regular time.  
  
Leos sobered up a little but he has the worst hangover  
  
Piper: Leo, how do we get back?  
  
Leo: I don't know. I never thought that we would be sucked into a time vortex.  
  
Paige: So not only are we in the future, we don't know how to get back. At all.  
  
Piper: There's a way to get back, it's just finding it.  
  
Hypnotic orbs in  
  
Erica: Piper. What's going on? One minute we were in your car the next, flying we're through the clouds.  
  
Paige: That's it. When went into the future, we actually go where we are in the future.  
  
Brandi: So technically, our future is going on just like it would have been and so are we the present and so is our past. It's like we're three different people in the same place doing the same thing.  
  
Ashley: So it's like when you're born, there's three of you, and you play out until you past meet the end of your present.  
  
Paige: Huh?  
  
Ashley: Until your past dies.  
  
Leo: But how do we do that?  
  
Erica: Why don't you go and figure that out Leo. You brought us here.  
  
Leo orbs out  
  
Cole and Phoebe shimmer in behind a beach house  
  
Cole: There he is. Right there.  
  
They walk up to him on the beach  
  
Glenn: Cole, Phoebe! Haven't seen you in a while. Welcome to Australian. Beautiful isn't it?  
  
Cole: Come on, we have to get back to our regular time.  
  
Glenn: But what if I don't want to go? I mean, here it's beutiful and peaceful. And I'm broke and I already had three milkshakes without paying! This is the life.  
  
Phoebe: You'll only die faster.  
  
Glenn: What?  
  
Phoebe: You Present's past can't be in the same place. You won't have a past, so technically you didn't live it so, you'll die.  
  
Cole: Really?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, really.  
  
Cole: Sounds good to me. You could stay here and die in a couple of hours or you can come with us, and come back here in a couple of years.  
  
Glenn: Okay, but I'm only doing this for my future.  
  
He grabs Cole hands and shimmer out  
  
In the manor  
  
Paige: Where were you?  
  
Cole: In Australia. He didn't want to leave.  
  
Piper: Well we got Leo to go up there and confess everything and try to get us back to out right time.  
  
Phoebe: You know Leo will never be able to see the light of day after this?  
  
Piper: Yeah, but it's better staying lost in the future. Did you find Logan and Max.  
  
Phoebe: We can't shimmer into the future, Piper. It's impossible. There's no way.  
  
Erica: So what, we just leave them?  
  
Ashley: Maybe the Elders will help us. They don't have time up there. That's why they pretty much look the same most of their lives. Of coarse you have a couple of exceptions.  
  
Brandi: Well it looks like we just have to sit tight until Leo gets back.  
  
In HEAVEN  
  
Elder: YOU DID WHAT?!  
  
Leo: I stole a antenna and it kinda warped us into the future.  
  
Elder: LEO, YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE THAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN. ESPECIALLY YOU. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT. DO YOU KNOW WHERE EVERYONE IS?  
  
Leo: Yeah......  
  
Elder: WHERE ARE THEY?  
  
Leo: We have everyone else at the manor, but, Max and Logan are in 2021.  
  
Elder: 2021?! OH GOD!  
  
God: Yes?  
  
Elder: We have a problem.  
  
Leo shimmer in with an Elder  
  
Piper: Uh, oh. Big trouble.  
  
Elder: That's right, Piper. You're in big trouble. Go through the TV where you came.  
  
Phoebe: That's it?  
  
Elder: Yeah. That's the way you came didn't you?  
  
Prue: I told you we should've of went back through the TV!  
  
Elder: Go! We don't have anytime for this.  
  
Brandi: What about Logan and Max?  
  
Elder: They'll be there. Leo you have put not only yourself in danger, but the whole world itself. You will not understand know, but someday, you will.  
  
They go through the warp  
  
They fly back into their normal time  
  
Prue: Everyone okay?  
  
Piper: Yeah, I'm not pregnant.  
  
Leo: Thank god.  
  
Time has elapsed  
  
Elder: Their court date is on February 14 ma'am. We found those three in Seattle, Washington.  
  
Points towards Logan, Max, and Alec who is now younger  
  
Grams: I'm so embarrassed about this, sir.  
  
Elder: Please call me, John.  
  
He shimmers out  
  
Everyone has left but Max, Charmed Ones, Hypnotic, and Glenn who's dad is talking to Patty, their Mom  
  
Prue: I still don't see why he's here.  
  
Max: He's one of us guys.  
  
Alec: Yeah, and I kinda said I was Cole to get here.  
  
Piper: And they believe you?!  
  
Logan: Yeah, he has it in him.  
  
Max: He had to get outta there. They were going to kill him for selling some fake diet pills.  
  
Piper: So you escaped from the future?  
  
Alec: Yeah, that's about it.  
  
Phoebe: What happens to you in the future?  
  
Alec: It's erased.  
  
Piper: Is our future erased?  
  
Alec: No, see I'm from the future so when I came to past no one was there to take my place.  
  
Erica: So your future is dead.  
  
Prue: No dead. It's just writing as he goes along.  
  
Piper: You notice something different about Mom?  
  
Brandi: Yeah, she looks sick.  
  
Prue: No she looks happy to me.  
  
Glenn: Crazy happy.  
  
Erica: Did your Mom just give Glenn's dad something?  
  
Paige: I think so.  
  
They walk up to the window to get a closer look and they see them kissing  
  
EVERYONE: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 


	9. James

High School High #109 James  
  
Outside of Walking in High School High is the usual, you should know them by now  
  
Erica: High School High. What a name. Who came up with that anyway?  
  
Prue: You know, I don't think anyone did. It just showed up.  
  
Ashley: Yeah, right. Someone had to name the school.  
  
Alec: Yeah, otherwise, High School High will just be -------  
  
Max: What's ------?  
  
Alec: Just: -------.  
  
Leo: Hey Paige, do you have the homework from Science?  
  
Paige: Yeah, straight from James.  
  
She gives Leo the Paper  
  
Cole: Get me one too.  
  
Logan: Just get everybody one.  
  
Alec: Who is this James anyway? Probally could get a lot of money from this.  
  
Piper: He doesn't take money. Kind of a gift to everyone at the school.  
  
Brandi: So this guy doesn't have any motives?  
  
Phoebe: I guess not.  
  
Max: That doesn't make any sense. I mean come on, he must have some kind of trackers or camera's on these papers.  
  
Leo: He doesn't have that kind of money. Just a lot of time.  
  
Ashley: I can see that. He didn't even photocopy it. All by hand.  
  
Brandi: Do you think it's magic?  
  
Phoebe: Come on, he's not Harry Potter.  
  
Glenn: Or is he?  
  
Cole: Now that I think about it, he kinda does look like the dude on all those, things with lot of paper, what do you call them?  
  
Piper: Books?  
  
Cole: Yeah, books.  
  
Alec: Oh so now you think that he's on a parrael universe finding some guy that killed his parents.  
  
Logan: It has has happened before.  
  
Max: Yeah, we might want to check that out.  
  
They keep walking past Alec thinking about if this "James" really is Harry Potter. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't you'll have to keep reading  
  
Alec: Wait a minute, what?!  
  
Inside of Science class is Phoebe, Alec, Glenn, Max, and Piper, all in class with Mr. Sputnick  
  
Sputnick: Hello everyone, welcome to another hour of science with your favorite host me, Mr. Sputnick. Today, we have a new student. Mr. Alec?  
  
He gets up and walks up to the front of the class  
  
Sputnick: That's funny it doen't state you last name, Mr. Alec.  
  
Alec: Oh, that's because I don't have one. My parent's said that last name's only shows possesion of male of the home. Plus my mom got married six times, kinda got me confused.  
  
Kaitie: Alec Blank. I like.  
  
Sputnick: Alec Blank. Nice, Kaitie.  
  
Alec: I like it. Doesn't really have a ring to it.  
  
Sputnick: Tell us about yourself, Mr. Blank.  
  
Alec: Well, I am Alec Blank, and I come from Seattle in 20-, uh, a big, big house in the Seattle.  
  
Kaitie: Really?  
  
Alec: Yeah, and I have 13 horses and 22 dogs, 5 cats, and a parraket. I have my own car-  
  
Katie: You have a car?!  
  
Alec: Yeah, I like to live dangerously. Actually, I also have a Ninja. Black, like a Dark Angel.  
  
Max: Please.  
  
Kaitie: Why did you move, sounds like paradise.  
  
Alec: I couldn't stand being so far from your beatiful face.  
  
Sputnick: Okay, Mr. Blank. Enough of your love tactics on Mrs. Dune. Sit down.  
  
He goes to the back with Glenn, Piper, Max, and Phoebe Mr. Sputnick goes back to teaching  
  
Glenn: Trust me, you do not want to run her way.  
  
Alec: Why?  
  
Glenn: Well, she can kill you with her lips. Literally.  
  
Alec: Can't we all?  
  
Glenn: Look Alec, she's trouble. Plus she out to get us.  
  
Alec: And I should stop seeing her because?  
  
Max: Because you'll get your as-  
  
Sputnick: Ms. Guevera, was that you about to use a dirty word in front of the whole universe.  
  
Max: I don't think everyone could hear me.  
  
Sputnick: Strike, Max. Two more to go.  
  
Max: Look what you made me do.  
  
She hits him in the arm  
  
Alec: Me? What did I do Ms. Guevera?  
  
Walking out of Sputnicks class  
  
Alec: So, what's next at High School High?  
  
Piper: P.E.  
  
Phoebe: God, I do not feel like it now.  
  
Alec: What so bad about P.E.?  
  
Max: You'll see.  
  
Inside of the Gym The P.E teacher who is more like a drill instructor is screaming in Alec's face  
  
P.E Teacher: ARE YOU A PRETTY BOY MR. BLANK?!  
  
Alec: I'll guess I'll have to be for the both of us.  
  
Everyone starts to laugh  
  
P.E Teacher: DROP AND GIVE ME 50!  
  
Alec does them in less than 30 seconds cause he's a transgenic just like Max  
  
P.E Teacher: YOU'RE A TRANSGENIETIC AREN'T YOU?!  
  
Alec: A transgenic. But, since you're so limited in your vocab I'll let you slide by.  
  
He turns around to the Gym class  
  
Alec: That's why it doesn't pay to skip school children.  
  
Everyone's laughing as the Coach pulls Alec out of the Gym by his ear  
  
P.E Teacher: THAT'S IT! DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT COMING IN THIS GYM AGAIN DISRESPECTING ME LIKE THAT, (yada, yada, yada)  
  
As the Coach pulls him out by his ear you know that girl that always tries to kill everybody, oh yeah right thanks, Kaitie, talking to one of her highest followers  
  
Kaitie: Alec is mine.  
  
Gym teacher storms up into the office with Alec in tow screaming at the top of his lungs at him  
  
Prue: Alec, in trouble on the first day, in second period? God, you beat Cole's record.  
  
Prue, Erica, Brandi, and Ashley are inside a office with Alec  
  
P.E Teacher: THIS KID IS DISREPECTIN ME! YOU DO SOMETHING WITH HIM!  
  
Ashley: So, Glenn, what did you do?  
  
Alec: Nothing.  
  
Prue: I have known you guys long enough to know that nothing is always something.  
  
Alec: You just met me last week.  
  
Erica: You know what she's saying.  
  
Alec: He just went crazy on me. I think it's his steriods talking.  
  
Ashley: Since this is you first offense-  
  
Glenn disrupts Ashley with two secretarys trying to pull him to the Principals office keep in mind that their screaming over all the commotion that Glenn's making  
  
Glenn: Alec! How's it goin?!  
  
Alec: Good!  
  
Secretary: Glenn!  
  
Glenn: I got to take up some business with the principal again.  
  
Alec: What did you do?!  
  
Glenn: Flooded all the bathrooms!  
  
Alec: That's great! You know, if you-  
  
Prue: Alec!  
  
Prue slams the door on his face  
  
Alec: Sorry. You were saying?  
  
Ashley: Since this is your first offense, you get off the hook. This time.  
  
Alec: Okay. Out.  
  
He gets up walks outside of the office and runs into Katie  
  
Alec: Oh, hi Katie. How it goin?  
  
Katie: Principals office on the first day. Bad boy?  
  
Alec: If you want. My parent's say that I'm just missunderstood. And I think the word mistake comes to mind also.  
  
Katie laughs this fake little oh my I'm so helpless laugh and they start to walk down the hall  
  
Katie: So, do you like High School High so far?  
  
Alec: Yeah, actually. Max and the guys have been showing me around-  
  
Katie: Wait a minute, you hang out with them?  
  
Alec: What. What do you mean?  
  
Katie: If you hang out with them you'll never make it in this school. Espically not with me. Crash 8 o'clock. Be there.  
  
She walks away with Alec totally confused about the whole situation  
  
At lunch time Glenn walks up  
  
Glenn: You would not believe what just happened to me in ISS.  
  
Paige: What, what you didn't get another ISS out of ISS?  
  
Glenn: No.You know James?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, what about him?  
  
Glenn: He was in ISS for making a broom float to his hand.  
  
Piper: And? There's all kinds of kids that can make thing come to them.  
  
Glenn: But not a broom for flying! Then in ISS he was playing this game with this pencil and peice of paper and he made them float, and get this, from me research, I think he was playing Quiddich.  
  
Logan: Quiddich. Right.  
  
Paige: Well, at least he's reading.  
  
Phoebe: Glenn, as much as we want to believe you, James is just James. No wands, no invisible cape, nothing. He doesn't even have any powers.  
  
Glenn: How did he make a paper and a pencil float? And isn't it just strange that "Harry's" father's name is Lilly?  
  
Max: Lilly?!  
  
Glenn: Sorry, that's his Mom. James?!  
  
Leo: If we ask "James" if he is really Harry Potter will you leave us alone?  
  
Glenn: What would happen if I said no?  
  
Leo: Do you wanna go or not?  
  
Glenn: Okay, okay, okay. I'll go.  
  
They leave  
  
Logan: I, uh gotta go. I'm already thirty minutes late for math.  
  
Cole: Yeah me too. I gotta go. Got a janitor that won't pay up his loan.  
  
Logan and Cole get up and leave  
  
Alec walks up  
  
Alec: Something really weird just happened to me.  
  
Max: What you just found out that hated by most and despised by others?  
  
Alec: No, I was coming out of the office, right, and I ran into Kaite.  
  
Piper: Katie? Oh god.  
  
Phoebe: She didn't ask you out did she?  
  
Alec: More like forced me.  
  
Max: Don't go.  
  
Alec: Why not?  
  
Piper: We're not exactly friends with Katie and her goons. Actually, they tried to kill us a couple of times in middle school.  
  
Alec: So you had a bad past what does that have to with me.  
  
Phoebe: It means that you have to pick a side.  
  
Alec: What if I don't want to.  
  
Max: There is no what if I don't want to. You have to and you will.  
  
She stands up face to face with him  
  
Alec: Fine then I will. And by the way I'm not Logan, so I think I can take you.  
  
He walks over to Katie's table  
  
Piper: Look what you just did. Now we have to go save him from her later. Oh well.  
  
Logan: Is that a hot pocket?  
  
Max: Have it.  
  
Leo and Glenn orb in front of James  
  
Leo: James, hi. Can we talk to you for a second?  
  
James: What do you want?  
  
Glenn: DO YOU LIKE TEA OR COFFEE?! ANSWER THE QUESTION JAMES!  
  
James: Uh, tea.  
  
Glenn: SEE I TOLD YOU!  
  
Leo: He means are you British?  
  
James: (in a bristish accent) No. Of coarse not!  
  
Glenn: HE'S A REDCOAT! DOES THE NAME HARRY POTTER COME TO MIND?!  
  
James: No. I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Leo: I think you do.  
  
James tries to hit Leo and Leo in defense hit him in the face knocking him unconscious and orbing all in the middle of this orbing to the assitants principal office  
  
Prue: You knocked him unconscious?!  
  
Leo: Sorry. But he hit me first!  
  
Ashley: That doesn't matter. The point is he unconscious and you're not.  
  
Glenn: We need your help Prue.  
  
Prue: For what?  
  
Glenn: We need you to astral project to Hogwarts.  
  
Prue: Everyone who's read the book knows that you can't get to Hogwarts with magic.  
  
Glenn: You can with 9 3/4.  
  
Prue astral's them to 9 3/4 safley and conscious with James talking in a british accent the rest of this ep  
  
James: Why did you take me here?!  
  
Glenn: We want to help you. Cool Train!  
  
Glenn runs over to the train  
  
James: I don't want to stay here. I can't.  
  
Ashley: Why?  
  
James: Voldemort.  
  
Erica: I thought he was dead.  
  
James: You've obviously only read 3 chapters in the book.  
  
Brandi: Listen Harry, or James, whoever you are, this is your home. England. Not in San Fran. You don't belong.  
  
Leo: She's right. You really stick out. Ragged clothes, cloak, your glasses kinda take the cake too.  
  
Worker: Get off the train!  
  
Glenn is on top of the train with workers nipping at his heals  
  
Glenn: Leo, look at me!  
  
Leo: Crap. Glenn, get down.  
  
Everyone but James walk up to the train coaxing Glenn to get off of it  
  
James: Welcome to Hogwarts.  
  
Logan and Cole at stitting around reading magazines in Cole's room with Alec getting ready for his forced date  
  
Alec: White or leather?  
  
Cole: Leather. She called you a bad boy right? Act like one.  
  
Alec: You haven't talked to the girls today have you?  
  
Cole: Nope. Why?  
  
Alec: No reason.  
  
Logan: Who's the chick anyway?  
  
Alec: I, uh, don't know her name. This was my first day at High School High.  
  
Cole: But you could at least know her name.  
  
Logan: Come on. We know you know who it is.  
  
Cole: These magazines are goldmines! 10 things you wish your boyfriend would do: One- Listen. Wow, I never thought of that. Does anyone else know about this?  
  
Alec: Only you Cole.  
  
Cole: Keep this a secrect. We don't want the competition rising on us.  
  
Logan: Cole, you have a girlfriend.  
  
Cole: I'm not married. That still makes me single.  
  
Alec: Okay, I'm ready.  
  
Alec walked out of the bathroom with leather pants, jackets, hat, shoes, everything, with a black t-shirt, a do rag under his Gucci leather hat, a black leather belt (think Usher)  
  
Logan: Perfect. What do you think Cole?  
  
Cole: I like it.  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
Alec: That's her.  
  
They walk down the stairs  
  
Logan: She picked you up. That's a change.  
  
Cole: She's a keeper.  
  
Alec: Okay, well you guys have girlfriends so let me try and get one.  
  
Cole: So who's the lucky lady behind door number 1?  
  
Cole opens the door and sees that it's Katie and closes it on her face  
  
Cole: Wrong door. Let's try the next one. Like the back door where you can ESCAPE! You're going out with her tonight?! You can't go out with her! Anyone but her.  
  
Alec: You too?! What is wrong with Katie?!  
  
Logan: She's some kind of voodo type thing. You know Medusa?  
  
Alec: Yeah.  
  
Logan: Well, she can do almost the same thing. Except she has to kiss you instead.  
  
Cole: Kinda like Poison Ivy from Batman and Medusa from Big Wolf On Campus. She only tried to kill him when he didn't go out on another date with him.  
  
Logan: You do not want to rub her the wrong way.  
  
Cole: Stay away from her. If you want to live.  
  
Alec: I guess that I don't.  
  
He opens the door  
  
Alec: Sorry Katie. I thought I was supposed to meet you?  
  
Katie: Didn't want you to run.  
  
Alec: Me, run? No, of coarse not!  
  
Logan: ALEC! Don't go!  
  
Cole: Poison Lips! Poison!  
  
He gets in the limo and leaves  
  
Logan: Girls?  
  
Cole: Girls.  
  
They close the door  
  
On the Hogwarts express  
  
Ron: Harry! What's up haven't seen you in a while. Who's that lot?  
  
James: They're my friends. Ron meet Leo, Glenn, Prue, Erica, Ashley, and Brandi.  
  
Ron: Hi.  
  
Brandi goes up to Ron and starts poking him  
  
Brandi: He is real!  
  
Ron: You okay?  
  
Brandi: Yeah I'm fine. Do you have a girlfriend?  
  
Erica: Brandi!  
  
Brandi: Hey it would be nice to have a paper back boyfriend.  
  
Ashley: I read all your books.  
  
Ron: Books? What books?! I don't write.  
  
Hermione walks in  
  
Hermione: Who are you?!  
  
Prue: Who are you?!  
  
Hermione: Hermione Granger and you are?  
  
Prue: Prue Halliwell. I think you might reconize me as the Charmed Ones.  
  
Hermione: The Charmed Ones! I read of all your vanquishes! You are very popular down here! Even more than Harry. Of coarse he sent he-who-should- not-be-named into some deep sleep, but you. Every day you might die, but here you are! Alive and well.  
  
Prue: I have three sisters. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper. They're the Charmed Ones also.  
  
Hermione: But there can only be three Charmed Ones. You have four.  
  
Prue: Well, I'm supposed to die first by one of their school time friends. So that doesn't leave them stranded as the Power of Three when I'm gone. So one of us is kind of a alternate.  
  
Hermione: Are you afraid? Of dying I mean.  
  
Prue: It's all of our time someday, I mean look at Leo. He's dead.  
  
Hermione: He doesn't look dead.  
  
Prue: Well that's because he's a whitelighter. They're dead but they protect innocents, and when they get hurt they save them. In lamense terms they're gaurdian angels.  
  
Glenn: There's Hogwarts.  
  
Ron: No it's not.  
  
Glenn: Then what's this my friend?! You've been here longer than I have and you don't even know your own school!  
  
Erica: Glenn, that's a farm.  
  
Glenn: Oh. Well, it could be with some work.  
  
Leo: Right. James-  
  
Ron: James?!  
  
Leo: Harry, tell us now. Why don't you want to go to Hogwarts?  
  
Harry(James): Voldemort.  
  
Ashley: What about him?  
  
Harry(James): He's back. And he isn't going to quit untill he finds me.  
  
Glenn: Too late.  
  
This big black thing come storming at the train and hits it knocking it on it's side with everyone flying everywhere. It punches out the window and grabs everybody  
  
Voldemort: Welcome back Harry.  
  
The manor  
  
Max: So what you're trying to say is, you let Alec go with Katie?!  
  
Logan: We had no choice. That's why we wanted to come and get you.  
  
Phoebe: Where is he going?  
  
Cole: Crash. Said something about it earlier.  
  
Piper: We still might have a chance to save him.  
  
Crash  
  
Phoebe: Have you seen two teenagers come here? One skanky the other all in leather?  
  
Employee: Yeah, left about two hours ago.  
  
Piper: Do you know where they went?  
  
Employee: No. They just left in a big black limo. Man, would I love to have one of those.  
  
They walk outside of Crash  
  
Logan: Where does everyone go after Crash?  
  
Piper: Home?  
  
Logan: No.  
  
Phoebe: Jade's Turn?  
  
Logan: Exactly. If she want's to kill Alec, what better place than, Jade's Corner?  
  
Voldemort's lair  
  
Voldemort: Harry. Looks like you brought some friends with you this time. I'm not going to sleep untill I kill you! And your friends, their just a dessert. So come on. Try me.  
  
they try fighting him but he is far too strong  
  
Prue: We need a power of three spell! Leo, go get them!  
  
Leo: I can't leave you! What if you get hurt?!  
  
Ashley: Who cares, just go!  
  
They try fighting him at Leo orbs out  
  
At Jade's Corner in the limo Alec and Katie are laughing  
  
Alec: You know, I was wrong about you. Everyone said you were bad news from the beginning, and I almost didn't go out on this date, but I said that's everyone else's opinion. I want to see for myself. People have different perspective's.  
  
Katie: Thanks for noticing.  
  
She tries to kiss him but the thoughts of her "poison lips" made him think twice and pull back  
  
Katie: What's wrong?  
  
Alec: Nothing. I'm just a laid back country guy, and I was raised that I should not kiss a girl on the first date.  
  
Katie: I thought you were from Seattle?  
  
Alec: I am. It's just that my Mom she was raised in Kentucky, yeah Kentucky, and even though I was born and raised in Seattle, I'm still grown that country way.  
  
Katie: Well, this is not the country and your Mom's not here.  
  
She tries to kiss him again and he has no more room to move out of the way and she almost kisses him until to the rescue Logan throws a log through the window  
  
Katie: What the?!  
  
Logan: Alec come on!  
  
Alec tries to run out but he trips out of the car door and they try throwing energy balls, freezing, anything they got but she was way too powerful for them flinging them 100 feet back and she kneels down to try and kiss Alec in his fateful death and Alec dissapears in front of her right before she touches his lips and turns kim to marble  
  
Piper: Where'd he go?  
  
Leo orbs in  
  
Phoebe: Leo. What are you doing here?  
  
Leo just grabs them and orbs out  
  
In the underworld Alec is in front of a big desk with huge leather chair turned around, the classic  
  
Alec: Where am I?!  
  
Demon: Hello, Alec. Welcome to the underworld. How's it going?  
  
Alec: Well, I almost got killed by my date, but otherwise I'm fine.  
  
Demon: Would you like to thank the person who saved you?  
  
Alec: Yeah, if they were here. I should've listened to them all along.  
  
Demon: They did not save you. I did.  
  
Alec: And who are you?  
  
Demon: I'm a friend of the Charmed Ones and their whole little clan.  
  
Alec: Why don't you show your face. Maybe I'll reconize you.  
  
Demon: You won't. I died supposedly after I sacrificed myself. I was in limbo, peaceful place, but Tempus brought me back. So here I am full demon and not a halfbreed like Cole or Ashley.  
  
Demon turns around  
  
Demon: I'm J. And I need you to help me and your friends.  
  
Meanwhile everyone was fighting Voldemort but Voldemort now was way too powerful ever for the power of three people were scattered all over with Leo trying to heal them all Voldemort was about to kill Harry when Alec appeared right in front of him Voldemort suprised stopped  
  
Voldemort: What do you want?  
  
Alec: You.  
  
He uses the powers that J gave him and messes up Voldemort pretty bad who then fled the scene (it was so bad really I can't even give you the details you can be creative)  
  
Cole: How did you do that? If Max couldn't take him then neither should you.  
  
Alec: A little help from someone.  
  
Prue: Who?!  
  
Alec: You'll find out in due time. Remind yourselves to thank me later.  
  
Alec shimmers out  
  
Piper: Alec can't shimmer.  
  
Erica: Let's find out why.  
  
They orb and shimmer into the Manor with Alec and J sitting in a chair lounging  
  
J: Remeber me?  
  
Phoebe: J. I thought you were dead.  
  
J: I was. But now, I'm reborn. A full demon, not some half breed. Meet my new associate, Alec.  
  
Alec: Hey.  
  
Max: What did you do to him?  
  
J: Nothing. It was all his choice. You didn't really think you can take Voldemort on by yourself did you? How do you feel Alec?  
  
Alec: I feal good.  
  
J: I SAID HOW DO YOU FEAL ALEC?!  
  
Alec: I FEAL GOOD!  
  
J: I love that. I saved you, so now you owe me. Don't think I'll do it again. A new Source is gonna rise soon, I can feel it. So keep your eyes peeled. It could be you.  
  
J and Alec start to laugh and they shimmer out in the underworld  
  
J: You think they bought it?  
  
Alec: Hook, line, and sinker.  
  
They start to laugh  
  
J: Man I love being evil. 


	10. All Jocked Up

High School High #110- All Jocked Up  
  
In the underworld lies J and Alec discussing about their next world destruction idea  
  
Alec: Where's Tempus?  
  
J: What about him? We don't need him anymore.  
  
Alec: Okay.  
  
J: So, here's the plan. You get them all to sign up for some kinda sport, right, like football, and then with hundreds of people rooting for the all American High School Team, BAM! Demons everywhere, attacking innocent citizens.  
  
Alec: A football game? Come on J you can come up better than that.  
  
J: See, no one will expect demons to attack at a high school football game, but, they will in a cemetary, like everyone else did. And what happened to them, Alec?  
  
Alec: They died.  
  
J: By whom?  
  
Alec: The Charmed Ones.  
  
J: Exactly. See, when you come up in a different style, no expects it's you, and no one knows it's you. You see what I'm trying to get at here?  
  
Alec: Yeah. I do.  
  
J: Send this to Coach Hives. Keep him updated at all times. Okay?  
  
Alec: Whatever.  
  
Alec shimmers out of the dark, damp, and kinda funky place where J dwells(still trying to get that Tempus smell outta there) in into the oh so popular High School High with everyone at the same lunch table lounging  
  
Alec: Just posted. We have to join something extra to pass this year.  
  
Glenn: What?! Oh, come on! I can't even pass my regular classes let alone this one!  
  
Paige: Glenn, sweetie, not those kind of classes.  
  
Glenn: Oh, well, then I want to be a cheerleader!  
  
Cole: Glenn, come on be a man.  
  
Alec: How about football?  
  
Leo: Football?  
  
Alec: What's wrong with football? I mean, we get all the glory, trophies, plus we might even get a scholarship. If you play good enough.  
  
Logan: Football it is. I mean it won't hurt. Cole you'll be the captian as usual we fade into the backround......  
  
Cole: Sounds good to me. Guys?  
  
Leo: Fine. I'm in.  
  
Alec: Good, tryouts are this afternoon. Girls, I suggest you join cheerleading.  
  
Piper: Cheerleading?! Oh, come on.  
  
Phoebe: What, I mean, we get the same benefits that they do Piper.  
  
Piper: But cheerleading?!  
  
Paige: What? Piper afraid of loosing nuerons?  
  
Glenn: Can I have some?  
  
Max: Glenn.  
  
Glenn: What?  
  
Max: Nevermind. Come on Piper, it won't hurt.  
  
Piper: Fine, I got this far with you.  
  
Yes, it's after another fine day a High School High with only one kid being vanquished today, oh sorry, getting off topic, at the gym...........  
  
Coach Hives: (Reading A Paper)Men and Women. Today, you are going to be tested to your highest physical abbilites. You greatest fears- aw, forget this, boys outside, ladies go towards Coach Grisam, she'll tell you what to do.  
  
The boys run outside with Coach Hives following the girls all walk towards Coach Grisam who is in front of a big object covered by a black sheet  
  
Coach Grisam: Welcome to cheerleading ladies-(June Bug and Dan clear their throat) oh, and gentlemen You only task is this: If you get out from what is behind me, you might be on the team. Might. This tests your mind and physical abbilities, don't think this is easy. It not. Okay? Pull it!  
  
Two janitors pull back the sheet and unviels this HUGE obsticale course with every limit of physical abbilities that you can name of, robes, tangels, rock climbing, whatever  
  
Piper: Oh, my god.  
  
Outside on the field everyone is doing great, except for Cole who has mounds and mounds of dripping sweat all over him from struggling to do push ups  
  
Coach Hives: Come on Turner! Pick up the paste!  
  
He starts pushing Cole to the ground with his feet so he can do a full pushup while Alec has a 200 pound jacket on without breaking a sweat  
  
Alec: Come on Cole. You can do this I know you can. Push yourself to the limit.  
  
Cole: I'm trying!  
  
The girls are watching Cole struggle  
  
Paige: And I thought June Bug did bad.  
  
Phoebe: Come on he's just saving his strenth.  
  
Max: Come on Phoebe. Practice is almost over in three minutes. He sucks at football. Cole isn't the Golden boy everyone thought he would be. Or was.  
  
June Bug: Piper, what's up Cole? He looks worst than I do playing.  
  
Dan: Probally, worse. COLE! NICE JOB!  
  
Phoebe: Dan! Stop making it worse than it already is.  
  
Coach Hives dismisses the guys they all start walking up to the gym reasurring Cole that he did fine  
  
Cole: No I didn't. Come on! I suck at football!  
  
Alec: Cole, you did great. Even better than me.  
  
Leo: Yeah Cole. I'm sure you'll make captain, again as usual.  
  
Glenn: We all know it. Cole sucks at football. Hey, even I'm better at it than him.  
  
Cole glares at Glenn and storms off  
  
Paige: Glenn, what did you do?!  
  
She takes him by the ear and leads him into the gym  
  
Coach Hives: Results will be posted tomorrow. Alec, go to my office after you get dresed out.  
  
Alec: Okay coach.  
  
He follows the coach into his office and closes the door  
  
Coach Hives: And news?  
  
Alec: Yeah. J told me to give you this.  
  
Coach Hives: Great.  
  
He looks at the paper  
  
Coach Hives: Does she mind if I change some of these positions? I mean, Cole did really bad out there today.  
  
Alec: As long as they get on the team.  
  
Leo barges into the room and Coach Hives hides the paper immediately  
  
Coach Hives: Leo Wyatt?! What in sam hill are you doing here?!  
  
Leo: I was going to get Alec, it's time to go.  
  
Coach Hives: Next time you barge in here you, you- just go!  
  
Alec: Bye Coach.  
  
Coach Hives: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Alec gets his things and leaves with Leo following  
  
At the manor with everyone but Alec  
  
Leo: Has anyone notcied that Alec has acted a little wierd lately, now that Alec has demonic powers? I mean, he's never here.  
  
Brandi: Maybe, he's just getting used to his new powers. You know testing them out somewhere.  
  
Piper: J gave her those powers. Ashley, have you talked to her lately?  
  
Ashley: No. Why?  
  
Prue: Well, that's what sister's do after they found out that they've been risen from the dead.  
  
Ashley: That's not my sister. That's Tempus's dream. To have someone to reign after him. J would never do that.  
  
Max: What are you trying to get at here?  
  
Ashley: What I'm saying is that J's demonic side wasn't my sister. She was a toataly different person. Sometimes she didn't even roconise me. She almost killed me once. The good side, the humane side was my sitster. She died. That, that's just a wannabe.  
  
Phoebe: So, you think she's up to something?  
  
Ashley: Up to something? When she went through her phases, she was always up to something big. And she didn't even have all her powers. Probally killed Tempus. She doesn't need him anymore.  
  
Logan: That means Alec is in this too. See, I knew why I didn't trust him.  
  
Max: He wasn't always a demon.  
  
Logan: Well he is now.  
  
Max: You were just jealous of the guy since he came here.  
  
Logan: AM NOT!  
  
Max: YES YOU ARE!  
  
Leo: OKAY! We get it. Cole, what do you think?  
  
Cole was far away from the group almost in another room being obsolete  
  
Cole: Okay, yeah, ask the future Source everything. All we gotta do is ask him, he knows everything about demons. Golden Boy.  
  
Logan:Well Cole considering that you are a demon you know alot more about them than we do, and you also know that the future can be change just as easily as it happened. There's a 1% chance that you'll become the Source the way we screw things up.  
  
Cole: Fine. Think of a plan and just keep quiet and no passing hints Paige. He isn't as stupid as you think.  
  
Paige: Fine I'll aviod him.  
  
Brandi: Okay so we got our bad guys lets, tag em.  
  
Cole: Wait, don't get them. Let them come to you.  
  
Leo: Well, what do we do till then?  
  
Cole: We wait.  
  
Ah yes it's another day and High School High, and guess what, today is the day that results for the cheerleading and football teams are up Everyone pushing everyone out of the way trying to see who got what if you made the team at all but the Coach walks up and pulls the sheet off the wall  
  
Coach Hives: Since you can't get in a orderly line, I will read out the positions: Here they are as follows for Co-Ed Cheerleading.  
  
Glenn: Co-Ed? Hey you told me that they didn't have a co-ed cheerleading?! I want to be a cheerleader!!  
  
Alec kicks him under his legs and make him fall into Leo who claspes his mouth  
  
Leo: Glenn! Shut up.  
  
Coach Hives: As I was saying: Ladies-Captian Max Guevera, Kelly Wright, Melly Gue, Phoebe Halliwell, Alice Jackson, Macie Thresham, Paige Matthews, Shelly Right, Jennie Black, Piper Halliwell, Katie Gresam, and Kyli Quine. The Guys for Cheerleading: Dan Weis, and JuneByg Kendall.  
  
Everyone by now jumping up and down screaming  
  
Coach Hives: Okay, Okay. For the Guys football team: Quaterback and Captain- Leo Wyatt, Line Backer- Bobby Fisher, Runningback- Logan Cale, Reciever- Alec Blank, Field Goal Kicker- Glenn Dowe, Runningback- Kyle Markers, Waterboy- Jiles Palmer, Left Tackle- Dayrl Morris, (this is after a lot of names have been named) and last but not least, backup Field Goal Kicker- Cole Turner.  
  
Cole: What?! This is not happening to me!  
  
Dan: Looks like it is, all star Golden Boy washed up.  
  
Cole: Better than being a MALE cheerleader! I think the slang word is GAY!  
  
Dan: Well, least I'm first string!  
  
Guys lunge at each other fight punching kicking Cole getting ready to send a energy ball to now powerless Dan, but the Coaches break it up  
  
Coach Grisam: Cole! What are you thinking?! You can kill him! Have you forgotten he's human now?! Go to the lockers both of you!  
  
They sulk into the office  
  
Glenn: Did I win?  
  
Before the game in Coach Hives office  
  
Alec: You asked to see me?  
  
Coach Hives: Sit down. It happing tonight.  
  
Alec: Tonight?! I thought it was when we went to the championships.  
  
Coach Hives: She wants it done tonight.  
  
Alec: Why?  
  
Coach Hives: Don't ask me. She just does.  
  
Outside on the field the girls are on the sideline cheering guys are talking to the Coach on some tips  
  
Alec: Okay guys, this is our first game all we gotta do is win.  
  
Logan: It's all coming together now.  
  
Alec: Hands up on three. One Two Three-  
  
EVERYONE: GAME TIME!!!  
  
Announcer: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first game of the season between the 12 time national champions High School Highs very own Soldiers and the Valley High Bulls. This is going to be an interesting game tonight folks with both new captains and totally new teams this year. And we are into the game!  
  
The game goes as usual with only 5 seconds on the clock in the 4 quater with both teams tied and High School High with the ball. The cheerleaders holding their breath, and the football players worn down, Alec makes the biggest decision in his 5 minutes of his life- he snaps the ball and fakes and runs for it! Players jumping at him left and right he waves right through them and makes a toachdown, but before anyone can celebrate their victory, hundreds of demons runs to the players on the field  
  
Opposing Team Mate: OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
Everyone from the opposing team tries to escape while the High School High kids run and fight the demons out numbered by thousands and the other opposing teams looking at every one of the classmates of High School High fighting-even the cheerleaders, so they decide to join in also. Everywhere you looked those High Schoolers were outnumbered but to the rescue here comes J who, with her new powers, kills about a hundred of the demons in on energy ball and they rest shimmer so they won't be her next victim  
  
Ashley: J?  
  
Alec: J? What was that?  
  
J: Me.  
  
End 


	11. Not Trusted

High School High #111 Not Trusted  
  
  
  
On the field after J vanquished about a hundred demons at one time  
  
Alec: What do mean, you?  
  
J: Listen, you don't have much time. They are planning a attack on you, soon. Trust me, be prepared.  
  
Piper: Trust you?! How do we know that you didn't do this?!  
  
Alec: Yeah, people have a tendency to lie.  
  
J glares at Alec  
  
J: If I was behind all this, then why would I kill demons?  
  
Max: To cover yourself up, so no one will suspect you.  
  
J: Look, if you don't wanna know what's going on then fine. When you die, I'll be laughing, watching you die on the sidelines.  
  
J turns and starts to leave  
  
Ashley: Wait. What do you know?  
  
J: I know that the Source has been a little inactive against you for a couple on months, so I started looking around. The Source is planning to kill you.  
  
Phoebe: So what else is new?  
  
J: No, you don't understand. Everyone is banding together. You won't last 3 minutes if you're not prepared.  
  
Alec: I don't think we can trust her.  
  
Cole: What? She just saved our lives. Again.  
  
Alec: For all we know it could be a cover. How many demons have you seen that have been ressurected and they went back to their own lives like nothing happened.  
  
Glenn: But she's J. She saved Leo and Piper.  
  
Alec: Yeah, before she was killed saving them?! That was the old J. Trust me. Don't listen to her.  
  
Brandi: Okay, stop rewind and freeze! Okay listen. What we have here is a split personality J and a sneeky Alec. We have no idea who we can trust.  
  
Prue: I got an idea, how about we don't trust any of them. We've been betrayed before. Let's not let it happen again.  
  
Prue leaves the barren with everyone in tow but J and Alec field now with a few laggards a couple on unconsious people covered in trash  
  
Alec: And what was that about?  
  
J: What was that about?! Well, let me see, that was my plan that just went up in flames, that's what!  
  
Alec: Sorry, but you didn't you tell me what was going on, I thought we were in this together.  
  
J: I probally would've done the same thing. Here's a lesson: I can't let my right hand know what my left is doing.  
  
Alec: What?  
  
J: Nevermind. Look, now that they don't trust neither of us, we have to find someone who they will trust.  
  
Alec: Like who?  
  
J: Right hand, left hand, remember. You'll find out soon enough, just like everyone else.  
  
At the manor  
  
Brandi: Do you think J's attack thing is legit?  
  
Leo: To early to tell.  
  
Prue: We'll just have to keep our defenses up. Demons sometimes tell the truth.  
  
Cole: Yeah, you're right. Either one of them could be lying. Or, it was just a setup to think that they now hate each other, and we least expect it, they kill us.  
  
Ashley: Well, in the meantime, you guys have to go to school and when you see Alec, act like nothing happend. Just carry on your normal routine.  
  
At lunch at High School High guys are louging and eating when Alec walks up with two strangers  
  
Alec: I would like you to meet Fritz and Skiid.  
  
Logan: Hey, how's it goin?  
  
Skidd: Good.  
  
Alec: Fritz and Skidd are new here so I want you to make them feel at home. You can sit right there.  
  
Alec gestures between Piper and Leo who obviously have enough space between them  
  
Glenn: So, where you from?  
  
Skidd: Canada.  
  
Cole: Canada.  
  
Piper: How bout you Fritz?  
  
Fritz: Uh, I'm from Atlanta.  
  
Leo: Atlanta huh? Nice place.  
  
Fritz: Good baseball team.  
  
Logan: Ever been to a game?  
  
Fritz: Yeah, lots of times. Don't really like their football teams though. Total disgrace. But I'm mostly into skating.  
  
Cole: What kind rollerblade or skateboard?  
  
Fritz: Board. I don't do blades.  
  
Glenn: Thinking about going Pro someday?  
  
Frtiz: Maybe. I have a lot on my plate right now. I don't have time to think about the future.  
  
Skidd: I'm doing good too.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, we're sorry. Do you skate too?  
  
Skidd: Yeah, but I don't wanna go Pro though.  
  
Leo: Why?  
  
Skidd: Because I don't feel like it that's why. I wanna become a doctor, you know, help people out.  
  
Leo: I was a doctor once.  
  
Skidd: Dude, you're only 15.  
  
Leo: Haha, just kidding.  
  
Cole: You're a demon?  
  
Skidd: Why do you wanna know?  
  
Cole: I don't know if I can trust you. We've had a lot of scares lately.  
  
Skidd: What, the Source tried to get you?? I was evil if that's what you mean.  
  
Leo: You too?  
  
Fritz: Yeah. Didn't like the pressure. I just want to be free. I'm a vamp so you know we get nasty little reps down there. My mom's human, she's taking care of me right now. She doesn't wants me to know who I am. I'm not like other people- we're not like other people. So she send me here. A place where I can be around other people and not be freaked out if I'm gonna bite someone, if I have a rush. Speaking of that, can I have your cup?  
  
Glenn looks at him strangly and hands him the cup  
  
Glenn: Yeah, sure.  
  
He get's a pouch out of his pocket full of blood, pours it into the cups and drains it with blood around his mouth  
  
Max: So what are you, Skiid?  
  
Skidd: Me, oh I'm nothing special. I'm fury. Haven't got all my powers yet, you can't even tell it.  
  
Cole: Except for your arms.  
  
Cole grabs her arm with ancient black tattoos all over them  
  
Skidd: So what. Most people just think I'm going through changes. And my mom's a physco.  
  
Bell rings  
  
Alec: Look at the time. Come on Fritz Skiid. Time to go.  
  
Max: Bye.  
  
Leo: Bye.  
  
They slap hands and get up and leave following Alec walking around the corner out of their view and shimmers out into the underworld  
  
J's looking at a tape with them meeting Fritz and Skidd  
  
J: That was good. Even I would've believed it.  
  
Skidd: Thank you, my lord.  
  
J: Lord? Come on I'm not the Source. Call me by my name J. You deserve it.  
  
Fritz: Now that we have been aquantied with them, what do we do next, J?  
  
J: I don't know if they will trust you since Alec introduced you, but, if you become more aquainted with one of them-  
  
Alec: Who? Everyone is paired off.  
  
J: Except for Piper and Leo. We all know about their secrect affair, but they will do anything to keep it secrect.  
  
Alec: So what are you suggesting?  
  
J: Try to sound suspicious with Piper and Leo's true feelings and, just to throw you off they will go out with you. It's the only way. They would rather kill themselves than tell the truth.  
  
Skidd: How do know this will even work?  
  
J: Rule number one Skidd, never question me. Tempus learned that the hard way.  
  
J gestures toward a screen with Tempus's ashes with another film inside the room rolling his demise  
  
Fritz: Which one? Both will be too suspicious.  
  
J: Spin Your Date.  
  
Skidd: Huh?  
  
She uses her powers and up pops game show host Alec Trebeck and a bottle taped to a poster with Leo and Piper all over it like a pie diagram  
  
Alec Trebeck: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to Spin Your Date! Our two contestants, Skidd and Fritz are up for a date with the unlucky Leo or Piper! Here are the rules: if it lands on Piper, Fritz wins the lucky date, and lands on Leo other way around. Ready to play?  
  
A audinence pops up and starts cheering  
  
Alec Trebeck: How you doing todaty Fritz?  
  
Fritz: Good, I guess.  
  
Alec Trebeck: What about you Skidd?  
  
Skidd: I'm fealing lucky Alec!  
  
Fritz: Skiid, come on.  
  
Skidd: Sorry if I like to win.  
  
Alec Trebeck: Okay, here is the climax to weather one of you will be sent on a blind date with either of these two unlucky prizes.  
  
Alec walks over the the game board  
  
Alec Trebeck: Here we go!  
  
He spins the dial and Leo and Pipers face swirl to they become one big glob with the audience cheering and Skidd and Fritz holding on to their microphones tightly sweat bullets dribbling down their face. The board slows and the whole room goes gut wreanching quiet it roll's to Piper than Leo stoping for only a moment but then contiuning with everyone hold their breath. Then it really slows down untill it looked like it was stopped when it was really moving. 5 minutes later it lands on Leo and everyone erupts in screams Fritz banging his head against the podium and Skidd jumping up and down and triumph with ballons falling out the sky and two women give her a trophy and a tiara and she starts to cry  
  
Alec Trebeck: Congradulations Skidd! You have just won a date with Leo Wyatt! He enjoys healing, long walks on the beach, and most of all, he wants to have a family some day.  
  
Audience aw's  
  
Alec Trebeck: Who would you like to thank Skidd?  
  
Skidd: I would like to thank Fritz, who if didn't loose I wouldn't be here right now, and J and Alec who made all the possible, Alec Trebeck, I love you, and most of all me!  
  
Alec Trebeck: This is Alec Trebeck with Spin Your Date! See you next time.  
  
Alec Trebeck starts to dance with Skidd and J gets annoyed everyone but Skidd dissapeared who is memerised in the music and didn't know that everything was gone. J waits for a couple of minutes to see that she would get it, but hey, they're only 15.  
  
J: Skidd.(Skidd still didn't notice what was going on)Skidd!  
  
Skidd stops in her tracks abruptly with Alec and Fritz lauging at her  
  
The bell rings at school with Fritz, Alec, and Skidd walking down the hall and people rush out to get to the next class  
  
Alec: Now, don't lunge at the guy, he doesn't like that. Just pick at him piece by piece.  
  
Fritz: Yeah, flirt but don't flirt.  
  
Skidd: Fritz, you're giving me advice on dating?  
  
Alec: Don't make things too obvious, okay? There he is now.  
  
Alec points toward Leo coming out of Science, and Fritz and him walk into the nearest class. Skidd looks at Fritz and Alec who gestures her to go. And then, Skidd slowly walks toward Leo with nothing on her mind but him. She no more than 15 feet when Piper out of nowhere pops right into her face.  
  
Piper: Hey, Skidd? You lost?  
  
Skidd tries to find Leo behind Piper but a cloud of students block her view  
  
Skidd: No. I knew where I was going, but an unexpected detour came outta nowhere.  
  
Piper: Oh, that happens to me all the time. Where's Alec, I thought he was showing you around?  
  
Skidd: He left with Fritz.  
  
Piper: That's Alec. I'll show you around. Come on.  
  
Skidd: No. I know my way.  
  
Piper: Okay. If you need any help, I'm here.  
  
Piper walks away into a class room and by the time the cloud clears Leo is gone  
  
Skidd: You've gotta be kidding me!  
  
She slams the locker where Leo had been and turns around to Alec and Fritz now in the middle of the hallway  
  
Alec: Don't worry. Leo always sneaks up on the roof after school. You'll get your chance then, tomorrow.  
  
Skidd:Whatever.  
  
She walks off  
  
Fritz: What about Piper? She always seems to be getting in the way. You want me to take care of her.  
  
Alec: No. Those are not your orders.  
  
Fritz: Why?! I mean, I've been locked inside cage for 3000 years! Why can't I be happy?!  
  
Alec: Happy? We're 15 life isn't supposed to be happy.  
  
At the manor  
  
Piper: We met some new kids today. Skidd and Fritz. Through Alec.  
  
Prue: You think their involved?  
  
Max: Maybe. I mean Alec does have more friends besides us.  
  
Erica: Just keep an eye on them. Anyone been attacked lately?  
  
Leo: No. Everything seems normal.  
  
Cole: Somethings bound to be going on. Do you think J was right?  
  
Ashley: We still can't tell, if the Source is gonna blow this lid off.  
  
Prue: I came up with a couple of spells and poitions just to be sure.  
  
Piper: Great, I won't have to be so-  
  
Out of nowhere 3 demons appear and start to attack. Erica, Logan, and Glenn run into the kitchen for a potion with a demon after her. Piper blows up one up it quickly come back together. Phoebe levitates kicks but, another demon hits her from behind knocking her into the couch and knocking it over. Erica comes screaming through the door, from running out the back window with a potion still in the air. She throws it and blows one up Cole throws a big energy ball at one and he was soon vanquished. Leo runs over to heal the now unconscious while Prue vanquishes the last demon.  
  
Brandi: Phoebe, you okay?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, fine.  
  
Logan: Now I'm starting to think J was right.  
  
Erica: Me too.  
  
Prue: Okay let's go I.D the demons.  
  
Paige: Oh man. I was starting to like today.  
  
They walk upstairs into the attic  
  
After another hard day at High School High, Leo relaxes on top of the roof looking up at the sky thinking when Skidd walks up behind him  
  
Leo: Nice Shirt.  
  
Leo gestures to her "Leo" shirt (don't think the horoscope sign of a actual lion, just the words Leo down the front)  
  
Skidd: Thought you'd like it.  
  
Skidd sits down beside Leo  
  
Skidd: What you doing up here?  
  
Leo: Nothing. I just come up here and think.  
  
Skidd: I thought I was the only one who did that.  
  
Leo: Sorry that I didn't get to know you more than I do. I just haven't had the time.  
  
Skidd: Ah, it's okay. You can't know everyone in the world in and out.  
  
Fritz is behind a corner on the roof with a walkie talkie  
  
Fritz: The eagle is in the nest. The eagle is in the nest.  
  
Alec at some unknown place  
  
Alec: What?  
  
Fritz: Skidd is with Leo. Wait, they're lauging. Okay, more talking. More lauging. More-  
  
Alec: Okay! I get it. Just tell me when something happens.  
  
Back with Leo and Skidd  
  
Leo: So when did you start skating?  
  
Skidd: Way back. Before I could even walk, I think. Skating is everything to me, you know? It's like when I'm skating there's nothing that can stop me.  
  
Leo: Except for an Impossible.  
  
Skidd: Yeah, that trick is pretty hard. Got 6 bruises and a broken ankle from that one. How do you know what a Impossible is?  
  
Leo: I watch the X-Games championships alot. Never tried to do it though.  
  
Skidd: Why don't you get on a board?  
  
Leo: I don't know. Fear I guess.  
  
Skidd: You? Scared?! Oh come on. How can you be scared, you have the power to heal?  
  
Leo: I'm not afriad of falling. It's when people see me heal, that's the problem. I heal automatically.  
  
Skidd: So what, half of the skaters are drunk or wasted when their skating anyways. Come with me Rush tomorrow.  
  
Leo: I don't know.  
  
Skidd: Come on, Leo. Do something in your life for once.  
  
Leo: Okay, fine.  
  
Skidd: After school. You, me, halfpipe.  
  
And with that, she got up and left  
  
Fritz and Skidd walk up to Alec  
  
Alec: Did you do it?  
  
Skidd: No. I'm waiting for the right moment.  
  
Alec: There is no right moment. You have to get him now, or I'm sending Fritz after Piper.  
  
Skidd: We're going to Rush tomorrow. I'm doing it then.  
  
Skidd she starts to skate away  
  
Alec: Where are you going?  
  
Skidd: Rush.  
  
Leo walks into the manor looking around and hears bangs and booms and duh, where else would they be, walked into the kitchen  
  
Leo: Do you need any help today?  
  
Paige: No I think we're fine.  
  
Leo: Good. Bye.  
  
He starts to walk out the door  
  
Piper: Where are you going?  
  
Leo: To Rush with Skidd.  
  
Max: Skidd, Rush? You just met her and you don't skate.  
  
Leo: I'm gonna learn. Me and Skidd are going there to teach me how to skate. I always wanted to do it.  
  
Logan: What if you get hurt you heal automatically.  
  
Leo: I won't get hurt.  
  
Leo walks out of the house  
  
Prue: What was all that about?  
  
Glenn: Leo's gonna got skateboarding.  
  
Ashley: Good for him. He never did anything exciting in his life.  
  
Erica: Ashley!  
  
Ashley: What he doesn't. All he does is sit around to heal and coach. That's a pretty boring life if you ask me.  
  
Erica: Just get back to the potions.  
  
Outside of Rush is Skidd waiting for Leo  
  
Skidd: Didn't think you'd show.  
  
Leo: Why?  
  
Skidd: Most guys I meet bail.  
  
Leo: Really?  
  
Skidd: Come on let's go in.  
  
They walk inside to the huge skateboard park with and outside street course too. They had everything- Hundreds of skateboards, pads, clothing to choose from, and plenty of space. They walk up to this middle-aged man at the counter  
  
Skidd: Hey, Louie. My friend here needs the hook up.  
  
Leo: How do you know all these people you just got here.  
  
Skidd: He's brother owns a Rush up in Canada. Him and my dad go way back.  
  
Loiue: So we got a new scab, eh? What you want?  
  
Skidd: Go basic. He's never done it before.  
  
Loiue: What?! Never skated before?! Kid, you never ever skated? Ever?  
  
Leo: Only watched it on TV.  
  
Loiue: Watching it and doing it are two totally different things.  
  
After many trails and errors Skiddd and Leo take a break  
  
Skidd: So, how do you like it so far?  
  
Leo: It- It's so awsome! Come on lets do it again!  
  
Leo gets up with his board  
  
Skidd: Dude, you haven't even done an ollie yet, slow down.  
  
Leo: Then why don't you teach me?  
  
Skidd: Alright fine.  
  
She gets up and they go back on the playing field while Fritz is looking out from a room upstairs  
  
Alec: She hasn't asked him yet?!  
  
Fritz: I don't think so. He hasn't ran away yet. Can we just go down there and skate?! They wouldn't even think it was on purpose and we're following them.  
  
Alec: No. We have to stay up here. Leo doesn't trust me.  
  
Fritz: You get the key word in that?! He doesn't like you. Not me.  
  
Fritz heads towards the door but Alec quickly closes it with his powers  
  
Alec: I said no. Sit down.  
  
At the manor  
  
Piper: I wonder what Leo is doing at Rush? You wanna go?  
  
Max: Why do you wanna know? You've never wanted to go there before. Why do you wanna stalk Leo?  
  
Piper: I don't want to stalk him. I just want to know what he's doing. Secrectly.  
  
Max: That's what stalking is moron. Just give Leo a break, he's not your boyfriend.  
  
Max gets up and leaves  
  
Piper: Right. He's not.  
  
Back at Rush it's about dusk and Leo and Skidd are leaving Rush  
  
Leo: Bye Loiue.  
  
He looks up at Leo and waves  
  
Loiue: Bye kid.  
  
He goes back to washing the countertop  
  
Leo: That was fun, wanna do it again tomorrow?  
  
Skidd: You really like this don't you?  
  
Leo: Yeah. I mean, it's me. It's time for a change that I get to do what I wanna do. Not fall in line with everyone else's demands.  
  
Skidd: You found you soul.  
  
Leo: Soul? Skidd, I'm an angel. I think I couldn't be a whitelighter without one.  
  
Skidd: No. When you find something that you enjoy no matter what day, how bad you grades are, whatever, you always wanna go out there and do what you love. That's when you find your soul.  
  
Leo: Does it always hurt so much?  
  
Skidd: Depending how much you're motivated. If you believe enough, you don't feel pain, thoughts, your heart. You're just out there.  
  
Leo: Wow. That's deep. Never knew you were like that.  
  
Skidd: Yeah, there's alot of things you don't know about me.  
  
Leo: Like what?  
  
Skidd: No, it's too embarrasing.  
  
Leo: I bet there are a lot more embarrising things than what you're about to tell me, hopefully.  
  
Skidd: You wanna go out?  
  
Well, Leo was caught totally off gaurd with that question. Well I wonder if Leo said yes or not?? Well, keep reading or acting my friends.  
  
At High School High at the usual lunch table that they all sit at each and every day since the beginning of time. Leo now dresses more punk these days, hmmmmm, I wonder where he got that from, Avril Levine? Leo and Skidd walk up to the lunch table and sit down  
  
Leo: Hey guys, what going on?  
  
Paige: Nothing. Nice threads Leo.  
  
Leo: Thanks.  
  
Fritz: So. Haven't seen you two around much. Where you been?  
  
Skidd: At Rush teaching Leo here how to skate.  
  
Piper: Wow, that must uh take up a lot of time.  
  
Alec: Very aggressive sport.  
  
Piper: Leo, we I.D. That demon that attacked us.  
  
Leo: Good for you. Tell me about it later. Guess what happened yesterday to me and Skidd.  
  
Phoebe: Leo it's important.  
  
Bell rings and everyone hurries to get ready for their next class, with Piper just sitting there being totally innored. (Bet your still wondering if Leo accepted her offfer, well, I hope this is good enough for ya)Before Skidd and Leo go off in different directions they kiss right infront of Piper(Bet she must be devestated)  
  
In the underworld  
  
J: Has everything been going as planned?  
  
Alec: Leo has fallen for Skidd, and Piper is green with envy.  
  
J: Good.  
  
Fritz: Okay. Now that that's settled. What are we supposed to do now?  
  
J: Skidd.  
  
Skidd: J.  
  
J: Skidd, are you willing to put your life on the line?  
  
Skidd: I put my life on the line everyday, J.  
  
J: I'm going to have demons attack. One of them is going to hit you, okay. Then, Leo will heal try to heal his "girlfriend" but can't because she a demon and he's not up to that level to save demons.  
  
Skidd: I will die.  
  
J: Don't worry, I can ressurect you. You won't feal a thing.  
  
J: Leo, will then loose his powers and will be unable to save them. That will be our time to attack. (Saving Private Leo)  
  
Alec: I know I have seen that before. He just gets his powers back at the last moment and heals them all.  
  
J: Okay. Well, we need to gain Piper's trust. Skidd, save her, and you won't have to worry about her anymore. Plus we'll get back in good with them. Again.  
  
Alec: When and where, J?  
  
J: Take Leo out. Piper is bound to follow.  
  
At a resturant  
  
Leo: Wow, Skidd. You didn't have to do this. I mean, I'm supposed to take you out.  
  
Skidd: Ah, it's a new age get over it.  
  
They start to order and guess who pops up everyone including Piper  
  
Glenn: There they are.  
  
Phoebe: Lobster. Looks like someone bringing out the big bucks on this one.  
  
Piper: I'm telling you, something is not right.  
  
Paige: Come on Piper. What do you have with Leo? We go on dates and you never stalk us.  
  
Piper: Well, you haven't been on a date with a mysterious girl who just showed up outta nowhere with Alec.  
  
Cole: Piper, why don't you just admit it. You hate Skidd.  
  
Piper: I don't hate her. Just really dislike her.  
  
Logan: That's not all she hates. She hate Leo because he went out with someone besides her.  
  
Max: Why, I mean-  
  
Outta nowhere all the people turn into demons knocking everything in their path. Everyone quickly go to their battle stations try to take on all the demons at once. The fight goes on, for a long time, now with everyone covered in exciotice foods. A demon hits Piper with a energy ball and she goes down. The same demon jumps her ready to kill her with one last energy ball when to the rescue comes Skidd jumping on the demon with Leo not to far behind to heal Piper. She raises up her hand and kills the very last demon.  
  
Leo: Piper, are you okay?  
  
Piper: Get off of me.  
  
She soves Leo down on sides and pushes, on purpose, right into Skidd and leaves with everyone looking as she walks out the door  
  
End 


	12. Payback Pt 1

High School High 112- "Payback"  
  
When we last left off in the adventures of High School High, Piper apparently now obvious stormed out the room when Leo healed her  
  
Leo: Piper!  
  
Leo runs after Piper  
  
Prue: Piper!  
  
Prue runs after Piper  
  
Glenn: I guess we should go too.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
They all run out after Piper who now should be about a block and a half away from them. Skidd looks to see if the place is clear, then walks out back and goes into a room  
  
Alec: Did it work?  
  
Skidd: If you call running out on me working then yeah.  
  
Fritz: Oh, Piper hates you more now that you saved her life. J is not going to like this. Hey, I got an idea, I'll go out with Piper so she can make Leo jealous!  
  
Alec: No! Find someone else, Fritz. Let's go tell J the news.  
  
In the underworld  
  
J: So now she hates you even more.  
  
Skidd: Well, everyone is getting pretty annoyed with her obvious feelings for Leo. Maybe we can turn them to ignore her and problems all together and trap them into believing us.  
  
Fritz: We don't need them to kill the Source. I mean, if you can kill Tempus by yourself, surely you can kill him with our help.  
  
J: Never thought of that. Why bring them into this when we can kill him ourselves.  
  
Skidd: Cause trouble. With them at each others throats, it'll make them even more vunerable to be attacked.  
  
J: Well, there you go. That's what we'll do. Skidd, you're starting to become more useful to me than Alec.  
  
At The Manor  
  
Piper is crying in her room, Max knocks on the door  
  
Max: Can I come in?  
  
With no answer from Piper, she came in anyway  
  
Piper: I didn't say you could come in.  
  
Max: Piper, I didn't know how you really felt about Leo. I thought it was just a way to go to the dance without being totally humliated.  
  
With still no answer from Piper she goes on  
  
Max: Did Leo know how you fealt?  
  
Piper: Of coarse he did. We both knew about how we felt. We decided to keep it secrect.  
  
Max: Why, I mean, you have nothing to hide.  
  
Piper: I don't know what we were thinking. We just wanted it that way. Maybe from all the drama we had the last time we dated.  
  
Max: So, he cheated on you, secretly??  
  
Piper: No, we never really considered ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. Just Piper and Leo.  
  
Max: Or friends with benefits.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Max: Look, if you need some help going through this, I'm here. But what you did at the resturant, should've not went out on Skidd.  
  
And with that, she got up and left  
  
Before leaving off to school, there is a knock at the door. After no one decides to move, Piper goes to the door. She opens it, and it's Leo  
  
Piper: What do you want?  
  
Leo: Piper, what was that last night? I mean she didn't do anything to you.  
  
Piper: I know. I'm sorry okay. Happy now?  
  
She starts to close the door but Leo blocks her  
  
Leo: If you liked me, why didn't you just say so?  
  
Piper: I thought I did.  
  
Leo: Piper, making out on the roof six times is not a stable relationship. After you turned my down for the fourth time, I thought you didn't want me anymore. Now I know it was just you trying to hide behind everyone else thoughts about me and you being together. I mean if you think our relationship is the controversy of the year. I mean, look at Phoebe and Cole. Two different forces together. Now that you finally tell me how you feel, it's too late. You had your chance and you blew it. Don't bring it out on Skidd because you don't have the guts to say how you really feel.  
  
Leo leaves the door with Piper just standing there  
  
In the underworld J's playing battleship while lecturing Fritz and Skidd  
  
J: This is working out better than I planned. Okay, 2, 3 you're up.  
  
The first two demons jump into a vortex at the snap of J's fingers  
  
J: Not only does Piper feel hate, she also feels guilt.  
  
Fritz: Exactly. We could get a power broker after her and-  
  
J: No. Too simple. We'll just ride this one out. Their bound to start something. Espically with those less popular kids.  
  
Alec: You mean Stacie, Katie, Jennifer, and Lenni?  
  
J: Yeah, those kids. Alec, bring them to me.  
  
Alec: Done.  
  
He shimmers out  
  
J: And as for you Fritz.....  
  
Fritz: A date??  
  
J: No. Clean out my closet. Chop Chop! (Fritz leaves mumbling) And as for you Skidd.  
  
Skidd: Yes?  
  
J: I don't know. Go help him.  
  
After Skidd follows Fritz J goes back to battleship on her computer  
  
At High School High Jennifer and Lenni approach Skidd  
  
Jennifer: Looks like they let anybody in the school now.  
  
Skidd: What, you thought of that all by yourself.  
  
Jennifer: Un, no. Look, your new. And, And new kids don't get popular like that.  
  
Lenni: Like that.  
  
Jennifer: Were watching you.  
  
They turn around and there is Alec right behind them the only single guy left of the highest popualar group (All of the Charmed Ones cast plus Logan and Max)  
  
Jennifer: Alec!  
  
Alec: Are you desrespecting my close and good friend Skidd here ladies? Now I know you wouldn't do that.  
  
Lenni: No never! Honest!  
  
Alec: Good. Come with me. I have someone I want you to meet.  
  
Alec shimmers out and the girls shimmer after him simultaneously into the underworld  
  
Jennifer: Oh my god. It J!!!! I have all your posters!  
  
Lenni: You were on the cover of Demon Eat Demon! I love your article.  
  
J: Look, I didn't send you here to kiss my ass. I got a job for you.  
  
Lenni: Anything. You are like a path for female demons! Paving the way I always say.  
  
J: You're doing it again.  
  
Jennifer: Oh. Sorry.  
  
J: Now, I want you to make the Charmed Ones lives as miserable as your little blonde heads could muster.  
  
Alec: Naw, this one's a brunette.  
  
J: Whatever. Look, just do what you always do except worse. Epically on Piper.  
  
Lenni: Why?  
  
J: Alec.  
  
Alec: J never let's her right hand now what her left is doing.  
  
Jennifer: What?  
  
J: Look, the point is, you do what I say when I want and where I want. Clear?  
  
Lenni: Yes ma'am.  
  
J: Lord J to you. Ma'am is too old for me. Welcome to the team.  
  
They start jumping up and down while they shimmer out Alec rolls his eyes and slowly follows  
  
Well even though these guys aren't the smartest scrunchies in the bathroom, they do what they're told. Everywhere they turned Lenni and Jennifer reaked havoc on the Charmed Ones. Like this one-  
  
Walking out side of the school Piper alone, walks outside the front door of the school right there is Jennifer and Lenni. With a firehose.  
  
Jennifer: Need a wash down?  
  
Lenni and Piper: What?!  
  
Lenni and Jennifer pull the hose to full blast with the impact of the water knocking Piper of her feet through the doors, back into the school and right at the feet of the Principal  
  
Principal: Looks like you're all washed up Piper.  
  
He sarts to laugh uncontrolably  
  
Principal: I'm too much.  
  
He grabs a dripping wet Piper by the foot and drags her into the office  
  
While Piper was drying off in the office, Glenn was giving his report on Cheese  
  
Glenn: Cheese. Everyone knows it, everyone loved it.  
  
Boy: I don't.  
  
Glenn: Shut up! Now, as I was saying cheese-  
  
Girl: I'm lactoscentolarent!  
  
Glenn: The next person who interupts me will get six pounds of chedder shipped to their face! Now as I was saying, cheese-  
  
Glenn is interrupted again by the secretary and Glenn starts banging his head on the markerboard  
  
Secretary: Mr. Bennet, you have a new assistant.  
  
Mr. Benet: Good! Bring him in.  
  
She pulls the boy to the front of the room  
  
Secretary: He will be helping you around the class to learn how to act in a better enviroment.  
  
Mr. Benet: Class this is Dana, and he will be spending the year with us.  
  
Class: Hi Dana.  
  
Secretary walks beside Mr. Benet and whispers in his ear  
  
Secretary: He's doing comminity service for his probation, just got outta prison. Armed robbery and murder.  
  
Mr. Benet: Gotcha.  
  
She walks out the room Everyone stares blankly at Dana, with dead silence so Glenn decides to start up his project on cheese  
  
Glenn: Now, as I was saying, cheese-  
  
Girl: What are you?  
  
Dana: What do you mean?  
  
Girl: Are you supernatural?  
  
Dana: Oh, that. Powerbroker.  
  
Boy: My step-dad is a powerbroker.  
  
Dana: What's his name?  
  
Boy: I don't know, mom killed him before I got to ask.  
  
Piper walking out of the principal office with the principal  
  
Principal: And so I say, water is for baths inside the tub.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Principal rushes her out the door and Dana enters and goes to this copy room and starts coping Ashley, Erica, Prue, and Brandi are sitting on the counter in the office  
  
Erica: Oh my god who is that?  
  
Prue: Oh, him? He just got here. Doing commiunty service for armed robery and murder.  
  
Brandi: Then why is he teaching here? That is not a sefe enviroment for these children.  
  
Prue: A school with about 30 kids in a class each can take on one muderous demon.  
  
While Prue and Brandi go into another heated discussion about nothing, Erica stands right outside the copy room and dilberately waits for Dana to come out and she runs right into him dropping hundreds of copies  
  
Erica: I am so sorry. I've never been so embarrased.  
  
She starts to help him pick up the Papers  
  
Dana: Thanks. See ya.  
  
Erica just stands there watching him leave  
  
In the underworld  
  
J: Skidd where you been?  
  
Skidd: Me and Leo skipped Algebra to go on the roof, and then you called me.  
  
J: I don't care what you were doing with him. Next time I call you answer. Now, from what I've heard demons are surfacing. I mean a lot. Don't know why though. That's what I want you to find out.  
  
Skidd: Send Fritz.  
  
J: Fritz is not capable of this mission. I want you to do it.  
  
Skidd: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Skidd starts to walk away  
  
J: You think that you and Leo are going to stay together forever don't you.  
  
Skidd: What?!  
  
J: Leo will eventually go to Piper, and they will get married and have a baby.  
  
Skidd: That's the future. It can change.  
  
J: Look, your feelings for Leo doesn't change who you are and why you work for me. I can put you back in limbo like that. Find Alec and tell him what's going on.  
  
Skidd shimmers out and Jennifer and Lenni shimmer in  
  
Jennifer: Piper is taken care of. Oh, and just to let you know there's a new assistant teacher at High School High.  
  
J: Assistant teahcers only to come to High School High to turn their life around, most likely a demon. Who is it?  
  
Lenni: Dana.  
  
J: What did you just say?!  
  
Lenni: Dana, J.  
  
J: Dana.  
  
Jennifer: What about him? I mean he seamed okay in class.  
  
J: Dana betrayed me. We were partners working for Tempus in a secrect mission that the Source forbid against. He turned me in to the Source, and he got all the praise and glory.  
  
Lenni: Betraying the Source is death.  
  
J: I know. I got away. I never saw Dana again. Most people said he got killed by a upper level powerbroker.  
  
Jennifer: Do you want me to kill him?  
  
J: No. I do this alone.  
  
At the manor Erica is watching the girls, after the rest left to a comedy club  
  
Erica calls up to the stairs  
  
Erica: I'm going to be gone for a couple of hours be good okay?  
  
Girls: Okay.  
  
Erica: No boys. Not even Glenn.  
  
Paige: Yeah, yeah, we get it woman.  
  
Erica: I'll be back.  
  
She closes the door and leaves, so the girls go on with their conversation  
  
Max: They sprayed you with a firehose?!  
  
Piper: Yeah, right into Principal Kidal. I got detention for three weeks, cleaning up the mess.  
  
Phoebe: Did you tell them that it wasn't your fault?  
  
Piper: I told him it was Lenni and Jennifer, but he said since I was the only one caught so I have to take all the consequences.  
  
Max: But you didn't do anything.  
  
Piper: I know!  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
Paige:I'll get it.  
  
Paige, in her pajamama's walks downstairs to the door, she looks out the window then opens the door and sees June Bug  
  
Paige: Hey June Bug, haven't seen you around much.  
  
June Bug: Well, I haven't been in school either. Acute Carpal Tunnel, hospital three weeks.  
  
Shows her his hand  
  
Paige: That's cool.  
  
June Bug: Well, I'm inviting all of you to my get well party.  
  
Paige: Well, you're out of the hostpital, I kinda think you're well buddy.  
  
June Bug: Just come to the party. Tomorrow, Okay?  
  
Paige: June Bug, tomorrow's Thursday. No one has parties on Thursday.  
  
June Bug: Well, everyone else besides you guys call me a nobody, so I guess I fit in that catagory.  
  
Paige: Okay. Well, bye.  
  
June Bug: Bye.  
  
She closes the door  
  
Inside Dana's apartment, Dana's busily working on his computer when unknowingly J shimmer behind him  
  
J: Dana.  
  
Dana quickly turns around  
  
J: So the rumour is true. The backstabbing Dana is alive and well.  
  
Dana: I thought the Source killed you.  
  
J: I thought he killed you? Funny how that works. You betray me, I survive and then you betrayed the Source, but it looks like you got lucky. Well, guess what Dana, this is the end of the line, you will die.  
  
Dana: Just like old J. Always thinking that she'll come out for the better in the end. Well, guess what, J, you're just as worthless as I am. Backstabbing just to get to the top. But, then it all comes down. Like now.  
  
They engage into a battle with everything in their path blowing up with Dana and J ducking behind chairs just narrowly missing the others energy ball. Then just as Dana was about kill J, Erica opens the door, so seeing the oppourtiunty J shimmered out without Erica noticing  
  
Erica: Hi. Practicing?  
  
Erica notices a big erengy ball pointing when J had once been  
  
Dana: Yeah, practicing.  
  
He closes the energy ball in his fist and walks over to his computer  
  
Erica: I just came over to welcome you to the neighborhood.  
  
Dana: How do you I lived here then?  
  
Erica: I kinda followed you home. But don't think I'm some stalker sent to kill you from the Source.  
  
Dana: Are you?  
  
Erica: No! I fight against him. You know, good guy against all evil? Well, actually I kinda run from it, but the point is, I do what I can to keep those out of peril.  
  
Dana: Think of that all by yourself?  
  
Erica: Yeah. I think so.  
  
Dana: Listen, I'm flattered and all, but I'm not interested.  
  
Erica: Interested in what?  
  
Dana: I have so much going on in my life right now, a relationship right now, will only make things more complicated than what it already is. There's a guy that just moved down the hall today you can take a shot a him.  
  
Erica drops the groceries that were in her hands and stormed out the open door with Dana following her up to the door calling after her  
  
Dana: What did I say?  
  
Erica ignores him and gets on the elevator  
  
In the underworld J is flinging around demons waiting for the vortex  
  
J: I had him!  
  
Alec: J, he caught you off gaurd. Next time you'll get him.  
  
J: He didn't catch me off gaurd, I caught him off gaurd! I shimmered into his home for a suprise attack!  
  
Alec: Maybe you need more people behind you.  
  
J: No. I want to do this by myself.  
  
Alec: Fine, let him kill you. Then he will rule as the Source, and he will kill the Charmed Ones. Not you. Don't you see the pattern here?? You come up with the plan, he steals it and calls it his own. And you know you can't take him down by yourself. You need my help.  
  
J just looks at him with her fierce eyes  
  
At June Bug's party on Thursday The gang walks into the party and June Bug greets him  
  
June Bug: Welcome to my humble a la casa, please no spiking the punch.  
  
Cole: Come on, do we have to be here?  
  
Phoebe: Come on, Cole. June Bug is out of the hostpital. Give the kid some respect.  
  
Cole: Fine.  
  
They walk towards the punch  
  
Glenn: Teachers. Party. Why do those two things don't mix??  
  
Paige: Oh, my god Glenn, you're right. There are teachers at this party.  
  
Glenn walks up to one and starts poking him  
  
Glenn: Wow. I didn't know they could live in this enviroment.  
  
Teacher: Glenn, did you finish the 15 page essay on the wildlife of Africa.  
  
Glenn: Uh, yeah, oh coarse. Who wouldn't?  
  
Glenn runs away, well just in case I didn't write it, Prue, Ashley, Erica, and Brandi  
  
Prue: So, your dream guy wasn't exactly what you expected huh?  
  
Erica: He actually laughed at me, he knew what I wanted, and told flat out, that he didn't like me. And guess what else he said.  
  
Brandi: What?  
  
Erica: He said try the guy down the hall he just moved in.  
  
Ashley: Oh, burn! Wait is that him?  
  
Ashley points to the door where June Bug is letting in Dana  
  
Erica: Oh my god! That is him!  
  
Brandi: Here, hid under the drinks!  
  
Brandi pulls up the sheet and Erica crawls over  
  
Prue: He's comeing over here!  
  
Erica: What?!  
  
Dana walks up to them  
  
Dana: Hey, have you seen Erica?  
  
Ashley: No, why, there is no Erica at this party!  
  
Dana: I just wanted to tell her that I was sorry for acting that way, I had a encouter with someone earlier and I just didn't get outta the mood.  
  
Brandi: That still doesn't make it, right.  
  
Dana: I know. Uh, if you see her, tell her I'm sorry.  
  
Dana walks away  
  
Erica: Is he gone.  
  
Prue: Yeah, he gone.  
  
Erica gets out from under the drink table  
  
Meanwhile at the party, Piper is enviously eyeing Skidd and Leo in a corner flirting(even though their already dating, you get what I mean) with Max  
  
Piper: Do you see that? God they are so gay.  
  
Max: Yeah. I mean come on, who hangs out in corner durning a party?  
  
Silence  
  
Piper: There is something I don't like about her.  
  
Max: Uh, huh.  
  
Piper: She's doing something. Alec her come on. There is something thats up. I mean look at him now.  
  
Alec is busy dancing with three girls at once  
  
Logan walks up  
  
Logan: Max, wanna dance?  
  
Max: Sure Logan. You okay with me leaving you Piper?  
  
Piper: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Max gets up and leaves with Logan to slow dance, then about three whole minutes later, demons pop outta no where then J shimmers in with 6 demons protecting her of coarse  
  
J: Mind if I drop in? Oh, well I'm here now.  
  
Alec walks to the front of the crowd  
  
Alec: J, what are you doing here?  
  
J: Finshing some unfinished business. Look, if Dana is here, and he probally is, I just came to let him know- I will get you, I will kill you. And when I do. Everyone will watch you die.  
  
Dana throws a energy ball at J face, and it hits her, but it doesn't do much damage  
  
J: Oh, wrong move. See, normally that would've killed me, but uh, I am the new leader. I rule all of you.  
  
Alec: What are you talking about J?  
  
Skidd and Leo are still sitting in the back  
  
Leo: Come on, let's go to the front and help.  
  
Skidd: No. Uh, they can handle it. I mean, it's about thirty demons right there that can finish J off, come on, lets go outside.  
  
Leo: Yeah, okay.  
  
Skidd puts Leo's arm over her shoulder and leads him outside  
  
Back to J  
  
J: What am I talking about? I am the new Source. Or going to be anyways. See, I killed the Source, I stole his powers. Not Dana, nooo, he didn't do anything. Never could do anything by himself anyways. Well, I was thinking about killing you right now, but, I want you to reek my revenge. Bye.  
  
J waves and firey shimmers out while the demons that she bought with her, started fighting the whole party. Well, someone almost got Erica but Dana quickly jumped on her to move her out of the way  
  
Erica: What are you doing?!  
  
Dana: Saving you.  
  
Erica: Oh, so now you're mister popular nice saving guy.  
  
Dana: What?  
  
Erica: Oh, come on, like what you said at your apartment didn't mean anything to me.  
  
Dana: I didn't mean to say that. Something happened right before you came and I was still in the sass off mode so if I hurt you, I'm sorry, aight?  
  
Erica: Yeah, whatever. Can you get off me?  
  
Dana: Only if you let me take you out.  
  
Erica: What?!  
  
Dana: As friends. I want you to forgive me. My treat.  
  
Erica: Better be.  
  
Erica tries to get up but, another demons throws energy balls at her so she jumps back down.  
  
Erica: I'll stay right here.  
  
Demons just keep on piling in till everyone is piled with goo the last one lands all over June Bug  
  
June Bug: Cool! Slime!  
  
Piper: That's the last of them.  
  
Cole: Where's Leo?  
  
Logan: Where's Skidd?  
  
In the backyard, Leo and Skidd are making out under the tree  
  
End 


	13. Payback Pt 2

High School High Payback Part 2  
  
I know that I haven't done this before, but, I decided to do a little soundtrack music in this episode. So, Hot In Herre is playing in the backround as J, now all in black leather, walks past demons in the underworld blowing up anyone who does not bow to her, she walks up to the Grimwar robs her hands against and turns around to face the crowd of demons, who hurriedly bows with Fritz and Alec by her side  
  
J: Where's Skidd?  
  
Fritz: I haven't seen her since the party.  
  
J: Find her. Now!  
  
Fritz hurriedly shimmers away  
  
Alec: The Dark Priest is ready.  
  
J: Good.  
  
J walks into another room guarded by demons  
  
Dark Priest: The unique guard will take their places along the aisle. Then precisely at midnight we'll begin the ritualistic chant. And then you will be escorted in for the ceremony.  
  
J: Midnight.  
  
Dark Priest: Is there something wrong?  
  
J: No. I want this place heavily gaurded. Epecially the Grimwar.  
  
Dark Priest: The Grimwar, has always been heavily gaurded.  
  
J: I said I want this place heavily gaurded, and I want it now! You don't know who we're dealing with. Dark Priest: We all do. The Charmed Ones cannot take the book.  
  
J: But a demon can which they have. I want the powerfullest demons here gaurding this till the ceremony. I want no gliches.  
  
At the flick of her hand she blows up one of the torches as she leaves and ember fly everywhere as it goes up in smoke, entering into the next scene the kitchen where everyone is discussing the encounter last night at the party  
  
Erica: J as the new Source?! This can not be happening.  
  
Dana: So? We have enough fire power right here to take down J.  
  
Logan: And she has enough fire power not even including her gaurds to kill all of us.  
  
Leo: So what should we do?  
  
Ashley: We can't just stand here.  
  
Cole: Sit, here, actually.  
  
Ashley: Whatever, we have to stop J. Today.  
  
Cole: She's not the Source yet and the only way to stop her is by stealing the Grimwar.  
  
Dana: She's not that stupid to leave it lying around.  
  
Glenn: If we can't stop her, than who will?  
  
Phone rings and Prue goes to answer it  
  
Prue: Leo, it's for you.  
  
Leo: Okay.  
  
Leo gets up and goes to the phone  
  
Leo: Hello?  
  
Caller: Leo, it's me, Skidd. Look, I don't have much time to talk but, the ceremony is tonight. Be careful, J has over 30 demons gauring the Grimwar. It's not going to be easy. Don't try to call this number back. I love you.  
  
And with that last click of the phone she was gone  
  
Max: Who was that?  
  
Leo: Skidd. The ceremony is tonight. The Grimwar is being gaurded by 30 demons.  
  
Glenn: How did she know? Only upper level demons know what time it is, let alone where.  
  
Piper: She's working for J. See, I told you there was something up with her. Her Alec, Fritz?! Hello!  
  
Leo: Piper, just shut up, okay?! Shut up! I was wrong you were right, you happy now?!  
  
Dana: See, she ain't playin. Look, our only chance is to take her down now. Ya'll wit me?  
  
Erica: Yeah.  
  
Glenn: Go for it.  
  
Cole: Sure.  
  
Phoebe: Okay.  
  
Prue: Let's do this.  
  
Ashley: I'm wit ya.  
  
Piper: Yes.  
  
Leo takes some time over it to think  
  
Leo: Whatever.  
  
In the underworld J is in her office waiting for Skidd  
  
J: Where were you Skidd? We waited for you.  
  
Skidd: I was protrolling.  
  
J: Where Skidd? Where?! After our last encounter I put a tracker on you phone, to hear every word that you passed on to them. What I found was more than I expected.  
  
She pushes a button under her desk and all in the underworld you can hear-  
  
Leo: Hello?  
  
Caller: Leo, it's me, Skidd. Look, I don't have much time to talk but, the ceremony is tonight. Be careful, J has over 30 demons gauring the Grimwar. It's not going to be easy. Don't try to call this number back. I love you.  
  
J plays back the I love you about 5 times and stops and jumps up in her seat  
  
J: I trusted you, with, with everything! You betrayed me! Why Skidd?! Why? Was it because you loved Leo?! Huh?!  
  
Skidd was silent  
  
J: Leo it not going to save you! No one is! I took you in to help me to teach you and you betray me like this! Leo, never loved you! Never loved you! He never knew you! You lied to him, he doesn't know why you're working for me, why Alec introduced you. He knows, he-he loves no one. He doesn't love you. He loved your lies. Get her outta my sight.  
  
Demons haul her away Alec shimmers in  
  
Alec: And what was all about?  
  
J: Taking control, getting rid of weakness.  
  
Alec: You going to kill her?  
  
J: I don't know.  
  
J just sits there fuming  
  
Meanwhile in the attic  
  
Prue: How are we going to get down there, without demons noticing?  
  
Cole: I'll go down. I mean, I'm a demon anyways, probally can find out more that way.  
  
Phoebe: No! Cole, you can't go.  
  
Dana: It's okay, he'll go with me. In the meantime, you need to figure out a way to kill J.  
  
Leo: A power of three spell won't kill J. A energy ball, would've at least made her stagger last night. She didn't even flinch.  
  
Prue: So what are we supposed to do?! Just wait paitiently untill she kills us?!  
  
Glenn: Well. We could still steal the Grimwar.  
  
Paige: And she can still kill us. This is a lose lose situation.  
  
Logan: What if we, time traveled back into the future and figured out a way to kill J? I mean, we had do it somehow.  
  
Piper: So, you want us to ask our future selves what to do?  
  
Prue: That won't work. The last time you did that you became yourselves.  
  
Piper: Yeah, but they had to go somewhere, didn't they?  
  
Phoebe: Probally here.  
  
Prue: So if some of us stay behind, we can ask our future selves, how they killed J?  
  
Cole: Right.  
  
Glenn: Okay, who's staying?  
  
They start arguing over who's staying then finally they choose Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper to go  
  
While flying through time this time is takes unusally longer, so what can make it better than with some P.O.D. "Still Alive" in the backround, aahhhh there we go  
  
Olders selves of Piper, Paige, Leo and Phoebe zoom in front of Glenn, Max, Logan, Prue, and Cole  
  
Older Piper: What the hell?! What are they doing in our house?!  
  
Older Paige: How did we get into the attic.  
  
Prue walks up to them  
  
Prue: Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo. We need your help.  
  
Older Phoebe: And who are you?  
  
Prue: I'm Prue. Except younger.  
  
Older Piper: No, you're not!  
  
Prue: Yet I am. Look, your younger selves are taking your place in the future right now, and we need you help.  
  
Older Paige: Why?  
  
Prue: We need to know how you vanquished J.  
  
Older Leo: J? She's alive?!  
  
Glenn: Your're in the past here, ring any bells?  
  
Older Piper: And who are you?  
  
Glenn: Oh, me, I'm Glenn.  
  
Older Paige: Glenn?!  
  
Glenn: One and only.  
  
Prue: Yeah, well, how did you vanquish her?!  
  
Older Piper: We brought ourselves with us.  
  
Prue: How did you do that?  
  
Older Piper: You just did.  
  
Older Phoebe: We knew that a power of three spell would not work, but what about a power of seven of spell to kill J?  
  
Cole: So, you vanquished her, using you past and present?!  
  
Older Phoebe: It was the only way. We knew that she could easily kill us just with a power of three spell, but with a power of seven, she couldn't hold on.  
  
Older Piper: But if any one of us died, we all did.  
  
Max: Oh, glich. Didn't expect that one.  
  
Prue: We're going to have to do it.  
  
Logan: How are we going to get their younger selves back?  
  
Older Paige: We know how.  
  
They chant a spell and the younger ones come back  
  
Leo: Did it work?  
  
He turns around  
  
Leo: Woah.  
  
Glenn: Guys, say hi to you.  
  
In the underworld  
  
J: How long is it till, the corronation?  
  
Alec: Three hours.  
  
J: I want it done now.  
  
Alec: J, you can't do that. You won't get all of your powers.  
  
J: I have all my, powers! I want it done now! Bring the Dark Priest to me.  
  
Dark Priest shimmers in time has elasped  
  
Dark Priest: You want to do it now?!  
  
J: Yes. They will come at midnight and ruin the corronation.  
  
Dark Priest: But, it's impossible!  
  
J: Has it been done before?  
  
Dark Priest: No.  
  
J: Then how do you know?!  
  
Dark Priest: Fine. Get suited up J.  
  
The corronation is set and ready and J starts to walk down the isle breathing heavily over the long cloak hanging on her, she starts having flash backs of when she was atually good, and stops for a minute dazed  
  
Alec: J, are you okay?  
  
Alec goes over to help her but she immedaitely shuns him off  
  
J: I'm fine.  
  
She keeps on walking but the visions get clearer and clearer and the room starts swirling but she keeps going on, she puts her hand on the Grimwar and they go through the corronation, but as soon as they are done, they all shimmer in with a now sweating even more  
  
Alec: You're too late. It's been done.  
  
They just stand there stunned 


	14. Too Late For Hope

High School High "Too Late for Hope"  
  
Everyone is in the kitchen talking over an after school snack. Their conversation changes to what they're going to do about J.  
  
Piper: She is ultimately powerful now. You guys, there is no way we are gonna be able to defeat her by ourselves.  
  
Cole: Where gonna need some major help from somebody.  
  
Phoebe: Like who?  
  
Leo: I don't know, but whoever it is, we're gonna have to find them fast.  
  
Through the whole convo, Ashley has been sitting in stony silence. Paige is the first ot notice this.  
  
Paige: What's wrong Ashley?  
  
Ashley: Nothing, I think I'm just tired you know. All this excitment is wearing me down. I'm gonna go take a nap.  
  
Ashley leaves the room and Glenn turns to the others.  
  
Glenn: You guys, I know I'm not exactly genius material, but I think something is wrong with our musical little pal.  
  
Logan: No Glenn, you think?  
  
Max: She's been through so much crap lately. Her sister dying then coming back as the Source. That's tough enough, but now the future of her group is in danger. J was their manager. Without her, they have no vision for the future.  
  
Piper: You're right. And through all this she hasn't shown any signs of being sad about her sister.  
  
Leo: Someone better talk to her, before she cracks. Bottling that stuff up can't be good.  
  
Erica: I'll go talk to her. I mean, now, we're the only thing that she has left.  
  
Brandi: Yeah. Let's go.  
  
They get up to go upstairs to Ashley's silent cries but, then a demon crashes through the window leaving everyone glued to their seats  
  
Theme Song- This is Jimmy Eat World's "Sweetness" part of their song, I just thought it went with this series, so hope you enjoy  
  
Are you listening? whoaaaa  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa  
  
String from your tether unwinds  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa  
  
Up and outward to bind  
  
(Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa I was spinning free whoaaaa  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me Are you listening? whoaaaa  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa  
  
Tell me what do I need  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa  
  
When words lose their meaning  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa I was spinning free whoaaaa  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me Stumble till you crawl whoaaaa  
  
Sinking into sweet uncertainty  
  
oooooo ooooo ooooooo ooooo  
  
ahhh ahhh ahhhhh ahhhh ahhhhh Are you listening?  
  
Are you listening? If you're listening whoaaaa  
  
If you're listening  
  
Are you listening?  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa  
  
If you're listening  
  
Are you listening?  
  
I'm still running away  
  
(I'm still running away) whoaaaa  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa  
  
Where we last left off, everyone is now scrambling attacking the demon left and right until finally vanquishing him  
  
Phoebe: And what was that about? I mean demons just don't pop through the window. Usually they shimmer in.  
  
The older cast(in case you haven't noticed they are still here helping out the younger guys)walks into the manor with groceries which is now pretty messed up manor  
  
Older Piper: What happened, here? We can't leave you alone twenty mintues! Look at the window!  
  
She sets the groceries down and starts to examine the rest of the house  
  
Piper: If it counts for anything, it wasn't all of our fault. A demon attacked us.  
  
Older Phoebe: Demon? What kind of demon?  
  
Paige: We don't know, your regular upper level demon. Black with the red tatoo's all over his body.  
  
Older Paige: They must be trying to get in the good graces with the new Source, J. I mean, that's what I'd do if I were a demon.  
  
Older Piper: I mean, why? J had the chance to kill all of us last night but she didn't.  
  
Glenn: She's had the chance to kill all of us lots of times before but never did. Maybe this demon is working for himself. You know, kill the Charmed Ones, and he will be the new Source. J will be thrown from the throne.  
  
Logan: You know, that's the most intellegent thing I've ever heard you say.  
  
Glenn: I know.  
  
Older Leo: Now that J is the Source, we're gonna have a lot more demons attacking us trying to overpower, J. Most likely warlocks.  
  
Leo: Thank you captain obvious.  
  
Older Leo looks at Leo  
  
Max: Well, we can't let them kill us, and we can't let J be the Source, anymore, so why don't we find someone who wants it without killing us.  
  
Piper: Are you crazy?! They'll kill us after their corronated!  
  
Max: It was just a suggestion. God, why do you have to blow everything outta proportion?!  
  
Older Piper: Guys.....  
  
Piper: I'm not blowing anything outta proportion, I'm just telling it how it is.  
  
Older Piper: Guys.......  
  
Max: Oh yeah, the great Piper, right again!  
  
Older Piper: Will you just shut up! God, you act worser than I remeber!  
  
Piper stumbles a little bit and Older Leo catches her  
  
Older Leo: Piper? Piper?  
  
Piper kinda got a little light headed and blacked out  
  
Older Leo: Piper!  
  
Well, the next thing you know Piper is in labour and is lying on a stretcher. Doctors are pushing her down the corridor, with Older Leo, Paige and, Phoebe.  
  
Doctor: How long has she been pregnant?  
  
Leo: About, 9 months now.  
  
Feels Piper baby  
  
Doctor: Yep, this ones ripe. She's gotta go into surgery now.  
  
Older Paige: She can't go into labour, she uncounscious!  
  
Doctor: Oh yes we can. C-section, lot's of very technichal play with thingy's, and we can wake her up with some drugs. From the looks of it, she's a heavy sleeper, we gonna need a lot of that juice.  
  
Nurse goes off to get the juice  
  
Doctor: Okay, uh, you're going stay outside.  
  
Older Phoebe: Why?  
  
Doctor: In, this hospital, only one relative can be in the labour room. And that would be him, because duh, he's the daddy.  
  
Older Paige: What's your name so I can report you later.  
  
Doctor: Haha. My name is Kris. Doctor K if you nasty.  
  
They leave Older Paige and Phoebe right outside the labour room Well, I don't want to get all detailish but while in labour Leo fainted about 6 times while the Doctor Kris was listening to the radio while in operation. After about 7 agonizing hours, a beutiful healthy baby was delivered.  
  
Everyone waiting in the emergency room, Doctor Kris walks up and at the sight of him, they all stand up and surround him  
  
Doctor Kris: She didn't make it through. I'm sorry.  
  
Older Phoebe: She died?! What?! This cannot be happening to me.  
  
Doctor Kris: She never made cuz she was never awake in the operation! Get it?! You can't make it through an operation, if you never was in it!  
  
He starts laughing hysterically while Paige hits him in the arm  
  
Doctor Kris: I'm just playing. She's awake in room 208 with her husband. Or should I say, baby daddy!  
  
He starts cracking up hysterically again as he walks away Piper and Leo are inside a hospital room with thier newborn baby boy when the rest walk in and they start doing the baby coo's and ticking the feet and stuff. Glenn couldn't touch him in fear of hurting the baby.  
  
Older Paige: What's his name?  
  
Older Leo: Leo Halliwell Wyatt.  
  
Glenn: Why the double last middle name?  
  
Older Piper: To let him, know who he came from, and what he is.  
  
Glenn: Aw, come on he'll remeber that! I mean, who can forget your parents.  
  
Paige: You did when you walked outta Koaster Kindom and couldn't get back in.  
  
Glenn: I happened one time, okay! One time!  
  
Older Phoebe: He looks so much like Leo.  
  
Older Paige: Yeah, he does doesn't he?  
  
Cole: So what does this make Piper and Leo? I mean you're them, and they're you. Technically it's their baby also, so should you have custody rights?  
  
Logan: It's their baby, even though they are each other, eventually it will become their baby, but not any time soon.  
  
Piper: Can I hold him?  
  
Older Piper: Sure.  
  
Piper walks over to older Piper picks up the baby but the lights back out and walls start shaking  
  
Max: What's happening?  
  
Leo: I don't know.  
  
Then a vortex opens up voices from all over the hospital can hear  
  
Voice: Come with me if you want to live.  
  
They all walk into the vortex fearing for their lives  
  
In the underworld, the vortex opens into a cage with Ashley, Erica, and Brandi already there  
  
Brandi: Cool! A baby!  
  
Older Phoebe: Where are we?  
  
Cole: In the main quaters for the Source.  
  
Older Piper: That's not good is it.  
  
Leo: We're screwed.  
  
J, Alec, Fritz, Jennifer, and Lenni shimmer in  
  
J: Welcome. Make yourselves comfortable, you'll be here a while. Older Piper: What do you want from us?!  
  
J: Exactly what you want. To get rid of the weaker half. I wanted to show you how much I care. All of you. Alec.  
  
With the snap of Alec's fingers, Dana in Skidd appear in two seperate chambers  
  
In unison, Erica and Leo both scream out Dana and Skidds name as they appear  
  
J: Erica? I thought you hated Dana? At least that's what I heard. Funny how things start to work out that way at the heat of the moment. Older Piper: If you don't let us outta here, you gonna be sorry you- J: You'll what? Your powers are usless. So useless, you can't even protect your baby.  
  
Piper screams as J takes Piper baby with her powers and puts him in a crib Piper flings herself at the bars  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
Leo goes to her side  
  
Leo: It's okay, Piper. She won't do anything.  
  
J: Leo isn't it. What a wonderful name for a baby from your kind. Don't worry, I won't hurt him. I don't even want him.  
  
Ashley: J. Don't do this. You can stop right now.  
  
J: Why? I'm on top, now. No one going to stop me from being a half breed, snarling as a walk down the street. They bow as they see me. They have respect for me.  
  
Ashley: They don't have respect for you, they fear you! Right now, they're plotting your demise.  
  
J: I've had enough of your crap.  
  
With the flick of her finger she ducktapes her mouth  
  
J: Now, back to business.  
  
J walks up to the cages where Dana and Skidd are being held  
  
J: Now who wants to die first?  
  
Skidd spits in J's face  
  
J: You're gonna regret that.  
  
J turns back around  
  
J: I bet you're probally wondering why Skidd is here, right Leo? Was it because she was an informant? Well, that's part of the story. After I obsorbed Tempus's powers, I ressurected Skidd and Fritz from limbo, who didn't want to be reborn, as a farm animal. Skidd and Fritz played a game show. One that would change your destiny's. Their destiny's too. If Fritz one, he would get Piper, and if Skidd won, well you know. They were sent to brainwash you. After that was finshed, they were supposed to kill you. Guess someone didn't finsih the job.  
  
J turns back around to Skidd who now has guild all over her face  
  
J: Isn't that right Skidd?  
  
Silence  
  
J: Come on, Skidd. This is confession time, speak or forever hold you peace.  
  
More silence  
  
J: Nothing?! What about you Leo? I'll let you two talk.  
  
J makes a chair appear and sits down to watch after a lot more silence, Leo finally say something  
  
Leo: Skidd. You did this? How could you do this to me?!  
  
Skidd: Leo, I didn't mean for it to come out like this. I didn't know it would go this far.  
  
Leo: Skidd, no one want's it to go this far, but it does and there's nothing that you can do about it.I know you didn't want it to go this far, I know I didn't but it did. Why Skidd?  
  
Skidd: I didn't want to die.  
  
Leo: Well, we all gotta die somethime. I did.  
  
J starts clapping  
  
J: Know that was some Day of Our Lives right there! Anyone else? How about you Erica, Dana. Nothing?  
  
J gets up and walks over to this lever  
  
J: Well, now we come to my favorite part of the day- the machine!  
  
She pulls the sheet and under it is this big machicne with all these cutters and grinders everywhere  
  
J: Now this machine will be your very last stop and demise. Through this machine you will be chopped, grinded, and cut. Why use engery balls when I can watch you down to your very last cry of pain. So who first?  
  
Dana walks back and fourth between the two cages  
  
J: Dana or Skidd? Hmm. Tough decision.  
  
She randomly snaps her fingers and Dana appears on the conver belt  
  
J: Dana, looks like the machine has chosen you.  
  
She slowly walks over to the machine and pulls the lever and Alec walks over to her  
  
Alec: J, I don't know if we should do this. Let them go.  
  
J: Let them go?! After all that they did to me you want me to let them go?!  
  
Alec: J, we can stop this right now and everyone will walk home happy.  
  
J: You know what Alec?! No one is going to walk home happy not even you.  
  
She makes a sword appear in her hands so Alec pulls the lever out of the machine commencing Dana down the machine. J and Alec twirl and their swords or should I say levers cling and boom and J cut Alec on the arm and he drop his lever. J stops for a moment and looks at Alec and pain and commences in the battle Alec left defenseless. Alec uses his power to open up the cages that everyone is in while J still tries to kill him.  
  
Alec: Get Dana off the machine!  
  
Erica runs to get Dana off the machine while the rest go and release Skidd and get Leo Halliwell Wyatt when J sees this she gets distracted and stops  
  
J: No!  
  
Alec seeing the oppourtuinity, hits J over the head with some unknown demon thing and knocks her out  
  
Alec: Get her to the manor.  
  
Piper: Why?  
  
Older Phoebe: We're going to kill her demonic side.  
  
In the manor time has passed  
  
Older Piper: Where's the potion she's waking up!  
  
J starts to get back up but Alec hits her upside the head again she easily falls back asleep  
  
Older Piper: Okay. You got the potion?  
  
Older Phoebe: Right here?  
  
Older Piper: Okay back up. Get ready her demonic side is going to attack us.  
  
Older Piper grabs the potion and throws at J and her ugly demon side starts rising up outta her with J screaming in pain, and demonic side jumps outta her body leaving a lifeless J they fight the Charmed Ones win duh you should know it by now  
  
Older Piper: Leo, heal her.  
  
Both Leos run over  
  
Older Piper: Not you, him.  
  
Older Leo keep on going and little Leo stops in his tracks  
  
Older Leo heals her and J suddenly wakes up, Hypnotic and them all hugs saying we almost lost you, yada yada yada, then the older guys start to fade  
  
Older Leo: The magic starting to wear off, come on.  
  
They older guys with the baby all finally fade off with the rest watching them go  
  
Skidd, gets up and starts to leave(thought I forgot about her didn't you?!) but Leo follow her and gives her one final hug and she shimmers out  
  
End 


	15. Aftermath

High School High "Aftermath"  
  
[Scene] In dark room lightened by candles, a woman who looks very much like J is lighting even more candles infront of a mirror as she chants  
  
A woman pops up on a mirror and the woman bows  
  
Mirror Lady: What have you to ask child?  
  
Woman: I need to know if my baby is a boy or a girl.  
  
Mirror Lady: What do you have for me?  
  
Woman: This.  
  
She gives bags of gold through the mirror to the lady and bows once again  
  
The Mirror Lady takes a deep breath and starts to chant  
  
Mirror Lady: Your baby is no other than......  
  
The woman starts to hear a drunken man walking down the hallway  
  
Drunken Man: Teresa? Teresa?! Where are you?! I need you here now!  
  
The lady starts to hurry trying to clean up the evidence as the Drunken Man comes closer to the door just before the lady closes up the portal for the mirror lady she speaks just seconds before the drunken man walks into the room  
  
Mirror Lady: A baby girl.  
  
The woman closes up the portal as fast as she can one mili-second before the drunken man walks in her face as white as snow with fear of him seeing her using magic  
  
He walks closer to her with a knife in his hands and stops a few feet from the Teresa who is still on the floor  
  
Drunken Man: I've been looking for you.  
  
The drunken man grabs her up by her hair as she struggles and we enter into the theme song of Jimmy Eat World "Sweetness"  
  
  
  
Just like in the real credits try to visulise them as if they were real Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] {pics of her laughing] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa [Blackness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
[Scene] While everyone is busy getting ready for school, rushing around finding hair ties and stuff J is laying on the couch watching Invader Zim, laughing at Grr as she spills Popcorn all over the floor  
  
J: Haha, that Grr. So funny.  
  
J spills more popcorn as Erica flies past  
  
Erica: J are you gonna do something today besides watching Nickolodeon?  
  
J: These things take time. I mean, I've been through alot, like almost killing you.  
  
Erica: Yeah that was three weeks ago. Hypnotic has been on a very long break lately we need to get back in the studio. Drive by at 9:00 and talk to Quentin about the new CD.  
  
J: But Charmed comes on at 9:00 this morning, I can't miss that, they're getting married today.  
  
Erica: Record it.  
  
J: It's not the same.  
  
They guys just walk into the house  
  
Glenn: Paige, guess what? I found 300 year old cheese on EBay!  
  
Glenn and the rest of the guys storm upstairs to find the girls  
  
Dana: Come on, we gotta roll.  
  
Dana notices J on the couch and she glares back  
  
Dana: What's she doing here?!  
  
Erica: Oh, J? She's our manager and the newest resident of this household.  
  
Dana: What?! She just tried to kill us 3 weeks ago remember?!  
  
Erica: Yeah, but that was three weeks ago. Hey, you never took me out on that friends only date that you planned on 4 weeks ago.  
  
Dana: Oh, yeah right. I'll think of something.  
  
Everyone runs downstairs with the Grandfather clock shaking from the rumble of reet running down the stairs  
  
Piper: $6,000 for 300 year old cheese?!  
  
Glenn: Yeah, the guy in the chatroom said that's the cheapest they come.  
  
Piper: How do you know if it's even 300 years old?  
  
Glenn: With Carbon 14 Dating.  
  
Piper: That's only on organic things. And besides archeoligsts use Carbon 14 Dating, you're never going to be able to get that.  
  
Glenn looks really confused  
  
Piper: You don't even know what Carbon 14 Dating is do you?  
  
Glenn: No not really.  
  
They walk out the door  
  
Ashley the last to leaves waves bye to J and closes the door with J just sitting there, Finally she decides to get up and starts to explore  
  
At football practice the girls are practicing cheers on the sidelines with Dan and June Bug, while the guys are doing football practice  
  
Piper: You know, Cole is getting better.  
  
Phoebe: You know, he really is.  
  
Leo throws a pass to Cole but he runs too far and it hits him from the back of the head  
  
Max: Yeah, for third string.  
  
Leo throws a pass to Logan and he catches it easily and runs for a touchdown  
  
Dan: I didn't know Leo was that good.  
  
Piper: Wow, Dan giving good comments on Leo?  
  
Dan: Hey, no hard feelings. That was in the past. And besides you're not dating him anymore, what do I have to worry about?  
  
Piper: Oh, so know this is a clean slate and I'm supposed to forget that you almost sacrificed me after our first dance of the year.  
  
Dan: Hey, I don't ask you to forgive, but to overlook it very hard.  
  
They laugh  
  
Paige: Hey, is that Glenn?  
  
Glenn is on one of the field posts singing and cheering for the football players and the cheerleaders while one of the assistant coaches try to get him down  
  
June Bug: Wow.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
June Bug: A rare African beetle.(He picks up the beetle) Wait, just a regular dung beetle never mind.  
  
He puts back down the dung beetle gently and Jennifer steps on it  
  
June Bug: Hey!  
  
Piper: Why did you just do that?!  
  
Jennifer: Getting rid of the weaker species. Maybe I should've started with you and your freakish friends.  
  
Max: Was that a threat?  
  
Lenni: Yeah, Jennifer thinks so.  
  
Paige: You know what, I'm getting tired of you repeating everything that Jennifer says, we can figure it out ourselves. Besides she's not even that popular.  
  
Jennifer: Oh, we're gonna be, don't worry. With your pitiful boyfriends.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, so now they're pitiful? A couple of months ago before Alec came, you drooled over them.  
  
Jennifer: Alec is single and they're not. Let's cut to the chase-  
  
Before she could even cut to the chase Max punches her smack in her face leaving her with a pretty ugly bleeding nose  
  
Max: Let's not.  
  
Jennifer: Oh my god! Look what you did to my nose!  
  
Jennifer and Lenni run away while everyone else is laughing  
  
Back at the manor J is up in the attic playing with all these old toys and looking at photo albums  
  
J: God, did they look goofy.  
  
She puts the photo album down and sees a rifle and decides to pick it up  
  
J: Woah.  
  
She starts playing with it until it fires off knocking her back unconscious and smoke comes out of the cannister up J's nose possesing her body  
  
In the office Max is sitting in a chair waiting for the principal, finally he comes in  
  
Principal: Max, this is not good.  
  
Max: Yeah I kinda figured that out.  
  
Principal: Max, I'm not kidding. This is your 7th fight that you have gotten into this month. One more and you're out.  
  
Max: Out?! What do you mean out?!  
  
Principal: As in never come back to this school again.  
  
Max: For how long?  
  
Principal: What do you mean how long? Max, stay outta trouble for as long as possible. This isn't detetion where everything is timed and set. Speaking of that Miss Guevera, you have 4 months of detention.  
  
Max: Detention?! 4 months?!  
  
Principal: That's the best I Could do. Look Max, just straighten up, okay? I don't want to see you in this office again.  
  
Max: What if I won the lottery and wanted to give you a cut?  
  
Principal: Well that's a different story.  
  
Max gets up and leaves  
  
In detention, you see the regulars like Glenn, Phoebe, Cole, and a couple of his goonies, and a occasional Piper, Paige, and Leo every now and then  
  
Piper: Hey Max, how long you in?  
  
Max: 4 months.  
  
Teacher: No talking Miss Halliwell and Guevera!  
  
Piper: Glenn and Cole blew up a lab rat in Science and the guts flew all over the science teacher, Mrs. Kline. And we all know what I'm in here for. They finally took me off the janitor cleanup.  
  
Max: I don't get it. I mean, we get punished just because someone provoked us.  
  
Piper: Yeah, we all know the feeling.  
  
Glenn turns around and talks to the kid behind him  
  
Boy: You got the autographed Eminem CD I asked for?  
  
Glenn: You got the cheese?  
  
They switch and Glenn holds the cheese like it's the most valuable thing ever posssed by man. He eyes everyone suspiciously all knowing that they wanted his cheese  
  
The bell rings and Glenn runs out the door holding his cheese up high  
  
Glenn: Behold! The power of cheese!  
  
Cole: Glenn, wait up!  
  
Cole races after Glenn  
  
Back at the manor J rises up  
  
J2: Where am I?  
  
Then her body spilts and a exact duplicate stands next to her  
  
J2: Oh, my god!  
  
J: Who are you?!  
  
J2: I'm Teresa, who're you?!  
  
J: I'm J.  
  
Teresa: Okay, J, why are you in my body?  
  
J: Why are you in my body?  
  
Teresa: Wait. If you're in my body, and I'm in yours, we must be twins!  
  
J: But how?  
  
Teresa: Don't ask me, I don't even live here.  
  
J: That makes you, the other me.  
  
Tereasa: No, you're the other me.  
  
J: No, you are!  
  
Teresa: No you are!  
  
They start fighting until they roll down the stairs knocking everything outta their path with Glenn and his cheese opens the door and Teresa and J stop fighting  
  
Glenn: Cool, twins.  
  
Prue: J what is going on here?!  
  
The real J steps foward  
  
J: I'm J.  
  
Leo: You know, I've seen this somewhere before.  
  
Glenn: Like, Like on the Twilight Zone!  
  
Logan: Yeah! That Episode was awesome!  
  
Cole: And when the aliens sucked their guts out from their nose-  
  
Piper: Okay, too much information!  
  
Paige: If you're J, then who're you?  
  
Teresa: I'm Teresa.  
  
Prue: Teresa?  
  
Teresa: Yes, Teresa.  
  
Paige: Where do you come from?  
  
Teresa: Not from here I can tell you that much.  
  
Piper: Book Of Shadows?  
  
Phoebe: Book of Shadows.  
  
They walk up the stairs leaving the guys talking about the Twilight Zone  
  
In the Attic  
  
Prue: So you said that picked up this gun and it fired off?  
  
Phoebe: I didn't even know we had a gun.  
  
Prue: Yeah, neither did I.  
  
J: That's about the story. Then my body popped into two.  
  
Piper: Nothing in the Book of Shadows on this one.  
  
Prue: Great. Did you know what year it was when you came here, what time?  
  
Teresa: Time?! Time does not exist in Houlst and Loeid. I'm kinda glad that I'm here. Don't send me back.  
  
Ashley: Why? I mean we can't have two J's here, we can't even deal with one.  
  
J: Hey. If she doesn't want to go then she doesn't have to go.  
  
Erica: How are we going to explain her? I mean she has no identity except for her first name, no license, high school diploma, birth certifacte, nothing. She can't even get a job.  
  
J: Logan can set her up with all that stuff. I mean, he did it to Alec.  
  
Piper: Speaking of Alec, he hasn't been around lately.  
  
Brandi: Maybe he's afraid.  
  
Paige: Of what?  
  
They hear screams from the guys downstairs  
  
Glenn: No not my cheese!  
  
Crashes and glass breaking  
  
Prue: We'll figure this out later.  
  
They run down the stairs and Piper freezes the demon and Glenn who is in midair trying to save his cheese from a energy ball  
  
Teresa gasps at the sight of the demon  
  
Prue: What, you know him?  
  
Teresa: That's Kilot. My husband.  
  
Piper: What your husband?! You don't seem so happy to see him.  
  
Teresa: That's because I don't love him.  
  
Piper decides to unfreeze the everyone, but Paige stpos her  
  
Paige: Wait! Glenn's cheese!  
  
Paige walks down the stairs and grabs his cheese and moves out the way  
  
Paige: Okay. Unfreeze away.  
  
Piper unfreezes them and the demon tries to attack them but then noticing that they were the power of three, backed off and left  
  
Piper: Wow. Wish they all ended like that.  
  
Glenn dazed from killing a table notices that his cheese is gone  
  
Glenn: My cheese?! Where is it?!  
  
Starts looking around in the debree frantically  
  
Glenn: Oh no I squished it!  
  
Glenn starts to cry  
  
Paige: No Glenn you didn't squish it I have your cheese right here.  
  
He grabs the cheese from Paige's hands and starts sniffing it for verifaction  
  
Glenn: Did you eat it?  
  
Paige: Why would I eat 300 year old cheese?!  
  
Glenn eyes her suspiciously still  
  
Phoebe: Okay. Back to the demon.  
  
Prue: Oh yeah, right. So he's your husband?  
  
Glenn: Who?! That cheese killler?!  
  
Paige: Yeah, Glenn. The cheese killer.  
  
Glenn: Well then he must be stopped immidaitely! Innocent cheese could've been kiled today.  
  
Max: Okay, Glenn, we'll get the cheese killer, but first we have to find out why he wants Teresa.  
  
Glenn: Who's Teresa?  
  
Cole: Cheese killer's wife.  
  
Glenn: Oh.(Silence) Die cheese killer!  
  
Glenn lunges at Teresa and they grabs him before he could get to Teresa  
  
Leo: Glenn, she's the innocent.  
  
Logan: Maybe we should keep you two apart for now.  
  
Logan pushes Glenn and his cheese into another room  
  
Teresa: As I was saying, I never loved Kilot, he was the prince of Houslt and I was the princess of Loeid two of the highest and best kindoms so we were destined to be married even before we were born.  
  
Piper: How do you know if it was a girl or boy? I mean, sometimes the docors are wrong.  
  
Teresa: No, the Mirror Lady is always right.  
  
Leo: So what you're saying is, that you two were arranged to be married before you were born. Did he show feelings for you?  
  
Teresa: Yes, very much. But he, he was very abusive and didn't care what I wanted to change in Houlst and Loeid. He said woman's words will never amount to a man.  
  
Piper: I'm going to be so happy when we vanquish him.  
  
Teresa: He wanted a son to carry on the legacy of his family and to rule both kindoms.  
  
Cole: What if it was a girl?  
  
Teresa: He said, (stops for a moment and gathers herself up) that he would kill the baby. He said that Houslt was ruled by men before time, and he will not break that legacy.  
  
Phoebe: So we have a physco demonic sexist on our hands, where are we going to find him?  
  
Teresa: He will come back. For our baby. He could care less about me.  
  
Max: Wait, so you're pregnant now?!  
  
Teresa: Yes. A baby girl. Please don't let my baby die.  
  
Prue: Don't worry. You and your baby are safe with us.  
  
Glenn runs through the house with Kilot following him throwing energy balls  
  
Glenn: Cheese Killer!!  
  
They start battling and he grabs the first person next to him which is Leo and zips away  
  
Logan: Oh great, now he's got Leo.  
  
Prue: Yeah, we kinda noticed that, Logan.  
  
Teresa: No.  
  
Phoebe: No what?  
  
Teresa: If we cannot get back your friend, he will die.  
  
Piper: Yeah, we kinda figured that out already.  
  
Teresa: No, I mean he will die. We have to hurry and get your friend back or his soul will be trapped forever in Yolipe.  
  
Glenn: What?!  
  
Prue: Chinese hell.  
  
Glenn: I still don't get it.  
  
Piper: How do we get to Houlst or wherever he is?  
  
Teresa: The same way that I got here.  
  
In the attic  
  
In the ancient kindom Leo is chained up by a drunken Kilot as he drinks even more  
  
Kilot: You, you frisky little one. The chains, they will not break. Never. No one has even broken the chains of Kilot.  
  
Leo: Yeah, well, no one has even been a whitelighter either.  
  
Leo tries to orb out of the chains but is unsuccessful  
  
Kilot: Kilot, not so stupid as you think. I knew that you and your friends were differnt. Work of the devil!  
  
Leo: Try angel.  
  
Kilot: Either way, you do harm to me. Where is my wife?!  
  
Leo: Safe from you.  
  
Kilot: Fine, since you will not tell Kilot where Teresa is, Kilot will wait for them to come to me.  
  
Leo: Yeah, right. They'll just come to you with open arms.  
  
Kilot: They will when find out what I'm going to do to you.  
  
Leo: Oh yeah, like what?  
  
In the manor  
  
J: So if we shoot the gun again, we'll go to ancient China?  
  
Teresa: Yes, hopefully.  
  
Teresa stumbles in pain  
  
Prue: Are you okay?  
  
Teresa: Yes. Keep- Keep going.  
  
Teresa gut wrenching pain gets more intensified as J slowly points the gun at the mirror and fires off with a big flash, and the next thing you know, they're in ancient China with Teresa's pains gone.  
  
Prue: You okay?  
  
Teresa: Yes. I'm feel a lot better now thank you.  
  
J: Is that the place?  
  
Teresa: That is my kingdom.  
  
Cole: What I want to know is, why your parents didn't get you out of there?  
  
Teresa: He has blinded them with money and gifts. They will not listen to me anymore. He puts up and act around them. I'm the only one who knows his true being.  
  
Piper: Well, don't worry. Soon everyone will see that bastard burn.  
  
They start walking up to the kingdom  
  
Finally they make it  
  
Guard: Queen Teresa, you have come back. The King is waiting for you. Are they with you as well?  
  
Teresa: Yes.  
  
Gaurd: The king says that you are not allowed to bring visitors here.  
  
Teresa: But I-  
  
Gaurd: Those are the kings orders, they'll have to wait outside.  
  
Piper freezes the gaurds  
  
Piper: Ready?  
  
Inside of the palace, two gaurds escort them to the kings lair  
  
Guard1: Your Queen is waiting for you my Lord.  
  
King Kilot: Bring her in. I've been waiting for her.  
  
The gaurds lead them into the lair where King Kilot has Leo chained up with a sword pointed to his neck  
  
King Kilot: You came back. And with some friends I see. I know you know about our baby. Is a boy?  
  
Silence  
  
King Kilot: Is it a boy?!  
  
He jabs the knife closer to Leo throat  
  
King Kilot: Answer me!  
  
Prue: Don't talk to her like that.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah! She's a human being you know! Not just some thing that you can come and beat up any time you want.  
  
Gaurd3: Yeah!  
  
Guard2 Smacks Gaurd3  
  
Gaurd3: No!  
  
Teresa: It's time that I told you anyway. Our baby is a girl! Yes a girl! And you will not hurt her!  
  
King Kilot: A girl will never rule over King Kilot!  
  
He runs toward Teresa with sword high and as he swing down, to the rescue, Alec stops his blow with his own silver sword  
  
Piper: Alec! Where have you been?!  
  
Alec: Around. When I found out that you guys were in trouble again, I had to come and help before you messed up again.  
  
Flips the King over with his sword without even trying  
  
Max: Why did you come back? I thought you left with Fritz and Skidd.  
  
Alec: I did. But I decided to come back. It wasn't for me.  
  
King tries to kill Alec while he has his back turned  
  
Leo: Watch out!  
  
Alec turns around just in time to stab King Kilot blood spilling everywhere  
  
Alec: Oh man! I got blood on my kicks! I just got these.  
  
Cole: I know what you mean.  
  
Alec: Leo, Skidd wanted me to tell you, that she's sorry how she completely lied about herself, and even though she'll never have another chance of getting back what she had that it was worth it.  
  
Phoebe: Talk about a highlight of the day.  
  
Piper and Max let Leo out of the chains  
  
Prue: Okay, you guys ready to go?  
  
Logan: Yeah, my butt hurts.  
  
As walk out the door, Teresa stops them  
  
Teresa: I know it may not seem much to you, but thank you.  
  
Piper: Every innocent means a lot to us. Now, you get to make all the changes that you wanted to here, without Kilot.  
  
Teresa: If you ever need anything, just shoot.  
  
J: That, not so funny.  
  
They leave and they walk by all these old shops, including a cheese shop  
  
Glenn: Cheese!  
  
Glenn starts to grab all the cheese off the shelves  
  
Clerk: Hey! Are you going to buy that?!  
  
Teresa: I'll buy it.  
  
Glenn: Really?  
  
Teresa: Yes, even though you tried to kill me, you can have all the cheese that you can bring with you.  
  
Glenn drops all his cheese and hugs Teresa  
  
Paige: Glenn come on! It's time to go!  
  
Glenn takes all the cheese he could carry and J fires off the gun and like that their gone  
  
In the studio J is working on a new Album with Hypnotic as Piper, Max, Paige, Phoebe, Prue, Leo, Logan, and Cole are talking while Glenn is in a corner counting all his cheese  
  
Dana comes in and gives J a glare  
  
J: Dana look, I'm sorry. Even though you betrayed me first, if it means anything, I'm sorry. We can't go on like this anymore since you're probally going to be here more than I expected.  
  
Dana looks at her and finally he talks  
  
Dana: No hard feelings?  
  
J: No hard feelings.  
  
They shake hands and Dana lays down the roses that he brought with him and sits down besides J and looks at Hypnotic sing  
  
Dana: This the new track?  
  
J tinkers with some of the knobs on the sound board  
  
J: It supposed to be, but I something not right. I'm not feeling it.  
  
Dana starts to mess with it untill finally it sounds perfect with the harmonies of Hypnotic  
  
Dana: How about that?  
  
J: That's hot! Have you ever thought about producing?  
  
Dana: No.  
  
J: Well then put it into deep consideration.I'm making you co-producer and manager, right now.  
  
Dana: Right now?  
  
J: Do you want it?  
  
Dana: Yeah!  
  
Hypnotic comes out of the studio and Dana get up and gives Erica the flowers and kisses her  
  
Erica: Wait a minute buddy. What happened to the friends only basis?  
  
Dana: Let's kick it up a notch. J just made me co-producer and manager.  
  
Ashley: Really?  
  
J: I had to. Who you think just made your next single?  
  
Brandi: So now you're talking to each other?  
  
Ashley: No fighting?  
  
J: Does it look like we're fighting?! I didn't think so. Dana you're ofically on the crew.  
  
Everyone screams and Phoebe and Max throws up the popcorn because they were listening through the door They all leave cheering and J the last one to leave turns the lights out and locks the door unnoticingly leaving Glenn inside  
  
Glenn: Hello? Hello? Hey a peanut!  
  
You hear the crunches of Glenn eating a peanut  
  
End 


	16. Fear of Flying

High School High "Impact"  
  
Just to imform you, some of the ages of the characters are not accurate with the show. This is because I want them to be all in the same grade. Don't worry, they'll become their rightful ages on the last episode of High School High  
  
  
  
[Scene] On a plane, we follow a stewardress into the coach section prepping the plane for takeoff  
  
Stewardress: Fasten your seatbelt everyone, and remember no gum on the seats!  
  
She walks to the front of the plane into the cockpit  
  
Stewardress: Ready for take-off captain.  
  
Captain: Thank you, Kelly.  
  
He puts on his headphones and signals toward the co-captain who is obviously scared out of his mind  
  
Captain: Nervous?  
  
Co-Captian: This is my first time.  
  
Captain: Don't worry, you'll be fine. Trust me, I have about 168 flights under my belt.  
  
The co-captain still looks at him unsurely but still he goes on  
  
Time has passed and the plane is in the air with the co-captain fealing much better now  
  
He looks toward one of the toggles on the plane  
  
Co-Captian: Aren't we supposed to 1,000 feet higher?  
  
Captain: No. This is regular elevation.  
  
Co-Captain: Are you sure? I mean, the book says to be at 36 thousand feet. We just dropped again.  
  
Captain: Really?  
  
He fakes like he's looking at one of the toggles that the co-captain is pointing to and knocks him out  
  
Captain: I hate rookies.  
  
He shakes his hand in slight pain, then turns his attention back to the plane his suddenly shifts it way down leaving the plan spiraling zooming toward the ocean and his shimmers away leaving the passengers and the stewardress screaming for their lives.  
  
The Captain shimmers on the coast and looks as the plane spirals toward the ocean amd blows up with water splashing up about 200 ft high from the impact. Then he calls on his phone and turns away from the ocean.  
  
Captain: It's been done.  
  
And he walks out of view smirking with the ocean on fire where the plane had crashed  
  
  
  
  
  
Just like in the real credits try to visulise them as if they were real Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] {pics of her laughing] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa [Blackness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Scene]Hypnotic, J, and Dana are rushing around packing bags early in the morning  
  
J: Come on the jet's leaving in 20 minutes!  
  
Ashley: Where's my CD's?  
  
J: We'll buy some more when we get to NY. Come On Erica! Brandi, wake up!  
  
Limo pulls up outside  
  
Piper: Your limo's here!  
  
J: Oh great. Brandi, come on we'll buy you some more clothes later.  
  
Dana: A couple of interviews in some news stations here, and two interview's with MTV, TRL at 3:00, and 106& Park at 5:30.  
  
J: That will leave us with just enough time for lunch.  
  
Piper: 2 Hours for lunch?  
  
J: A hour and 55 minutes running away from fans. Look, the internet already has a mp3 for the single and it hasn't even hit airwaves once. These fans have connections.  
  
Everyone starts to rush outside to the limo as they follow and wave goodbye to them  
  
Phoebe: They move so fast. Talk about the fast life.  
  
Paige: Where are they going?  
  
Prue: To promote their new single.  
  
Guys walk around the corner up to the manor  
  
Leo: Where did Hypnotic leave off to?  
  
Piper: To promote thier new single.  
  
Cole: Wow, won't that be fun.  
  
Logan: Too bad, we never got to say goodbye.  
  
Prue: Why? Their coming back in a couple days, their only doing some interviews.  
  
Glenn: Prue, Prue, Prue. Interviews lead to music videos, music videos lead to concerts, and concerts lead to world tours, and wourld tours lead to award shows, and awards shows lead to-  
  
Prue: Okay Glenn I get it. Go to school.  
  
Glenn: Awww, man. You take the fun out of learning.  
  
The girls grab their bags and they go outside the house and walk out of sight towards High School High  
  
They walk up outside of the building and it's just like a regular school. People lounging, scribbling homework from one another, and people just plain making out in various trees and cars  
  
Two cops and a arrested man in a bunny outfit walks infront of them  
  
Logan: Hey, what are you doing to Larry?  
  
Cop: He wanted for the manslaughter of the cow puppet down on Main St.  
  
Cop2: Don't forget that he also took out a Chick Filet ad.  
  
Logan: Keep up the good work.  
  
Cop: Aw, thanks kid.  
  
Logan: No, I was uh, talking to Larry.  
  
The cops just look at him in astonishment as they walk away not even believing that he said that keep up the good work to a criminal  
  
June Bug and Daryl walk up  
  
June Bug: Hey, guys. Did you see the anotomy of the eagle last night on the Discovery channel?  
  
Leo: No, I uh missed that one.  
  
June Bug: That's okay, I recorded it for you. Here.  
  
He hands all of them tapes  
  
Daryl: Don't ask me.  
  
June Bug: And by the way, I made a proper burial for the dung beetle.  
  
Max: I'm sure that dune bug is very proud, June Bug.  
  
Daryl: Did you hear about the "New Guy"?  
  
Glenn: What the movie?  
  
Daryl: No the kid.  
  
Glenn: Oh. Is he from the movie?  
  
Daryl just looks at Glenn  
  
Daryl: They say that he's been to jail before. Chopped a guy's head off with his fingernails.  
  
Phoebe: His fingernails.  
  
Daryl: I didn't believe it either but from the looks of it, this guy it legit. And he's failed the ninth grade at least 4 times, not even counting 3 times he's failed kindgergarden. He's already hanging out with Alec.  
  
Piper: He's twenty?! That makes him Prue's age!  
  
Daryl: No 22, he didn't start kindgarden until he was 7.  
  
Paige: Oh come on, Daryl. He probally just haves some mutant growth spurt and a mustache.  
  
Daryl: Hey, I only inform.  
  
Him and June Bug walk away  
  
Paige: Let's figure out who "mystery man" is and get this over with.  
  
Phoebe: Let's go.  
  
And with that, they set sail to find this so called "New Guy"  
  
  
  
The girls walk up to Alec and the "new guy"  
  
Alec: Hey guys. What's up?  
  
Piper: Where's the new guy?  
  
Alec: The new guy?  
  
Paige: Don't play dumb with us, where's the twenty year old moron?  
  
Alec: Oh, Andy? Why didn't you just say so. He's in the office with Prue.  
  
Phoebe: Wait, what did you say?  
  
Alec: He's in the office with Prue.  
  
Piper: No before that. What's his full name?  
  
Alec: Andy Truedu.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god. That's Prue's old boyfriend.  
  
Glenn: Prue dates ninth graders? That's against the law.  
  
Paige: Well it isn't when you're in the same grade. Prue that was the guy Prue is always talking about. I thought she said he was dead?  
  
Piper: Well, Prue likes to refer all her ex-boyfriends as dead.  
  
Glenn laughs a obnoxious laugh with something green hanging out his mouth  
  
Glenn: Haha. That's funny.  
  
Paige notices the green substance hanging from his mouth  
  
Paige: Glenn, are you eating grass again?  
  
Obviously lying he lies  
  
Glenn: No of coarse not.  
  
Tries taking some of the grass out his mouth then looks back at everyone with dumbfounded silence. Then he just runs away  
  
Phoebe: I still don't know how you can put up with him.  
  
Paige: What can I say, I love him.  
  
Piper: Okay, steering off topic, back to the new guy.  
  
Alec: Like I said, he's in Prue's office. Hurry in you want to see him, class starts in three minutes.  
  
Phoebe: Alec, that is the least of our problems right now.  
  
They walk away  
  
Inside of Prue's office Andy and Prue sit in silence  
  
Andy: You miss me?  
  
Prue: What do you think you're doing? Enrolling as a student?!  
  
Andy: What did you expect me to do?! You wouldn't return my phone calls, emails, letters. Why Prue, just why? What did I do wrong?  
  
Prue: Andy, it has to stop here.  
  
Andy: Why is it because you won't tell me what's bugging you? What you've been hiding from me all these years?! The reason why you left me. Why it is Prue? Tell me and I'll leave you alone.  
  
Prue: Andu, I can't tell you-  
  
Andy: That you're a witch?  
  
Prue just looks at him suprised that he knows the family or should I say school secrect  
  
Andy: I found out years ago Prue. But I needed to hear it from you. And yet with all the obvious reasons that stand before me, you still regretted to tell me. Well I'm going to stay right here at beutiful High School High and spend eight hours a day with your sisters and friends.  
  
He gets up and stops at the door  
  
Andy: Have a good day.  
  
He walks out of the room  
  
Time has passed and they storm into the room  
  
Paige: Are we too late? Does she already know?  
  
Prue: Know what?  
  
Piper: That Andy is a-  
  
Prue: Ninth grade student? Yeah, so far that's the highlight of my day.  
  
Glenn waltez into the room  
  
Glenn: Which way do you turn the knobs on the sink for it to go off?  
  
Prue: Left.  
  
Glenn: Oh. I'll be right back.  
  
He runs out of the room  
  
Inside of a Big TV sation Hypnotic is waiting around for the cue  
  
Camera Man: In five, four, three, two,  
  
Points torward Hypnotic  
  
Anchor Woman: Hello San Fransico and Welcome back to Talk with Jenine! Well, our next guest is Hypnotic who has been off the scene lately helping out a Privaite school High School High. How was that expirance for you as an artist?  
  
Ashley: We haven't been to school in so long, we didn't even have a graduation party when we graduaded from High School. I'm mean sure we got our diplomas and a small party with some friends, but it just wasn't same. But, when we spent our time at High School High, it fealt like we were back in high school again.  
  
Erica: Yeah, and it gives us an oppourtuinity to be involved with society today and to interact with children because it is very hard to get children motivated. I knew I wasn't. But when it's someone that you look up to and worship practically, you don't lag and say I don't want to do this. You get up and do what needs to be done.  
  
Anchor Woman: Speaking of school, our sources say that you recently hooked up with a assistant teacher at High School High who was doing commuinity service for murdering someone, it this true?  
  
Erica ursurely looks at J and Dana who are behind the camera  
  
J: Didn't expect that one coming. Here, give me posterboard and a marker.  
  
Dana shuffles for a marker and a posterboard finally he finds it and scribbles on it hurriedly/ breaking the silence J finally puts up the posterboard so that Eirca could read from it.  
  
Erica: I'm not at liberty to discuss that, but I am single at the moment.  
  
The Anchor Woman looks at Erica unsurely and then turns her attention back to the camera  
  
Anchor Woman: Right. Well, that's not what I heard. Roll the tape.  
  
Cut to J and Dana  
  
J: Roll, the tape?! They didn't tell us about any tape.  
  
Dana: I can see why.  
  
Dana moves J attention to the big screen TV which is playing a hidden camera of various scenes of Erica and Dana "making out" if you will, and pictures of Dana being charged for murder and such  
  
Anchor Woman: That doesn't look single to me.  
  
J storms to the front of the cameras  
  
J: You are not at liberty to show that. Take it off the cameras now!  
  
Anchor Woman: What you're gonna do.  
  
J and Dana lunge at the anchor woman and secuirty gaurds try to pull them off her as the punches never stopping untill fianally about 20 more security gaurds step in and finally do something  
  
Dana: Don't you ever do that fucking shit again! You hear me you son of a bitch! I will fucking kill you!  
  
Hypnotic follows the hounds of security gaurds pulling J and Dana down the hall with them screaming and kicking knocking over everything in their path as some makeup artists help in very injured security gaurds  
  
Time has passed J and Dana are in Arista Records HD with L.A Reid  
  
He stares at them for a couple of minutes and finally speaks  
  
L.A Reid: J I expected this out of someone else but you?!  
  
J: Reid I-  
  
L.A Reid: Shut it, J! Just shut it. Jenine Walters in alreading suing us for assualt physical and emitional distress for 3 million dollars. Not even counting what Fox is suining us for. You beat up a television show host on live television. You know how that makes us look?! Millions of people watching. Just got a phone call from GLAAD they're suing us for Jenine also.  
  
Dana: Isn't GLAAD a gay and Lesbian activist club?  
  
L.A Reid: If you didn't noticed you just beat up a openly gay talk show host on live television.  
  
Dana: Oh.  
  
L.A Reid: One more stunt like this and you're both fired. I want you to get on that plane and fly straight to New York and do those interviews without us getting sued, is that clear?  
  
J: Crystal.  
  
L.A Reid watches them as they walk out of his office  
  
At High School High  
  
Inside of the Classroom the Teacher turns on the TV  
  
Anchor Woman: This is the crime scene where a plane, last night just crashed on California coasts. Over 100 people were flying the plane. FBI says that this man-  
  
Shows pictures of the Captain  
  
Anchor Woman: Fell asleep while on board leaving the plane to this watery death. This is a sad, sad day-  
  
Piper: That's so sad.  
  
The teacher changes the channel to Talk With Jeniene showing Dana and J jump on Jeniene with security gaurds  
  
Paige: Is that Dana?  
  
Max: With J too.  
  
The television plays the incident over and over again  
  
Phoebe walks up to Andy  
  
Phoebe: Long time no see. What are you doing here? In the ninth grade?  
  
Andy: Look Phoebe I'm only faking my way as a ninth grader till Prue actually tells me from her mouth what's she's been hiding from me all these years.  
  
Phoebe: Andy, don't you already know?  
  
Andy: Yeah, but I want to hear it from her.  
  
Phoebe: Then you will leave?  
  
Andy: Yeah, that's the plan.  
  
She walks away  
  
Down in a darkened alley  
  
Man: You did well, Giles. I need you to help me one more time.  
  
Giles is standing in the office so you can't see his face  
  
Giles: How much?  
  
Man: I need you to take down flight 146, a private plane. Los Angeles to New York. Hypnotic is going to be on that plane. I want them dead.  
  
Giles: How much?  
  
Man: Depending on how well your performance is. The better the plane crash the more money you get.  
  
Giles walks out of the shadows and you see that it is actually the captain from the crashed plane  
  
Giles: I'll do it.  
  
Hypnotic is driving in limo and Brandi calls Prue  
  
In Prue's office, her phone rings and she picks it up  
  
Prue: Hello?  
  
Back to the limo  
  
Brandi: Hey were taking off later today, so we wanted to know if you wanted to have a lunch together with the kids.  
  
Prue(VO): Sure, where?  
  
Brandi: Quake.  
  
Prue(VO): Okay, we'll be there. Today's early release day anyways.  
  
She hangs up the phone  
  
Hypnotic, Dana, and J are waiting for Prue the gang and finally they showed up  
  
Prue: Sorry we we're late. Glenn had ran out in the middle of a intersection again running for his cheese.  
  
They sit down  
  
Glenn: We watched Dana and J beat up Jeniene on TV in school today.  
  
Piper: That was funny.  
  
J: So funny we got sued by 6 different companies. Me and Dana almost got fired today.  
  
Leo: Well, at least you didn't accidentally use your powers on her. They kinda have a mind of their own when you emiotons run high.  
  
J: What powers?  
  
A girl walks past one of the Quake windows and screams  
  
Girl: Oh my god, is that Hypnotic?!  
  
More people swarm around the window to see and people start running in  
  
Ashley: Oh, man not again!  
  
They get up and run as fast as they can from now a big group of kids chashing after them they break out from the back of the kitchen and run down the street and the limo screaches out of nowhere and stops right in front of them  
  
J: Get in!  
  
They all jump in the limo Glenn takes the sunroof to get in and the car screams off with a upside down Glenn hanging out the top of the sun roof and it turns a corner loosing the hundreds of California teens chashing after them  
  
Glenn: That was so cool!  
  
Logan: Yeah, all those people chashing after us!  
  
Cole: Let's do it again!  
  
They try to jump out of the limo and Erica stops them  
  
Erica: Let's not do it again.  
  
Dana: Just go straight to the airport.  
  
Limo Driver: Okay.  
  
The car turns a fast 360  
  
Leo: Look videogames!  
  
The guys run over to the videogames  
  
Inside of the airport  
  
Leo: These are the rest of your bags.  
  
Ashley takes the bags from Leo  
  
Ashley: Thanks.  
  
Prue: We're really going to miss you guys.  
  
Brandi: We'll be back.  
  
Max: It won't be fast enough.  
  
Erica: We promise. We'll be back.  
  
They all have a group hug and they go through the hallways leading them to their planes  
  
Paige notices the pilot  
  
Paige: Hey, isn't that the pilot of the plane that crashed yesterday?  
  
Phoebe: Who?  
  
Paige: Him, over there.  
  
Glenn: Yep. That's him. I remebe that pimple infested face anywhere.  
  
Paige runs over to window trying to get their attention  
  
Paige: Get off the plane! Get off!  
  
They aboard the plane and the captain last looks around the airport one more time and walks on the plane  
  
On the plane  
  
Giles: I'm Giles and I will be flying you to New York this evening.  
  
J: What happened to Jim, our old captain?  
  
Giles: He's on vacation.  
  
Dana: I just talked to him thirty minutes ago. He said he was flying us.  
  
Giles: Well, they told me that he's on vacation. Now if you excuse me, I have to fly this plane.  
  
He turns around as he does so Erica notices that his name tag is Jim not Giles  
  
Giles closes the cockpit door  
  
Erica: Guys, something is wrong.  
  
Brandi: What?  
  
Erica: He's wearing Jim's suit. Jim leaves unexpectedly even though we just talked to him thirty minutes ago. Giles killed Jim, so he can fly this plane.  
  
Dana notices the TV is on and they show a picture of the plane that was crashed yesterday with a picture of the Captain  
  
Dana: So he can kill us too. Look.  
  
He points toward the Television and they all stare at it horror  
  
J: Dana, go in the cockpit.  
  
Dana: Why I gotta go?! He might have a gun, a ain't gettin popped on no plane.  
  
J: Just go. You got energy balls.  
  
Dana: He might too. We don't know him!  
  
J: Just go.  
  
Dana gets up and goes in the cockpit  
  
Giles: Uhh, sir.....  
  
Dana: Wow! Look at this I never been in no plane before. Can you tell?  
  
Giles: No sir. Now will you please.....  
  
Dana: In fact, I'm afraid of heights.  
  
Looks over at the side  
  
Dana: Whooo! That's is a long way down!  
  
The pilot raises up his gun and Dana ducks just in time missing the bullet and they start to fight and the Captain lands the toggles and breaks them spiraling the plane in down Dana finally has a enough room the throw a energy ball and burns like all demons do  
  
He walks back outside of the cockpit  
  
J: Dana! What did you do?!  
  
Dana: The planes gonna crash!  
  
Erica: Nah, you think?!  
  
Leo and Cole shimmer in  
  
Leo: Come on, the plane's gonna crash!  
  
They hold hand and narrowly make it out and shimmer/ fall onto the coast of New York watching the plane zoom into the water  
  
Ashley: Are we alive? We're alive!!  
  
She sarts rolling around kissing the ground  
  
On TRL  
  
Carson Daily: Welcome back to TRL and I'm your host and were here with Hypnotic, the Halliwell sisters and their boyfriends, out here in New York City!  
  
Glenn is looking out window and they start to scream when they see him  
  
Carson Daily: Looks like Glenn is already making friends here at TRL! What's up Glenn?  
  
Glenn: Nothing, much. Hey mom! Hey what's that??  
  
Glenn goes out toward the back and the cameras follow him  
  
Carson Daily: Glenn, don't touch that. Glenn, don't touch that. Glenn, NO!!!!  
  
Glenn pulls a plug and everything goes black  
  
Glenn: Cool.  
  
Glenn runs into something and you hear crashes and screams from the audience  
  
Glenn: I'm okay.  
  
END 


	17. Game Show Havoc

High School High "Game Show Havoc"  
  
This just happened at about 12 midnight and I just had to write it down out of boredom  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside of the manor everyone around the table eating and talking when Phoebe runs into the room  
  
Phoebe: We won! We won!  
  
Dana: Won what?  
  
Phoebe: We won the untimate game show sweepstakes!  
  
Cole: The ultimate game show?!  
  
Phoebe: I entered us into this sweepstakes where you and eighteen of your friends to play in the game shows of your choice.  
  
Piper: Nineteen people? There's only twelve of us.  
  
Phoebe: I included, June Bug and Daryl. I'm going to tell them about it later.  
  
Piper: That still doesn't add up-  
  
Phoebe: Okay, any more questions?  
  
Leo: What game shows are we going to be on?  
  
Phoebe: Well, if you really wanna know....  
  
Glenn: I hope I'm on Jepordy.  
  
Paige: Come on Glenn. You can't even answer the questions on Blue's Clue's, let alone Jepordy.  
  
Glenn: Steve tricked me! He tricked me okay?! And that dumb dog Blue too!  
  
Logan: Glenn, calm down.  
  
Phoebe: Let's see....  
  
Phoebe starts reading from the list  
  
Phoebe: Me, Paige,Piper, J and Ashley. We will be on Rival Sisters.  
  
J: All right, something I'm good at.  
  
Paige: Come on, you know we're going to beat you.  
  
Ashley: Yeah right. We're like physics, we always know what the other is thinking.  
  
Phoebe: We have priminitions.  
  
Piper: And the power to freeze.  
  
Phoebe: Dana and Erica, The Newlywed Game.  
  
Erica: Why, we're not married.  
  
Phoebe: I lied. Sorry. Just wing it anyways, you can cheat and practice on what newlywed's do and say. Glenn,Logan, and Daryl-  
  
Glenn: Is that us?  
  
Logan: Yes, Glenn.  
  
Phoebe: You will be on Video Fantasy.  
  
Glenn: Video games!  
  
Logan: Alright!  
  
Phoebe: Cole, Leo, June Bug, Alec, and Max, thought you guys would like this one- Extreme Limits.  
  
Cole: Is that like gameshow where they make you eat cow intestines?  
  
Max: God, I hope not.  
  
Phoebe: I don't think so. This is the show where you have to fend for yourself with nothing but a few selected items.  
  
Alec: Sounds like our game, right Max?  
  
Max: Shutup Alec.  
  
Leo: June Bug? He isn't the most phyisical person I know.  
  
Phoebe: Physical isn't all of it. You need someone who knows the enviroment, and what's poisonus and all that stuff. Plus with his extensive knowledge on physics, you need June Bug.  
  
Prue: What about me?  
  
Phoebe looks at Prue as everyone goes quiet as Phoebe wonders in her mind if she should even tell Prue what she's doing.  
  
Phoebe: Prue.  
  
Wasting time shuffling papers like she lost it  
  
Phoebe: Sorry, lost the paper. Here it is. Prue, you will be on Troubled Hearts.  
  
Silence  
  
Phoebe: With Andy.  
  
Prue jumps up out her seat  
  
Prue: You did what?!  
  
Prue starts moving around the room with Phoebe trailing her  
  
Phoebe: Prue, I know you don't want to do this, but you need to find a mutual peace between you two. I'm seeing a lot of hostility in you two.  
  
Prue: Oh, so know you're Dr. Lipshitz now?!  
  
Phoebe: Prue, I'm not saying go out with him, just find out what went wrong. Hey least you'll be getting money doing it.  
  
Prue: Phoebe, you are just so amazing right now.  
  
Phoebe: I know.  
  
Prue: No not in a good way.  
  
She walks up the stairs with Phoebe waiting at the foot  
  
Phoebe: Does that mean you'll go?? Take that as a yes.  
  
Just like in the real credits try to visulise them as if they were real Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] {pics of her laughing] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa [Blackness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
  
  
At High School High  
  
At lunch  
  
Phoebe: You guys feel like eating out?  
  
Max: Where, in the parking lot?  
  
Phoebe: No, more like off campus.  
  
Piper: Off-campus. Breaking the rules, again. Wow, we're on a roll.  
  
Phoebe: Come on, all we have to do is, get back 5 minutes earlier.  
  
Leo: I'm in.  
  
Cole: Let's go.  
  
They walk off  
  
Later they walk into a fast food resturant  
  
Clerk: Welcome to Piggy's Burger Fest. All the prime burgers you could want. My name's Steven, and I will be assistaning you to you Piggy Buger Delight.  
  
Glenn: Beef comes from Pig?! Wow, what do ya know?  
  
Paige: Beef doesn't come from cow Glenn.  
  
Glenn: But he said-  
  
Paige: Beef does not come from Pigs.  
  
Steven The Clerk: It does now. I want to be powerful.  
  
Alec: Like a manager?  
  
Steven The Clerk: No, I want people to actually do what I say, not Steven do this. Steven do that. Well, I'm tired of working!  
  
A female Manager walks by in the backround  
  
Manager: Steven, get back to work.  
  
Steven: Yes, Nikki, the all beutiful queen that everyone knows and loves.  
  
Nikki The Manager: And....  
  
Steven: And who I worship and look up too because I'm a presant who doesn't have any face value in life.  
  
Nikki The Manager: I thought so.  
  
She walks out of view  
  
Logan: We could all learn from you. Your unwillingness to fall in line is just apalling.  
  
Steven The Clerk: Thanks for noticing. Customers are waiting, please order now or I will have to go to the next person in line.  
  
They look back and see no one  
  
Leo: Okay, we'd like the 6 Piggy red meat taco, 4 red meat Pig's delight Burger, and one Piglet's Meal.  
  
Glenn siting down at the table with Paige trying to stick a napkin at in his shirt with him trying to push her away screams across the resturant  
  
Glenn: With the Piglet nuggets! Stop it!  
  
Swats Paige's hands  
  
Paige: Glenn, you know how you spill things.  
  
Glenn: Stop it!  
  
Back to Leo  
  
Leo: The Piglet Meal, Nuggetised.  
  
Steven The Clerk: That will be fifteen dollars.  
  
Leo gives him the money from his pocket  
  
Steven The Clerk: Thank you. You food will be ready in 3 minutes.  
  
Puts it in the cash register  
  
They go sit down with Paige and Glenn who now has a napkin in his shirt neatly  
  
Alec: I never thought I would be in a game show. They don't exactly have good times in 2021.  
  
Paige: With all of us on a game show, we're sure to rack in a lot of money.  
  
Cole: Yeah, my leather couch is getting dusty.  
  
Phoebe: Speaking of that, you've been laying low with your mafia.  
  
Cole: A new teacher is starting to expect something. We're laying low for the time being.  
  
Steven The Clerk: Your food is ready.  
  
Piper: I'll get it.  
  
She gets up and leaves  
  
Leo: While you guys get to play videogames, we have to be deserted and fend for ourselves in the wilderness.  
  
Max: It'll be easy, considering what we've been through in the last couple on months.  
  
Piper comes back  
  
Piper: Here you go.  
  
Everyone digs into the plate grabbing uneatly wrapped burgers, tacos, and such, excluding Glenn who has the Piglet's meal  
  
Paige: What'd you get Glenn?  
  
Glenn: A toy car!  
  
He starts vroom!ing up and down the countertop Paige laughs  
  
Paige: Have fun, Glenn. Make sure you add that one to your collection.  
  
Glenn: Toy car's don't go with cheese! I thought you knew that Paige.  
  
He goes back to playing and eating his Piglet's Meal  
  
Just then Dana walks in to the Piggy's Burger Fest  
  
Glenn: Hey look, it's Dana! Hey Dana!  
  
Paige: Glenn no!  
  
Paige tries stopping him but no prevail  
  
Glenn: Dana, hey over here!  
  
Dana notices Glenn and the rest and walks over  
  
Dana: Ain't you supposed to be in school?  
  
Glenn: Oh yeah. We decided to skip for lunch and come back 5 minutes early.  
  
Dana: You know you're not supposed to be doing this right?  
  
Piper: We know. Please don't tell Prue, she has so much on her plate right now, no need for meddling kids to intervine.  
  
Dana: Thanks for the Scooby Doo qoute, but the next time that I see you kids skipping school, it will be your last time.  
  
Leo: Thanks Dana.  
  
Dana: I'll drive you back, you'll get there faster.  
  
Cole: What about your food?  
  
Dana: I wasn't hungry anyways.  
  
They get up and leave  
  
Dana drops them off in front of the school  
  
In the office Andy walks in  
  
Andy: Where is Ms. Halliwell's office at?  
  
Secretary: Right down the all you can't miss it.  
  
Andy: Thanks.  
  
He walks down the hall to Prue's office while Prue is busily working she didn't even see him standing in the doorway. Finally he knocks on the side of the doorway to get her attention  
  
Andy: You busy?  
  
Still with no reply as Prue goes back to work he walks inside looking around her office  
  
Andy: What happened to your "Hypnotic" friends?  
  
Prue: They're busy working on their next album, so they quit to do music full time.  
  
Andy: When the music industry calls, they call.  
  
More dreadful silence  
  
Andy: Phoebe told me about the game show.  
  
Prue: That's nice.  
  
Andy: I think it's a great idea. Us to finally find out what kept this relationship apart. Maybe it's even more than you being a witch.  
  
Prue: You never know.  
  
Andy: Who knows? Maybe this might actually work and we could become friends again. I mean I want to. Only thing is will you?  
  
More silence so he walks out but stops at the doorway one more final time  
  
Andy: See you there Prue. Hopefully.  
  
He leaves with Prue now fealing heavy with guilt, well it's time to get rid of the sadness, so picture Glenn on a unicycle juggling cheese. Are you laughing now? Good we got the unhappiness out of your system  
  
Another day, another hour, just to make things short, Glenn got in trouble like always, Piper and Leo got in a fight again, Logan uploaded a virus to Cole's computer and totally fried it, Phoebe, Max, Paige, and just about all the other girls just lounged around and talked all day having a unusally rare low demonic activity  
  
On the day of the Game show day...........  
  
Okay, this is going to be very hectic so lets just go down the list. Who's first? Oh yeah, Sisters against sisters, also known as "Rival Sisters!"  
  
Everyone is set up redy to go on the set of the game show getting ready finally the music starts and everyone starts screaming the chairs creaking from the weight of people, and finally the game show host waltzes out  
  
Game Show Host: Hello, hello, and Welcome to Rival Sisters. The game show where we get down and dirty and see just how close these sisters really are. Okay our first team is, the Halliwell sisters. The Halliwell sisters, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper, are ninth graders who go to High School High, a local high school here in California. Give it up for the Halliwell sisters!  
  
People scream as they walk out  
  
Game Show Host: Okay, okay, settle down. These sisters are really close you've seen them on TV you've seen them in movies, welcome the Olsen sisters!  
  
Even more cheers erupt as they walk out  
  
Game Show Host: These sisters, are most likely to be seen on MTV, BET, MuchMusic, and just about any other music channel. One better known for her voice, and the other better known as magic of taday's melodies. Give it up for the Martin sisters. J and Ashley, come on out!  
  
Waves and waves of cheers erupt as everyone jumps out of their seats screaming for them as the walk out people now crying, guys with "MARRY ME" t-shirts, girls with "I WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND"  
  
Piper: That's not fair. They got more cheers than anybody else.  
  
Phoebe: Well, their not obselete, or just plain annoying.  
  
Paige: Gotcha.  
  
Game Show Host: Now this game show relies on however many of you there are to have trust, wits, and love for each other. If you don't you will surely loose. We will put you through emotional, physical, and mind, situations that you will have to squirm you out of. Are you ready?  
  
CROWD: WE'RE READY!  
  
Game Show Host: Well, get suited up!  
  
Next up on the list is........(drumroll) the young hearts Dana and Erica faking their way through the Newlywed Game  
  
Game Show Host2: How is everyone doing today? Now the audiance and the viewers at home has already bee introduced to our players, and now hopefully we are ready to begin. We asked you to answer some questions and know we want to see how well your wives really know you. Each question right is 100 points. Ready? Okay, John, your question was- Your wives favorite ceral is Fruit Loops, what is her favorite flavor? She said-  
  
He gestures toward John's wife  
  
John's Wife: Lemon.  
  
Game Show Host2: You said-  
  
He gestures toward John and he reluctantly pulls up his board and it says chocolate  
  
John's Wife: Chocoate?! Chocolate?! I'm allergic to choclate for one, and chocolate not even a Fruit! How dumb are you?! Oh my god. The easist question and he got it wrong.  
  
John: I thought you liked Chocolate.  
  
John's Wife: I like chocoate?! I like Chocolate?! I'ma show you how much I like chocolate!  
  
She starts hitting him with a pillow  
  
Game Show Host2: Okay, calm down everyone, you'll get another chance to win. Okay, Dana, you were asked what is Erica's favorite singer of all time. She answered-  
  
Erica: Selena.  
  
Game Show Host2: You answered-  
  
Dana pulls up his marker board and it reveals Selena and they hug and laugh you know you've probally seen it before  
  
I can't spend all my time on one contestant, so...... Next up was Video Fantasy  
  
On this set were cyborg areas and stuff like that. This fan fic is getting long we'll just skip the introductions  
  
Game Show Host3: Are you ready?  
  
Glenn: We're ready.  
  
Game Show Host: On your mark, get set. GO!!!  
  
Glenn, Daryl,and Logan run trough the vortex with the other team, Logan pushing the other contestants to get through the obstacle course and into the virtual world Fianally they run up the vortox and jump all sucked into the parralel universe  
  
EXTREME LIMITS  
  
Outside in Nowhereville  
  
Leo: Where are the other contestants?  
  
Cole: The host, cameramen, they're all gone.  
  
Alec: Not everything.  
  
They all look at the supplies left for them and all simultaneously lunge at the supples and the four 4Wheelers  
  
TROUBLED HEARTS Andy and Prue are sitting in two chairs shaped as a broken hearts facing each other along with other "broken hearts" this game show was already well into play  
  
Game Show Host4: Prue, Andy. When did you think this relationship first went wrong?  
  
Andy: There was always a lot of things that tore us apart. Like, her leaving at unexpected moments not telling me where, not returning my phone calls, and you wouldn't tell what what was bothering you all the time. It was like she was ashamed of me.  
  
Prue: I wasn't ashmed of you, Andy. It was me. I didn't want to tell you because, I didn't know how you would react.  
  
Andy: Well, now you know.  
  
Game Show Host4: Oooh, this is getting really exciting. We'll be back after these messages.  
  
Back to Rival Sisters  
  
Piper: We're only down be three.  
  
Paige: Yeah, three THOUSAND! Look J and Ashley have been winning since this game started and ditzy Mary-Kate and Ashley are not far behind them. I say we quit now, before we get even more ashmed that what we already are now.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, come on, we can't quit now. I mean, we battle demons-  
  
Piper: Hey what the language!  
  
Phoebe: We battled things far worser than this, we can surely kick some celebrity butt. Are you in?  
  
Piper: Do we have a choice?  
  
Phoebe: No, not really.  
  
Paige: Kinda thought you would say that.  
  
They start laughing and walk over to the rest of the contestants  
  
J: Ready to loose?  
  
Mary-Kate: No, we are fully capable of kicking your butt. Right Ashley?  
  
Ashley: You are totally right sis.  
  
Ashley: Dude, we're not on ABCFamily anymore.  
  
They just look at each other while everyone else laughs  
  
Game Show Host1: Okay ladies. Our last and final expedition is the obsitcal coarse. In this last round anything goes. You may hit, punch, pull, anyone and anything to get to the end of this finish line. Once you cross that line, it's your world. Ready, go!  
  
They all dash running down both sisters pushing Mary-Kate and Ashley out of the race in the sidelines falling into the stands and from the impact from them it goes crashing down, but Piper quick on her feet freezes it before it falls all the was down to it's wooden death  
  
J: Wow. Picture for the road?  
  
Paige: Where are we going to get a camera?  
  
Piper: From our good friend.  
  
Piper walks over to a tourist and grabs the camera  
  
Piper: Smile!  
  
They smile before the half falling stands of people all with fear on their faces as they pose and change camera picture takers  
  
Piper: Countdown to unfreeze......  
  
They walks back on the obsticale coarse  
  
Piper: Three, two, one....  
  
They unfreeze and they were soon on the race with everyone plunging after pushing one another off the tracks Piper pushing Ashley into the mud, J jumping on Paige and Phoebe into the water, J and Piper look at each other both each unharmed and take a dash for the finsish line jumping for the line as the fallen tourists now standing screaming, wondering who's going to win???  
  
Back to Logan, Glenn, and Daryl  
  
Glenn: Where are we? I miss Paige.  
  
Daryl: Were back where we started.  
  
Logan: I told you to turn at the mushroom!  
  
Daryl: Hey it wasn't my fault! I told you to turn at the Yoshi on the left!  
  
Logan: Oh so now it's my fault?!  
  
Daryl: Well, if the boot fits....  
  
Glenn: Guys look a opening!  
  
He runs toward it looking at the little whole in the groud feet away  
  
Daryl: This isn't the end, it' so small.  
  
Glenn: Daryl, this is a virtual world. Everything goes. Ask Donald Duck.  
  
Glenn walks into it and out they pop back on the set of the gameshow  
  
Game Show Host2: Welcome back! You made it back in 2 hours and 5 minutes, just 5 minutes under allowed time to win. Oh, I'm am so sorry look out next time guys.  
  
Glenn: You have got to be kidding me! I mean, we spend 2 hours and 5 minutes talking to Yoshi and following mushrooms, only to find that the ending was a little hole in a corner of a virtual room!  
  
He starts knocking over things and Daryl and Logan try to stop him but to late, he gets to the camera and pushes it over putting it into standby with that annoying bliiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg sound  
  
EXTREME LIMITS  
  
Leo: We're never going to get out of here. We're lost, out of gas, plus no one can even hear us. WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!  
  
Alec: I don't even know why we even came here.  
  
Coles wipes his face on some leaves  
  
June Bug: Uh, Cole. What are you doing?  
  
Cole: Wiping my face off with some leaves because I'm sweating.  
  
June Bug: Those aren't just any leaves. That is poison-ivy and poison oak. In fact, I think you all are in it.  
  
They jump out of their seats dropping the leaves immediately scraching their bodies  
  
June Bug: Thank god for, Boy Scouts. Look, someone's coming. Looks like ambulances.  
  
Lots of people with streachers come out of nowhere pushing down everyone but June Bug on streachers tying up their arms leaving them helpless against the burning itch of all the poison ivy and oak  
  
NEWLYWED GAME  
  
GAME SHOW HOST3: Welcome back, okay now we are all tied in very last question is up. If you get this right Erica and Dana, you will win all whats behind that door, but if you don't, you will go home with some nice towels stolen from hotels tonight. Erica you were asked what is one thing Dana won't do. He said-  
  
Dana: Dress up as a bunny ballirena and walk down a highway.  
  
GAME SHOW HOST3: And she answered-  
  
She unviels her answer and it was exactly what he said they jump up and down now winning whatever was behind the closed door  
  
Game Show Host3: And whatever is behind that door you win. You ready?  
  
Dana: Yeah, we're ready.  
  
They open up the doors and it unviels a brand new car!  
  
Game Show Host3: You just won a brand new car! Yes that's right. A 2002 Escalade coutesty of the NEWLYWED GAME. It comes with DVD players, PS2, and much, much more. I hope you enjoy you brand new car but that isn't all that you get.  
  
Erica: It isn't?  
  
Game Show Host3: You also recieve another 2002 Escalade, for you and your husband to each have thier own classy car, totalling up to every 100,00 thousand dollars!  
  
They jumped up and down now winning two black and white Escalades and as they fade the lead us into another predicament.......  
  
TROUBLED HEARTS  
  
Prue is crying on Andy's shoulder and he's holding her talking to her and stuff  
  
Andy: It's okay Prue. It's okay.  
  
Prue: My whole life has been a lie. I couldn't even talk to you without lying. I even lied to myself.  
  
Andy: I understand. It's okay. Calm down.  
  
While the other contestants are arguing Prue and Andy are finally getting along and the GAME SHOW HOSTS4 finally decides to intervine  
  
GAME SHOW HOST4: Well, I'm sorry to burst your little get together but since you have figured out and solved your problems, you are nolonger troubled hearts, you'll have to leave I'm sorry.  
  
They start to get up to leave but STEVEN THE CLEARK shimmers out of nowhere with NIKKI THE MANAGER  
  
Nikki The Manager: Everybody sit down!  
  
Steven The Clerk: I wanna be be the powerfulest in the world.  
  
Well, this one is a cliffhanger and like I said this isn't my fav one. What will happen to them next???? 


	18. Game Show Havoc Pt2

High School High "Game Show Havoc Pt.2"  
  
Where we last left off Nikki the manager and Steven the Clerk  
  
Nikki The Clerk: You sit down.  
  
She gesture's toward a man trying to leave the studio and slowly he sits back down  
  
Prue and Alec sit back down in their chairs and they whisper to each other  
  
Andy: Prue, do something.  
  
Prue: I can't use my powers here we'll be exposed the camera's are still rolling.  
  
Nikki The Manager: Finally, it's time for us to shine in the limelight now! For centuries I have craved to be noticed and feared by you humans. Now, finally it's my chance to kill you all and go down in history!!!!  
  
Stven The Clerk: Yeah, what she said.  
  
Nikki The Manager: Shut up Steven. Go control the permiter.  
  
Steven The Clerk: Okay.  
  
He walks off  
  
Prue: You'll never get away with this.  
  
Nikki The Manager: And's who's going to stop me? These people don't even stand a chance against my powers. They will all die.  
  
Andy: That's where you're wrong. She alone can kill you.  
  
Prue: (whispering)Andy? What are you doing?  
  
Andy: (whispering)I know what I'm doing Prue.  
  
Nikki The Manager: Oh, yeah. Prove it. Come on, I'm waiting. Let's see you try to take on me.  
  
She drops her weapons and starts walk around the room  
  
Nikki The Manager: Let's see what you got.  
  
Andy: Prue, now is your chance.  
  
Prue: What if we get exposed?  
  
Andy: Don't worry about it. Look at her arms. Ancient tattoo's.  
  
Prue: And?  
  
Andy: Those tattoo's represent two special occult-like bands demons who despised the Source and any others who follow him.  
  
Prue: The who?  
  
Andy: Nevermind. Anyways, if who really wanted to get in the Source's graces you had to kill and capture the soul before it escaped into some other lifeform automatically making them into another demon. So, in spite the they bewitched themsleves, thanks to a evil witch, so that everytime one of them were vanquished, everyone would forget of the event entirely except for their killers so then the Source would kill him for lying about such a rare high event, because along with truth, the evidence fades also along with the memory.  
  
Prue: But what about the missing demon?  
  
Andy: They are forgotten also. Look, my point is, if you kill her and expose yourself, no one will know.  
  
Prue: Why couldn't you just say no one will remeber it happend? Don't get complicated.  
  
She walks up to Nikki  
  
Nikki: Oh, so you decided to be humliated infront of all your friends. What about you being exposed?  
  
Prue: That will be the least of my problems.  
  
They start to battle with the audinace and the gameshow host plus the cast running into the stands leaving Prue and Nikki the whole game floor with the camera rolling  
  
Nikki tries to throw the first hit, but instead Prue uses her powers and turns the energy ball around plummeting into Nikki knocking her back. Still not vanquished she get back up. Andy, feeling left out decides to join in and help his ex knocking Steven in the head with some pottery  
  
Steven: Hey, why'd you do that for?  
  
Andy: Same reason I'm doing this.  
  
He picks up one of the broken hearts chairs and hits Steven upside the head  
  
Back inside a green room  
  
Glenn is handcuffed to the couch while Daryl and Logan are eating food watching tv changing channels until the land apoun Troubled Hearts  
  
Logan: All right a action movie.  
  
Glenn: Hey look it's Prue and Andy.  
  
Daryl: What?  
  
Logan: Come on.  
  
They get up and start to leave but Glenn is hooked up to the chair  
  
Glenn: Hey, what about me?  
  
Logan: Ah, come on.  
  
He unhooks Glenn from the chair and they all head off  
  
On rival sisters  
  
Game Show Host1: It's a tie! A tie! The first tie in Rival Sister History! Oh my god ladies and gentlemen, the first tie even on Rival Sisters!  
  
J: A tie?  
  
Piper: A tie? A tie!  
  
J: A tie!!  
  
They start jumping around and Paige, Phoebe, and Ashley walk up all watery and muddy  
  
Ashley: What are you so happy about? It's just a tie.  
  
Piper: The first tie ever on Rival Sisters! We all win 10,000 dollar's each!!!!  
  
Paige: We do??  
  
Phoebe: We're rich!!  
  
Now they all start jumping up and down  
  
Logan, Daryl, and Glenn run up  
  
Logan: We have to go.  
  
Phoebe: Why?  
  
Daryl: We don't have much time, your sister and Andy are in trouble.  
  
The gameshow host walks up to them with checks  
  
Game Show Host1: Here are your checks. What would you like to say to the veiwers at home?  
  
Piper: Life is short, but always have tic-tacs. Bye!!  
  
They take the checks and run off to Troubled Hearts  
  
In a hospital doctors are racing down the corridor with Max, Leo, Cole, and Alec who all have severe poison-ivy and oak, plus Leo was allergic to poison-ivy and already he was puffing up  
  
A doctor walks on the side of Leo's the others have since deserted him going into anther trauma section of the hospital  
  
Doctor: What's up kid? How ya doing?  
  
Leo: What do you think?  
  
Leo is so puffy you can't even see his eyes anymore  
  
Doctor looks at clipboard  
  
Doctor: Leo Wyatt. Age- fifteen, Weight-115 pounds, AB negative. You know I thought that blood type was rare, now everybody popping up with it. Nurse, you got my radio ready?  
  
Nurse: Yes, Doctor K.  
  
Leo: Doctor K?! Oh no.  
  
Doctor K: I'ma need 50 cc's of kool-aid stat! Come on, you know how I get stressed out!  
  
Nurse: Yes doctor.  
  
The leaves  
  
Doctor K: You know what? You look framilar, you had a baby here before?  
  
They turn the corner sharply  
  
Outside of the Troubled Heart's studio  
  
Logan: In here.  
  
They follow Logan as they creep along the shadows finally they run apoun the set and seen that Nikki and Steven had taken hostage and they were battling them on live television  
  
Andy: Phoebe, Piper quick! Power of Three spell!  
  
Piper and Phoebe run over to Prue as she knocks down Nikki one more time  
  
Power Of Three: Banished before and once now again I vanquish you Dlukalm's to go where you came From ashes to ashes dust to dust The Power of Three The Power Of Three has vanquished the  
  
They start screaming in pain as they burn and turn into as gas  
  
Andy: Quick bottle them!  
  
Prue and Daryl grab the nearest things which was two 20 oz. Coke bottles and immatiedly they sucked into the bottle with them closing it immadiately with it looking very much like soda  
  
Andy: That was fun.  
  
The phone rings on Andy's cellphone  
  
Andy: Hello?  
  
He walks away from them for some privicy and everyone quiting to listen  
  
Andy: Are they okay? Okay, good. I'll be right there.  
  
He hangs up the phone and turns around to them  
  
Andy: We got to get to the hospital.  
  
Taking the bottles with them, they head off to the emergny room  
  
They all walk inside looking around for anyone they reconise until finally they see June Bug in the waiting room  
  
Prue: Where are they?  
  
June Bug: They're in the emergncy room, severe poison ivy and oak.  
  
Piper: Leo is allergic to poison ivy and oak.  
  
Daryl: Ooohh, that's gotta suck.  
  
June Bug: You can see everyone but Leo, they're still working on him. I show you where they are.  
  
Glenn and Logan sit down  
  
Phoebe: Daryl, Glenn. You coming?  
  
Daryl: Oh, no. We're gonna sit this one out.  
  
Paige: Fine suit yourselves.  
  
She follows the rest  
  
Glenn grabs one of the bottles  
  
Glenn: You thirsty?  
  
Daryl: You dumb?  
  
Glenn: Yeah.  
  
Daryl: Where there's you answer.  
  
He grabs a soda next him and they book simultaneously drink it  
  
Then all of a sudden their body starts to shake untill finally they go dead still and fall down like in deep sleep and fianlly they raise their heads slowly smirking, now both possesed by Nikki and Steven  
  
Just like in the real credits try to visulise them as if they were real Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] {pics of her laughing] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa [Blackness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
Nikki(Glenn): Welcome back, Steven.  
  
Steven(Daryl) is asleep  
  
Nikki(Glenn): Steven? Steven!  
  
She hits Steven and he immidaitly wakes up  
  
Prue and Andy walk back outside to the waiting room  
  
Prue: Glenn, Paige wants to see you.  
  
Glenn just looks at her like she's crazy  
  
Prue: Glenn? Glenn?!  
  
Daryl(Steven) nudges Glenn(Nikki) on the arm  
  
Glenn: Oh, okay.  
  
She or should I say he gets up and walks into the emergncy room to Paige  
  
Paige: Glenn, where's the demons?  
  
Glenn(Nikki): What?  
  
Paige: The soda bottles full of demon gas?  
  
Glenn: Oh, yeah, that. I'll get it it's outside. In the car.  
  
Paige: Okay, then go get it.  
  
He walks back outside where Andy and Prue are talking and Daryl(Steven) is twiddling his thumbs  
  
Glenn: Steven? Steven?  
  
Daryl: Huh?  
  
Glenn: Come on.  
  
Daryl: Oh, okay.  
  
He gets up and goes toward Glenn and they start to walk outside  
  
Glenn: We have to find a decoy for ourselves.  
  
Glenn: Where are we going to find that?  
  
Glenn: I don't know.  
  
Daryl Notices a soda machine  
  
Daryl: What about that?  
  
Points toward the soda machine with a picture of 20 oz. soda bottle  
  
Glenn: That could work.  
  
He starts to put money into the machine  
  
While passing the time, they start to talk  
  
Glenn: Is he fighting you?  
  
Daryl: Who is fighting me?  
  
Glenn: Daryl, the guy you possesed.  
  
Daryl: Oh yeah, he is. Won't shut up about how we'll never get away with this.  
  
Glenn: That'll pass. Soon their souls will die and we will control their bodies completely. It's all worth it in the end.  
  
Daryl: Whatever you say.  
  
They walk back inside to Paige  
  
Paige: Aw, good you found it.  
  
She takes the two sodas and walks into the room a couple of doors down, then Glenn and Daryl folllow inside where Cole, Leo, Alec, and Max are all in one big hospital room covered with antiboitics  
  
Leo: What did they look like?  
  
Phoebe: They looked like us, we didn't see a demonic form of them.  
  
Cole: So when you vanquished them, they turned into a gas where you captured them?  
  
Paige: Yeah, here they are.  
  
She hands him the two decoys  
  
Cole: They look like regualar sodas.  
  
Piper: Yeah, once they are settled them form into a bubbly liquid, resembling a corbonated drink also known as soda.  
  
Leo: Well, it doesn't sound like anything I've seen before. You Cole?  
  
Cole: Nope, they must be outsiders banned from the old Source, which means that they heard that there isn't a Source otherwise they would have surfaced earlier.  
  
Alec: That narrows it down, I mean there are only two banned groups of demons, the Iakilane's and the Qentsolits, both who form into gassy maters after they are vanquished.  
  
Piper: Yeah, that really narrow's it down.  
  
J: Oh, and they also both have charms on them so when you vanquish them, everyone in the world forgets about them except for the killers. So even if we tried to identify these demons no one would know who they are.  
  
Max: So what we have is some soda looking demons who no one knows if they even exsited except for us, I need some more morphine.  
  
She starts pressing a assistance button on her bedside  
  
Logan: We can still find out who they are, I mean they ar ebound to have some differences somehow.  
  
Unknown Elderly Person: Well, all this demon hunting will have to wait till toworrow, you are far to sick to do it now.  
  
Grams walks inside the hospital room  
  
Phoebe: Grams!  
  
Phoebe jumps to her feet and hugs grandma as the rest follow not far behind except for Glenn and Daryl  
  
Grams notices that a usually perky Glenn and usually less confused looking Glenn standing back  
  
Grams: Daryl, Glenn? Aren't you going to say hello?  
  
Daryl points at himself  
  
Grams: Yes you Daryl.  
  
Glenn and Daryl slowly walk up to her and they hug  
  
Piper: Grams, we have a problem.  
  
Grams: I already know.  
  
Phoebe: Good you know what kind of demon it is.  
  
Grams: I didn't say that. I left Las Vegas to help you find them and hopefully enter them into the Book of Shadows. But that'll have to wait, those children are in no shape to go looking for demons, they'll need their rest.  
  
Paige: Yeah, I've a long day.  
  
Erica: We would go, but we have to finish our CD, sorry.  
  
Ashley: Maybe next time?  
  
They leave the hostpital room with Alec, Cole, Max, and Leo left inside the room scratching themselves as they toss and turn into the night  
  
At High School High  
  
Everyone is walking down an outside hallwall slowly to their next class As Leo, Alec, Cole, and Max are padded with gauses their skin still light and frail from the poison  
  
Alec: The only thing that I like about having a sever case of poison ivy, is not being able to write or do anything at school today.  
  
Cole: Yeah, but to many cons and not enoug pros ultimately this sucks.  
  
Max: So, you're not any closer to finding out who the demons are?  
  
Paige: Nope, nothing. We had to put them inside the refridgerator last night.  
  
Leo: Well, now we can have all the demon hunting we want.  
  
Logan: You know what we have never done before? Look in the libary.  
  
Phoebe: The libary?! There is such a thing? Wow, I thought it was a myth.  
  
Paige: Glenn, insert joke here.  
  
Glenn: What?  
  
Paige: Come on Glenn, we all know you have something funny to say even though you don't mean to.  
  
Glenn: No, I'm fine staying here just listening.  
  
Paige: Okay.  
  
Leo: Well, me and Logan can't go. We have to use up our study hall for a project this afternoon.  
  
Piper: Yeah, me too.  
  
Phoebe: Yep.  
  
Cole: Well, I'm free.  
  
Max: Okay, you and Cole will try to find out who the mystery demon is, before more attack us.  
  
Some of them leave  
  
Cole: How about 2 inside Starbucks by the door, okay?  
  
Paige: Yeah, okay.  
  
Cole departs from them and all is left but Glenn, Paige, and Daryl. Daryl goes ahead to leave and Paige tries to kiss Glenn before she leaves but he moves out of the way  
  
Glenn: Come on, Paige. I'm not in the mood.  
  
And with that, he walks away leaving Paige standing there Finally she storms off  
  
Inside the libary Cole was waiting for Paige inside of Starbucks finally she comes up  
  
Cole: You're late.  
  
Paige: Had a run in with Jennifer.  
  
Cole: I ordered you a vanilla frappichino your favorite. Plus, I've already found some great books with some leads in them. Check it out if you want. It's hard to turn these pages with your hands bandged up.  
  
He sips on somemore of his coffee as pushes the books toward Paige scratching his body  
  
After a couple of minutes of sipping, silence, and ready Paige finally speaks up  
  
Paige: Cole?  
  
Cole still not looking up from his coffee and the book replies  
  
Cole: Yeah?  
  
Paige: Have you noticed anything different about Glenn?  
  
Cole: Yeah, he been quiet lately.  
  
Paige: Like he's not even himself?  
  
Cole: What are you saying? Glenn is possed by a demon?  
  
Paige: That's exactly what I'm saying. I know Glenn and you know that's is not Glenn. Look, the book says that two groups of demons, who remain unnamed, look like regualar beings until vanquished where they take apoun a gassy form. Then, if not collected and captured, they will posses a human until they finally take over the body, usually taking a week to a month for full effect.  
  
Cole: Let's ask Andy, see if he knows anything.  
  
In Prue's office, Andy, Cole, and Paige are all sitting down discussing the new leads  
  
Andy: So you're saying that Glenn is possesed by one of the demons that we captured last night?  
  
Paige: Yes, and he's probally not the only one. The way he's been acting, the quietness, the book, it all adds up.  
  
Prue: Well, if what you're saying is true, one more person is bound to be infected.  
  
Cole: Yeah, but who?  
  
Andy: Who was with him all night?  
  
Prue: Daryl. They both went out to the car to get the demon remains, and they have been pretty unseperable lately.  
  
Paige: They could've easily gotten some sodas out of the veding machine for decoys.  
  
Andy: How are we going to tell the others without Glenn or Daryl finding out?  
  
Paige: We don't. They could be evesdropping anywhere, I say we just keep this to ourselves.  
  
Prue: Okay, Paige you come with me, I'm checking you out early so we can find out who these guys are, and find a vanquishing spell.  
  
Cole: What do I do?  
  
Prue: Tell them that I checked out Paige early for a dentist appointment.  
  
Andy: Me and Cole will keep looking for this demon. Hopefully we might be able to narrow it down more.  
  
Prue and Paige get and leave and Cole and Paige follow behind  
  
Glenn and Daryl are in a jantor closet talking  
  
Daryl: Why are we even here?  
  
Glenn: To kill the Charmed Ones.  
  
Daryl: Yeah, and?  
  
Glenn: When we kill the Charmed Ones, we can reign in the underworld as the new Sources.  
  
Daryl:  
  
Sources??  
  
Glenn: Yes, and then the world will be ours.  
  
Glenn and Daryl look like they're going to kiss each other but at the last moment Daryl's leg falls into a mop bucket and Glenn opens the door  
  
Glenn: Look, you just be there tonight, at the Peak.  
  
She I mean he storms off with Daryl finally making it out of the mop bucket but his pant leg totally soaking wet. Shaking water off his leg he walks down the hall squeeking at each step, and out from the corner steps out Logan  
  
  
  
At the manor  
  
Paige: Okay, Prue the book of Shadows says nothing about these demons we're talking about.  
  
Prue out of the room screams back  
  
Prue: Keep looking!!  
  
Paige goes on in search untill finaly she reaches the very last page  
  
Paige: This wasn't here before.  
  
She looks at the book closely and suddenly it starts writing again  
  
Paige: Liquvax? Is that even a word?  
  
Even more words appear in the book  
  
Paige: A spell?  
  
Paige starts frantically writing down on a memo pad and Prue comes back in the room  
  
Prue: Did you find anything?  
  
Paige: Yeah, mom wrote back. With a spell I might add.  
  
Prue: Great. That just lowered our workload by about 70 percent. Now that we have the vanquishing spell, we have to find out who these demons are and vanquish them.  
  
Paige: She also wrote a name. Liquvax.  
  
Prue looks at the book more closely  
  
Prue: Come on, let's go.  
  
She runs out of the attic with Paige following  
  
Piper, Leo, Logan, Alec, Max, Phoebe,Cole, and June Bug all get off the city bus  
  
Phoebe: So you actually seen them talking about the Peak?  
  
Logan: Yeah, the Peak. Glenn told Daryl to meet him at the peak tonight.  
  
Leo: Well, that makes sense. They're weren't on the bus either.  
  
Piper: Neither was Paige.  
  
Cole: I can vouch for Paige, she went to the dentist today with Prue.  
  
Andy speeds up in his SUV with Prue and Paige already in the car screaching to a halt in front of them  
  
Andy: Come on get in. We're going for a ride.  
  
Out at the Peak  
  
Glenn: There they would come, zooming up the mountain to save the day, but they won't kill us, if they don't want to kill Daryl and Glenn I say. Then when they least expect it, BAM! Their lives are over, just like that. Here they come now.  
  
They come zooming up the hill just as they expected all jumping out the car as it halts  
  
Glenn: It's time to claim our throne, Steven!  
  
Paige: I don't think so.  
  
POWER OF THREE: Now as we have you in our reach The witches from our line come together-  
  
Glenn: I wouldn't do that. You kill us, you kill them. Depressing isn't it. Sad to see them go.  
  
Glenn(Nikki) throws a energy ball at them and they all engage in battle, energy balls left and right, both ducking moving out of the other's dangerous path  
  
Andy: We can't take them, you have to say the spell!  
  
They look at each other  
  
Andy: SAY THE SPELL!!  
  
POWER OF THREE: Now as we have you in our reach The witches from our line come together To bansish thee to from where though came, to lie in enternal flame forever forever burn, forever  
  
They scream and they burn from the inside out smoke flying from their bodies untill the gasses from the last demons float up out their bodies and they burn also out of sight leaving Daryl and Glenn both lifeless on the ground  
  
Paige: Glenn!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............ 


	19. Driver's Ed

High School High #119-"Driver's Ed"  
  
[Scene- Glenn and Daryl are laying on the ground lifeless with everyone watching closely as Leo heals them]  
  
Piper: Why is it taking so long?  
  
Leo: I don't know Piper. I guess it seems to takes a little bit longer when YOU'RE ALMOST DEAD! Paige, try to heal Glenn while I work on Daryl.  
  
Paige puts her hands over Glenn's body and slowly little itty bitty blue glow sparks jump out of her hands  
  
Paige: It's working.  
  
Leo: Yeah, but not fast enough. Work on Daryl istead he's almost alive now.  
  
Leo turns to Glenn and starts to heal him this time more efficiently  
  
Daryl jumps to life  
  
Daryl: What happened?!  
  
Cole: A demon possesed you and we almost killed you vanquishing them.  
  
Daryl: Oh.  
  
Glenn jumps to life after Daryl  
  
Glenn: The funniest thing happened to me, I felt like a little person trapped inside my own body, but it felt like someone else was controlling it.  
  
He looks at his clock which blinks midnight  
  
Glenn: Hey look it's my birthday.  
  
Paige: Oh, yeah it is isn't it?  
  
Prue: That would make you fifteen and-  
  
Glenn: Old enough to drive!  
  
Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] {pics of her laughing] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa kness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
  
  
[Scene- In a house now full of about 50 kids crowded around Glenn singing Happy birthday to him with him Grinning from ear to ear]  
  
Logan: Here, open mine first.  
  
Logan hands Glenn his present  
  
Glenn's fiendishly grabs the present from Logan's hands and rips the wrapping off the gift  
  
Glenn: Gourmet 1984 Swiss Swedish Cheese! Thanks Logan!  
  
He puts the gift along with the wrapper beside him on the table  
  
Paige: Here Glenn, you can open mine second.  
  
He rips some more wrapping paper with it flying everywhere until finally he reaches his destination, a Ghetto Bear(if you don't know what I ghetto bear is, it's a teddy bear in baggy clothes with it's hat all backwards, and some when you press a button it walks around rapping)  
  
Glenn: A Ghetto Bear!  
  
Paige: There's more.  
  
She hands him another gift and inside is even more cheese and a braclet plus a necklace  
  
Glenn: More cheese! 1987 All American Cheese! And, a necklace and a matching braclet!  
  
He puts the braclet and necklace in his hands and leans over and kisses Paige  
  
Piper: Before you see Leo's crappy gift open mine.  
  
Glenn takes Piper's present  
  
Glenn: GTA Vice City?? This isn't even out yet!  
  
Piper: I know, that's why I got it.  
  
Leo: Where'd you get it from?  
  
Piper: And tell you one of my Sources?!  
  
Glenn's dad walks up to him  
  
Glenn's Dad: Now I know how much fun you guys are having opening up presents, but I want you to see my gift.  
  
Glenn takes his son hands and guides him to the door  
  
Glenn's Dad: A brand new........  
  
Glenn's Dad opens the door  
  
Glenn's Dad: Bike!!  
  
Glenn's looks disapointed  
  
Glenn: Thanks dad, exactly what I wanted.  
  
Then you hear engines racing down the street  
  
Phoebe: What is that?  
  
They get louder and louder and finally Dom, Letty, and the rest of the Fast and The Furious Cast pulls up  
  
Dom: HEY GLENN! HERD IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY!  
  
Glenn: YEAH JUST TURNED FIFTEEN!  
  
Dom: Thought I bring you somethin'.  
  
He walks up to Glenn and hands him some car keys  
  
Dom: That car, is yours.  
  
Dom points to the car at the very end of the street racing cars to a exotic black and yellow one with Glenn's name on it with a yellow jacket and silver streaks  
  
Dom leads Glenn to the car  
  
Dom: Now I want you to listen carfully. Under that hood alone cost about 80,000 dollars, not even counting the top of the line entertainment center plus all the DVD's and CD's known to man. Plus, thought you'd like this. A PlayStation3, got it from a guy in Japan, X-Box, GameCube, plus 7 labtops in the trunk with computer games.  
  
Glenn just stands there in complete aw  
  
Glenn: I LOVE YOU MAN!!!!!!  
  
Glenn jumps on Dom hugging and screaming  
  
Dom: All right I get it you like the present.  
  
Andy: Are you going to stay?  
  
Dom: We really gotta go, we just wanted to stop by and to say happy birthday to Glenn that's all.  
  
Max: Come on Dom stay, I wasn't really around to meet any of you guys and this is my only chance to know the people that helped us take out the Source.  
  
Dom: Alright.  
  
Dom turns around  
  
Dom: Letty! We're going to stay a little while.  
  
Letty gets out of her car along with the other guys  
  
Inside Glenn's house alot of the people have already left, whoever's left are just lounging around in Glenn's living room and everyone just leaning on each other falling asleep  
  
Leo: What time is it?  
  
Letty: 2 AM.  
  
Leo: I was supposed to be home 3 hours ago.  
  
Glenn: Bye Leo.  
  
Dom: See yah.  
  
Leo orbs out with his soda sitting down  
  
Piper was leaning on Leo so when he orbed out she fell and Paige fell Glenn fell Cole fell, and so and so on  
  
Piper: You know, this would be so much easier if he warned us when he left.  
  
Letty: Are you two still going out?  
  
Piper: I wish- I mean no, never I'm completly over him.  
  
Phoebe: Right. I guess it's time for us to go also.  
  
Phoebe starts to get up and just like a chain reaction so do the rest excluding Glenn  
  
Glenn: Do you have to go now? I mean the party just got started! I mean, you didn't even teach me how to drive yet.  
  
Glenn chases after them to the door  
  
Paige: Glenn, we'll teach you how to drive tomorrow.  
  
Paige starts to make out with Glenn along with Cole and Phoebe plus Max and Logan who were already well into play  
  
Piper: Ready to go?  
  
Piper just stands there waiting for them  
  
Letty walks past Piper with Dom  
  
Letty: Do you need a ride?  
  
Piper: Yeah.  
  
Piper follows Letty and Dom to their cars and jumps in with Letty  
  
The next day, a Saturday, one of the rare occasions when they just get to be kids Cole teaches Glenn how to drive  
  
Cole: Okay, now what's the first thing that you do when you are driving?  
  
Glenn: Turn on the car.  
  
Cole: Right. Then you put on your seatbelt, check to see if there is any traffic-  
  
Glenn: Do I have to? I mean we're in a vacant parking lot no one's here.  
  
Cole: Just do it okay! Now start to drive.  
  
Glenn: You sure?  
  
Cole: I'm sure. Drive.  
  
Glenn pushes his foot on the accelerater as hard as he can blasting down the parking lot at 100 miles and hour  
  
Cole is screaming for his life as Glenn laughs at the acceleration  
  
Suddenly Glenn stops just inches from the cliff  
  
Glenn: Whoooo! Let's do it again!  
  
He puts the gear in reverse  
  
Cole: No! Get out the car!  
  
Glenn: Why?  
  
Cole: Just get out the car!  
  
Glenn unbuckles his seatbelt and get out of the car  
  
Cole slowly gets out of the car, his heart beating out of his chest walks over to the driver's side of the car  
  
Cole tires to hit Glenn upside his head but he dodges out of the way  
  
Cole: Get on the other side.  
  
Glenn: Why? It's my car.  
  
Cole: JUST DO IT!  
  
Glenn gets on the other side Cole slides in after Glenn is buckled up and everything  
  
Cole puts the car in reverse and they leave the vacant car lot  
  
IN A RECORDING STUDIO  
  
J: Okay, one more song and we're done with the CD.  
  
Dana: What about the name?  
  
J: Who care's about the name they always name it anyways. We are the music, the soul behind the singers, the base behind the drums. We don't worry about the name of the CD. It could be untilted for all I care.  
  
Dana: A CD's title means a lot, I mean no one's going to buy a CD called apple juice.  
  
J: What about take your Pants Off and Jacket, I mean what kind of title is that?!  
  
Dana: Blink 182 is just like that.  
  
J: Does a title of a friggin CD means that much to you?! Fine, you name it!  
  
Dana: Fine, it's not that hard.  
  
J: By tomorrow morning at 8 and, I have to like it.  
  
Dana: But you said you didn't-  
  
J: I have to like it.  
  
Hypnotic walks in  
  
Ashley: What are you arguing about this time?  
  
J: We're not arguing, just coversing loudly.  
  
Erica: Yeah right, whatever.  
  
Brandi: You know, I never really liked cleats-  
  
A demon burst through the door  
  
Dana quickly gets up being the only one with active powers but the demon quickly overpowers him  
  
The unknown demon throws energy balls at Hypnotic and J knocking them into glass and mixers, guitars, drums, all that kind of stuff knocking them out  
  
sharp objects and other various things go through their bodies cutting them knocking them unconsicious  
  
The demon smirks and he then shimmers out  
  
  
  
Cole drives up to the manor he turns off the engine and gets out with Glenn not far behind screaming at him as they walk up the steps to the house  
  
Glenn: Give me my keys!!  
  
Cole: You don't even know how to drive!  
  
Glenn: Well, I could if I can learn to drive my own car!  
  
Cole opens the door to the manor  
  
Cole: You are not wrecking this car.  
  
Glenn: How do you know if I'll reck it?  
  
Cole: You almost ran us off a cliff! You'll just have to use Grams car until we can trust you behind the wheel.  
  
Glenn: Grams car goes two miles and hour!  
  
Cole: Just enough time to hit you and take over the car before you really drive us off a cliff.  
  
Cole walks into the kitchen  
  
Piper, Max, Logan, Leo, Grams, Andy, Alec, Prue, and Phoebe are all sitting down in the kitchen  
  
Phoebe: What are you arguing about?  
  
Cole: Glenn's mad because I won't let him crash his own car into a pole.  
  
Glenn: I will not!  
  
Cole: Yeah, driving it off a cliff is more your still isn't it?!  
  
Glenn: That's it-  
  
Grams gets up and intervines  
  
Grams: Boys! I have just gotten back and I do not need this now. I might wrinkle.  
  
Piper laughs while reading her magazine Grams gives her a cold stare  
  
Piper: Sorry.  
  
Grams: Glenn, you have to learn how to drive a car before you can crash one.  
  
Glenn: Well how can I when he won't let me?!  
  
Grams: Will it make you feel better if I taught you?  
  
Everyone's waving their hands to signal Glenn to say no  
  
Grams suspecting something turns around and they quickly sit down and look at the opposing wall  
  
Glenn: Anyone is better than him.  
  
Cole tries to hit him again and Glenn flinches  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the recording studio  
  
Erica the first to wake up, now weak looks at her body and pulls out the various objects peircing skin and they heal automatically  
  
Erica pulls sharp objects out of Hypnotic and they soon awake also  
  
Dana who didn't have any pucnture wounds wakes up and looks at everyone  
  
Ashley: Where's J?  
  
Everyone looks around finally one of them reconizes the broken recording mirror like thingy window and they run through the door  
  
Brandi: Oh god.  
  
Ashley: J can't die, she can't heal herself!  
  
Erica: She's not breathing.  
  
They start to pump her heart (not CPR) trying to get blood flow  
  
After minutes but no previal, J's soul raises from her body  
  
She watches everyone with fear over her body trying to get her to come back to life  
  
J: Wow. That kid looks like me.  
  
J looks closer and sees that it is her  
  
J: Oh, god I'm dead! Hey help! I'm up here!  
  
She tries to scream to get their attention but nothing happens  
  
J starts to float  
  
J: Oh crap. That's not good. That's not good. HEY HELP ME!!!!!  
  
She floats up through the wall  
  
J's body dissapears  
  
Ashley: Where did she go?! WHERE DID SHE GO?!  
  
She starts to feal the ground where J had laid  
  
Erica: Ashley, she's not here.  
  
Dana: Well, where did she go? I mean, it isn't up there, and it definately isn't down there.  
  
Ashley: What do you mean?  
  
Dana: If she was going to the "lions den" then she would've flamed up, and if she went to Heaven they kinda leave their bodies behind.  
  
Ashley: That still doesn't answer my question, where is she?!  
  
Dana: I don't know, but she isn't dead.  
  
Brandi: Well, where did she, go limbo?!  
  
They all look at her  
  
In HEAVEN  
  
J falls out of the sky into a council of older people surrounded by clouds  
  
J: Where am I?  
  
She starts to panick looking around the room  
  
Older Man: Don't be afraid Jasmine. We are the elders.  
  
J: Jasmine? How did you know my real name?  
  
Elder2: We have been watching you ever since you were born.  
  
J: Okay.  
  
Elder3: You have died Jasmine, it is your time.  
  
J: Yeah, I get that, but how am I-  
  
Elder2: Here? We know about you past and your evil ways but we also know about all the good things that you have done and they tip more in your favour.  
  
J: But I was the Source, did you not see that part???  
  
Elder1: We have saw everything, J. You sacrified your life for two untrained teenagers, died, became ressurected, came back as the Source, and finally after your powers were stripped dedicated your life back to good.  
  
J: And?  
  
Elder2: Since you were a human when you died, Jasmine, you are elgible of become a whitelighter.  
  
J: A-a- whitelighter?! Is this some sick and twisted joke?!  
  
Elder1: No, J. You have two choices:either live in heaven forever in everlasting light, or you can become a whitelighter forever helping people in need. Now which do you choose?  
  
J: Do I get a car?  
  
Elder2: No, but you get a pretty cool blue and white wardrobe.  
  
J: Okay, done. When do I start?  
  
At the MANOR  
  
Prue, Dana, Erica, Ashley, and Brandi are all upstairs  
  
Prue: So you think that she didn't die?  
  
Dana: It's the only explination. I mean we all know demons burn up when they get eaten by a big worm in the underworld, and up in Heaven they leave thieir bodies behind.  
  
Erica: But we still don't know where to find her.  
  
Prue: Well, at least we know she isn't dead, she's just somewhere.  
  
Ashley: Maybe she's a ghost with only 48 hours to have a proper burial, you've delt with that before.  
  
Prue: But you said her body left with her.  
  
Brandi: Back to square one.  
  
Prue: Well, there's nothing in the Book Of Shadows.  
  
Brandi: Do you think we should alert the others for like a zombie J?  
  
Prue: No, I don't think we need the power of three for this one, and bedsides they're teaching Glenn how to drive anyway so it would take us a while to get a hold of them. But, Dana you and Erica can check limbo while Brandi, Ashley, and I will look around some more.  
  
Erica: Okay.  
  
Dana grabs a hold of Erica and they shimmer out  
  
In another vancant parking lot, this time one without cliffs  
  
Grams and Glenn are in her car with the rest all sitting miles away from Glenn watching him struggle  
  
Leo: I never thought I would have so much fun watching Glenn suffer.  
  
Alec: Now that you think about it it is kind of fun.  
  
Paige: Come on guys, at least he's trying.  
  
Piper: Yeah, see, that's the funny part.  
  
You can gear Grams screaming at Glenn from inside the car and it screaches from accerating at stopping jerking the car back and forth  
  
The Brakes suddenly go out with Glenn and Grams screaming for their lives  
  
Glenn scared out of his mind pushes down hard on the gas pedal the car roars to life plummiting into busy traffic  
  
The rest run after the car trying to stop it  
  
Alec: Piper, freeze the car!  
  
Piper: I can't, it's not working!  
  
They keep running  
  
Inside of the car Grams is screaming for her life along with Glenn  
  
Grams: Glenn stop the car!  
  
Glenn: I can't the brakes went out!  
  
Just a few feet away from the intersection, J orbs in and takes the wheel  
  
All in just seconds J swerves the car to the right and it runs into a pole stopping the car immediatly  
  
The rest of them finally make it to the car with both Glenn and Grams unconscious with the car smoking  
  
  
  
Later at the HOSPITAL  
  
Glenn and Grams are sitting on a guirney all bandged up  
  
Doctor K walks up to them  
  
Doctor K: Okay now, look. I don't know how you could run into a pole on Sunset Rd. with a 1964 Chevy but both of you have a mild concussion, Glenn broken right hand along with a broken pinkie on his left, and Grams you have a fracture on your left arm and both of you are going to need casts stat.  
  
Grams: Thank you Doctor.  
  
Doctor K: You can really thank me when you hook me up with your phone number.  
  
Doctor K walks away  
  
Doctor K: Call me!  
  
He leaves the room completely and Paige closes the door behind him  
  
Leo: What did you see before you hit the pole?  
  
Grams: Nothing, I blacked out.  
  
Glenn: Well, I say the road and a pole.  
  
Silence  
  
Glenn: Oh yeah and J.  
  
Logan: J? How could she get in the car, she doesn't have any powers.  
  
Glenn: She does now, she orbed in with blue lights like Leo.  
  
Alec: That's not possible. She has to be a whitelighter to do that.  
  
Phoebe: And to be a whitelighter, you have to be dead.  
  
Piper: We should get home and call Hypnotic, maybe they don't know that's she died and is now a whitelighter supposedly.  
  
At the MANOR  
  
Ashley: She's a whitelighter?!  
  
Leo: Yeah, from what Glenn described to us it's the only way.  
  
Brandi: She can't be a whitlighter, she's was the Source for God's sake.  
  
Alec: But there's no other way. I mean you saw her die, then she comes in with blue lights and everything saving Glenn and Grams from killing themselves. Plus, how else was she supposed to get in the car she doesn't have any powers.  
  
Piper: That's the best that we got, but how are we going to find her?  
  
Prue: Erica and Dana are already searching for J in limbo, Leo see if she's up there, maybe she is a whitelighter.  
  
Leo: You did what?!  
  
Prue: I sent Dana and Erica to limbo.  
  
Leo: you can't send Dana there, he can die! The Elder cursed Limbo so that anyone evil ever reached it, they would die in mintutes in fear of being ressurected. Only a few people can reach Limbo at a time.  
  
Prue: How many?  
  
Leo: I don't know, two or three?  
  
Piper: Why didn't you tell us this before Leo?!  
  
Leo: I don't know, maybe because I didn't think we would take an unexpected trip to Limbo!  
  
In the Underworld  
  
A man or a thing in all black his face unreconizable sits down while the same demon that attacked the studio appears  
  
Unknown Man: Did you kill them?  
  
Demon: One.  
  
Unknown Man: You only killed one?!  
  
Demon: They overpowered me I did the best I could.  
  
Unknown Man: I know for a fact that only one has a active power, how could they overpower you?  
  
Demon: I don't know, potions?  
  
Unknown Man: Muses don't make potions. Next time when you lie to me, get your story straight.  
  
The Unknown Man with the wave of his hands vanquishes the demon from the inside out(spontaneous combustion)  
  
In Limbo  
  
Dana and Erica arrive to the beutiful grassy plain between Heaven and Hell  
  
Dana: It doesn't look anyone's here.  
  
Erica: HELLO?! J!  
  
Dana: J!  
  
Erica: J!  
  
Dana: Maybe we should walk farther out, you don't think she got reborn do you?  
  
Erica: No, I don't think so.  
  
They walk down keeping the river always in view of them  
  
Minutes after seaching everywhere  
  
Dana: I'm telling you Erica, she is not here.  
  
Erica: Well, where else could she be? She not in Hell or Heaven, where else could she go?!  
  
Dana: I don't know but maybe we should get-  
  
Dana buckles over in pain  
  
Erica: Dana, what's wrong?!  
  
Dana: I don't know!  
  
He falls down to his knee's from the pain  
  
Dana: Oh my god!  
  
Dana starts to breath really hard Erica kneals down with worry all in her face  
  
Erica: Come on we have to get you back. Dana, we're going to have to walk to the river okay?  
  
Dana: Yeah okay.  
  
Dana tries to get up, but the pain was waaayyy to much  
  
Dana falls back down now crying from all the pain  
  
(It's gotta take a lot for a demon to cry)  
  
Erica: I have to pull you to the river.  
  
Dana: You can't even open a pickle jar!  
  
Erica: Dana, now is not the time!  
  
Erica grabs his shirt and starts to pulls him to the water his body on fire screaming with every tug  
  
IN THE MANOR (ATTIC)  
  
Leo orbs back  
  
Leo: There's too many people I can't get in.  
  
Paige: This can not be happening to us!  
  
Prue: Leo, is there any other way to get there if we asked the Elders??  
  
Leo: No, all once they curse it cannot be unbroken. I don't even think they could if they wanted to.  
  
Max: Well that just leaves us screwed.  
  
The unkown man burst through the ATTIC blowing everything outta proportion  
  
Unknown Man: Ready to die witches?!  
  
He throws energy balls at them knocking them everywhere  
  
They try to fight him but nothing seems to phase him  
  
Prue: POWER OF THREE SPELL!  
  
They all jump up and hold each other in a band  
  
Phoebe: What do we say?!  
  
Prue: I don't know just wing it!  
  
POWER OF THREE: THE UNKNOWN DEMON WHOEVER YOU ARE, BE VANQUISHED NOW AND FOREVER AFAR, BE GONE, BONE GONE FOREVER!  
  
The demon merely bendes over in pain, but quickly regains his stature  
  
Unknown Man: This is going to be easier than I thought!  
  
He gets ready to throw another energy balls but J orbs in with a bow and arrow all in baby blue and white leather  
  
She pulls back the arrow and it goes straight into the demon as he starts to spark blue lights  
  
J: SAY THE SPELL AGAIN!!  
  
POWER OF THREE: THE UNKNOWN DEMON WHOEVER YOU ARE, BE VANQUISHED NOW AND FOREVER AFAR, BE GONE, BONE GONE FOREVER!  
  
Wind starts to blow and J keeps on lauching arrows into the demons body  
  
Unknown Demon: THIS WON'T BE THE LAST OF US!  
  
The demon vanquishes finally  
  
Logan: What was that?!  
  
In LIMBO  
  
Erica still not giving up pulls and pulls at Dana moving him centimeter by centimeter with him screaming in pain his legs start to burn with his skin bubbling  
  
Dana: Erica, just leave me! LEAVE ME!!  
  
Erica: I won't leave you Dana! Never have, never will.  
  
Dana: I won't make it!  
  
Erica: Then I won't make it with you!  
  
Dana: Stop being stupid! Go!  
  
At the MANOR  
  
Cole: So now it's proven, you're a whitlighter with some benefits.  
  
Ashley: I thought I lost you.  
  
They hug being sisters and all  
  
J: We don't have much time, we have to get Dana and Erica out of there.  
  
Leo: We can't there's to much people at Limbo.  
  
J: I can get us in. Hold on to each other.  
  
They all grasp each other and J in the middle shoots an arrow straight to the groud with them all zipping up with fast paced blue lights  
  
In LIMBO  
  
Dana: Erica, I'm not playing! Leave now!  
  
Erica: Dana, I'm not going to leave you!  
  
They come up through the group all in the same time in the same pose  
  
Erica: Ashley!  
  
J: Come on we need to get Dana to the water.  
  
They all grab Dana's shirt and pulls him toward the water with him screaming his lungs out  
  
Finally all of them make it to the water falling in  
  
They land back at the manor  
  
Dana can't move now his whole body in third degree burns  
  
J and Leo start to heal him  
  
Dana screams still as they heal them  
  
After his is fully healed he touches his body checking for any burns  
  
Then he hugs Erica like he would never let go  
  
J: Looks like my work is done.  
  
Ashley: Wait, J how did you become a whiteligher?!  
  
J: I just as cunfused as you are. I died and I came back as a whiteligher. I got to get back to work one of my new charges are calling. But don't think this will falter me as your manager I'm still gotta earn some cash on the side. Now, I finally feel whole.  
  
Ashley and J hug once again  
  
Ashley: I'll miss you.  
  
J: I'm not going anywhere, think of it as a second job.  
  
J orbs out  
  
End 


	20. Is It Over Yet?

High School High "Is It Over Yet?"  
  
A dark night in the Manor everyone sleeps quietly even Grams who is now quite restless  
  
A man dressed all in black tinkers with Piper's window  
  
As he opens it it starts to creak Piper turns over but still sleeping  
  
The man decides to go and climbs in through the window  
  
He looks around to see if anyone heard him watching the place very carefully  
  
He eyes Piper's brush and very carefully pulls out some strands of her hair and puts them into a tiny plastic bag  
  
Now getting what he wanted he leaves without stealing anything but Piper's hair  
  
He closes the window but as he does he slips on a shilgle and falls off the house  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the last day of school at High School School High, everyone's throwing up papers and bookbags into the air rejoicing making it through yet another year  
  
Piper: I can't believe it's over, I mean we passed the ninth grade!  
  
Alec: Yep, it's all over for another two months at least.  
  
Cole: I'm going to have to break into school this summer to restock.  
  
Phoebe: Cole this is going to be our last day, that can wait until next year.  
  
Cole: But I have to get the blueprints to the janitor so that he can close out my office in my old locker and build me a new one in my next locker.  
  
Leo and June Bug walk up  
  
Leo: Hey guys what's up?  
  
Phoebe: Nothing, just looking back at the great times that we had this year.  
  
June Bug: Looks like I'll be able to share my memories another year in ninth grade.  
  
Piper: June Bug, what are you talking about?  
  
June Bug: I didn't pass.  
  
He hands over his report card  
  
Piper: But can't you go to summer school?  
  
June Bug: Yeah I could but that won't do any help I'm just going to fail that too.  
  
Cole: Well June Bug you won't know till you try. I mean Glenn's going to summer school.  
  
June Bug: He's smarter than me except for bugs that's all I know.  
  
Phoebe: If you call your highest grade a very low D than no he isn't smarter than you. Look at him now.  
  
Phoebe gestures at Glenn who is up in a tree ready to jump off and land in a cup of water  
  
Piper: June Bug if you think that you can't pass by yourself than I will tudour you.  
  
June Bug: You will?!  
  
Piper: Yeah, that's what friends do.  
  
Glenn jumps down and lands on the cup of water smashing it leaving him gasping for breath as everyone cheers  
  
Leo: I'll be right back.  
  
Leo gets up and runs toward Glenn  
  
Cole: Yeah, and if you still need a boost in your grades than we can work something out.  
  
June Bug: Thanks for the offer but I'd want to earn my grades honestly.  
  
Cole: Suit yourself, but it's a phone call away to an A.  
  
Dan walks up with people throwing cups and any thing that they can find  
  
Dan: Hey.  
  
Phoebe: Dan, I think you got a JollyRancher stuck in your hair.  
  
Dan tries to pulls it out  
  
Piper: What do you want?  
  
Dan: Well, I need your help.  
  
Piper: Why Dan? I thought you can handle everything alone that's what you said when I tried to help you last time.  
  
Dan: Piper I was rude and arrogant, but now is not the time for flashbacks okay?! Someone is trying to kill me.  
  
Cole: Who Squidward?  
  
Dan: Cole this is serious!  
  
Cole: So is your phobia of a cartoon! You should get that checked out.  
  
Phoebe: Cole!  
  
Cole: Okay, fine I was going to leave anyway.  
  
He pushes right through Dan  
  
Dan: Some one tried to kill me last night.  
  
Piper: How, I mean you're always with someone, you're scared of the dark.  
  
Dan: No one's with me when I'm in the bathroom. Last night a demon shimmered into my bathroom and tried to kill me.  
  
Alec: Did he hit you with an energy ball?  
  
Dan: No, I sprayed hair spray in his eyes and threw a bottle of shampoo at his head then he ran off.  
  
Phoebe: Did you see him again?  
  
Dan: No, but really weird things have been happening to me lately. I mean, everywhere I go someone's trying to beat me up throw things at me! It wasn't this bad when I tried to kill you Piper.  
  
June Bug: So what you're saying is that someone is possesing people making you life a living hell wherever you go right?  
  
Dan: I don't know, but I can't be by myself guys. I'm scared.  
  
Piper: Like that hasn't happened before.  
  
Dan: You gotta believe me.  
  
Phoebe: Okay fine, we'll be your bodygaurds for now.  
  
Dan: Thank you.  
  
They start to walk into the school  
  
Some one throws a football at Dan's head  
  
Dan: Ow!  
  
Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] {pics of her laughing] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa [Blackness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
  
  
Now that it is June Bug's turn to watch out for Dan so he walks him to his next class in silence  
  
Finally after a couple of seconds June Nug decides to talk  
  
June Bug: You know, Dan, I still don't know why you wanted to kill Piper.  
  
Dan: I couldn't have her.  
  
June Bug: So just because she wasn't your's you were going to kill her so no one wouldhave her?  
  
Dan: You can say that.  
  
Dan turns around and stops June Bug at his locker  
  
Dan: I always loved Piper. When I finally realized that it was Leo she wanted and not me, I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know how it reached a level to me almost killing her but I just happend all at once. I even thought about killing Leo to take him out of the picture.  
  
June Bug: Dan you know that isn't normal right? You're obsessed with her.  
  
Dan just looks away from June Bug  
  
June Bug: And I'm starting to think that now that she hates you even more you're willing to finish the job that you started.  
  
Dan just looks down and picks at his feet  
  
June Bug looks him up and down searching for an answer  
  
June Bug: You should get to class before some one throws a book at you.  
  
Dan leaves Someone throws a bookbag at his head  
  
In GYM class  
  
It was the Blue Team against the Red Team in a exciting game of Danish Rounders (if you don't know what that means it's indoor kickball extreme)  
  
Alec up to kick first gestures the downer, Leo, to place the ball for him to kick  
  
Everyone backs up ready to catch anything that he could dish out to them  
  
Alec back up and plummets the ball into the basketball backboard breaking the glass with it going straight through jumping off the back wall and hitting Jennifer in the face  
  
Jennifer: My nose!!  
  
Jennifer's nose pours out blood everywhere and medic comes and escorts her off the field with cleanup crew not far behind  
  
Coach: HOMERUN!!  
  
The Blue team screams in delight as Alec rounds the bases  
  
Cole getting angry throws the ball so hard that it catches on fire come back to Leo the downer  
  
Coach: Cole!  
  
Cole: Sorry!  
  
Coach: Yeah, I bet you're sorry.  
  
His hands burned unreconizible but Leo undaunted place the ball down readying the next kicker and not much later they healed themsleves back to normal  
  
Next up to kick was Phoebe, and while still killing the ball but not as hard as Alec she runs all the way to third before the ball was even thrown back to the downer stopping the play  
  
Finally the ball gently rolls back in to Leo  
  
Leo places the ball down and Glenn races toward the small round object  
  
He tries to kick the ball but instead misses it and from his momentem does a back flip barely moving the ball, but since he touched it he had to run  
  
Team Mate: RUN!  
  
Team Mate2: Run Glenn, RUN!  
  
Glenn races toward first base and slides knocking down one of the already waiting players at first ready to run for second  
  
Coach: Safe!  
  
Cole: What are you talking about, he was out!  
  
Coach: Don't you question me Turner!  
  
Cole: I not question you! First of all the wasn't even a question! Second, I was correcting you in the first place!  
  
Coach: Sit down Cole!  
  
Cole: What, you can't put me out the game, I'm the bet they got!  
  
Coach: Sit down!  
  
Coles stomps over to the sidelines in the penatly box and punches hard corcrete pieces of it breaking off  
  
In a photoprocessing room Dan is tinkering with something  
  
Hovering over it nothing can be seen but his back finally he raises his creation a voodoo doll  
  
Grabbing a small tiny plastic bag from his pocket full with some hair he carefully sows it onto the voodoo doll  
  
Dan: Now, you are complete.  
  
He takes a knife and heads for the voodoo doll's body  
  
Back to Danish Max is all set and ready to go  
  
She runs toward the ball but suddenly the screams out in pain and falls down to her back  
  
The kids stand dumbfounded as the Coach runs up with Piper, Leo, Cole, Logan, Glenn, Phoebe, Paige, and Alec hover around her  
  
Coach: Honey what's wrong?  
  
Max: Someone is cutting me!  
  
Coach: Where Max?!  
  
Max: On my stomach.  
  
You could already see some of the blood seeping through but the coach lifts up her shirt (not all the way so that everyone could see her bra and all the God gave her, or at least Manticore anyway)  
  
Coach: Leo try to heal her.  
  
Leo jumps into action but nothing happens  
  
Leo: I can't.  
  
Coach: Alec, I need you to get me some towels from the locker room and a first aid kit, Logan I need you to get the nurse.  
  
He turns back to Max  
  
Coach: Don't worry Max, everything is going to be okay. Now, I need you to ask some questions fror me is that okay?  
  
Max nods in agreement  
  
In The studio  
  
J: Do you guys feel like leaving early?  
  
Erica: Yeah, we finished the CD what else could we do?  
  
Ashley: Six Flags?  
  
Dana: Oh yeah.  
  
They all run out the door  
  
Back in the Photoroom  
  
Dan: Bet you'll love me now, won't you Piper? After all I'm the only one that can save you.  
  
He puts the voodoo doll in his bookbag and walks out of the room  
  
Logan still in his PE clothes runs down the hall towards the nurses office  
  
Dan: Looks like my plan is already well into play.  
  
He walks down the hall laughing  
  
Logan runs back with the Nurse  
  
Coach: Ms. Bolem, hurry!  
  
Ms. Bolem: What's the problem?  
  
Coach: She somehow was cut and Leo cannot heal her, she's going to bleed to death.  
  
Ms. Bolem: This is a inside job. Hands me those towels Alec.  
  
Alec: Here you go.  
  
Alec hands her the towels and she starts to put pressure on the wound  
  
Max screams in pain from all the pressure on her wound  
  
Max: That isn't helping!  
  
Ms. Bolem: We have to stop the bleeding!  
  
Max: Don't you think if it started bleeding whenever it wanted to, it would stop whenever it wanted to?! This is a inside job remember!  
  
Ms. Bolem: We can charm her wound to stop the blood flow but that's the best we can do.  
  
Ms. Bolem waves her hands over her wound and it stops a little but not really  
  
Later Dan is inside a bathroom stall with the voodoo doll  
  
Dan: I guess I let your suffering stop for now.  
  
He starts to stich up the cut that he inflicted into the doll  
  
In the Gym Max who had calmed down a little screamed out in horrendous pain Logan was about to go back to putting pressure on Max's wound but Ms. Bolem stopped him  
  
Ms. Bolem: Wait. Stop. Look!  
  
Ms. Bolem points to the wound which is sewing itself up but with blood still seeping through  
  
Piper: It stopped.  
  
Leo: Yeah for now.  
  
Max screams out in pain again as new wounds inflict her body this time all the way along her inside arm spelling "Do you Love Me Now???????"  
  
Logan: What?  
  
Piper: Looks like a avenging secrect admirier. You would think that they would try to hurt you Logan.  
  
Max: What is happening to me?!  
  
Paige: We don't know Max.  
  
Max: Am I going to die?!  
  
Alec: No Max you're not going to die, Logan and I both saw you in the future together trust me you won't die.  
  
Max: The future changes very easily, you're not even supposed to be here.  
  
Piper gets up starts to run out of the Gym  
  
Leo: Piper, where are you going?!  
  
Piper: To find out who's doing this.  
  
June Bug: I'm coming with you.  
  
June Bug runs after her  
  
Dan comes out of the bathroom and runs into Piper  
  
Suprised he steps back  
  
Dan: Piper, what's wrong?  
  
Piper: Someone is killing Max.  
  
Dan: Oh. Wish I could help. I gotta go.  
  
Dan walks past Piper and Piper turns around  
  
Piper: Are you going to help?  
  
Dan: No, I got some things to do.  
  
He walks around the corner  
  
Piper: What is up with him?!  
  
June Bug: Piper, I think Dan is doing this to Max.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
June Bug: I talked to him earlier and I asked why he tried to kill you at the dance and he said that if he couldn't have you no one will. Then I told him then if your plan failed you are now even more determined to finish what you started and he said nothing.  
  
Piper: You think that was ment for me?  
  
June Bug: Yeah, the words on her wrists Dan's attraction to you.... It only makes sense. We just have to find out how he's doing it.  
  
Piper: That's easy we just have to beat it out of him. And if it even comes to it, kill him I have no problem with it now.  
  
June Bug: Piper, he's probally the only one that can deactivate the voodoo doll, so if we kill him, Max will die also.  
  
Piper: Great, now that he know's that we know, he's probally already making one for me.  
  
June Bug: Not if we beat him to it.  
  
They look at each other and run to the nearest witchcraft class  
  
At Six Flags Over Georgia  
  
Erica: Why did we fly all the way out to Georgia to go to Six Flags? They're all over in California.  
  
J: They have better turkey legs.  
  
Ashley: You paid about 6,000 dollars in gas to get a 5 dollar turkey wing?!  
  
J: Yep, that's about it.  
  
Dana: There's Superman rollercoaster!  
  
Erica: Do you see how long that line is?!  
  
Dana: Do you know that I have a Q-Bot? Let's us cut all the people and go straight to the front.  
  
They run through the Q-Bot line which is completly barren  
  
They jump on the ride and the employees lock them in place  
  
The conductor counts down 2 five and the seats flip with them now facing groud zooming off at 60 miles an hour  
  
J: Oh my god!  
  
Erica: This is so much fun!  
  
Ashley: Here comes the loop!  
  
Already upside down they go through the loop backwards with their bodies facing the ground then flipping and then their feet to the sky  
  
Inside the witchcraft room  
  
June Bug: I found it. How to Make a Voodoo Doll.  
  
Piper walks over to where he stood  
  
June Bug: Okay, first we're going to need rabbit's blood, sage, a hate letter, something relating to the victim, and some of your blood.  
  
Piper: Why mine?!  
  
June Bug: Because you hated him more. Plus he tried to kill you, not me.  
  
Piper cuts herself and the blood flows into the bowl  
  
June Bug:Wait, we still need something relating to Dan.  
  
Piper: Already done. Me and Dan became blood brothers and sisters when we were 8.  
  
June Bug: Okay. Read that to yourself and hopefully this will become a voodoo doll as we hoped.  
  
In the Gym  
  
Ms. Bolem: She's not getting any better. Give her thirty minutes and she's dead.  
  
Dan bursts through the Gym doors  
  
Dan: Piper! Where are you?!  
  
Leo: Dan what are you doing?  
  
Dan: Getting my revenge.  
  
Leo: What?!  
  
Dan: Shut up Leo. She'll get my message anyway.  
  
He takes a pin and drives it straight through the dolls heart  
  
Inside of the witchcraft room  
  
Piper falls in pair blood gushing out everywhere  
  
June Bug: Piper!  
  
He runs to Piper's side  
  
Piper: Keep going.  
  
Back inside the Gym  
  
Logan: That's how he did it.  
  
Logan gets up and runs up to Dan and punches him dropping the voodoo doll  
  
Leo: Logan!  
  
Leo starts to get up the stop Logan  
  
Alec: no, let him go.  
  
Back inside the witchcraft room June Bug grabs the voodoo doll and a pin picks up Piper in his arms and starts to head out towards the Gym  
  
Back to Logan and Dan  
  
Logan is beating the crap out of Dan  
  
Logan: Make it stop!  
  
Dan: No.  
  
Logan starts to beat the crap out of Dan once again  
  
After minutes and mintues of Logan beating the crap out of him June Bug with Piper in his arms bleeding to death burst into the Gym  
  
Piper: Let's see how it makes you feel.  
  
She jabs the pin through the dolls heart and Dan screams in pain  
  
Piper: Do like how that feels?! Save Max!  
  
Dan starts to crawl toward the voodoo doll with blood flowing from his body staining the floor  
  
Dan start to burn the doll and screaming and Max's screams in pain  
  
The after a couple of seconds, it just disapears and all the wounds on Max's body dissapears.  
  
June Bug sets Piper on the floor  
  
June Bug: Destroy Piper's voodoo doll.  
  
Dan: No.  
  
He spits at June Bugs feet  
  
June Bug jumps on Dan  
  
June Bug: Do it!  
  
Dan just looks at him with his now cold eyes  
  
June Bug grabs the voodoo doll and slits the voodoo dolls neck and just like a chain reaction, Dan's also with Dan dying  
  
Leo: June Bug! That was our only chance of keeping Piper alive! He's the only one that can break the voodoo dolls curse.  
  
June Bug: It doesn't matter she's dead anyway.  
  
Leo: What?!  
  
The rest run to Piper who is now cold  
  
Phoebe: Piper? Piper!  
  
Paige: Piper don't die.  
  
The ghostly Piper raises out of her body and starts to float  
  
At Six Flags J with a turkey leg the rest with Dip-N-Dots  
  
Brandi: Whoever made this had to have a degree in food.  
  
J: Wha-  
  
Just suddenly just like the speed of light dissapears dropping her turkey leg on the ground  
  
Ashley: Where'd she go?  
  
Erica: Good question.  
  
Back to the Gym  
  
Ghostly Piper was rising up towards the sky when J comes in ghostly form to Piper  
  
J: Piper, why are you transparent?  
  
Piper: Oh me? I died. Why are you here?  
  
J: Probally isn't your time, I must be here to stop you from going to Heaven.  
  
Piper: Okay, I kinda wanted to go to tenth grade.  
  
J trips her and she falls back into her body jumping back to life  
  
Piper: She tripped me!  
  
Paige: Piper you're alive!  
  
Piper: Yeah, I know.  
  
Her wounds start to heal automatically  
  
Piper: Looks like the elders are getting better in technology. Automatic healing.  
  
Ms. Bolem: Piper are you okay?  
  
Piper: Yeah, I'm fine. Only question is are you Max?  
  
Max: Yeah lot's I almost thought that you were dead.  
  
Alec: Max, I think everyone did.  
  
The Coach think this is getting to sentimental screams at the top of his lungs  
  
Coach: This isn't Kindergarden, back to the game!  
  
They all run back to their positions  
  
June Bug: Ready to kick some?  
  
Piper: Looks like you're waayyy ahead of us June Bug.  
  
END 


	21. Summertime

High School High "Summertime"  
  
[Scene- A very badly looking city with papers and other light objects blowing across the road. Small bonfires and two kids fighting each other with no apparent fashion sense. We follow a late-teen male with Red highlights and brown hair into a big building]  
  
He walks through doors and some corridors until finally he reaches a kitchen with some people already there with weird clothes  
  
Man: No food?  
  
Red Hair Guy: No Lex I didn't find anything. The Techno's have taken what's left on the campsite.  
  
Lex: How are we going to beat the Techno's if we can't even find enough to eat just to stand?!  
  
Red Hair Guy: Lex, Ebony-  
  
Lex: Ebony's not going to do anything Jack. No one's going to do anything.  
  
Jack: I will.  
  
Lex: Yeah Jack you'll take down the whole base by yourself.  
  
Jack: Lex we'll get Tai-San back.  
  
Lex: Yeah right.  
  
He just storms off past him  
  
A girl walks up behind Jack  
  
Girl: I know a way to defeat the Techno's.  
  
Jack: What?!  
  
[Scene- Piper's Room] Piper is busily packing Prue walks into the room  
  
Prue: How was your date last night with June Bug?  
  
Piper: It was great, I had a good time. Even the bug museums were awsome.  
  
Prue: Oh that's good. Your sisters and Max are all out. They left you some presents on your bed.  
  
Piper: Okay.  
  
She zips up her suitcase and heads out of the door  
  
Prue: Piper?  
  
Pipers down the hall in the bathroom so she screams out while she does her hair  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Prue: I know this girl and she knows this guy and-  
  
Piper: Is this about you Prue?  
  
Prue: No. Why would you say that?  
  
Piper: Well, that's how every conversation starts when someone wants to hide something but scream it out to the world at the same time. But go on you say it's not you.  
  
Prue: I know this girl and she's been going out with this guy on and off for a long time, and one day he just shows up out of nowhere.  
  
Piper: So?  
  
Prue: Then after a couple of months, he asks her to marry him.  
  
Piper runs back into the room  
  
Piper: Andy proposed to you?!  
  
Prue: I told you this isn't about me.  
  
Piper: Oh stop lying I know it's you.  
  
Prue: He wants me to marry him now that I've told him the truth about me, but how am I going to be married but on two different coasts in college?  
  
Piper: You don't trust him?  
  
Prue: It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't trust the woman around him at his school.  
  
Piper: Well, Prue I'm only 15 and yet I already know the answer to this one.  
  
She sits down on her bed  
  
Piper: If you love him enough and you say the you trust him you don't need to worry about anyone else around him. You should trust him enough to let him be around women without hitting on one. Do you?  
  
Prue: Yeah, of coarse.  
  
Piper: Then I would take the chance. If you don't you'll regret it later.  
  
Prue: Thanks Piper, you're a lot easier to talk to than, Phoebe, Max, and Paige.  
  
Piper: You're welcome.  
  
Prue: Now let's get you to the airport. Grab your presents.  
  
Prue grabs her bags and they leave the room  
  
  
  
Inside of the school Jennifer and a janitor are waiting in a darkened room  
  
Jennifer: Where are they?!  
  
Janitor: We've been waiting for an hour!  
  
Cole and Phoebe walk out of the shadows  
  
Cole: I don't go by your time. I do things when I want to and where I want to, so don't complain when I'm late. You brought yourself into this so you get yourself out. Besides, we had to say good-bye to Piper.  
  
Jennifer sneers at Phoebe  
  
Jennifer: We have the blueprints ready for you.  
  
Phoebe: Where are they?  
  
Janitor: Right here.  
  
He pulls out the blueprints and lays them on the table  
  
Janitor: Hopefully, this is the new layout for your office. You have your office in the far back a bathroom, waiting room, living room, and a escape route in case of a fire. Plus I also added something that you might like Phoebe.  
  
Jennifer just sneers and mumbles under her breath and goes back to filing her fingernails  
  
Janitor: In your new locker, I added you a office, living room, waiting room, plus a vanity room leading straight to Cole's locker.  
  
Cole: Do you like it?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, sounds good to me.  
  
Cole: We'll take it. When will it be ready?  
  
Janitor: On the first day of school, just in time.  
  
Cole: Perfect. Phoebe, why don't you go and check out your new locker while I clean out this one.  
  
Phoebe: Why don't you just get Jennifer to do it?  
  
Cole: There's some personal things that I want to take out myself.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, fine whatever.  
  
Janitor: I'll show you the way.  
  
Phoebe follows the Janitor out of the locker  
  
Cole looks over at the blueprints and starts to talk to himself  
  
Jennifer on the other side of the room looks at Cole and finally speaks  
  
Jennifer: You like the floorplan?  
  
Cole looks up  
  
Cole: I'm sorry?  
  
Jennifer: Do you like the floorplan?  
  
Cole: Yeah, I'll have to thank Miles when he gets back with Phoebe.  
  
Jennifer sits beside him really close  
  
Jennifer: What do you see in her?  
  
Cole: See in who?  
  
Jennifer: Your girlfriend Phoebe.  
  
Cole: Is this really any of your business?  
  
Inside Phoebe's already made locker  
  
Phoebe: Wow, you did all this?!  
  
Janitor: Yep, all by hand too.  
  
Phoebe: Wow this is really nice.  
  
Janitor: Is there anything else you want me to put inside here?  
  
Phoebe: No it's wonderful. I really like it.  
  
They walk outside and he locks the locker with a key  
  
Janitor: We should be getting back now.  
  
They started to walk back  
  
Jennifer: Why don't you just stick to your own kind Cole?!  
  
Cole: What, you mean as in demons?  
  
Jennifer: Yes Cole, demons.  
  
Cole: I love Phoebe, and there isn't anything that you can do to stop me.  
  
Jennifer: Oh really??  
  
She starts to kiss Cole with him pulling away as much as he could but then smoke starts to come out of her and stops fighting and I guess starts to enjoy it  
  
Phoebe and the Janitor walk right into them  
  
Cole immedaitely stops stopping the spell  
  
Cole: Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe just runs away with Cole following behind  
  
The Janitor looks at Jennifer in disgust  
  
Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] [pics of her laughing and her and Brandi having a pillow fight] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa [Blackness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the airport Piper is getting ready to board the plane  
  
Piper: Prue I'm going to be fine I'm only going to be gone for 18 days.  
  
Prue: Just listen to the attendant and be good, Oh and don't eat the peanuts.  
  
Piper: Why??  
  
Prue: Because I want them.  
  
Piper just rolls her eyes and boards the plane  
  
[Scene: Inside the plane] Piper follows behind a heavy-set kind of guy as he goes into an empty seat by the window  
  
She looks around the plane then seeing nowhere else to go she sits down beside the heavy guy who was already taking up much of the seat  
  
Piper: Do you mind if I sit here?  
  
Man: No, not at all.  
  
Piper squeezes beside him  
  
Man: My name's Louie.  
  
Piper: Piper.  
  
Louie: Heading to New Zealand huh?  
  
Piper: Yeah, a embassador program.  
  
Louie: I knew an ambassador once. He died choking on a ham sandwhich. But don't worry I ate the rest of it.  
  
Piper: What?!  
  
Louie: Joke, Joke! Is this you're first time to New Zealand?  
  
Piper: Yeah, it is.  
  
Louie: To bad it's your last.  
  
Louie grabs a plastic knife and lunges at her  
  
Piper is screaming with her eyes closed tight and Louie awakens her  
  
Louie: It's okay, just a bad dream. Told you not to eat that shell fish.  
  
She screams at the man and runs to the bathroom closing the door  
  
The man looks behind her and goes back to eating his peanuts  
  
Inside the bathroom Piper starts to catch her breath  
  
Suddenly the plane starts to violently shake and all the lights black out  
  
From an external view a plane is plummeting toward the ocean but only a hundred feet from the water it goes into this clear black whole sucking them in  
  
The plane comes back through and lands hard onto a vast plane hitting the ground hard  
  
[Scene- Inside the manor Max, Logan, Paige, Leo, Alec and Glenn are all watching a movie when Phoebe storms into the house with Cole following close behind]  
  
Cole: If you just listen to me-  
  
Phoebe: Oh so now you want to talk. If only you had chosen that option before you started making out with Jennifer in your locker!  
  
Phoebe starts to walk upstairs  
  
Cole: It wasn't like that Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Or was it Cole?! Everytime something happens between you and me it wasn't your fault always something else, something magical.  
  
Cole: She suduced me!  
  
Phoebe: Let me tell you Cole that was magic working it's way through your blood stream.  
  
Cole: No Phoebe you don't understand-  
  
Phoebe: It's over Cole.  
  
Phoebe storms up the stairs  
  
Cole stands at the door Leo gets up and walks over to him as the rest watch  
  
Leo: What's going on?  
  
Cole: Nothin.  
  
Cole walks out of the door  
  
Leo: I talk to Cole you guys can go see what's up with Phoebe.  
  
Alec: I'll go.  
  
Alec gets up and takes the steps two at a time on the stairs  
  
Leo follows Cole outside and closes the door  
  
At a very elegant restaurant Prue and Andy are all to themselves in a corner  
  
Andy: Talk about rare.  
  
Prue: What?  
  
Andy: You, me. Alone. Well not alone exactly. Normally when we have something planned something always shows up. For a while I thought you were avioding me till I found out that you were-  
  
He stops and looks at a silent Prue  
  
Andy: Prue, what is up? Are you supposed to be somewhere right now fighting evil or something?  
  
Prue: No-  
  
Andy: Oh I know what this is about. You think that I'm mad about you saying no about the proposal. I'm not mad Prue you're just not ready.  
  
Prue: I'm scared. I'm scared of us.  
  
Andy: Is it me?  
  
Prue: No, it's not you.  
  
Andy: Then what is it?  
  
Prue just looks at him  
  
Jack and the Girl are in a darkend room  
  
Jack: So you're telling me that this is supposed to bring someone more powerful then all the Techno's put together to us.  
  
Girl: Yes. Hopefully it'll work.  
  
Jack: How do we know who they are?  
  
Girl: She will come to us.  
  
Jack: You're not answering my question, do we know what they looks like?  
  
Girl: No.  
  
Jack: Great, we're trying to find someone who will help us but we don't even know what they look like!  
  
Girl: When they show us their powers they will-  
  
Jack: What if they don't want to show us their powers! What if they us it on us?!  
  
Girl: They won't.  
  
Jack: Well how are you going to do that?!  
  
Girl: With these.  
  
She hands him a necklace with a green circle around it  
  
[Scene a very high tech looking place]  
  
A boy in a wheelchair is playing a computer game a man in a tight synthethic black uniform walks up to him  
  
Man: The verts are set up and ready for the Conversion.  
  
Boy: Good job Jay. Where are they?  
  
Jay: In the Death Chambers. Rom you don't have to go through with this.  
  
Rom: Don't tell me what to do Jay. I command you not the other way around.  
  
Jay: Rom-  
  
Rom: In fact I want you to sacrifice the verts.  
  
Jay: Rom please-  
  
Rom: And I want you to sacrifce Ebony first. Maybe you've heard of her?  
  
He wheels past Jay  
  
Alec is talking to Phoebe inside her room  
  
Alec: What did he do to you Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: I caught him.  
  
Alec: Caught him what?  
  
Phoebe: With Jennifer.  
  
Alec: With Jennifer? Are you sure?  
  
Phoebe: Oh coarse I'm sure I would notice those Stiletto knockoffs that she wears anywhere.  
  
Alec: He must of been under her spell, she is a seductress you know.  
  
Phoebe: Does that have to be an excuse for everything?! I mean we all know that it takes time for the suduction smoke to come out of her body, he could've pulled away.  
  
Alec: What if he couldn't?  
  
Phoebe: Are you here to make excuses for him or are you here to talk?  
  
Alec just looks at Phoebe  
  
Cole and Leo are outside talking  
  
Cole: I didn't even want Jennifer, but when she started kissing me I didn't care about anybody else not even me, I just wanted her it was unreal.  
  
Leo: She's a seductress did you tell Phoebe that?  
  
Cole: She was the first one to know.  
  
Leo: Maybe you should talk to her apoligize.  
  
Cole: Yeah, you're right.  
  
He gets up and walks into the house  
  
Inside of Phoebe's room  
  
Phoebe: Well?  
  
Alec: I'm here to talk to you Phoebe. That's all that matters. You're one of my best friend Phoebe, I would die for you.  
  
Phoebe: You would?  
  
Alec: Yeah I would. Friends comes first I come second. Especially close friends like you. Who do I talk to every night on the phone just because you're the only one who'll listen without critizing? Only you. That's why you are my friend the one I confide in-  
  
Suddenly Phoebe starts to make out with Alec on her bed  
  
Cole opens the door  
  
Cole: Phoebe I-  
  
He looks at Phoebe and Alec on the bed and he runs out of the house  
  
Alec: Cole! Cole!  
  
He starts to get up but Leo stops him  
  
Leo: No I think you shouldn't.  
  
Piper walks out of plane with it smoking her the only one surviving  
  
Piper: Hello? Hello?  
  
She walks farther ahead  
  
Jack and the Girl are outside of the building  
  
Girl: Find a mallrat. Find a mallrat.  
  
Jack: Why are you talking to yourself??  
  
Girl: She's alive.  
  
Jack: What do you mean she's alive what did you do?!  
  
Piper is walking down a hill hearing the vioces she follows  
  
Finally she makes it to the city which is far worse than the valley  
  
Jack and the Girl see Piper walking to the building far away  
  
Jack: Is that her?  
  
Girl: That is her. She will save us.  
  
They run up to her the Girl tries to strike Piper and she immadiately freezes but Jack and the Girl don't Piper dodges her blow  
  
Piper: How come you didn't freeze?! Where am I?!  
  
Jack: We called for you, at least she did, and you are in New Zealand.  
  
Piper: This isn't New Zealand.  
  
Jack: Yes it is.  
  
Piper: And what are you wearing who taught you how to dress?! Hopefully not your mom.  
  
Jack: What is she talking about?!  
  
Girl: Look, we called you from your plane. The Techno's could kill us and we need your help.  
  
Piper: Why would I help you I don't even know you!  
  
Girl: My name is Jaime and you would because you're a Charmed One and you'll never let an innocent die.  
  
Everyone is inside the mall when Techno's swarm the place attacking and lasering everyone knocking them cold  
  
Jay is walking into the Death Chambers inside a very small room is Ebony tied up  
  
Jay motions the gaurds to leave and he walks inside. Ebony looks up at him  
  
Ebony: Jay!  
  
Jay: Look Ebony we don't have much time. We have to get you out of here.  
  
Ebony: What's happening?!  
  
Jay: Rom wants me to execute you.  
  
Ebony: Then do it.  
  
Jay: Ebony I am not going to kill you.  
  
Ebony: You know as well as I do that Rom will kill anyone that gets in his way even you. Letting me free to live will definately cost you yours.  
  
Jay: The others have already been captured.  
  
Ebony: All of them?  
  
Jay: Yes. I can let any of you die, but you are the only one that can save you all. Here are the keys use them to get the others out.  
  
He starts to untie her and hands her the keys  
  
He grabs her hand and walks outside the door  
  
Gaurd1: Hey! You can't take a prisioner out of there!  
  
The gaurds try to kill him with their lasers but Jay quickly kills them first  
  
Jay: I'll hold them off as much as I can.  
  
Ebony starts to go but she turns around  
  
Ebony: I love you.  
  
Jay: I know.  
  
They start to make out but unknowingly Rom watches them from a camera inside his office  
  
Suddenly three demons pop out of nowhere and start to attack Paige, Max, and Glenn who were downstairs  
  
One demon attacks Glenn and Max with a red energy ball knocking Glenn into the grandfather clock and Max into another room  
  
Paige quickly tries to kill the demon who didn't infect Max or Glenn takes the bullet for him  
  
Demon1: Thanks alot witch.  
  
They shimmer out  
  
Paige runs over to Max and checks to see if she's okay  
  
Leo, Alec, and Phoebe run downstairs  
  
Leo: What happened?  
  
Logan: A demon that's what.  
  
Leo jumps over to Glenn and heals him and then over to Max  
  
Phoebe: Did he get away?  
  
Paige: Yep, both of them. Plus they threw some red energy balls.  
  
Leo: Red? Demons don't throw red energy balls.  
  
Glenn: Yeah well these do. And they hurt more.  
  
Glenn winces at his sore bruises  
  
Alec: I thought that the "The Fireball" is cadged inside the Source's lair. Only the Source or a Source to be can open it.  
  
Max: What are you talking about?  
  
Alec: When J was the Source and I was working for her we were evolving a new demon "The Fireball" they hit you with their "red" energy balls and eventually your whitelighter would come and heal you and you think everything is fine.  
  
Glenn: Think?  
  
Alec: You think that you're fine until you start using demonic powers at any given moment then you would suddenly get a very high fever. Then finally you sponteanously combust. And we go scotch free.  
  
Phoebe: That's sick!  
  
Alec: Yeah, but it does make a pretty good doucumentary on the unexplainable.  
  
Paige: Is there anyway to stop this?!  
  
Alec: Not that I know of.  
  
Logan: You mean to tell me that you created a demonic virus?!  
  
Alec: It's not like we just want to let you suffer and then let all the pain go away?! Besides even if there was it's not like J would tell me.  
  
Back with Prue and Andy  
  
Andy: Prue you still can't trust me?  
  
Prue: It's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust the women at your college.  
  
Andy: First you won't talk to me because you're afraid of yourself, then you're jealous of other women around me! The cycle continues!  
  
Prue: We can't just get married and then after our break just leave cross country!  
  
Andy: I know it's going to be hard Prue, but-  
  
Prue: It won't work! Andy dating across country didn't work for us. I have to go.  
  
Prue gets up and leaves  
  
Andy: Prue!  
  
Jack, Piper, and Jaime are walking down the street  
  
Piper: Do you have a plan?  
  
Jaime: We figured you have one.  
  
Jack: We?!  
  
Piper: How am I supposed to have a plan I thought I was going to a ambassador program!  
  
Jaime: All great ones comes with a plan.  
  
Piper: Yeah, and they come with a escape route.  
  
They walk up to the big silver base  
  
Inside the base  
  
Ebony runs up to a big jail cell and starts to let all the prisioners go  
  
Lex: Ebony!  
  
Ebony: Thought I never be happy to hear you say that.  
  
Lex: Where's Tai-San.  
  
Ebony: They took her to another base.  
  
Lex: Damnit!  
  
Ebony: This is out chance to shine either way we're going to die.  
  
Lex: Well, I'm with you.  
  
Ebony: Did you find Bray, the others?  
  
Lex: They took them away.  
  
Ebony: They must of went with Tai-San. Come on lets defeat the Techno's!  
  
Rom walks inside of the cell where Jay stood at the wall  
  
Rom: No wonder you didn't want to kill this Ebony of yours.  
  
Jay turns around  
  
Jay: If you-  
  
Jay runs up to him  
  
An unknown boy talks from the shadows  
  
Boy: Save it Jay.  
  
He walks out of the shadows  
  
Jay: Ved!  
  
Ved: I said that you could fratinise with the verts not actually fall in love with them. Now you are a vert yourself.  
  
Jay: Ved-  
  
He shoots Jay with his laser  
  
Rom: What level did you have it on Ved?  
  
Ved: Seven, we might need him later.  
  
They leave the room  
  
[Scene- At the Manor Glenn and Max are burning up throwing red energy balls]  
  
Paige: We need more ice!  
  
Phoebe: Turn the AC on higher!  
  
Leo: Any higher it'll blow. Alec did you get in touch with J yet.  
  
Alec: No.  
  
Glenn throws a red fireball at Alec and quickly he ducks  
  
Glenn: Woah cool.  
  
The fireball burns the wall like acid  
  
Alec: Anything that their energy balls hit don't touch their infected.  
  
Max's body suddenly catches on fire for five seconds then automatically stops  
  
Max: Hot! That was really hot!  
  
Alec tries another number it starts to ring  
  
Alec: I'm getting a dail tone.  
  
J(VO): Hello?  
  
Alec: J, it's me Alec.  
  
J: What's up Alec how you doing? Me, I'm chillin' with Bow Wow and Rome on our business date.  
  
Alec: We have a problem. You know that fireball like demon that we made.  
  
J: Yeah.  
  
Alec: They got out.  
  
J: What?! I'm on my way.  
  
[Scene- At a party with lots of lavish stars]  
  
J: Bow Wow, Rome. I would love to stay but something came up. Another night.  
  
Bow Wow: Oh yeah, you know we got to get back together another night.  
  
Romeo: That's right wodie. Good luck to the youngest producer/ slash manger girl in the biz. You gonna hook me up right?!  
  
J: Oh yeah, Richie Ritch. Bow Wow, peace.  
  
They hold up their drinks in the air and J leaves around the corner and orbs out  
  
Bow Wow and Romeo and sit there in silence, look at each other and finally they go off in seperate directions  
  
J orbs in at the manor  
  
J: It's worser than I thought.  
  
Alec: How long do you think they got?  
  
J: Not more than a couple of hours.  
  
Leo: Is there a cure?  
  
J: Does it look like I know?!  
  
J shoots and arrow at Max and Glenn and they cools a little  
  
J: That's good for them for now but eventually they'll come immune. Most ways to kill something is to take it from the Source.  
  
Phoebe: They they are the demons who infected them.  
  
J: Yes, but the catch is you have to do it before they mate then it'll be hopeless, you'll have to kill them all.  
  
Leo: How long does it take for them to get interested?  
  
J: Not that long.  
  
Piper, Jack, and Jaime walk up to the gates which are unarmed  
  
Jack: That's weird. There's no guards usually there everywhere.  
  
Piper: Better for us come on.  
  
They walk into the gates then suddenly the verts storm from one side and then on the other the Techno's  
  
Jaime: Hurry freeze them!  
  
Piper freezes them but them Techno's keep going suddenly they stop and look at them  
  
Techno Member: Witch!  
  
They start to run toward them  
  
Jack: Unfreeze, unfreeze!  
  
Piper unfreezes and then suddenly the verts go back to fighting as if nothing happens  
  
The Techno's tries to zap them with their lazers but they fail  
  
Jaime: It looks like your freeze messed up their lasers!  
  
Then the run and join in the fight  
  
[Scene- At the Manor] Hundred of phone books are piled up  
  
Logan: You want to search through all of these phone books for strip clubs?!  
  
J: No, I have powers for that.  
  
J uses her powers and starts searching  
  
Finally she comes across one  
  
J: There.  
  
Alec: The Pink Kitten. Um.  
  
Everyone looks at him  
  
Alec: I mean I'll go with you.  
  
J: No I'll take Phoebe instead.  
  
They orb out  
  
Glenn: Hey the human fireball needs water!  
  
Somehow they got a water hose in the house and they start to spray them  
  
J and Phoebe orb into the Pink Kitten and there they were right in the front of the skanky club  
  
J: Follow my lead.  
  
J walks up to the two demons and turns them around  
  
J: Oh so this is where you been all night for the past four nights?!  
  
Demon1: What are you talking-  
  
J: You wanta be stupid, wait till we get outside! I can show you better than I can tell ya!  
  
J looks at Phoebe  
  
Phoebe: I'ma kill you! I'm here sitting at home feeding our only child, cleaning up the house, and cooking for you to find you here wasting all out money on this!  
  
Demon2: Why don't you shut the-  
  
Phoebe: What did you just say?! Oh, heck naw! You don did it now!  
  
She grabs a bottle and hits him upside the head  
  
The strippers help J and Phoebe haul them outside as people throw glasses at the demons and the strippers kick them as they drop the outside of the club  
  
Phoebe: That was fun!  
  
J orbs them out to the manor  
  
Alec: Why couldn't you kill them while you were there?!  
  
J: I ain't gonna look bad for you. Using my arrows on a demon. You already made me mess up my date with Bow Wow and Romeo.  
  
Max: At the same time?  
  
J: Yeah!  
  
Max: If it was me, I would've hung up the phone.  
  
Glenn: Uh huh, me too.  
  
Alec: Nice to know you care.  
  
He kills the two demons with his energy balls and they quickly burn  
  
Glenn and Max suddenly stop burning  
  
Max: Wish they all were that easy.  
  
Alec:We'll you're not the only one.  
  
Back to the Techno's  
  
Well they are finally defeated Ebony stands up and screams about the crowd  
  
Ebony: The Tribes have defeated the Techno's! We have finally defeated the latest burden in our lives. And I gaurentee that the others who have been sent to another base will be back here within a week no less!  
  
The crowd starts to scream Ebony  
  
Lex and Ebony starts to walk down the hall  
  
Lex: Feels good to be trusted again doesn't it.  
  
Ebony walks up to the cell with Jay in it  
  
Lex: Ebony what are you doing?! He's a Techno!  
  
Ebony punches him in the face  
  
Jay was in a corner tied up  
  
Jay: You came back for me.  
  
Ebony: As always.  
  
Ebony walks up to Jay and starts to untie him  
  
Piper, Jack, and Jaime are talking  
  
Piper: Not like I'm happy that you defeated the Techno's and all, but how do I get home?!  
  
Jaime: I haven't figured that out yet.  
  
Piper: What?!  
  
End 


	22. Trapped

High School High "Trapped"  
  
[Scene- In a barren firey land is Cole,now very grangy, all to himself on a rock with volcanoes all around him. He throws some energy balls out at the ground only helping the lava seeping through the ground. Then some white lights orb in.]  
  
Cole: How did you get here?!  
  
J: Cole, we're not your average good guys we can go anywhere.  
  
Ashley: Cole, you can't stay here forever.  
  
Cole: I know that.  
  
Dana: You'll eventually die here, alone.  
  
Cole: That's the plan.  
  
Ashley: Where are we?  
  
Cole: In Hawaii on a parralel plane.  
  
Dana: I like ours better.  
  
J: Will you just surface already?!  
  
Ashley: Cole, just get up and come with us.  
  
Cole just looks down at the ground  
  
Dana: Okay, but don't think you'll stay down here forever hiding from your problems. We come and get you wether you like it or not.  
  
They orb out into the manor  
  
Leo: Is he still down there?  
  
Ashley: Yep, he just needs some time alone, if it comes to it we'll go down there and get him.  
  
They orb out  
  
Logan: I thought we were going to have fun this summer.  
  
Max: Well things change.  
  
Phoebe: Why should we suffer because Cole can't be man enough to crawl out of his hole?! If he wants to come out that's great, but we shouldn't suffer waiting around for him to come back.  
  
Glenn: You're right. Let's go out. Even Prue's gone.  
  
They walk out of the door  
  
Back with the Tribe  
  
A girl walks into the kitchen  
  
Girl: Has anyone seen Lex and Ebony?  
  
Jack: No maybe they stayed behind to look after the Techno's. Make sure they didn't break out.  
  
Girl: No one has seen them at the base. And 2 commanders and a small army are gone. Jack I'm worried.  
  
Jack: Allie they are fine. They probally just went to find the other bases to get the others.  
  
Piper: Well, how long have they been gone?  
  
Allie: Since the ambush. No one has seen them.  
  
Piper: Let's go. We'll work on me getting out of here later.  
  
Jaime: Piper we have to get you back to your time. They're probally just finding the other bases like Jack said.  
  
Piper: Then what about the other Techno's? Something is going on and we have to find out what before it's too late.  
  
They leave  
  
Andy, with roses in his hand knocks on a apartment door  
  
Prue opens the door  
  
Prue: Andy. How did you know I was here?  
  
Andy: Well after I swung by your house they told me that you moved out last week into a apartment by your college.  
  
Prue: I was gonna tell you that.  
  
Andy: Right. Can I come in?  
  
Prue: Yeah, sure.  
  
Prue opens the door and Andy follows behind  
  
Prue gestures him to the couch and he sits  
  
Andy: Prue, I-  
  
Prue: What?  
  
Andy: Prue, I dropped out of college.  
  
Prue: You did what?!  
  
Andy: Since you were so scared about me being across the country meeting other women I dropped out. Now you have no reason to not marry me.  
  
Prue: Andy you had your whole life ahead of you and you just gave it up for me?!  
  
Andy: Yes I did Prue.  
  
Prue: Are you mentally thick? Andy I don't even know if I'll be alive tomorrow.  
  
Andy: Nobody knows Prue.  
  
Prue: Andy, you are human. I can't go outside without some demon attacking me, even then I'm haunted when I'm alone inside my apartment.  
  
Andy: Are you saying that I can't protect you?!  
  
Prue: That's exactly what I'm saying. Either a demon will kill you or I will.  
  
Andy just gets up and leaves dropping the roses on the floor on his way out  
  
In the woods  
  
Jay: It should be up here.  
  
Lex awakens in the back  
  
Lex: What are you doing? Where am I?!  
  
Ebony: Shut up Lex!  
  
Lex: Is that a Techno?!  
  
Jay: Yes I'm a Techno, have a problem with that?  
  
Lex: You shot me with your laser!  
  
Jay: That wasn't me that was my brother, Ved.  
  
Lex: Yeah like that makes it any better.  
  
Jay raises his laser  
  
Lex: Shoot me with your laser. They won't work they all went beserk when we attacked you.  
  
Jay: Not mine.  
  
He shoots him and once again Lex is knocked out  
  
Not far behind is Rom, Ved, and some Techno's  
  
Rom: Excellent right on schedule.  
  
Ved: What are you going to do?  
  
Rom: What would you think I'll do? Kill them.  
  
A Techno walks up  
  
Techno: Rom, we found this backpack at the plane crash site.  
  
Rom: So?  
  
Techno: The picture found inside resembles a girl at the ambush today.  
  
Rom: Did you check the vert database for matches?  
  
Techno: Three times.  
  
Ved: I reconise her. She was the one that froze the verts and made our lasers malfunction.  
  
Rom: You sure?  
  
Ved: Positive.  
  
Rom: I want her found now!  
  
Techno: Rom you know as well as I do that we are the only ones on this island that are capable of flying a plane.  
  
Rom: Yeah?  
  
Techno: And flying from another country is highly unlikely.  
  
Rom: What are you saying?  
  
Techno: Judging by my research, they either came from the United States of America or.....  
  
Ved: Or......  
  
Techno: We're dealing with something far more powerful than technology. We're dealing with magic.  
  
Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] [pics of her laughing and her and Brandi having a pillow fight] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa [Blackness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Glenn, Logan, Alec, and Max all walk up to Rush, a local skateboard area  
  
Alec: Rush.  
  
Leo: Yeah, this is where Skidd asked me out at.  
  
Phoebe: Is this a demonic area?  
  
Alec: No, Skidd just really like to skateboard.  
  
Leo: Come on inside.  
  
Later On Leo is trying to get Phoebe to go down the halfpipe  
  
Leo: Phoebe, just go down!  
  
Phoebe: What if I fall?!  
  
Leo: That's what the pads are for.  
  
Girl from far away screams  
  
Girl: Leo!  
  
Leo drops Phoebe down the halfpipe and just stares at the girl  
  
Girl: What's going on?  
  
Leo: Nothing much, just trying to teach Phoebe how to skateboard.  
  
Girl: I missed you.  
  
Leo: Yeah.  
  
Finally the camera faces the mystery girl and there is Skidd back from her disapearance months ago  
  
Leo: Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to come back.  
  
Skidd: Well, I finally figured out that I couldn't keep running from myself.  
  
Leo: Well, it's good to see you. Where's Fritz?  
  
Skidd: He didn't want to come back.  
  
Silence  
  
Skidd: Leo I know that we didn't get off on a good start but I want this to work.  
  
Leo: What to work Skidd? There's nothing left of us.  
  
Alec skates up  
  
Alec: Hey Skidd when did you show?  
  
Skidd: I work here. I'll see you later Leo.  
  
Skidd skates off  
  
Alec: Don't you just hate when old flames come back?  
  
Leo: Yeah.  
  
Alec skates off  
  
In the Underworld  
  
Demon: I only counted 2 Charmed Ones where is the other?  
  
Demon2: One has seemingly vanished, and the other wasn't there with them.  
  
Demon: Wait so there's two more. The Charmed Ones have backup witches?!  
  
Demon2: And if you don't kill all four at one time, the others will gain the powers of the dead one.  
  
Demon: That's not possible.  
  
Demon2: Anything is possible.  
  
Later  
  
A small Techno army is having a meeting with their leader Rom  
  
Rom: Okay I want the city, the valley, and the woods searched to find this girl.  
  
Holds up a picture of Jaime  
  
Rom: I want her found within 24 hours. Don't bother coming back if none of you succeed. I want you all to report online reports within every hour. Good luck.  
  
The Techno's go off in different directions  
  
Ved approaches Rom  
  
Ved: How do you know she's the one?  
  
Rom: I have informants. This girl brags about her magical powers all around the city trying to cure people.  
  
Ved: That doesn't prove anything.  
  
Rom: Ved, one thing that your brother had to learn was don't question my authority. Learn it fast or you'll be left behind just like your brother. It's a shame really hate to see you end up like that.  
  
He starts to wheel away but his electronic wheelchair gets stuck so the Techno's start to haul him out by hand  
  
Rom: Hurry up! I'm getting infected already.  
  
Piper, Jaime, Allie, and Jack are walking through the woods  
  
Piper: Okay I think we need to split up.  
  
Allie: Split up?! Are you crazy?!  
  
Piper: It's not like we have a Techno threat here.  
  
Allie: We don't know that, some escaped.  
  
Piper: Fine if you don't want to be alone go with Jack.  
  
Allie: Fine maybe I will.  
  
They head off in different directions  
  
Later that day.......  
  
At Rush  
  
Leo is trying to avoid Skidd from watching him 24/7  
  
Leo skates up to a table where they sat  
  
Leo: She keeps- She keeps stalking me!  
  
Phoebe: Did you tell her how you felt?  
  
Leo: Yeah. Too many times to count but she won't give up.  
  
Glenn: Maybe you are the only one that she has been emotionally involved with , and now that you want out in the relationship she ignores and acts like you are still together one big happy couple.  
  
Everyone looks at him  
  
Glenn: Oh yeah like everything that I have to say has to be obnoxicously stupid.  
  
Skidd skates up to him  
  
Skidd: Hey guys what's up?  
  
Phoebe: Nothing. We were just getting ready to go.  
  
Glenn: We are??  
  
Phoebe: Yes, Glenn we are.  
  
Glenn: Oh. Yeah, we are. Right.  
  
Skidd: Where's Cole?  
  
Phoebe looks down at the ground  
  
Alec: Cole is on vacation right now.  
  
Skidd: Where?  
  
Glenn: In Hawii. His parents are having some big convention down there.  
  
Skidd: That's great.  
  
Leo: Well I guess we should be going now.  
  
They start to get up and leave  
  
Leo tries to run but  
  
Skidd: Leo! Wait up!  
  
Leo reluctantly slows to a stop  
  
Skidd: You want to do something tonight?  
  
Leo: No I'm really busy. Maybe some other time?  
  
Skidd: Yeah sure.  
  
Leo sighs as he leaves  
  
The Techno's are scearching the grounds  
  
Jaime Ducks behind a bush  
  
Techno: Any sign of her?  
  
Techno2: No. Let's keep going.  
  
The Techno's go on  
  
Finally thinking that the coast is clear she raises out of the bushes  
  
Unknowingly Ved grabs her from behind and pushes her face right into a tree  
  
Ved: Hello witch.  
  
Jaime: I'm not the-  
  
Ved: Uh uh. Come on now we don't want to keep Rom waiting.  
  
Jaime is tied up Rom wheels right up to her  
  
Rom: So it's true. There really is a witch infesting our Tribes. Hope she hasn't mated yet. Where'd you find her?  
  
Ved: In the woods around Sector 6. Some Techno's didn't see her hiding behind the bushes.  
  
Rom: Excellent, Ved! You are become more useful to me than Jay.  
  
Rom gets close enough to Jaime to where he can feel his own breath reflecting from Jaime's  
  
Rom: Ved tells me that you know where other witches are. Ved also tells me that you know where the plane came from. In fact he tells me that you are the one who sent it here sending for a witch to help defeat the infamous Techno's. Your kind may have won the battle, but they have not won the war. You might survive if you tell me how to bring one to me.  
  
She spits in his face  
  
Rom: That just cost you your life. And your precious godsend that you sent to the Tribes. Now tell me how to send one to me.  
  
Jaime: I'll help you.  
  
Rom: You really think so?  
  
June Bug who is alone inside his room typing his paper  
  
June Bug: Aw man not again.  
  
June Bug sighs and crouches down to his printer  
  
June Bug: It's jammed!  
  
He starts tugging at the printer  
  
Mom(VO): Jiles Nathan Fisher that paper better be in my hands in five minutes!  
  
June Bug: I'm coming mom the printer is jammed!  
  
Mom(VO): Just so you know your windows are locked from the outside, there's no escape.  
  
June Bug: (Mimic) There's no escape! Whatever.  
  
Mom(VO): I heard that!  
  
June Bug pulls the paper out but bangs his head against his dresser  
  
June Bug: Ow! Hey it's workin!  
  
The paper starts to print June Bugs essay  
  
Printer: Please load paper into the auto sheet feeder.  
  
The printer keeps repeating itself  
  
June Bug: I heard you the first time!  
  
He loads the paper in  
  
Printer: Thank you.  
  
It starts to print once again but......  
  
Printer: I'm sorry you are out of ink.  
  
June Bug: This cannot be happening to me!  
  
He starts to walk to his door to open it to head downstairs but insted of walking out into the hallway, he steps into a clear black whole sucking him elsewhere  
  
Piper, Allie, and Jack meet up at a tree  
  
Piper: Has anyone seen Jaime?  
  
Jack: No, we haven't seen her anywhere.  
  
Suddenly a army of Techno's encircle them  
  
Techno: We know.  
  
In a secrect headquater Rom, Jaime, Ved, and some other soldiers sit in silence  
  
Rom: Don't worry Jaime. You did the right thing.  
  
Ved: We'll make sure that you'll be dumped in some nice revine after we kill you.  
  
Jaime: Bite me.  
  
Ved: Don't tempt me, vert.  
  
The Techno's swarm inside with the Piper, Jack, and Allie  
  
Jack: Jaime!  
  
The Techno's dump them in the middle of the floor  
  
Rom: Who are they?  
  
Techno: They were helping out the witch looking for the other bases sir.  
  
Rom: Perfect. Looks like your final resting place is getting crowded Jaime.  
  
Suddenly June Bug drops from the ceiling  
  
Piper: June Bug!  
  
Ved: That's him?! He's a witch?  
  
Rom: Take him away to testing.  
  
The Techno's grab June Bug who is still dazed from the landing  
  
Piper: Wait!  
  
Piper stands up  
  
Piper: He's not a witch. I am.  
  
Ved: Now there's a ending for the DVD.  
  
Rom: Then who's he?!  
  
Rom wheels toward Piper  
  
Piper: June Bug is my boyfriend. He's human.  
  
Rom: You failed witch!  
  
He slaps Jaime across the face  
  
Piper: If you touch her again-  
  
Ved: You'll what?! Your power is to freeze and you can't even do that to us. The most you'll do is freeze her pain.  
  
Rom: Take her away.  
  
Jack: Piper, no!  
  
Jack tries to get up but Ved pushes him down  
  
Ved: Sit down. It's over.  
  
Rom: Hey you Bug. Where do you come from?  
  
June Bug: Well I came from my room.  
  
Ved: Where do you live?!  
  
June Bug: I live in California, and I am currently attending summer school at High School High my local high school in San Fransisco.  
  
Rom: You have school?  
  
June Bug: Yeah I have school my mom makes me. Don't you go to school?  
  
Ved: If you haven't noticed there are no parents.  
  
June Bug: Cool, wished I lived here.  
  
Rom: Just sit down.  
  
Prepping Piper for the "tests" they poke her with all these needles strap her down and everything  
  
Rom: How long until metamorphisis?  
  
Techno: Not long. We're almost ready.  
  
Rom: Good. I want the rest of you out looking for Jay he's escaped find him now.  
  
Some Techno's leave  
  
Rom: Let the games begin.  
  
From an upward view Piper is hooked up to many machines screaming  
  
Techno: Meta phase in 3,2,1-  
  
[Scene-Glenn and Paige making out on the couch while everyone was gone. Glenn gets bit by a Spider.]  
  
Paige: Glenn what's wrong?  
  
Glenn: I got bit by a spider.  
  
Suddenly Piper's cries for help enter Glenn's brain  
  
Glenn falls over the couch holding his brain from the menacing pain  
  
Glenn: Piper, she's in trouble.  
  
Cole in a parralel plane hears Piper's cries  
  
He staggers from the cries  
  
Cole: Piper.  
  
Immidiately he shimmers out  
  
Upstairs in the attic  
  
Paige: Okay, there is a spell to bring us to Piper.  
  
Glenn: Wither my love, where ever she be wither my love bring her to me?  
  
Suddenly Glenn collaspes on the floor  
  
Cole was already there fighting the Techno's  
  
Cole: Glenn! What are you doing here?!  
  
Glenn: I heard her voices in my head.  
  
Cole: Duck!  
  
Glenn ducks in time as Cole kills a Techno with a energy ball  
  
Cole: So did I.  
  
Jay and Ebony keep on walking  
  
Jay: We're almost there.  
  
Lex: That's what you said three hours ago.  
  
Ebony: Shut it Lex!  
  
Lex: Fine.  
  
Rom turns around to a Techno  
  
Rom: What do you mean there's a security breach?!  
  
Techno: Two boys are inside the meta room killing us sir.  
  
Rom: I want all Techno's to swarm!  
  
Techno's rush to the meta room  
  
Leo, Alec, and Phoebe are all eating talking  
  
Alec: I thought that Skidd died.  
  
Phoebe: So did I.  
  
Leo: Well she didn't. And when I'm finally getting over her, here she comes out of nowhere wanting everything the way it used to be.  
  
Alec: I think she's taking this pretty serious. I mean you didn't even go out for that long.  
  
Leo: I know, exactly.  
  
Phoebe: Hate to ruin your day even more Leo, but here she comes.  
  
Leo: Great.  
  
He bangs his head against the table  
  
Skidd: Hey guys, I just got off from work. Can I join you?  
  
Phoebe: Me and Alec are getting ready to go.  
  
Skidd: Good. That gives time for me and Leo to talk.  
  
Phoebe grabs Alec by his shirt and they walk off  
  
Alec: Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Alec: About yesterday-  
  
Phoebe: Oh.  
  
Alec: Phoebe before it was me and you we were cool. As friends. What does this make us now?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know.  
  
Alec: I really wouldn't want to piss Cole off even more and I definately don't want to ruin our friendship-  
  
Phoebe: Cole is out of my life now. I don't care how Cole feels about us. He cheated on me not the other way around.  
  
Alec: Phoebe you-  
  
Phoebe: Kissed you. That's it. Me and Cole ofically broke about exactly 4 minutes before that end of discussion.  
  
They hear screaming from the food court  
  
Alec: Oh man.  
  
They run toward the commotion area fearing for what was around the corner  
  
There was Skidd throwing energy balls everywhere  
  
Leo: Skidd would you just stop!  
  
Skidd: I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I really was when we first met and now that I tell you the whole truth about me you say you don't want me?!  
  
Alec and Phoebe are behind a table  
  
Alec: I'm gonna come from behind and tackle her, you distract her from Leo.  
  
Phoebe: Okay.  
  
Alec runs off  
  
Phoebe steps from behind the table  
  
Phoebe: Come on Skidd you don't want to do this.  
  
Skidd: Why he doesn't love me anyway, what do I have to loose.  
  
Phoebe: Don't kill Leo. Otherwise you'll just give him more of a reason to stay away from you. Aviod you. How do you want you two to work if you're threating him all the time with energy balls?  
  
Alec creeps from behind her  
  
Phoebe: Come on Skidd. Don't expose yourself more than what you already have. Just leave.  
  
Then Alec runs up from behind and tackles her  
  
Alec: It's gonna be okay Skidd. Leo, you know what to do.  
  
Leo starts use memery dust on people  
  
Phoebe walks up to Skidd and Alec  
  
Phoebe: Are you okay?  
  
Alec: Yeah, I think she fine. Might have some scrapes and bruises though. Come on Skidd, lets get you to the manor before anyone reconises you.  
  
They walk off  
  
The Techno's bust into the room armed and ready  
  
Cole: Uh uh uh. I don't think you want to kill her do you?  
  
Cole has Piper by her hair  
  
Techno: This is a set-up. He's on her side.  
  
Cole: No you got it all wrong. See, I'm a demon. Demon hate witches. Especially Charmed Ones. In fact, it's my goal in life to kill them all.  
  
Techno: He's bluffing!  
  
Cole: Am I?  
  
Cole hits Glenn with an energy ball  
  
Glenn: Ow! What'd you do that for?!  
  
Cole: Bring me to your leader. I want to talk to him.  
  
They make way and Cole walks out of the room with Piper dragging by her hair behind  
  
Cole enters the room  
  
Rom: Who are you? How did he get ahold of the prisoner?  
  
Cole: Well, your friends just let me come in.  
  
Rom raises his laser  
  
Cole: Try me.  
  
Rom shoots his laser Cole shoots it down  
  
Cole: Give me the prisoners and I'll spare you your life.  
  
Rom: No.  
  
Cole: You wanna be more crippled then what you already are?  
  
A energy ball appears in Cole's hand Rom gets uncomfortable  
  
Rom: No.  
  
Cole: That's what I thought. Get up all of you.  
  
The prisoners start to raise  
  
Rom: On one condition.  
  
Cole: What?  
  
Rom: You take Ved with you.  
  
Cole: Fine. Wouldn't hurt me none.  
  
Ved walks past Rom  
  
Rom: Give me absolute location on where you are at midnight tonight.  
  
Cole: If you wanted to know that, I could've told you myself.  
  
Rom: Watch him.  
  
Ved: You have my word.  
  
They leave  
  
Rom throws his computer across the room  
  
A Techno walks up to him  
  
Techno: Don't worry sir. We have everything under control. Put a tracker on him as he left.  
  
Rom: Good. Good. 


	23. Monkey's Paw

This is Season 2!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
  
  
  
  
High School High "Season Premiere- The Monkey's Paw"  
  
I would like to Welcome everyone back to another season of High School High! There's going to be more friends, demons, and detention this year as everyone enter's the tenth grade. It is the first week of school just to let you know.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[[Scene(In old midevil times) three men are around a fire talking  
  
Man: Whatever happened to that "Monkey's Paw" that you had? Did you give it away?  
  
Man2: No I didn't give it away. I kept it.  
  
Man3: Haven't you used up all your so called wishes?  
  
Man2: I would rather die than lay it in the hands of another being.  
  
Man: Well, did you get your wishes?  
  
Man2: I got my wishes alright.  
  
Man3: Don't be greedy share the wealth!  
  
Man: Herbert!  
  
Herbert: Sorry.  
  
Man2 gets ready to leave  
  
Man2: I guess it's time for me to go.  
  
Man3: Bring the monkey's paw around next time!  
  
Man2 closes the door behind him  
  
Man2 walks around the corner and runs into the two demons  
  
Demon: Where's the monkey paw old man?!  
  
Man2: I'll die before you'll get it.  
  
Demon2: Suit yourself.  
  
Demon2 throws a energy ball at Man2 and immidaitely he dies  
  
Moments later the demons ding dong ditch as monkey's paw is dropped on Man1 and Herbert'sdoorstep  
  
Herbert: Hello?! Who's there?!  
  
Herbert opens the door looks down both ways of the street and finally stares down  
  
He sees the monkey's paw and picks it up  
  
Woman: Herbert, who is it?  
  
Herbert: No one mother.  
  
He picks up the monkey's paw and heads inside  
  
  
  
Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] [pics of her laughing and her and Brandi having a pillow fight] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa [Blackness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
[Scene- In a museum, tenth graders slowly move along with the guide's bland voice blaring]  
  
Guide: Now this is Picasso's painting..............  
  
Phoebe and Alec are talking  
  
Alec: Where's Piper?  
  
Phoebe: She hasn't gotten back from her Ambassador trip yet.  
  
Alec: Wasn't she supposed to be home last week?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but they sent a letter home saying they'll be there for a little while longer.  
  
Alec: Okay. Where's Cole?  
  
Phoebe: Like I would want to know.  
  
Leo walks up  
  
Leo: What's up guys?  
  
Leo's looking around around the room  
  
Alec: Leo, what are you doing?  
  
Leo: Looking for Lana.  
  
Phoebe: Lana?  
  
Leo: Yeah, I met her at the Van Gough painting an hour ago. She goes to Micheal's Academy.  
  
Alec: The first privite school without uniforms?  
  
Leo: That's the one.  
  
Phoebe: Leo, that's in Los Angles.  
  
Leo: So?  
  
Phoebe: Compared to her, we live in the barrio.  
  
Alec and Leo: The barrio?  
  
Phoebe: Do you ever listen in Spanish? It means the ghetto.  
  
Leo: Oh. Well, Lana doesn't care about that.  
  
Alec: Still doesn't mean she doesn't like having it.  
  
Leo: Whatever.  
  
Leo goes ahead of them looking for Lana  
  
Alec: Hey look at that. "The Monkey's Paw".  
  
Phoebe: Even though the Monkey's Paw is said to be a myth, the Monkey Paw supposedly brought death to all that have inherited it.  
  
Alec: Touch it.  
  
Phoebe: I'm not touching it!  
  
Alec: Come on, it's not like it's gonna infect you with bad luck.  
  
Phoebe touches the paw  
  
Suddenly she gets a preminition of Herbert getting killed between two stones squishing him  
  
Alec: What what did you see?  
  
Phoebe: A man. Getting killed between two boulders.  
  
Cole is still holding Piper by her hair  
  
Piper: Okay, Cole. I think we're clear now, you can let go of my hair.  
  
Cole: I was just making sure. They have camera's all around this place.  
  
Ved: Wait a minute, this was all a set-up?!  
  
Cole: You catch on fast.  
  
Ved: Once Rom finds out about this-  
  
Cole: What he'll do wheel me down?!  
  
Ved: Yeah, then kill you.  
  
Cole: Not if he can't find me.  
  
Cole pulls off the small microchip and drops it on the ground  
  
Jack: So you're a demon?  
  
Cole: One of the best. Well, technically anyways.  
  
Allie: What do you mean technically?  
  
Piper: He means that even though he is naturally evil he fights on the side of good. With us right Cole?  
  
Cole: Right.  
  
Piper: So, where's everyone else?  
  
Cole: There is no one else.  
  
Piper: He's kiddding right?  
  
Glenn: Nope. I haven't seen him since he caught Phoebe making out with Alec.  
  
Piper: What?!  
  
Jack: Even though we would love to find out why Phoebe was making out with Alec, but we have to find a way out of here. Fast.  
  
June Bug: How?  
  
Piper: Okay, we'll how did you guys get here?  
  
Cole: I shimmered here.  
  
June Bug: I just ended up here.  
  
Glenn: I recited a spell. Paige is calling, I have to go back now.  
  
Piper: Glenn, no wait!  
  
Too late Glenn way already gone  
  
Piper: Okay, Cole. Shimmer us back.  
  
Jack: Wait you're just going to leave us here?  
  
Piper: What do you want us to do?  
  
Jack: Once you leave, the it'll be just the way it was before. Techno's rule the world.  
  
Piper: We can't stay here forever looking after you.  
  
Ved: Exactly. And when they leave, the Techno's will rule once again.  
  
Piper: Why don't you just shut up?!  
  
Ved: Is that a threat?  
  
Piper: You're smart enough figure it out.  
  
Ved tries to punch Piper but she stops him and counter attacks  
  
Piper: I always wanted to do that. Well, how are we supposed to defeat the Techno's?  
  
Jack: I have a plan.  
  
Paige is waiting outside the men's bathroom  
  
Glenn walks out  
  
Paige: God Glenn what took you so long?  
  
Glenn: Well, we got captured but luckily Cole bailed us out.  
  
Paige: Wait Cole?  
  
Glenn: Yep, he was there, so was June Bug.  
  
Paige: This doesn't make any sense.  
  
Glenn: Why don't we just tell the others so it makes sense.  
  
Paige: No! It's time for us once kill something. Let's go.  
  
Paige pulls Glenn away from the bathroom and back to the exibits  
  
Max and Logan are lagging behind the tour group  
  
Max: You know what?  
  
Logan: What?  
  
Max: There's something wrong with that sculpture.  
  
Logan: I don't see anything wrong with it.  
  
Max: It looks like it's alive.  
  
Max climbs up on the ledge to get a better view  
  
She examens the scuplture closely  
  
Logan: Max, there's nothing wrong.  
  
Max: Come look for yourself then.  
  
Logan climbs on  
  
Logan: See, it's not alive.  
  
Max: Yes there is look it's breathing!  
  
Logan: What?!  
  
Suddenly the sculpture jumps to life tackeling them through the hologram backround  
  
Man and Logan fall back into a medevil town  
  
Logan: This doesn't look like Kansas anymore Toto.  
  
Max: Come on.  
  
Alec and Phoebe run up to their new 10th grade teacher  
  
Alec: Mr. Kent!  
  
Mr. Kent: Yeah Alec? What's going on?  
  
Phoebe: Mr. Kent, is there any kind of connection between the Monkey's Paw and a man being squished between some rocks?  
  
Mr. Kent: What happened Phoebe, did you have a premintion?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
Mr. Kent: Well, Phoebe, Alec, the Monkey's Paw is said to be a burden of all evil for those who seek for greed.  
  
Alec: Yeah, we got that already, but what about the squished guy?  
  
Mr. Kent: His name was Herbert. When his father wished for what is now a equivelent of a thousand dollars today, his son paid the price. He was killed on his job, crampled by stones and-  
  
Phoebe: His father got a thousand dollars from his death.  
  
Mr. Kent: Exactly.  
  
Alec: Thanks Mr. Kent.  
  
They start to walk away  
  
Mr. Kent: Call me Clark.  
  
Alec: Okay..........Clark.  
  
They keep going  
  
Alec and Phoebe walk up to the monkey paw  
  
Alec: What are you going to do with it?  
  
Phoebe: Wish for us to come to Herbert.  
  
Alec: Did you not hear what he just said? All the wishes that the guys made ended up killing someone.  
  
Phoebe: Alec, I'm a witch, and you're well..........A demon/transgenic. I think the odds tip in our favor.  
  
She grabs for the Monkey's Paw  
  
Phoebe: I wish for you to take us to Herbert.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe and Alec dissapear  
  
Phoebe and Alec appear in the medevil place on Herbert's doorstep  
  
A arrow comes wizzing at Phoebe's head but Alec catches it with his bare hands just centimeter's from Phoebe's head  
  
Phoebe: Thanks.  
  
Alec: Don't worry about it.  
  
Phoebe starts to knock on the door but Max and Logan come up from behind  
  
Max: What are you doing here?!  
  
Alec: We're here to stop the death of Herbert.  
  
Logan: Herbert? Who's Herbert?  
  
Phoebe: No need to get into details.  
  
Suddenly they hear voices from the inside  
  
Herbert: Come on Father, you don't really expect it to work do you?  
  
Father: Look Herbery, it wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
The Mother walked from another room  
  
Mother: Are you two still arguing over that paw?  
  
Herbert: It's not going to work.  
  
Father: Yes it will!  
  
Herbert: Okay fine then. Show me.  
  
Father: I wish for two hundred coins.  
  
They stand in silence for a while  
  
Herbert: Not even a peice of lint!  
  
Herbert starts to walk out of the door  
  
They run to the side of the house so they won't be noticed  
  
Father: It'll come!  
  
Herbert: I bet I won't be alive to see it! By Mother!  
  
Mother: By Herbert!  
  
Herbert: By Father.  
  
The father just grumbles walking into another room as the son leaves for work  
  
Herbert starts to walk down the street  
  
Phoebe: Should we follow him?  
  
Logan: Yeah.  
  
They crawl out from beneath their hiding places and follow Herbert  
  
Back to the Tribe  
  
Jack: Ready?  
  
Piper: Ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Allie: What if Ved wakes up? Then our plan'll be ruined!  
  
Piper: Quit your whinin and come on!  
  
They walk out of the woods to the next hidden base  
  
Moments later Jay, Ebony, and Lex arrive at the hidden base  
  
Jay: This is it.  
  
Ebony: So what are we supposed to do?  
  
Jay: Hopefully, they didn't get the memo on me being a traitor. Let's go.  
  
They walk out  
  
Inside  
  
Cole: Looks like this base isn't heavily guarded.  
  
Jack: There's no one here.  
  
Unknown Voice: Not exactly.  
  
Rom and some more soldiers come out of the shadows  
  
Cole arms himself ready to throw an energy ball  
  
Rom: Don't get cocky. These lasers work. Arrest them!  
  
Techno's swarm them  
  
Rom: Great job Ved. Pick one, anyone.  
  
Ved walks up and down the isle of slaves and stops at Piper  
  
Ved: You.  
  
Rom: Good choice.  
  
Ved violently grabs Piper by the arm  
  
Cole throws a high energy ball at Ved  
  
Ved: Ow.  
  
Rom: Looks like your weapons don't work anymore Cole. Quarentine him now!  
  
Six Techno's take him down a hall  
  
June Bug breaks through the Techno's and punches Rom in the face  
  
Two Techno's beat him down  
  
Rom runs over his glasses  
  
Rom: Think about it, I'm doing you a favor. You look better without them anyway. Right Siva?  
  
Siva: Yeah, for a vert.  
  
Herbert is working  
  
They are watching from behind  
  
Logan: So, do we tell him?  
  
Alec: No. We just wait for the rocks to fall.  
  
Phoebe: Great plan. Expose ourselves in broad daylight.  
  
Max: We're already exposed. Look at how we dress.  
  
Logan: You got a point.  
  
Clark or Mr. Kent is walking in the museum  
  
Then he runs into Leo who is sitting in a chair with Lana  
  
Leo: Hey Kent, what's going on?  
  
Clark: Have you seen Phoebe and Alec?  
  
Leo: No. I haven't seen them in a while.  
  
Clark: Where were they?  
  
Leo: By some paintings.  
  
Clark: Could you be a little more specific Leo?  
  
Leo: Nope. That's all I know.  
  
Kent: Thanks anyway.  
  
Kent walks away in search of them  
  
Lana: Bye Clark.  
  
Clark turns around looks at the girl who has a striking resemblence to a young woman he once knew  
  
Leo: Clark? Aren't you going to say bye?  
  
Kent: Oh yeah. Bye.  
  
He walks away  
  
Clark walks down the halls of the museum using his power he sees through walls  
  
Until he runs into one a little different  
  
Clarktouches the back wall but his hand goes right through the wall  
  
Looking both ways he goes through the wall  
  
Clark arrives in the same exact place as Max and Logan infront of Herbert job  
  
Clarkhears screams from the builing across from him, immedialy he runs over  
  
Clark runs into the room and sees Alec and Max trying to hold up the very heavy stone block from killing Herbert  
  
Phoebe: Kent! How did you get here?!  
  
Kent runs over to the stone and helps lift it up off Max and Alec who both were straining very hard  
  
They jump off the platform and Kent slowly sets it down  
  
Herbert: Who are you people?!  
  
Herbert runs out of the room  
  
Alec: Kent, I didn't know you could-  
  
Clark: Lift things.  
  
Max: Are you a transgenic?  
  
Clark: No. I'm-  
  
Logan: Superman.  
  
The same two Demons are in the underworld conversing  
  
Demon1: Our plan is going better than we thought!  
  
Demon2: Almost, unreal. Maybe someone will kill the Charmed Ones.  
  
Demon1: It's only a matter of time.  
  
Ved pushes Piper into a room  
  
Ved: You're dumber than I thought. You wouldn't actually think you can take down both of our bases did you?  
  
Ved walks over to the other side of the room  
  
Ved: Where's my brother?  
  
Piper: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Ved: Yes you do! You were at the ambush!  
  
Piper: Doesn't mean I know him.  
  
He pushes Pipier against the wall  
  
Ved: Stop lying!  
  
Java walks in  
  
Java: Ved, Rom wants you.  
  
Ved: Okay Java.  
  
Ved walks out of the room  
  
Piper falls to the floor  
  
While Leo is flirting he hears Piper's cry of pain  
  
Lana: Leo, what's wrong?  
  
Leo: I gotta go. You got my cell number right?  
  
Lana: Yeah.  
  
Leo: Bye.  
  
Leo runs around into the dark corner and orbs out  
  
He orbs in front of Piper who is now crying  
  
Leo: Piper, what's wrong?  
  
Piper: You don't want to know. June Bug, and Cole are captured by the Techno's.  
  
Leo: The Techno's?!  
  
Ved busts in the room  
  
Ved: What's going on here?!  
  
Leo grabs Piper and orbs out  
  
Ved grabs on and orbs with them  
  
Leo orbs them to the manor and once again Ved tries to attack but Leo beats him to it  
  
Prue: Piper! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to still be in New Zealand.  
  
Piper: The plane got kidnapped by a Tribe.  
  
Prue: A Tribe?  
  
Piper: Don't ask. We just need to find a spell to kill the Techno's.  
  
Prue: We can't kill them.  
  
Piper: Why?  
  
Prue: Because, they're humans not demons.  
  
Piper: So?  
  
Prue: Technically, they're innnocents.  
  
Piper: They tried to kill me!  
  
Prue: The most that we can do is injure them.  
  
Piper: Good enough.  
  
Leo orbs out  
  
Herbert runs inside the house  
  
Herbert: Father, where's the monkey paw?!  
  
Father: In the kitchen. What's wrong son?  
  
Herbert: There's something out there, and we have to kill it now!  
  
Herbert runs out to the front of the house  
  
Herbert: Kill them!  
  
Suddenly the monkey paw and Herbert start to shake  
  
Sudden'y Herbert's eyes change to a firey red  
  
He throws a energy ball at them  
  
Phoebe dropkicks him and Alec, Logan, and Max start to fight him  
  
Herbert pushes them off yards away  
  
Clark starts to fight with him but he easily knocks him off  
  
He runs toward Phoebe the only one left standing  
  
Phoebe holds her hands infront of her face as Herbert rushes forward  
  
Suddenly blue fire shoots out of Phoebe's hands and Herbert dies  
  
Alec: What was that?!  
  
Phoebe: I don't know.  
  
Suddenly 200 coins drop on front of their house  
  
Clark: Come on, let's go.  
  
Alec shimmers them all out  
  
Herberts Mother runs out to their son  
  
She starts to cry over his body  
  
Herberts Father slowly walks out of the house  
  
She picks up the Monkey's Paw as she stands up  
  
Mother: Look at what you did! You killed our only son!  
  
Father starts to back up as the mother aproaches him now delierous  
  
Mother: I wish you knew the pain that you put me and Herbert through!  
  
She walks toward him and suddenly the paw and her starts to shake and her eyes turn firey red  
  
She runs toward Father and attacks him  
  
She kicks him to the ground over and over  
  
She throws blow after blow as blood seeps through the mans body  
  
Suddenly she looks at a huge boulder  
  
Father: No! No! Please don't!  
  
Now with enourmous streanth she picks the rock up over her head  
  
She stand over the mans body  
  
Mother: Say Hello to Herbert for me.  
  
She drops the huge boulder on the man crushing him to death  
  
As she starts to walk away the same two demon's Pop up  
  
Demon: Hello.  
  
Mother: Who are you?!  
  
Demon: Well, I'm Soq, and this is Urid. We can bring back your son, if you help us.  
  
Mother: What do you want?  
  
The Piper, Prue, and Leo arrive back at the base  
  
Rom: Oh, so you came back! With some friends also.  
  
Prue: Not exactly.  
  
Prue uses her powers and they all engage in battle  
  
Jack: Another witch!  
  
They start fight along with them  
  
Finally after a while they defeat the Techno's this time succesfully  
  
Jack: We did it! We defeated the Techno's!  
  
Everyone erupts in screams  
  
Jay, Ebony, and Lex arrive  
  
Jay: What's going on here?!  
  
Allie: We won we defeated the Techno's!  
  
Lex spots Tai-San  
  
Lex: Tai-San!  
  
Tai-San: Lex!  
  
They run over to each other  
  
Jaime: Sorry I didn't find you a way back.  
  
Piper: I found my own way.  
  
Jaime: Thank you. You really are a godsend. All of you.  
  
They shimmer out  
  
Jay pulls the tape off Rom's face  
  
Rom: Jay, thank god you're here! Hurry capture them!  
  
Jay: I'm not working for you anymore Rom.  
  
Rom: Wha-  
  
Jay tapes back up Rom's face  
  
Jay: We did it.  
  
Ebony: Don't you mean they did it?  
  
Jay: Whatever.  
  
They start to kiss  
  
Meanwhile the Mother pops out of nowhere  
  
Leo orbs them right in the crossfire  
  
Phoebe: Piper, whatch out!  
  
Piper ducks just in time from the energy ball of the mother  
  
Phoebe attacks the demon with her new power and the mother vanquishes  
  
Piper: And what was that?!  
  
Phoebe: That was Phoebe 2. Bigger and better.  
  
Piper: Cute.  
  
They leave  
  
Later in the underworld  
  
Urid: We failed!  
  
Soq: Don't worry. That was just a warm up.  
  
Urid: What do you have in mind?  
  
Urid looks at Soq screaming from the inside for him to answer  
  
Clarkwalks up to a house  
  
Clark knocks on the door and a older woman that looks exactly like Leo's friend answers  
  
Woman: Hello?  
  
Clark: Lana?  
  
The Woman stares at Kent in disbelief  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************  
  
Like it?  
  
Don't worry this isn't all! Like I said more characters, enemies, just more! Keep tuned and on the lookout for High School High!  
  
  
  
Welcome everyone to the new Season of High School High! 


	24. Night Sweaper

High School High "Night Sweeper"  
  
[Scene- A warlock walks toward a woman in her living room practicing witchcraft]  
  
Slowly he moves forward then grabs her from behind and stifles the woman's scream  
  
Demon: Don't scream. It'll hurt more.  
  
The demon then shoves a wierd like energy ball to her stomach and it burns straight through  
  
He gets up and takes on last look at her now on the floor motionless  
  
Demon: Now was that so bad?  
  
He smirks and walks out of the room  
  
[Scene- After school everyone is practicing for either football or cheerleading]  
  
The Center snaps the ball to Leo and he throws long to Logan for another touchdown  
  
Lana walks onto the feild toward Leo  
  
Leo: Lana! What's going on?  
  
Lana: I just stopped by to say hi.  
  
Leo: Well, I'm almost done with practice so you can wait over there by the cheerleaders.  
  
Lana: Okay.  
  
Lana walks over to the benches by the cheerleaders and sits down  
  
Logan walks up to Leo  
  
Logan: So that's Lana.  
  
Leo: Yeah.  
  
Logan: Not bad Leo. She isn't as stuck up as I thought. What is she?  
  
Leo: Human.  
  
Coach screams at Leo  
  
Coach: You like the view from the bench Wyatt?!  
  
Leo: No sir!  
  
Caoch: Then stop lagging and get me some touchdowns!  
  
Leo runs over to the scrimmage line  
  
Later, After practice  
  
Leo and Lana are walking alone down the street  
  
Lana: You would not believe what happened to me the other day.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Lana: You know that teacher guy that you knew at the musem?  
  
Leo: Clark?  
  
Lana: Yeah, him. That same night he just shows up at my doorstep.  
  
Leo: What did he want?  
  
Lana: Well, somehow him and my mother went to the same school together, but it didn't sound like a big reunion when she opened the door.  
  
Glenn drives up beside them  
  
Glenn: Leo! Get in!  
  
Leo: I'll take my car.  
  
Glenn: Piper already drove it home. Get in!  
  
Leo: I gotta go.  
  
Leo kisses Lana and heads for the door  
  
Lana waves as Glenn speeds off  
  
Glenn: We got a problem.  
  
Leo: What kind of problem?  
  
Glenn: Here check it out.  
  
Glenn throws over a newspaper to Leo  
  
Leo: Another serial killer. Glenn, they're not our problem. Let the police handle it.  
  
Glenn: It is now. The Serial Killer has been killing possible whitelighters, before they can do great things in this crappy enviromental waste that we call Earth. I figure that he is not a darklighter given that of the wounds found on all the bodies and he has premintions.I think it's a warlock.  
  
Leo: Premitions?  
  
Glenn: Premitions. All demons can sense good but only a darklighter can sense a whitelighter, and plus the degree of the wounds that do not match to your regular darklighter's arrow, it has to be no other than warlock.Given that they are the only ones with premitions besides the seers who have no active powers.  
  
Leo: You figured this all out yourself?  
  
Glenn looks at Leo  
  
Glenn: Oh so you don't think I'm capable of analyzing things?  
  
Leo: No Glenn-  
  
Glenn: Look, now is the time to buckle down. Grow up,you know? If we don't take this seriously one of us is gonna end up dying.  
  
Silence  
  
Leo: Was that your sentimental moment?  
  
Glenn: Yeah, I was going for like a Tom Cruise/Mark Wahlberg moment.  
  
Leo: Nice.  
  
Glenn takes a sharp turn toward the manor  
  
Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] [pics of her laughing and her and Brandi having a pillow fight] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa [Blackness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
  
  
[Scene- Inside everyone is conversing in the living room over the demon]  
  
Glenn and Leo arrive as Daryl and Phoebe leave  
  
Glenn: The serial killer is a warlock.  
  
June Bug: How do you know?  
  
Glenn: Given that-  
  
Leo: Just trust him.  
  
Max: Glenn, what's with this sudden intrest in demons?  
  
Glenn: Time I wised up. Stop playing around.  
  
Paige: Okay.  
  
June Bug turns on the TV  
  
June Bug: He hit again.  
  
June Bug turns up the Televsion  
  
Reporter: Looks like the "Night Swiper" has struck again. This time a young woman in upscale Los Angles.  
  
Leo: Los Angles?  
  
Reporter: We are here outside at the crime scene, where the "night swiper" attacked.  
  
Leo suddenly gets up runs out the door and speeds away in his car  
  
Not far behind races everyone else not far behind a speeding Leo  
  
Leo arrives at the crime scene and runs up to a crying Lana  
  
Leo: Lana, what happened?  
  
Lana: Jenice is dead.  
  
Leo hugs her and she cries in his arms  
  
The rest arrive and instead of seeing Lana and Leo they find Clark and Lana's mother  
  
Max: Why is Clark here?  
  
They run up to Mr. Kent  
  
Logan: Clark!  
  
Clark looks at them and walks over  
  
Piper: What are you doing here?  
  
Clark: I was seeing if they needed any help with the murder.  
  
Alec: Yeah, but you're a teacher and why this one?  
  
Clark: Uhhhh........  
  
Then Andy walks up  
  
Andy: Hey kids. Prue.  
  
Prue: Andy, what are you doing here?!  
  
Andy: I work here. You would know that if you wern't avoiding me for the last couple of months. Mr. Kent we still need to fill out some of this paperwork.  
  
Logan: What does he need paperwork for?  
  
Andy: All witnesses have to fill out paperwork, Logan.  
  
Clark and Andy walk over to a squad car  
  
June Bug: You think Clark did it?  
  
Prue: He's definatetly hiding something from us.  
  
Logan: Prime Suspect number #1.  
  
Piper: Glenn said it was demonic.  
  
Logan: So? As far as I know Clark is a demon. He could be hiding anything from us.  
  
Prue: Guys, I'm sorry but I'm late for my class. If you need any help call me.  
  
Prue runs away to her car  
  
They walk over to Leo and Lana  
  
Max: We think that Clark killed the woman.  
  
Leo: How?  
  
Piper: First he said that he was here to help out with the case, but then we find out he's a witness.  
  
Logan: Why was he here last night?  
  
Lana: He was talking to my mother.  
  
Alec: During the murder?  
  
Lana: Yeah. Actually he found the body.  
  
Piper: Book of Shadows?  
  
Logan: No, Marvel Comics.  
  
They walk off to their cars  
  
Lana: What's the Book of Shadows?  
  
Leo: Nothing.  
  
Leo opens Lana car door and helps her inside his car  
  
Then he walks over to his side, starts up his car and drives away  
  
  
  
Later they pulls up to a local comic book store  
  
Logan: Where are your boigraphies?  
  
Clerk: Over there.  
  
They walk over to the far corner of the store  
  
Piper: Great. Superhero beigraphies! They even got movies, "The Man Behind The Mask". Who would buy this?  
  
A man walks up from behind and takes the video tape from her hands, Piper laughs embarassed  
  
Glenn scans the isles until finally he comes across "Superman- Godsend From Another Planet"  
  
Glenn: Hey, I found it.  
  
They all crowd around Glenn  
  
Glenn: Superman's incognito in the day was just a regular man, Clark Kent.  
  
Over Glenn's shoulder you see a artistic version of Clark  
  
Glenn: Superman or Clark Kent has alienic powers-  
  
Clerk screams at them  
  
Clerk: Either you buy, or you leave!  
  
Glenn closes the book and he walks up to the counter  
  
The clerk rings up the total $36.75  
  
Alec starts to pull out his wallet  
  
Glenn: I got it.  
  
Glenn hands a hundred dollar bill to the clerk  
  
Clerk: No change over fifty!  
  
Glen searches in his pockets again pulling out bill after bill of hundreds and fiftys until he finds two twenty dollar bills  
  
Clerk: Thank you.  
  
Glenn takes the book and walks outside as the rest look in bewilderment knowing that Glenn can't keep two dollars in his pocket without spending it, plus with the face that he has no job and now he has unlimited amounts of cash  
  
Clerk: Wait you forgot your-  
  
The clerk looks at the small change left over and then stuffs it in his pocket and keep working  
  
At a local park  
  
Everyone is sitting on a table under some tree's looking for clue's on Clark's strange behavior  
  
Alec: Okay, so he is 1. A controlable thermostat, able to change temperture in seconds, 2. He can see through anything and everything 3. He has incredible strengh more than us combined excluding fire power, and 4. He is allergic to kryptonite, some green meteor rocks. Superman is very avasive and likes to stay away from his past and love interests in fear of telling his secrect of crashing to Earth in a UFO. That pretty much sums it up.  
  
Piper: He still doesn't seem like the one who has been doing all of these murders. I mean, Superman is a good guy, right??  
  
Phoebe: Good and Evil are a very thin line Piper. You can be betrayed from both sides no matter what they did in their past.  
  
Suddenly with their transgenic powers Max and Alec hears a scream miles away down by the lake  
  
The run faster than the speed of light and in less than a milisecond arrive to the woman in distrest  
  
A demon was trying to kill her and almost achieved, but Max and Alec easily vanquished him  
  
Woman: I won't tell anyone!  
  
The woman runs off past them just as the slower people arrive  
  
Phoebe: What happened?  
  
Alec: I'm starting to think the night vulture is plural.  
  
At the manor  
  
Leo: Lana you can go in there.  
  
Lana: Leo we have to talk.  
  
Leo: About what?  
  
Lana steers him into another room  
  
Leo: Lana, what's wrong?  
  
Lana: Leo, what are you doing?! You know that you can't stop mass murders on the loose!  
  
Leo: Lana-  
  
Lana: And what is up with your friends?! I know I am not crazy, they dissapeared right in front of us.  
  
Leo: Lana-  
  
Lana: Leo, what is going on? What are you?!  
  
Leo: I wish I could tell you but-  
  
Suddenly Leo waves dust over her face  
  
Lana: Leo, why am I here?  
  
Leo: I don't know.  
  
Lana looks down at her watch  
  
Lana: Great I'm late for yoga. Bye.  
  
Leo: Bye.  
  
Lana kisses Leo then gets up and heads out of the door  
  
Leo not far behind walks into the living room  
  
Lana: Bye guys!  
  
Lana closes the door behind her  
  
Piper: Why is Lana so perky?  
  
Leo: I don't know. Lana was never really emotional.  
  
Phoebe: Okay.  
  
Then Cole walks through the front door  
  
Cole: Where were you guys? I was calling you all day, we have a demon on the streets killing people in mass amounts.  
  
Cole looks over to Phoebe who is nestled into Alec in the couch  
  
Cole: What are you doing?  
  
Phoebe: What do you think I'm doing, I'm sitting.  
  
Cole: With him.  
  
Phoebe: So, what is that supposed to mean?! Cole, we are not dating anymore!  
  
Phoebe stands up face to face with Cole  
  
Cole: That still doesn't mean-  
  
Phoebe: Mean what Cole?! It over. I have no intrest in you anymore! Why don't you just accept that?  
  
Paige: Okay, everyone just calm down. Okay? Cole you sit over there, and Phoebe you sit there. See everyone gets space.  
  
Phoebe purposely sits with Alec again and starts to whisper in her ear and they start to laugh  
  
Leo: We got demons remember?! Cole you find out anything new?  
  
Cole: Well, this demon attacks by spelling out his name.  
  
June Bug: What on their bodies?  
  
Cole: No across the state. When the demon is done killing, his name should spell out across the country.  
  
Phoebe: How do you suppose that Cole?  
  
Cole looks at Phoebe in disgust  
  
Cole: The killing are all seperated 3 miles apart starting from the East coast till the West. And I think I know who the demon's are.  
  
Piper: Who?  
  
Cole: Soq & Urid. And I know where they're going to strike next.  
  
Prue grabs Andy from behind  
  
Prue: Since when did you become a cop?!  
  
Andy: Prue, what do you think I was doing? Becoming a lawyer, and the first thing that I did to better understand it was to train and become a cop. I was one for a year before I started law school on my break.  
  
Prue: You never told me.  
  
Andy: We wern't going out then, why should I have to tell you everything that's going on in my life? I can't even go out the front door without telling you where I'm going and where I've been. Now if you excuse me, I have to go file this paperwork and hopefully solve this case.  
  
Andy walks away  
  
Later on that night  
  
Cole: The "Night Sweeper" is going to attackat 5th and Maine in the Burberry Hotel tonight in room 708 in the Presidentail Sweet, where Michelle Branch is staying tonight before her concert.  
  
Max: How are we going to get past security?  
  
Cole: We have powers don't we? We'll just orb there at the right time before he kills her, then Leo will come in with the save. You ready?  
  
Alec: Been ready.  
  
Everyone walks out with Alec and Phoebe hand in hand and Cole behind glaring  
  
At the Burberry Hotel in room 708 is Michelle Branch already writing another song in her downtime  
  
Suddenly she hears something from the window and goes to approach it to see what was outside on the ledge  
  
As the opens the window a man comes up from behind and pulls her back inside  
  
Cole: That's our cue.  
  
They shimmer out  
  
The man is pulling out the strange looking energy ball and starts to press it to Michelle's stomach, but they arrive just in time knocking the man down to the floor then another demon approaches this one a vampire and almost kills Max but Glenn who somehow aprehended a gun and shoots the vamp with silver bullets in the heat and Alec kills the other one  
  
Michelle Branch looks at them all with fear all over her face  
  
Glenn: Nothing like silver bullets to end end your day.  
  
Glenn kneels infront of Michelle Branch  
  
Glenn: Don't worry, we're the good guys.  
  
He looks in Michelle Branch's face with cold eyes then turns around to everyone else who are all silent  
  
Glenn: What? I saved the innocent didn't I?  
  
Glenn looks around the room at everyone who is still dumbstruck  
  
Glenn: Okay, fine. If you want me. I'll be at the Strip.  
  
He walks out of the door whistling  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
What is up with Glenn? Is Cole ever going to get over Phoebe? Will Andy & Prue every resolve their differences?? Come again with us next time at HIGH SCHOOL HIGH. 


	25. Lockdown

High School High "Lockdown"  
  
[Scene-Hundreds of street cars all parked in a fast food resturant]  
  
A man walks up to another man sitting by his car  
  
Man1: When we gonna race?  
  
Man2: Soon, traffic still up and the cops have been making their rounds.  
  
Man1: Give it an hour?  
  
Man2: Tell everyone to place their bets for the race now.  
  
The man shakes his head and then goes off in another direction  
  
Man1: Place your bets! Place your bets!  
  
People start entering money into two buckets  
  
An hour later Glenn arrives in his car  
  
Man2 walks up to his car door  
  
Man2: I thought you never arrive.  
  
Glenn: You think a lot of things Jose.  
  
Jose: I gotta know where my money's going, eh? So how much you bettin?  
  
Glenn hands him stacks of money  
  
Jose: You sure? You ridin against Low tonight.  
  
Glenn: I know who I'm racing against.  
  
Jose: Okay, the race starts in fifteen minutes.  
  
Glenn speeds off to another side of the resturant  
  
Moments later Glenn and "Low" are ready to speed off  
  
The woman walks in the middle of the street  
  
Woman: Ready........  
  
Glenn and "Low" rev their engines  
  
Woman: Set........  
  
Low rolls down her window  
  
Glenn takes a look at the car  
  
Suddenly he jerks back and sees Ashley in the drivers seat  
  
Woman: Go!  
  
Loosing all thoughts Glenn and Ashley race down the "Strip" at over a hundred miles an hour  
  
Glenn trying to past Ashley swerves into the oncoming lane  
  
Ashley finally reconizes him  
  
Ashley: Glenn! No!  
  
Suddenly cars pull out from another direction and Glenn screeches on his brakes but he fears for the worst. Suddenly moments before the cars collide Glenn veers off of the road loosing control he crashes knocking him unconscious  
  
Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] [pics of her laughing and her and Brandi having a pillow fight] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa [Blackness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
Glenn is rushed down the hall blood gushing everywhere Glenn blacks in and out through the whole time  
  
Doctor: He needs to get into surgery now! He's loosing a lot of blood!  
  
Glenn is in a deep sleep but he can hear everyone around him  
  
Nurse: Honey, you need to stay away for us, okay?  
  
Glenn tries to open his eyes to look at the woman but can't his eye swollen shut  
  
Glenn wakes in and out of his surgery fealing the pain of utensils being entered in him at every moment  
  
While the doctors were working on him the machine bleeps the horrendous sound of death  
  
Nurse: We need electric shock doctor!  
  
The doctor immidiatley surges and electrifies Glenn back to life  
  
They try and try again until finally they get one small heatbeat  
  
Later Glenn is laying in his hospital bed with bandages everywhere  
  
Everyone's dead silent to afraid to say anything in the waiting room  
  
The doctor then walks in  
  
Glenn's dad immediately jumps up  
  
Doctor: Mr. Turnano?  
  
Mr. Turnano: Yes that's me.  
  
Doctor: We'll your son came really close tonight.  
  
Mr. Turnano: Will he recover?  
  
Doctor: He has some stiches and bruises, a mild concussion, and some broken bones and fractures, but we should have a full recovery. Mr. Turnano you're lucky to have him alive. He could've gotten killed.  
  
  
  
The Doctor walks past Mr. Turano and walks out of the hospital  
  
Mr. Turnano walks to the side of the hospital bed  
  
Mr. Turnano: What were you thinking Glenn? You could've gotten killed tonight!  
  
Glenn: Don't you think I know that?  
  
Silence  
  
Mr. Turnano: Why do you do it Glenn?  
  
Glenn: For the money. The rush. Look can we go home now?  
  
Mr. Turnano stares at Glenn with cold eyes  
  
Mr. Turnano: Get in the car and don't touch anything.  
  
[Scene- At night Paige is sleeping in her room, then Glenn climbs in from the window]  
  
He walks over to Paige's bed and awakens her  
  
Paige: Glenn what are you doing, it 4:30 in the morning?!  
  
Glenn: I wanted to see you.  
  
Paige: Well you can see me at school tomorrow.  
  
Paige goes back under the covers and tries to go back to sleep  
  
Glenn: I wanted to talk to you.  
  
Paige: About you almost being killed on Barrey Pkwy?  
  
Glenn: Yeah.  
  
Paige: Glenn, what were you thinking?! You just learned how to drive!  
  
Glenn: I-  
  
Paige: Glenn I don't have time to hear what you have to say.  
  
Glenn: Fine.  
  
Glenn climbs back out of the window  
  
J is sitting in her desk talking when Ashley walks in  
  
J hangs up the phone and Ashley sits down  
  
J: I heard about last night. Front page "When good girls go wild-At the expense of a fifteen year old". I wonder what was going through your mind when you say Glenn in the other car racing you.  
  
Ashley: I didn't know it was him.  
  
J: Before or after his crashed?! Ashley, we can not be doing this, you're ruining your image.  
  
Ashley: What do you know about image?! You don't have to stand in front of camera's all day and smile at everyone that passes!  
  
J: Please. You act like what I go through is easy. Just because I'm behind the camera's doesn't mean that I'm slacking.  
  
Ashley: Whatever.  
  
J: Don't talk to me in that kind of tone!  
  
Ashley: You're younger than me, I'll talk to you however I want!  
  
J: And I can dock your pay how much I want!  
  
Ashley: You can't-  
  
J: 10 million-  
  
Ashley: Stop pla-  
  
J: 9 million- You want me to keep going?!  
  
Suddenly Ashley lunges at J kocking them booth down behind the desk fighting  
  
Before school Alec and Logan are messing with their cars in the parking lot waiting for the bell to ring  
  
Finally Glenn arrives in his already fixed car  
  
Alec: Glenn, how did you get your car fixed so fast?  
  
Glenn: Got Jose to hook me up last night.  
  
Logan: Don't late night fender bender fixes cost a lot of money at the last minute.  
  
Glenn: Yeah, they do. Have you seen Paige  
  
Logan: Yeah, she's over there.  
  
Glenn takes a box and some roses out of his car and walks over to Paige  
  
He sits down in front of Paige who slowly puts her book down  
  
Glenn: I brought you these.  
  
Glenn hands her the small black box and the roses  
  
Paige: What you think this is going to help your case?  
  
Glenn: Hopefully yeah.  
  
Paige opens the small black box pulls out a very expensive necklace and braclet  
  
Paige: Glenn how can you afford this?!  
  
Glenn: From racing.  
  
Paige: Glenn-  
  
Glenn: Paige, it's not going to kill me okay? I'm fine nothing is going to happen to me.  
  
The bells rings  
  
Glenn: I gotta go.  
  
Glenn kisses Paige then runs off to the entrance of the school  
  
Later inside History with Clark  
  
Clark: Columbus is said to have discovered America, but actually he discovered Cuba 90 miles off the coast of Florida.  
  
Boy: But technically he discovered America?  
  
Clark: Right.  
  
Cole walks into the classroom late  
  
Phoebe: Just as my day was starting to look up.  
  
Alec: Come on Phoebe he's not that bad.  
  
Clark: Cole, you're late.  
  
Cole: I know.  
  
Cole then drops green meteor rocks on the floor in front of Clark  
  
Clark stumbles to the ground screaming in pain  
  
A girl tries to go and help him  
  
Cole: I wouldn't move if I were you.  
  
The girl slowly sits back down  
  
Cole lowers the blinds and locks the door to the classroom  
  
Phoebe: Cole, what are you doing?!  
  
Cole: Oh, so now you want to talk?!  
  
Alec: Come on Cole.  
  
Cole: Don't let me get started on you.  
  
Alec: Cole, you don't want to do this.  
  
Cole pushes Alec against the wall  
  
Alec: Cole, you don't want me to hurt you.  
  
Phoebe: Cole just stop!  
  
Cole tries to slap Phoebe but Alec grabs his hand and twists it around his back in seconds  
  
Alec: Cole, just stop. I don't want to hurt you but I will.  
  
Cole: Can't you see?! I'm already dead! You kill someone that's dead! You did this to me! Phoebe I loved you!  
  
Phoebe: So did I Cole. But I didn't cheat on you. You cheated on me!  
  
Cole: I'm sorry Phoebe. She sed-  
  
Phoebe: That's not an excuse Cole! Just give it up already!  
  
Cole looks around the room and then bolts out of room  
  
Alec rushes over to Clark and picks up the meteor rocks  
  
Alec: You okay Clark?  
  
Clark: Yeah, I'm fine. Class dismissed.  
  
Everyone rushes out of the classroom  
  
A girl is washing her hands in the bathroom then suddenly a female demon comes from behind and attacks her  
  
The demon shimmers out right before Max walks into the room  
  
Skidd looks at the unfortunate girl with her throat slit  
  
She checks to see if she alive but negative  
  
Skidd looks around the room and runs out  
  
Skidd runs out to Leo who is under a tree alone writing a letter  
  
Skidd runs up  
  
Skidd: Leo!  
  
Leo: What's up with you?!  
  
Skidd: I found a girl in the bathroom. Dead.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Leo runs out ahead of her to the bathrooms and leaves his letter behind  
  
Skidd takes the letter and puts into one of her many pockets  
  
Skidd walks into the bathroom as Leo is trying to heal her  
  
Skidd: She's already dead. I checked before I left.  
  
Leo stops trying  
  
Leo: You think it's demonic?  
  
Skidd: Maybe.  
  
By now J and Ashley have desks upturned throwing things at each other  
  
Ashley tries to staple J  
  
J: What are you going to do staple me from 10 feet away?!  
  
Ashley looks at the stapler then throws it at her  
  
J takes a dictionary from the bookcase and pelts it Ashley  
  
It hits her in the stomach with a dictionary  
  
Ashley: Oh, you're so dead!  
  
Ashley runs across the room and J tries to escape but she runs into L.A Reid  
  
L.A: What is going on here!  
  
J: Redecorating?  
  
L.A: You two in my office now!  
  
J and Ashley walk out of the office with L.A following behind  
  
[Scene- In the auditorium, students are practicing for the school play]  
  
Max is reading scenes from the play  
  
Max: Roberto, I-  
  
Max drops the play on the floor  
  
Max: This is working for me. I mean why would someone as hardcore as Juilie go all soft for Roberto? I mean the guy is totally lame.  
  
Teacher: Max, I think what the play is trying to get across is-  
  
Suddenly the lights go out  
  
High pitched laughs erupt and screaming surround the whole room echo's blaring  
  
Then the lights come back on and Jared, just a local kid is found dead on the auditorium floor with his throat slit  
  
Max: Oh my god!  
  
Everyone runs to the other side of the room screaming rushing out of the door into the lunchroom  
  
Alec and Phoebe were inside the libary when suddenly the lights go out  
  
Alec: Whoa, what was that?  
  
The lights flicker back on  
  
Phoebe: Must be a power surge.  
  
Some kids try heading outside but then the all the doors lock not letting anyone in or out  
  
Girl: Why won't the door open? Why won't the door open?!  
  
The girl tries to punch her way through the windows  
  
Max: It won't work. There're bullet-proof and a double mirrored. No one can see us and we can't get out.  
  
Guy: Why are we going to do?! We're trapped here!  
  
Everyone is dead silent  
  
Then a voice blares from the speakers  
  
Voice: Hello fellow students.  
  
Girl: Who is that?  
  
Voice: Everyone can leave except-Glenn Turnano, Max Guevera, Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Skidd Mathers, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Halliwell, Logan Cale, Alec Blank, and June Bug. The rest of you may leave. And for the rest of you, meet me in the 10 grade common's in 5 mintues. Don't try to escape.  
  
Everyone flies out of the doors  
  
Moments later one after one they all arrive in the common's  
  
Voice: How does it feel?  
  
Phoebe: How does what feel?  
  
Voice: Hows it feel to be scared? You know, never knowing what's coming from the shadows, never knowing if this is your last moment.  
  
Alec: What are you talking about?!  
  
Voice: You'll find out soon enough.  
  
Leo: Cole, I know it's you. Why are you doing this?! Do you want to spend your life in jail?  
  
Cole(VO): Jail, that's the highlight of my life. Since Phoebe left me, I have no reason to live. I figured I might as well kill you while I'm doing it.  
  
Paige: Cole, you can't take all of us!  
  
Cole(VO): I don't want all of you. Just some select few on my hit list.  
  
Logan: Cole, just stop it! You need some help!  
  
Cole(VO): Now I need help. A little too late for that isn't it? What I needed was Phoebe, but did I ever get it? No.  
  
Alec: Cole, stop being so full of yourself! You can't get what you want all the time!  
  
Cole(VO): And this is coming from the genetically engineered test tube baby. How touching. I have exactly three hours before the police break down the code and take back over the school. That means that you have three hours to escape me. Three hours of hell. P.S The school is magically bounds so all the little spells you're about to think up won't work. Bye.  
  
Max: What is up with him?!  
  
Leo: He's gone insane, that's what.  
  
Piper: Maybe we can call for help.  
  
Alec: Doubt it'll work.  
  
Piper dails anyway and doesn't get through  
  
June Bug: We can hide in the air vents.  
  
Leo: He'll freeze us out.  
  
Glenn: He has the whole school under his control.We have nowhere to hide so we might as well find him. Where can he hide in this school?!  
  
Alec: Let's go.  
  
Alec leads them ahead but suddenly gunfire erupts and they all jump to the ground bullets richocheting off everything  
  
One his Skidd in her arm  
  
Leo tries to heal her but nothing happens  
  
Leo: He bound my healing?! This may hurt a litttle.  
  
Leo rips his sleeve and ties it tightly around her arm  
  
Leo: That should stop the blood flow for a while.  
  
Skidd: Thanks.  
  
Logan: Safe to move, yay or nay?  
  
Alec leads them into the next room a janitor closet where they all barely fit in  
  
Alec: Okay, the only way that he can project himself across the school is in the office or the sound stage room, both across the school. The best way that that we can get to him is if we split up.  
  
June Bug: I like the stay in one group idea better.  
  
Alec: If we split up, it'll be twice as hard to hit one of us. This is not a horror movie none of us are going to die. Me, Logan, Paige, Skidd, and June Bug are in one group the rest of you in the other.  
  
Leo: We'll take the office.  
  
Alec: Okay then. Let's take down Cole.  
  
The second group slowly walked down the halls trying to make the less noise as possible  
  
Cole(VO): Splitting up. Not such a bad idea. You probally figured you'll find me faster that way and it'll be harder to catch me, right? Actually it makes it easier.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
The hundreds of knives come plummeting at them  
  
Immediately the run into the closest classroom  
  
Phoebe: So we're stuck here forced to play his game like a wacked out Jumanji?!  
  
Max: Where are we?  
  
Glenn: In the chemistry room.  
  
Max: We have to get out.  
  
Piper: Why?  
  
They look aroud the room and suddenly everything starts to boil  
  
They run out as fast as they can but Phoebe falls on some chemicals and some other fall on her right arm burning it very badly  
  
Piper turns around and helps her up running out of the room  
  
  
  
Later Skidd leads them into the electricity room  
  
Skidd: Maybe we can surge the electrical system. Sure we won't have any lighting but it beats having anything with plugs chasing us.  
  
They walk up to a big grey box with switches  
  
June Bug: Finally, something I understand.  
  
June Bug starts to tinker with the knobs then suddenly thousands of volts come streaming through sending June Bug across the room  
  
Paige: June Bug! Are you alright?!  
  
Paige shakes June Bug who's hair is all standing on end  
  
June Bug: Besides the third-degree burns yeah.  
  
Alec starts to find something to wrap them with  
  
Logan: Don't touch his hands. His skin could fall off.  
  
June Bug: What?!  
  
Alec: Come on.  
  
They walk outside to the hallways  
  
Cole: Tick.Toc. You only have about one hour left. Great plan with the power. Too bad it didn't work.  
  
Cole laughs maliciously  
  
L.A, Ashley, and J are all sitting down  
  
L.A: Now why were you two fighting inside of an 2 million dollar office?!  
  
Ashley: She said she would dock my pay.  
  
J: Well-  
  
L.A: Ashley, you know that I'm the only one that can dock your pay. And still, that does not give a reason to destroy an office like that! You are both going to clean it up and restore it just the way it was with your own money and on your own time. Is that clear?  
  
Ashley and J: Yes.  
  
Group 1 and Group 2 since it'll take too long to spell their names ran into each other back in the commons  
  
Cole: Wow, you ended back up where you started. Not in the same condition I see.  
  
Phoebe: What do you want from us?!  
  
Cole: You know what I want.  
  
Phoebe starts to head out  
  
Alec grabs her uninjured arm  
  
Alec: Phoebe, we only have 15 minutes. Just wait it out.  
  
Phoebe: No Alec. It's time I finished this. For good.  
  
Max: Let us come with you.  
  
Phoebe: No.  
  
Phoebe walks down another hallway  
  
On her way to her unknown destination she grabs a steel iron pipe  
  
She walks up to a locker and slowly she enters the combination and steps inside  
  
She walks down the dark hallway and finding Cole he jumps up from his couch and sets down his laptop  
  
Cole: Phoebe!  
  
Cole runs up to Phoebe and hugs her  
  
Cole: You know I had to do this. To show how much I cared no matter what I had to do, right?  
  
Phoebe shakes her head and he hugs her  
  
Cole: I knew you'd understand.  
  
While Cole is hugging her Phoebe pulls the Piper from behind her then wacks him in the back of the leg knocking him down  
  
Cole: Phoebe! What are you doing, I thought you loved me?!  
  
Phoebe: I thought I did too.  
  
Then she takes the Pipe and hits him across the face knocking him unconscious  
  
Suddenly all the doors unlock and the lights flicker back on  
  
The cops swarm inside the school with guns everywhere  
  
One approaches the locker where Phoebe was  
  
Cop: Miss, come on. You're safe now.  
  
The cop escorts Phoebe out of the locker room  
  
Other cops swarm inside the locker and start screaming inside Cole's ear as he and roughly cuffed and pulled up  
  
Phoebe is escorted out to a squadcar where Alec was  
  
Alec: Phoebe!  
  
He hugs her and they kiss  
  
The cops and Cole pass the squad car and Cole sees them  
  
Cole: Don't think this is over Alec! I will kill you!  
  
They push him inside the squad car and drive off  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************************  
  
Is this the end of Cole? Is Phoebe and Alec finally safe from Cole? What is up with Glenn and his sudden spending habits?? Will Ashley and J ever resolved their diferences?? Stay tuned till next time on HIGH SCHOOL HIGH. 


	26. Bad Luck Fury Part One

High School High "Bad Luck Fury Part One"  
  
[Scene- In a movie theater sits the usual Leo, Piper, June Bug, Daryl, Phoebe, Paige, Glenn, Max, Alec, Lana, Logan, and Skidd all sitting together watching a movie]  
  
Glenn leans ahead to Leo  
  
Glenn: Pass the popcorn.  
  
Leo passes the popcorn to Glenn and suddenly blood covers the screen and Piper jumps out of her chair spilling coke all over, as Paige and Glenn scream in delight as the blood pours down the screen showing the horrendous face of the killer  
  
Piper: Awww, man! I just bought this!  
  
June Bug: Here, take my jacket.  
  
Piper grabs his jacket and heads out towards the bathroom  
  
Max: I'm coming with you.  
  
Paige: Yeah, I guess I should too.  
  
Phoebe, Lana, and Skidd get up mechanically like robots all munching on popcorn trying to watch the movie as they walk down the isle  
  
June Bug: Why do they do that?  
  
Logan: Do what?  
  
June Bug: Leave in packs.  
  
Daryl: It's an old ritual dating back before time. Just get used to it.  
  
They all enter the bathroom and Piper walks over to the sink and starts to clean her tanktop  
  
Skidd: Piper, you don't want to scrub that hard you'll make the stain bigger. Just dab it lightly.  
  
Piper: Dab it. Gotchya.  
  
Piper starts to dab it as lightly as she can  
  
Lana: So what happened at your school? It was all over the news last week.  
  
Paige: Oh that? Cole took over our school and held us hostage.  
  
Lana: He was that guy with the spiky balck hair right?  
  
Max: That's him.  
  
Lana: How long did you guys know him?  
  
Paige: A long time ago, it's kind of hard to remember when.  
  
Lana: Why did he take over the school like that, Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe turns around from picking at the dry paper towel roll  
  
Skidd: You know what?! How about we stop asking questions and do what we came here for.  
  
Lana: I'm sorry.  
  
Phoebe: Let's go.  
  
Piper throws a paper towel in the trash can beside her  
  
Piper: Yeah, Coke stain wouldn't come out anyway.  
  
They make their way out of the bathroom  
  
Skidd: I told you to dab it!  
  
Piper: I did, like this!  
  
Piper gives an example of how she cleaned her shirt  
  
Skidd: That's stabbing!  
  
Piper: It is not!  
  
Later after the movie, the guys are walking down the street conversing  
  
Daryl: That movie was awsome! When he gouged out that girls eyes-  
  
June Bug: And when he cut them into little pieces-  
  
Piper: Okay! We get it gore movie of the year!  
  
Leo: Hey, a new club is opening up- the hive.  
  
Phoebe: Where is it?  
  
Leo: Downtown. And I know this guy that can hook us up with some fake ID's.  
  
Lana: That look like you Aunt Edna. There's a guy at our school that can get us some really good ID's.  
  
While they are walking down the street Glenn glances and sees Jose glaring at him  
  
Glenn: Hey, can we pick up the pace here I have a cerfiew here!  
  
Piper: Since when do you care about that? Normally you're the last one home!  
  
Glenn: Let's go home now!  
  
Paige: Okay Glenn. We get your point.  
  
They soon arrive at the manor after Skidd, and Lana were dropped off  
  
Paige: Bye!  
  
Glenn just speeds off in haste  
  
Leo: What's up with him?  
  
Daryl: Probally going racing again.  
  
June Bug: Yeah. Hey I'll catch you later right?  
  
Daryl: Yeah, after your cheerleading practice.  
  
June Bug: Why does everyone think that male cheerleaders are gay?!  
  
Daryl: Because they are?  
  
June Bug: Do I look gay to you?!  
  
Daryl: I've had my doubts.  
  
June Bug: Just go home Daryl!  
  
Daryl: If you want to talk about your "issues" I'm here as long as you don't hit on me.  
  
June Bug: Whatever Daryl!  
  
Finally they head different ways  
  
Glenn is waiting at a stoplight looking around to see if Jose was anywhere  
  
But as he glances to his right Jose pulls out a gun from behind him  
  
Jose: Don't move and get in the passenger seat.  
  
Glenn hesitates  
  
Jose: In five seconds, your favorite color going to be red ese!  
  
Glenn moves over and Jose sits in the drivers seat and they speed off  
  
Jose pushes Glenn into a darkened room  
  
Jose: You ten thousand dollars short on your payment.  
  
Glenn: I know.  
  
Jose: What you mean you know?! If you knew well enough a dime be in my pocket right now, son. Yo qierio mi deniro punta!  
  
Jose shoves the gun at Glenn's head hard  
  
Jose: You got three days to get my money. If you don't, you seriously gonna be seing red, white, and blue. You feel me?!  
  
Glenn look the gun barrel up and down the finally looks at Jose  
  
Glenn: I feel you.  
  
Jose: That's what I thought.  
  
Glenn gets up and walks out  
  
[Scene- Cole and some other jailmates outside on recess]  
  
A man is tattooing Cole's arm  
  
Man: Don't you feel anything little man?  
  
Cole just looks him  
  
Man: Done.  
  
Cole looks at the tattoo of Phoebe and him  
  
Later, at school Clark is inside his office making a phone call  
  
Clark: Hello, is Lana there?  
  
Maid(VO): Yes she is, hold on.  
  
Inside the mansion the Maid walks over to Lana(Mom) who was at her desk  
  
Maid: Miss, there's someone on the phone for you.  
  
Lana picks up the phone beside her  
  
Lana: Hello?  
  
Clark(vo): Lana, it's me.  
  
Lana: Clark.  
  
Clark(Vo): Yeah. I was wondering if you could help me-  
  
Lana: Clark, I really don't have time for this.  
  
Clark(VO): Lana, just here my out. I have a student who has been in some trouble lately and-  
  
Lana: You were wondering if I could help him out? The answer is no Clark.  
  
Clark(VO): Lana-  
  
Lana hangs up the phone  
  
Back inside the school office  
  
Clark: Lana? Hello?  
  
Clark starts messing with the phone  
  
That night at the game  
  
The coach walks onto the field to Leo  
  
Coach: Where is Glenn Leo?  
  
Leo: I don't know, I haven't seen him since last night. I don't think no one has seen him at school either.  
  
Coach: Well, this is good. Biggest game of the season and we don't have a field goal kicker!  
  
The coach turns around  
  
Coach: Billy! You're up!  
  
Billy runs onto the field  
  
Coach: God, help us all.  
  
Glenn sneaks around a corner and heads inside to the coaches office  
  
He opens the door and eyes a small grey box on his desk and picks it up pring open the locker  
  
Then he pulls out the money satisfied he bolts out of the room  
  
The next day  
  
Leo: Glenn, where were you last night we lost our game!  
  
Glenn: I couldn't go.  
  
Leo: You wern't racing were you?  
  
Glenn: No! Just get off my case! Where's Paige?  
  
Leo: She's at Starbucks with Phoebe studing.  
  
Glenn goes off in the wrong direction  
  
Leo: Do you even know where it is?  
  
Glenn turns around  
  
Leo: It by the lunchroom and the chemistry lab.  
  
Glenn goes off  
  
Inside of the Libary Paige and Phoebe were drinking frappichino's  
  
Phoebe: So, I Jeckel can be vanquished with the rabbit blood and some Chinese herbs potion.  
  
Paige: Right.  
  
Glenn comes into the libary  
  
Glenn: Paige? Paige?  
  
Glenn finally sees Paige across the room and runs over and sits in the chair beside her  
  
Paige: Why weren't you in Science, or Potions, or-  
  
Glenn: Look Paige, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a while, okay, and I'll be back as soon as I can.  
  
Paige: Wait, where are you going?  
  
Glenn: I can't tell you right now, but I will after I get back.  
  
Paige: Are you leaving with your dad?  
  
Glenn: I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye Phoebe.  
  
He kisses Paige and runs out of the Libary  
  
Phoebe: Something is seriously wrong with that boy.  
  
Paige: You know how he's been with the whole acting thing lately, him and his dad are probally going for a funeral and he wanted to make it sound all dramatic.  
  
Phoebe: You're probally right.  
  
In the underworld  
  
Soq: Okay, our plans haven't gone as planned, but we still have lots of time to kill them.  
  
Urid: Right.  
  
Soq: Our next weapon?  
  
Urid: His name Sabatoge. He links on to your deepest flaws and uses them to his advantage.  
  
Soq: Not bad Urid. Not bad.  
  
[Scene-Jose is standing by one of his cars as Glenn walks up to him]  
  
Jose: You got it?  
  
Glenn: Not all of it.  
  
Jose: What do you mean not all of it?!  
  
Glenn: I'll have the rest by tonight.  
  
Jose: That's right. And don't think about jumping town, I'll find you wherever you go.  
  
Glenn: I don't hide.  
  
After school Max is sitting in the kitchen reading a book when suddenly the TV blares on by itself on the news  
  
It shows people having riots out everywhere people pushing and shoving breaking windows  
  
Max grabs the phone  
  
Max: We got a big problem.  
  
Later everyone has gathered  
  
Paige: So, what are we up against?  
  
Max: I don't know yet, but don't you think it's a little unusual for 8 riots in San Franscio alone?! Someone is starting something.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, well lets go check the book of Shadows to find out who.  
  
They start to get up until Sabotage comes from behind  
  
Sabotage: I don't think you'll have to.  
  
Sabotage throws green energy balls at all of them knocking them down Phoebe with her new power vanquishes him  
  
Glenn: Okay....  
  
Then suddenly everyone on the TV start to apologize to each other  
  
Piper: What is going on?!  
  
June Bug: I don't know, but it has something to do with that demon.  
  
Daryl: No, you think?  
  
Phoebe: Okay, lets just go and check the Book of Shadows upstairs to ID this demon.  
  
Alec: Why, he's already dead.  
  
Paige: Let's not make things more complicated.  
  
They start to walk up the stairs until Paige breaks her heal and her and Daryl who was behind her tumble down the stairs  
  
Daryl: Ow!  
  
Daryl holds his wrist in pain  
  
Paige: My heel broke!  
  
Leo runs back down the stairs  
  
Leo examines Daryl's wrist  
  
Leo: It's broken.  
  
Daryl: I know that, but I want it unbroken.  
  
Leo tries to heal his hand but it fails  
  
Leo screams to the sky in vain  
  
Leo: Why won't you let me heal anyone?!  
  
Later the sisters finally find the demon Sabotage  
  
Paige: Sabotage, a demon that infects you with bad luck. You can only end your bad luck while throwing a potion while vanquishing him. If already vanquished you have to wait until the damage is done. Well this leaves us screwd.  
  
Phoebe: So what, our life is a living hell until the underworld sees fit?  
  
Alec: Looks like it.  
  
Suddenly his chair breaks and he falls to the ground  
  
Piper: Well, what are we supposed to do while it wears off?  
  
Leo: We play it out.  
  
Glenn: Great, just what I need more bad luck.  
  
Paige: Glenn what are you talking about?  
  
Glenn: Whatever.  
  
On his way out of the door he trips over his feet and stumbles as he walks out of the door  
  
That night everyone but Glenn was up against demon after demon all fighting them off , but useless b/c of their bad luck hurting them at every moment  
  
Suddenly, a yellow light surges threw them knocking them all back  
  
Then with their good luck back they vanquish them demons successfully  
  
Phoebe: You think it's over?  
  
Then even more demons pile through overtaking them  
  
Bad luck continued all day and night until finally it weared off........ or so they thought  
  
Glenn, still with money left over decides to knock over a small store closed that night  
  
Slowly he moves through but unknowing a silent alarm has gone off  
  
He goes to the safe and opens it very easily taking them money in a duffelbag he walks out of the store cops all waiting for him  
  
Cop: Freeze!  
  
Two other cops them handcuff him and then the yellow light surges through him as he drops the duffelbag on the ground  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Don't forget this is only part one, so keep tuned and find out what happens to Glenn and the rest on HIGH SCHOOL HIGH. 


	27. Bad Luck Fury Part Two

High School High "Bad Luck Fury-Part two"  
  
Demons tackle them knocking them all to the ground  
  
Then June Bug was hit by a demon knocking him over the couch  
  
Piper: June Bug!  
  
Piper runs over to June Bug  
  
Another demon grabs her hair from behind but Paige orbs a table at him and he falls down giving Piper enough time to vanquish him  
  
They fight until finally they vanquished them all but not leaving cuts and bruises  
  
Leo tries to heal but once again the elders deny him  
  
Leo: This is getting freaking annoying!  
  
Piper: June Bug? June Bug?!  
  
They all rush over to Piper who was beside June Bug  
  
Leo checks for his pulse  
  
Leo: He's dead.  
  
Piper: He's not dead! He's not!  
  
Piper starts to cry  
  
Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] [pics of her laughing and her and Brandi having a pillow fight] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa [Blackness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
Glenn was escorted by two cops at the police station and locked inside a jail cell  
  
Glenn: Wait, you can't leave me in here! My life depends on it!  
  
Cop: Before or after we caught you stealing? Look, no one's coming to get you. Not if I can help it. Now sit down.  
  
Glenn sits down on the bench in the cell  
  
Piper is trying to bring June Bug back to life but no avail  
  
Leo: Piper, he's dead.  
  
Leo hugs Piper and shields her away from June Bug corpse as she cries on his shoulder  
  
Then even more demons come through the house  
  
A demon takes Paige and they all dissapear  
  
Alec: What the fuck was that?!  
  
Leo: Piper.... Piper we have to get upstairs okay?  
  
Piper: June Bug....  
  
Leo: Piper, he's dead. Come on.  
  
Leo picks up Piper and they run upstairs as the ground downstairs start to boil  
  
[Scene- In the attic]  
  
Leo sets Piper down on a couch while the others look in the book of shadows  
  
Max: Do we even know what we're looking for?!  
  
Phoebe: I'll get back to you on that later.  
  
As she flips the page we enter into a new scene  
  
[Scene- Andy's house lights low candle light dinner]  
  
Andy brings a huge silver plate and sits down in front of Prue  
  
Prue: I'm glad that we resolved our differences.  
  
Andy: Me too Prue.  
  
Prue: And now we can finally get married.  
  
Andy: I was hoping you would say that.  
  
He kisses Prue and then suddenly the walls start to shake  
  
Andy: What's happening?  
  
Prue: I don't know.  
  
Prue astrals him and her out of the apartment  
  
And into the manor  
  
Andy: What happened to your house?  
  
Prue: Piper?! Phoebe?!?! Paige?!?!?!  
  
Andy notices June Bug laying on the floor motionless  
  
He jumps over the cracks in the floor over to him  
  
He checks June Bugs pulse  
  
Andy: Prue. He's dead.  
  
They were still inside the attic and then Prue and Andy burst through the door  
  
Phoebe scared throws her "blue" fire at them almost killing Andy  
  
Prue: What the hell is going on here?!  
  
Max: Close the door.  
  
Prue closes the door then all the walls and windows all enclose with metal  
  
Andy: Was that supposed to happen??  
  
Piper gets up and runs to where the door once was  
  
Piper: No!  
  
Paige: Piper, I know you're going through a lot right now but we can get through this. We all can.  
  
Paige helps Piper up to stand  
  
Andy: So if we can get outside, someone can get inside.  
  
Logan: Someone humanly impossible.  
  
Max: Clark.  
  
As they flip through the pages they finally find a calling spell  
  
Prue: Hopefully he'll get the message and come and save us.  
  
Prue starts to write on a piece of paper- a message to him to save them out of the entrapped house  
  
Prue lets the message burn in the candle  
  
[Clark is sitting at his desk alone when suddenly he hears a whisper]  
  
Whisper: Clark.  
  
Clark: Who's there?!  
  
Whisper: Clark, you have to save us. We're trapped inside. June Bug is dead.  
  
Clark: Where are you?  
  
Whisper: At the Halliwell Manor. Help us!  
  
Clark zooms off with his powers to the house  
  
He starts to encircle the house looking for an opening  
  
They all start to scream hoping for him to hear them  
  
Clark starts to bang on the walls outside knocking wood everywhere until he hits metal  
  
Inside the house  
  
Andy: We're going to have to get downstairs.  
  
They run down the stairs past the bubbly frontroom and into the kitchen  
  
Alec: Maybe if we use our powers at the same time all in one spot we'll get through.  
  
Prue: Good idea Alec. Backup.  
  
They all slowly back up  
  
Prue: Clark! On the count of three! One, Two, Three!  
  
They use and use their powers until finally they blast open the walls  
  
In the underworld  
  
Soq: They've gotten through the house!  
  
Urid: All we have to do is go to phase two. Don't worry it isn't over yet.  
  
As they were walking down to the front yard Leo hears Lana's screams inside his head  
  
Leo: Lana!  
  
Suddenly Leo orbs out and the rest follow  
  
[Scene- Leo orbs into Lana's house with a demon with a knife to her throat]  
  
Demon: It's payback for all the pain that you caused us.  
  
Leo: Lana!  
  
The demon slices Lanas neck and she falls limp on the ground  
  
Leo tries to heal her, but nothing happens  
  
He cries over her dead body  
  
Then Soq and Urid arrive in the house  
  
Soq: Don't worry this is only the beginning.  
  
Piper: You did this?! You killed June Bug and Lana?!  
  
Urid: More or less.  
  
Leo: You just fucked up now. Then all at the same time they used their powers at once blowing them up  
  
They look around the house  
  
Soq(VO): This isn't the end. Phoebe, you might want to worry about where Cole is exactly later for yours and Alec's benifit.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
[Scene- A jailhouse where Cole was, everyone was breaking out as demons sabotaged the place  
  
Cole slipped through the wires now with a buzz cut looks up at the sky and laughs 


	28. Possed

High School High Possed  
  
[Jailhouse- A cop goes to a cell where Glenn was and opened the door]  
  
Cop: Glenn Dowe.  
  
Glenn gets up and follows the cop outside to Mr. Turnano  
  
Cop: His court date is on January 16 2003 Mr. Turnano. Are you his father or legal gaurdian?  
  
Mr. Turnano: Yes I'm his fa-  
  
Glenn: Gaurdian.  
  
Mr. Turnano looks at the cop as Glenn walks past him  
  
[Scene- Piper was inside her room on her bed looking at a picture of her and June Bug]  
  
Paige enters the room  
  
Paige: I have your assignments from school.  
  
Piper: Thanks Paige.  
  
Paige: June Bug's parents just called. They're having a joint funeral with Lana on Monday.  
  
Piper: I'm not going. I can't see him like that. He's so frail.  
  
Paige: And peaceful. Not to sound all cheesy but we know he's gone to a better place.  
  
Paige sits down beside her  
  
Paige: Piper, JB was a good guy, and he didn't deserved to be killed like that. Nobody does.  
  
Piper: But, he did.  
  
Paige: We all lost someone this year and school just started. Leo lost Lana just like you lost June Bug. Cole isn't exactly welcome and Glenn is in jail for attempted robbery.  
  
Piper: He is?  
  
Paige: I'll tell you about that later. Piper go to Lana and JB's funeral. You owe it to them.  
  
Paige leave and Piper once again looks out of the window this time going into a day dream of all the memories of her and June Bug  
  
[Day Dream-1]  
  
June Bug and Piper are sitting alone in the park on the ground  
  
June Bug spots a insect on the ground and picks it up  
  
Piper: Eeww June Bug put it down!  
  
June Bug: Come on Piper, it's harmless.  
  
Piper swats it out his hands and tries to step on it  
  
June Bug stops her  
  
June Bug: Piper! It's a grandaddy longleg! It doesn't bite people.  
  
Piper: Oh.  
  
June Bug: They eat insects instead.  
  
Piper: Looks like you just saved an innocent!  
  
June Bug: I hardly consider a spider a innocent.  
  
Piper: It is now.  
  
As they kiss it enters into another day dream  
  
[Day Dream-2]  
  
At school Piper is taking out books trying to rush to her next class  
  
Unknowingly June Bug comes from behind with a rose  
  
Piper jumps flinging the locker door hitting June Bug in the face as an plastic spider falls out from one of her books  
  
June Bug: Ow!  
  
Piper: June Bug, I'm so sorry!  
  
June Bug: Yeah, I can tell. This is for you.  
  
He hands her the rose that is now a little smashed  
  
Piper: June Bug!  
  
Piper kisses June Bug and then the principal comes from behind and hits him in the head with a ruler  
  
June Bug winces in pain again  
  
Principal: I'll have you know that there are rules against any kind of affection in this school and will not be tolerated! Detention for the both of you!  
  
As he turns around his ruler hits June Bug again in the head  
  
June Bug tries to walks it off but starts to stumble  
  
June Bug: Gettin dissy!  
  
Piper laughs as she help him stabalise  
  
[Scene- Leo is inside his cloudy house looking through pictures silently crying until he gets an idea  
  
Immedaitely he picks up the phone  
  
In Piper's room The phone rings and rings until finally she picks it up  
  
Piper: Hello?  
  
Leo: Piper, I have a way to see June Bug and Lana.  
  
Are you listening? whoaaaa [You see Piper's face and some unknown younger actress played by her, it could be you I don't care who you want her to be and that goes for the rest of the charaters] [Some scene's of Piper fighting demons]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [You see Prue's face as Piper's flashes away with blue lights] [Some scene's of Prue in the series]  
  
String from your tether unwinds [You see Glenn's picture as Prue's fades away with blue lights] [Scene's of Glenn being, well Glenn]  
  
(String from your tether unwinds) whhhoaaa [As Glenn's face speeds away, Phoebe's flashes up] [Scene's of Phoebe in the series] (Up and outward to bind) whoaaaa whoaaaa [As Phoebe's face fades away by blue lights Leo's come in] [Scenes of Leo healing People] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Leo face fades with blue lights Max's faces comes in] [Scenes of her using her transgenic powers]  
  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me [As Max's pic fades with blue lights Logan's comes in] [scene's of him smiling and working on his computer] Are you listening? whoaaaa [As Logan's face speeds off, Paige's appears] [scenes of Paige at different times in the series]  
  
Sing it back whoaaaa [Scenes of Cole as Paige faces leaves] [More scenes of Cole doing what he does]  
  
Tell me what do I need [Pic of J as Cole speeds off] [Pics of her blowing up demons]  
  
(Tell me what do I need) whoaaaa whoaaaa [Pics of Erica from Hypnotic] {scene's of her and Dana, her runnig away from demons]  
  
When words lose their meaning [Dana pics come in as Erica's speeds away] [Scenes of him fighting J]  
  
(When words lose their meaning) whoaaaa whoaaaa [as Dana pics speeds away, Ashley's comes up] [pics of her laughing and her and Brandi having a pillow fight] I was spinning free whoaaaa [As Ashley's pics speeds away, Brandi comes up] [Scene's where she has acted dumb]  
  
Are you listening? {pics of the group all together]  
  
I won't play your hide and seek game [Shaken pic of the Words High School High]  
  
(I won't play your hide and seek game)whoaaaa [Blackness as the song fades and enters into the new scene]  
  
[Scene a dirty type of place with smoke and beer everywhere]  
  
Cole is sitting in a chair shaking but not even looking scared or alarmed he looks ahead out the dirty stained glass window  
  
A man walks past him and he notices his severe shaking  
  
Man: Must be those anti-depressants kicking in. You okay?  
  
He tries to touch Cole but he twists his arm before he can ever touch him  
  
Cole: I'm fine.  
  
Man: That's what you say, but if you are then why are you here? I know you're not here by choice. What did you do to end up in a maximum securtiy prison?  
  
Cole: I took over my school and held my girlfriend and some close friends hostage for 3 hours.  
  
Man: I thought you were sick but not that sick. I was charged for grand theft auto.  
  
Cole: That's not that bad.  
  
Man: Try 38 counts. I'm in here for life. Plus locking my brother in the celler for six months didn't help either. I'm Kane.  
  
Cole: Cole.  
  
Kane: Tonight, how about you and me get out of here and reek some revenge?  
  
Cole: On who?  
  
Kane: Anyone you want.  
  
[Scene- In heaven Leo and Piper are hidden behind some clouds]  
  
Leo: It should be over here.  
  
He leads Piper inside a cloud  
  
[Scene- As they go inside they see people all over the place finally the see June Bug and Lana]  
  
They run over to them  
  
Lana: Leo, Piper, are you dead too?  
  
Piper: Not exactly.  
  
Leo: Well, I am Piper isn't.  
  
Lana: Well how did she get up here?  
  
Leo: With me. Lana, I'm an angel.  
  
Lana: I know you are.  
  
Leo: No, you don't understand, I've been dead. For years. I'm a gaurdian angel.  
  
Lana: So you were dead when I met you?  
  
Leo: Yes.  
  
Lana: Why didn't you tell me before?!  
  
Leo: I didn't want you to react like you are now!  
  
June Bug: Piper, then why are you here?  
  
Piper: I wanted to see you.  
  
June Bug: Piper, I'm dead. You shouldn't be here.  
  
Piper: I wanted to-  
  
June Bug: Piper, you can't see me anymore. I'm fine see?  
  
He pulls up his shirt and shows her where he was hit  
  
June Bug: I don't even have my wounds anymore. The whole point of you not being able to be here and see me after I died is for you to get on with your life.  
  
Piper: But-  
  
June Bug: Piper, I love you, but we can't be together anymore. I'm dead, you're not. It's not possible.  
  
Piper: Leo-  
  
June Bug: Dead. But he has a right to be down there. To be your whitelighter.  
  
June Bug hugs Piper  
  
June Bug: Goodbye Piper.  
  
She then orbs out somehow  
  
Lana and Leo are sitting at a table  
  
Lana: So you lied to me? All this time.  
  
Leo: Lana, I was trying to proctect you. I was trying to protect us.  
  
Lana: Right.  
  
Leo: Lana I would've told you if-  
  
Lana: You knew that you could trust me.  
  
Leo: Lana-  
  
Lana: I don't want anything to do with you.  
  
Leo gets up and orbs out  
  
In a darkned alley a demon pops out of nowhere in front of a woman  
  
The woman screams and suddenly her voice goes out and the demon attacks her without anyone noticing  
  
Max walks around the corner right into it  
  
Max: Oh, man.  
  
Max drop kicks the demon and grabs the woman and runs off as fast as she can  
  
Finally she makes it home  
  
Max: Demon, four o'clock! In three, two, one-  
  
Then a demon bursts through the door  
  
Phoebe kicks him and Paige orbs a lamp at his head giving Piper enough time to blow him up  
  
Piper: Who is that?  
  
Max: She was being attacked by that voice grabbing demon until-  
  
Suddenly Max's voice goes out  
  
Phoebe: Come on finish.  
  
Max gets out a piece of paper and writes on it  
  
Paige: You lost your-  
  
Then Paige's, Phoebe's and Piper's voice goes out  
  
Piper grabs the piece of paper and on she writes in big letters THIS IS NOT GOOD!  
  
[Scene- Glenn's Home] Glenn throws his jacket and t-shirt all over the place walking up stairs  
  
Mr. Turnano: What has gotten into you?! You've never acted like this before!  
  
Glenn: Must be hormones.  
  
Mr. Turnano: You better stop acting smart yound man, you have a police record now and you're only fifteen years old! Is that a tatoo?!  
  
Mr. Turnano points to the tattoo on Glenn's right arm  
  
Glenn: Yeah, so?  
  
Mr. Turnano: That's it young man-  
  
Mr. Turnano reached for the back of Glenn's neck to steer him upstairs but Glenn twists his arm around away from his neck  
  
Glenn: Don't touch my neck.  
  
The Glenn's eyes filled up to a smoky gray and Mr. Turnano staggers back in fear  
  
Glenn: I'm going to see Paige. Don't follow me.  
  
Glenn gets another shirt and gets in his car a drives away  
  
Immedaitely Mr. Turnano then dails on his cell phone  
  
[Scene- Back at the manor Max, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper are chashing a middle aged woman around the room]  
  
Glenn arrives  
  
Glenn: What's going on her-  
  
Suddenly he looses his voice too  
  
Finally they apprehend the lady and hold her down  
  
Paige writes on a piece of paper - "you want your voice back don't you??"  
  
Then the lady calms down and they relax  
  
They escort the lady upstairs and go to the attic  
  
They search and search until finally they find it Voildx- The Voice Capture  
  
Then Max finds a voice potion  
  
After a couple of hours they make a batch that can stablize them for a couple of hours  
  
They drink the potion holding their nose  
  
Max: This should give us some time. What happened?  
  
Woman: I was walking down in the back of the alley because I'm not a fan of congested walkways and then this thing comes and jumps me.  
  
Phoebe: What did he look like?  
  
Woman: Whatever it was, it didn't look like the one stole your voice.  
  
Paige: That must mean that the demon's curse is contagious, that demon didn't fit the profile.  
  
Woman: Thanks for saving me and all, but I have to leave.  
  
Piper: You can't leave! This voice isn't going to last more than three hours.  
  
Woman: Well, I'll come back when it wears off.  
  
Glenn: The books says that we all have to be here when we vanquish the right demon to get our voices back.  
  
Woman: How do you know that they'll come back?  
  
Glenn: It will.  
  
Then as Glenn stood up Max noticed something about Glenn, his own reflection in his eyes  
  
Glenn: What are you looking at Max?  
  
Max: Nothing.  
  
Glenn amd the woman walk out of the room  
  
Max runs over to Paige, Phoebe, and Piper  
  
Max: Guys, there is something wrong with Glenn.  
  
Paige: No you think?  
  
Max: I saw his reflection.  
  
Piper: So.  
  
Max: In his own eyes screaming.  
  
Phoebe: Well, that's different.  
  
Max: His reflection cannot project out of his own eyes. He's possed.  
  
Phoebe: How long has he been possed?  
  
Max: I can't tell all of that from a screaming Glenn!  
  
Then Glenn walks back inside  
  
Glenn: You coming?  
  
Paige: Yeah, we'll be there in a second.  
  
Glenn walks out of the room  
  
Piper: I think I seen a un"possed" potion in the book, I'll work on that while you guys find a way to lure this demon back so we can vanquish him.  
  
Max, Paige, and Phoebe walk out of the room downstairs  
  
Glenn and the woman are downstairs while Glenn is one his phone the woman is tryping on a lab top that she had found  
  
Phoebe: What is she doing?  
  
Glenn: Don't worry, I said she could use it.  
  
Then Leo barges into the house  
  
Leo: I can't believe her!  
  
Then Leo looses his voice  
  
Paige: Sorry, Leo. This is loose your voice land. Good thing I made an extra in case anyone else showed up.  
  
She gives him the potion and he drinks  
  
Leo: God, this is nasty.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, Leo, what can't you believe?  
  
Leo: Lana! I thought she was going to be fine with the fact that I'm dead, then she goes into this whole trusting relationship thing-  
  
His phone rings  
  
Leo: Hello? I'm fine. I can't come over right now, we have some lady over here right now. Alright. Bye.  
  
Leo hangs up his phone  
  
Max: Well, we also have some problems of our own Leo.  
  
They walk into another room away from Glenn  
  
Max: Glenn is possed.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Paige: We don't know who and we don't know why, we just know he is.  
  
Leo: Does he know that you know?  
  
Phoebe: Not yet, but he's starting to suspect something.  
  
They look over to Glenn who looks away suddenly going back to his conversation  
  
Leo: First, we have to get her out of here before anything else happens and then we'll deal with him later.  
  
They walk back into the room  
  
Later that night after hours of searching they find solution  
  
[Scene- In the kitchen]  
  
Phoebe: Okay, you might want to stand behind us.  
  
They woman come around the table and stands behind  
  
Pheobe: Demon in three, two, one-  
  
Paige throws a green power on the ground and then a swirling wind blows up and the demon comes out  
  
They all use their powers again and vanquish the demon  
  
Paige: Did it work?  
  
Then their voices come jumping into their bodies knocking them all back  
  
Woman: Well, it's about time!  
  
Max: Well, aren't you supposed to say thank you for saving you from becoming handicapped for the rest of your life?  
  
Woman: Thank you. And I won't tell about your freakish unhuman powers.  
  
Leo: That's all we ask.  
  
The woman then leaves and goes out the door  
  
Piper walks down the stairs with the potion in hand  
  
She stops and looks at Max, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe, and they all glance at Glenn  
  
Glenn: What?  
  
Then they all jump him knocking him to the ground  
  
They pry open his mouth and Piper drops the potion down his throat and they back off immedaitely  
  
Glenn starts to shake voilently and then a demon come out of his body  
  
Demon: I will avenge all the demon-  
  
Piper: Yeah, whatever.  
  
She then without even trying blows up the demon  
  
Glenn: I thought you would get the point already!  
  
Paige: Sorry, Glenn we just thought you were going through one of your stages.  
  
Glenn: Yeah, attempted robbery is a stage-  
  
Then the door bursts open and Cole falls onto the ground beaten up  
  
Cole: Phoebe, help me!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
WILL LEO AND PIPER EVER GET OVER THEIR GEOGRAPHICALLY UNDISIRABLE LOVES?? IS COLE JUST PULLING ANOTHER STUNT?? TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR HIGH SCHOOL HIGH. 


	29. Profile of High School High

High School High #103 Time Will Only Tell  
  
Well, I got a review and I Gotta give my fans what they want so here are the profiles of the characters on my fan fiction keep in mind that some are not in every one and some you never will recognize because I made them up just check our their cartoonist pics of them at their web page: http://home.neopets.com/templates/homepage.phtml?pet_name=Baiusey  
  
Character Profiles:  
  
Piper: One of the Charmed Ones; Loves Leo doesn't like to admit it; Is a rebel inside; Pretty much a party pooper; needs to grow(trust me she does when she get older more sarcastic, funnier, ect.)  
  
Phoebe: One of the Charmed Ones; kinda light headed; sometimes is very intelligent; good fashion sense; bad timing on when to act; girlfriend of Cole  
  
Paige: Rebel inside; one of the Charmed Ones; girlfriend of Glenn; always one for the ride  
  
Max: 452 from hit but short lived Dark Angel; Closet friend of Charmed Ones; good fashion sense; fights dirty; girlfriend of Logan  
  
Dan: Loves Piper but can never get up the nerve to ask her; hates Leo; Almost killed Piper in a ritual(in a fan fic Dance Probs Unaired); now is powerless  
  
Jaime: Pretty mellow always in the wrong place; currently in a coma from being in the wrong place  
  
Joe: Likes Phoebe as a crush; doesn't hate Cole at all  
  
Larry: Scary lil' guy; doesn't care about anything  
  
June Bug: Freak of nature; good friends of Piper since they were born; scared of Cole and his little gang  
  
Daryl: Friend of the Charmed Ones; likes to stay to himself; doesn't like magic  
  
Leo: Whitelighter; ashamed of his dad; loves Piper;  
  
Lenni: Hates the Charmed Ones; Loves Leo; does everything to hurt Piper  
  
Logan: Computer geek; good friend of Cole Turner; boyfriend of Max  
  
Jennifer: Hates Max; wants to be Logan's girlfriend; doesn't try to kill Max  
  
Glenn: Kinda lightheaded; Close friend of Logan; boyfriend of Paige  
  
Katie: Loves Glenn; does everything to hurt some one who is in her way of getting Glenn; in a cult to kill the Charmed Ones and Max  
  
Cole: Loves Phoebe; Thinks being with other girls is okay( like kissing them on the cheek or hugging them) Is the ring leader of the school mafia; boyfriend of Phoebe  
  
Stacie: Loves Cole; hates Phoebe, nuff' said  
  
James: Come and goes; helps out the Charmed Ones sometimes  
  
Kylie: Loves Brian, won't admit it; tries to be with the Cult who wants to kill the Charmed Ones  
  
Brian: Loves Kylie, never tell; wants to be more in Cole mafia; very intimidating  
  
Well there they are! Have fun! 


	30. New Profiles

High School High  
  
Well, I got a review and I Gotta give my fans what they want so here are the profiles of the characters on my fan fiction keep in mind that some are not in every one and some you never will recognize because I made them up just check our their cartoonist pics of them at their web page: http://home.neopets.com/templates/homepage.phtml?pet_name=Baiusey  
  
Character Profiles:  
  
Piper: One of the Charmed Ones; Loves Leo doesn't like to admit it; Is a rebel inside; Pretty much a party pooper; needs to grow(trust me she does when she get older more sarcastic, funnier, ect.)  
  
Phoebe: One of the Charmed Ones; kinda light headed; sometimes is very intelligent; good fashion sense; bad timing on when to act; girlfriend of Cole  
  
Paige: Rebel inside; one of the Charmed Ones; girlfriend of Glenn; always one for the ride  
  
Max: 452 from hit but short lived Dark Angel; Closet friend of Charmed Ones; good fashion sense; fights dirty; girlfriend of Logan  
  
Dan: Loves Piper but can never get up the nerve to ask her; hates Leo; Almost killed Piper in a ritual(in a fan fic Dance Probs Unaired); now is powerless  
  
Jaime: Pretty mellow always in the wrong place; currently in a coma from being in the wrong place  
  
Joe: Likes Phoebe as a crush; doesn't hate Cole at all  
  
Larry: Scary lil' guy; doesn't care about anything  
  
June Bug: Freak of nature; good friends of Piper since they were born; scared of Cole and his little gang  
  
Daryl: Friend of the Charmed Ones; likes to stay to himself; doesn't like magic  
  
Leo: Whitelighter; ashamed of his dad; loves Piper;  
  
Lenni: Hates the Charmed Ones; Loves Leo; does everything to hurt Piper  
  
Logan: Computer geek; good friend of Cole Turner; boyfriend of Max  
  
Jennifer: Hates Max; wants to be Logan's girlfriend; doesn't try to kill Max  
  
Glenn: Kinda lightheaded; Close friend of Logan; boyfriend of Paige  
  
Katie: Loves Glenn; does everything to hurt some one who is in her way of getting Glenn; in a cult to kill the Charmed Ones and Max  
  
Cole: Loves Phoebe; Thinks being with other girls is okay( like kissing them on the cheek or hugging them) Is the ring leader of the school mafia; boyfriend of Phoebe  
  
Stacie: Loves Cole; hates Phoebe, nuff' said  
  
James: Come and goes; helps out the Charmed Ones sometimes  
  
Kylie: Loves Brian, won't admit it; tries to be with the Cult who wants to kill the Charmed Ones  
  
Brian: Loves Kylie, never tell; wants to be more in Cole mafia; very intimidating Ashley: One of the Hypnotic members who are obviously off their rockers. The lead singer of the group Erica: One of the members of Hypnotic who is obviously the chicken of them all Brandi: Hypnotic member; the dense one Skidd: Leo's girlfriend. Little does he know she's out to kill them, but is reluctant to because of her true fealings for him Fritz: He's a skater demon that just wants to be loved Alec: A transgenic turned demon; right hand man of J J: Former manager of Hypnotic and sister of Ashley; ressurected by Tempus and now turned demon  
  
Hope you like the newest characters and if you wanna be on a ep, email me at jslurpie19@excite.com 


End file.
